There Will Be Time
by Orlane Sayan
Summary: Le plan était simple: il mettait fin à cette putain de guerre – par tous les moyens – et elle restait en sécurité aux Etats-Unis. Cinq ans après, la seule mention de son nom invoque ses pires démons, et, s'il a survécu à la guerre, il n'est pas toujours sûr que ça en ait valu la peine. Parce que le plan était simple, pourtant, il n'a jamais retrouvé Judy en revenant aux Etats-Unis.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Voici donc mon fameux petit Monstre !

Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce UA, à part que j'ai eu la folle idée de me poser des questions qui commençaient par « _et si ? »_ et que ça a naturellement dégénéré, puisque les Black sont à nouveau à l'honneur. Ce qui était censé être un OS fait déjà plus de 11 chapitres et pèse 82 000 mots en comptant les bonus.

Il s'agit donc d'un UA de _Black Sunset_ , qui prend en compte seulement le début de la première partie. Je ne veux pas en dire plus pour ne spoiler personne, donc tous les détails nécessaires à la compréhension de la chronologie sont donnés au fur et à mesure. Certains éléments sont tous droits tirés de mon autre UA _Falling Through The Rabbit Hole,_ et je n'exclue pas de réécrire ce dernier pour les fusionner dans le même univers.

Pour la petite histoire, le titre est directement tiré d'une chanson de Mumford and Sons dont je suis littéralement amoureuse. A écouter en live sur youtube !

A part tout ça, bonne lecture !

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **There will be time...**

 **Chapter One.**

 _« Trouble on my left,  
Trouble on my right,  
I've been facing trouble almost all my life.  
My sweet love, won't you pull me through?  
Everywhere I look I catch a glimpse of you.  
I said it was love and I did it for life, did it for you_

 _Got so much to lose,_  
 _Got so much to prove,_  
 _God, don't let me lose my mind. »_

(Trouble– Cage The Elephant)

* * *

La sonnerie du téléphone brisa le calme éphémère qui régnait dans la résidence des Potter à Godric's Hollow quand les jumelles étaient endormies pour leur sieste et que Harry était à l'école maternelle du village. James envisagea très sérieusement de le laisser sonner dans le vide et de rappeler l'importun plus tard, quand il en aurait l'envie et le temps.

Surtout qu'il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il s'agisse d'un moldu qui tenterait de le convaincre que ses fenêtres devaient être changées, ou son toit isolé, ou que son abonnement pour la télévision n'était pas compétitif.

Après avoir bataillé ferme avec ses deux filles pour qu'elles acceptent d'avaler leur purée sans en recouvrir les murs de la cuisine, il n'avait plus assez de patience pour se montrer aimable avec un tel interlocuteur.

Sauf que ça pouvait aussi être l'école, pour Harry, parce que son fils pouvait être malade – l'automne était de retour et un vent glacial balayait la région depuis deux jours – ou il pouvait avoir eu une autre manifestation magique – ce qui obligerait Lily à effacer la mémoire de Miss Eléonore et celle de la directrice une fois de plus –.

Résigné, il se leva, se maudissant en silence d'avoir abandonné sa baguette sur la table de la salle à manger.

\- James Potter, j'écoute.

\- Dieu merci, vous n'avez pas changé de numéro !

Il faillit lâcher le combiné en reconnaissant la voix à l'appareil. Son cœur fit une étrange embardée, le monde se mit presque à tourner autour de lui, et il se pinça sans ménagement pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

\- Judy ? souffla-t-il, incapable de parler sans que sa voix ne tremble.

De colère, d'émotion ou de soulagement, il n'était pas encore certain – et si elle n'avait pas une excellente explication pour ces cinq dernières années, ce serait sûrement la colère – et une seconde de silence lui répondit, suivi d'un reniflement.

\- C'est Judy, oui... Je... hum...

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire non plus. Cinq années sans la moindre nouvelle, sans la moindre preuve qu'elle ait un jour existé aux Etats-Unis. Cinq années passées à porter Sirius à bout de bras, parce que son frère ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa disparition, sans que personne ne soit vraiment sûr que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même ait organisé la-dite disparition.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir, cette semaine ? reprit-elle finalement, la voix définitivement éraillée, comme si elle retenait des sanglots, et il eut envie de raccrocher.

Juste parce qu'il estimait qu'être désolée n'était pas suffisant.

C'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait été obligé d'envoyer Sirius dans un centre de désintoxication pendant plusieurs mois, parce qu'il se nourrissait presque exclusivement d'alcool, les stigmates de la guerre, de son enfance et du reste le détruisant de l'intérieur...

Parce que la disparition de Judy avait détruit sa volonté plus efficacement qu'un sortilège.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison d'accepter, Adler.

La colère avait pris le dessus et il ne fit rien pour la contenir. Il serrait le combiné si fort que le plastique commençait à protester et que son bras lui paraissait tout engourdi.

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment. Si longtemps qu'il crut qu'elle avait raccroché ou que son téléphone avait soudainement cessé de fonctionner.

\- Je serai au McDonald's en face de Saint James's Park tous les jours entre seize et dix-sept heures à partir de jeudi.

\- Pardon ?!

\- J'ai une bonne raison, Potter. Plusieurs, même. Mais pas par téléphone. A bientôt, j'espère.

Il resta à écouter le _bip_ de fin d'appel jusqu'à ce que ses filles se réveillent, son cerveau en proie à une véritable tempête.

 _Putain de bordel de merde._

…

\- Vraiment, James, je peux y aller toute seule...

\- Hors de question, répliqua-t-il en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

Lily le dévisagea, un pli entre ses yeux, puis pressa la main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne.

La dernière fois qu'il avait été autant en colère remontait à plus de trois ans, quand il avait été appelé aux urgences moldues. Sirius était dans le coma, ayant atteint le but de noyer son cerveau dans l'alcool, réussissant à passer outre toutes les précautions qu'il avait mis en place.

Ironiquement, il avait aussi été en colère contre Judy à cette occasion.

Il passa une main à travers ses cheveux, espérant retrouver un semblant de calme pour affronter le rendez-vous sans faire une crise cardiaque ou tuer Judy Adler devant un public moldu.

Bien entendu, il avait tout raconté à Lily dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Sa femme avait mieux pris la nouvelle que lui. Certes, il savait qu'elle haïssait Judy pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Sirius, mais elle était plus raisonnable, et il savait qu'une partie d'elle avait toujours trouvé étrange la disparition de la jeune femme.

Elle avait enfin une occasion de comprendre, et cela lui suffisait pour garder son sang-froid.

Ils quittèrent la petite ruelle où ils avaient transplané, et rejoignirent le fast-food, situé à une cinquantaine de mètres de là. Il était 16h15, et Adler avait plutôt intérêt à avoir tenu sa parole.

Malgré l'heure, beaucoup de moldus étaient installés devant un plateau recouvert de frites et de sandwichs peu appétissants. Il se demanda une folle seconde comment ils allaient bien pouvoir retrouver Judy quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une jeune femme seule, installée en face des jeux pour enfants.

Il remarqua malgré lui ses cheveux plus courts – ils lui arrivaient au menton –, ses traits plus anguleux, son blouson en cuir et sa jambe qui tressautait sous la table. Elle était occupée à ronger l'ongle de son index et stoppa net quand elle croisa son regard.

Il vit la surprise sur son visage, puis le soulagement.

\- Elle est là-bas, souffla-t-il à l'intention de Lily.

Il laissa sa femme passer devant lui et lâcha sa main. La colère faisait battre son cœur plus vite et Lily avait raison quand elle lui avait rappelé qu'une dispute publique ne servirait à rien. Il avait promis de la laisser parler et il tiendrait sa promesse.

\- Merci d'être venus, dit Judy, sa voix encore moins assurée que son allure générale.

Il avait gardé le souvenir d'une jeune femme fière et indépendante : la voir le regard vissé sur ses mains piqua plus sa curiosité que ce qu'elle avait bien pu laisser entendre au téléphone.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se redressa. Il était évident qu'elle essayait d'être forte mais tout son courage suffisait à peine à lui permettre de les regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Sirius a survécu à votre foutue guerre, pas vrai ?

Si Lily n'avait pas posé une main sur sa cuisse, il l'aurait sans doute envoyer paître avant de partir.

De quel droit osait-elle ?

\- Il est vivant, oui, répondit Lily d'un ton neutre.

Un soupir de soulagement tremblant lui échappa, suivi par des larmes qu'elle essuya rapidement.

\- Désolée... marmonna-t-elle, avant de sortir un mouchoir.

Il lui fallut une longue minute pour retrouver son calme, et James la trouva plus détendue, comme si elle était venue chercher cette réponse avant toute chose en revenant à Londres.

Ce qui n'était pas logique ! Elle avait renvoyé les hiboux de Sirius sans même lire ses lettres !

En jetant un coup d'oeil à Lily, il vit que sa femme semblait aussi étonnée que lui par la réaction de Judy.

Et curieuse d'entendre la suite.

 _Merde._

\- Il va nous falloir quelques explications, Judy... Cinq ans sans nouvelles et tu réapparais du jour au lendemain... Que...

Elle ignora Lily et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- J'étais en prison.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mon père a toujours trempé dans des trafics... Les flics ont fini par remonter jusqu'à lui et pour faire bonne mesure, ils nous ont arrêtés Burt et moi. Il y avait suffisamment de preuves dans la maison pour qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment plaider la surprise... Mon père a avoué, mon oncle aussi, et je n'ai écopé que de quatre ans pour complicité et recel. Je suis sortie au bout de deux ans et demi pour bonne conduite.

Il n'avait pas grand chose à dire face à des arguments pareils.

De tous les scénarios possibles, il n'avait pas imaginé celui-ci.

\- Ça explique deux ans et demi de silence, pas cinq, contra Lily.

C'était une excellente chose qu'elle soit venue.

\- Une sorcière en prison, ça finit toujours par arriver aux oreilles du MACUSA... Ils ont mené leur propre enquête et ils ont découvert que j'avais utilisé la magie pour aider mon père. Etant donné le passé de ma famille et le mien, ce n'est pas très bien passé... Surtout que je n'étais pas censée avoir de baguette pour commencer.

Ce fut au tour de Lily de ne rien trouver à répondre et il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi. Les lois du MACUSA concernant l'usage de la magie devant ou sur les moldus étaient particulièrement strictes, et ils ne plaisantaient pas avec les récidivistes.

Il comprit un peu mieux pourquoi _personne_ ne se souvenait de Judy dans la ville où elle avait grandi.

\- J'ai été bannie, bien sûr... Aucun hibou ne peut me trouver, le MACUSA a confisqué tous les items magiques que je possédais, le miroir de Sirius compris, et comme je ne peux pas m'approcher d'un lieu magique sans avoir envie de vomir, je n'ai pas réussi à vous contacter plus tôt.

\- Et le téléphone ?

\- Deux ans d'âpres négociations de mon avocate avec le MACUSA pour que je récupère certaines de mes affaires, dont le carnet où j'avais noté votre numéro de téléphone en cas d'urgence... J'ai appelé dès que j'ai récupéré mon passeport.

\- Quel passeport ?

\- Ma condamnation moldue m'interdisait de quitter le sol des Etats-Unis quatre ans encore après ma libération. Comme je suis une ex-détenue exemplaire, j'ai réussi à avoir une révision...

James bascula contre le dossier de sa chaise. Sa colère s'était envolée et il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve. Personne n'avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un tel concours de circonstances. Il se surprit à contempler le gobelet rouge et blanc devant lui, peinant à analyser la situation.

Sirius allait devenir cinglé avec une histoire pareille, et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça...

 _Putain de bordel de merde._

Il y eut un cri d'enfant derrière eux, et il tourna la tête vers les jeux. Trois garçons et une fille étaient en pleine guerre, utilisant des boules de plastiques multicolores pour s'attaquer. Le cri venait d'un des garçons, qui venait d'être projeté au sol par la fillette, et une voix sévère s'éleva quelques tables plus loin.

\- Les garçons, on y va !

La petite quitta les jeux en même temps que ses camarades.

Elle se mit à courir vers eux et James eut l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre.

D'abord parce que l'air de famille avec Judy était saisissant : les mêmes yeux, le même nez, le même menton pointu et la même bouche.

Surtout parce qu'il ne connaissait que trois personnes qui avaient une tignasse d'un noir si profond _et_ une tache de naissance en forme d'étoile tatouée quelque part sur le corps.

 _Merde._

La petite grimpa sur les genoux de sa mère avec agilité et attrapa le gobelet devant Judy, tandis que la jeune femme embrassait son front poisseux de sueur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, Maellyn ?

\- Bonjour, singea-t-elle avec une grimace. On voit papa quand ?

Judy planta à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

\- Excellente question, chaton...

Il aurait pu hurler au scandale – Merlin, elle aurait pu commencer par ça ! – ou s'effondrer – parce que Sirius allait définitivement devenir cinglé – mais il éclata d'un rire étrange.

A moitié froid – parce qu'il lui en voulait de n'avoir rien dit à Sirius – et à moitié heureux – Merlin, il avait une filleule depuis tout ce temps ? –.

\- Sirius va te tuer.

Judy déglutit.

\- Je sais. Les enfants et lui...

\- Non, Sirius adore les enfants.

\- Et les enfants l'adorent, ce qui est assez agaçant, ajouta Lily.

Elle hocha la tête lentement, son teint prit une délicate couleur verdâtre.

\- Pour ma défense, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte le jour où j'ai accouché... Et je n'ai vraiment pas pu le prévenir plus tôt...

Il passa une main à travers ses cheveux, définitivement perdu dans une tempête de sentiments et d'émotions contradictoires. Après tout ce que Sirius avait traversé, une partie de lui ne voulait pas que Judy remette un orteil dans sa vie – il semblait avoir enfin remonté la pente, il ne le saboterait pas – mais une autre partie savait qu'il ne pouvait pas priver son frère de sa fille – pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de se priver d'elle non plus. Il pouvait se tromper, mais il était prêt à parier qu'elle avait hérité de son caractère grâce aux mystères de la génétique –. Il en voulait toujours à Judy pour les cinq dernières années, sauf qu'elle avait effectivement de bonnes raisons – et il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face sur ce dernier point, sauf si bien sûr elle avait menti –.

Il serra les dents.

Elle pouvait très bien avoir menti et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de déterminer si elle disait ou non la vérité.

Il n'était pas exclu que Sirius le tue pour faire bonne mesure.  
A sa droite, Lily était aussi perdue dans ses pensées, et Judy alternait ses coups d'oeil d'elle vers lui, de plus en plus inquiète à mesure qu'ils gardaient le silence.

Ce fut Maellyn qui rompit le silence, l'ennui écrit sur son visage. Elle sauta au sol à nouveau et retourna vers les jeux, quand bien même elle n'avait plus personne avec qui s'amuser.

\- Quand est-elle née ? demanda Lily.

\- Le 3 juillet 1982, répondit Judy, plus froidement cette fois. J'étais dans une prison pour femmes, Evans. Sirius est le père.

Lily ne se laissa pas impressionnée.

\- C'est évident qu'elle est la fille de Sirius. J'essaye juste de reconstituer la chronologie des choses...

Judy eut un rictus puis secoua la tête.

\- J'ai bien pensé passer chez lui pour lui faire les présentations mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... reprit-elle finalement dans un soupir.

Lily haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers lui, un éclat de rire dans les yeux, et il eut un sourire triste. C'était sans doute le pire plan possible. Si Sirius ne faisait pas une attaque, il se transformerait sans doute en cette pire version de lui-même une fois en colère et Maellyn garderait sûrement un souvenir traumatisant de sa première rencontre avec son père.

Sirius avait un sang-froid négatif pour tout ce qui le touchait directement et c'était encore pire dès que Judy était mentionnée.

\- On va devoir jouer finement sur ce coup là, commença Lily.

Et il n'eut même pas besoin de croiser son regard pour deviner à quoi elle pensait.

\- Tu vois ça avec lui... Il va être insupportable.

\- Quand les Black ne le sont-ils pas ?

\- Chacun le sien.

Lily laissa échapper un ricanement, ce qui ne manqua pas d'empirer l'expression perdue de Judy.

\- J'ai loupé un épisode, pas vrai ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- Plusieurs saisons, même... Tu te souviens de Regulus ?

\- Le petit frère de Sirius ? Il est mort, non ?

\- Et bien...

Judy en perdit le contrôle sur sa mâchoire et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Et moi qui croyais que j'aurais le monopole de la plus grosse surprise...

…

Le taxi s'arrêta juste devant le 11 square Grimmauld et James aida Maellyn à descendre de la voiture, ce qui lui valut un demi regard noir de la part de la fillette.

\- J'ai quatre ans et demi, grogna-t-elle en récupérant sa main.

\- Mille excuses, demoiselle, se moqua-t-il.

Elle alla rejoindre sa mère et il s'approcha de Judy. Elle fixait la demeure ancestrale des Black avec une grimace de dégoût qui aurait sans doute fait sourire Sirius.

\- Ce n'est plus aussi pire que ce que ça a été. Regulus a presque entièrement réussi à se débarrasser de la magie noire dans les murs.

\- S'il souhaite que sa nièce passe le pas de la porte, il vaudrait mieux, marmonna-t-elle, avant de faire un pas en direction du porche imposant.

James se chargea d'actionner la sonnette avec un soupir.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Regulus – il devait même reconnaître qu'avoir un allié pour gérer Sirius n'était pas une mauvaise chose – mais il y avait une vieille rivalité entre eux datant de Poudlard – Regulus lui ayant longtemps reproché de lui avoir volé son frère – et les habitudes étaient dures à oublier.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette élégamment vêtue de Regulus et Judy sembla cesser de respirer à ses côtés. Les deux frères Black se ressemblaient énormément, et il fallait vraiment les avoir l'un à côté de l'autre pour que leurs différences ressortent : Regulus était un peu plus grand mais plus mince, son menton plus pointu, et bien entendu, il avait cet air d'aristocrate presque constamment figé sur ses traits.

Sirius mettait en général un point d'honneur à porter son jean le plus troué quand il savait qu'il allait croiser son frère, juste pour affirmer les contrastes entre eux.

Sauf que Judy n'avait pas vu Sirius depuis cinq ans et qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré Regulus en personne. Il aurait pu la prévenir, bien sûr, mais Sirius était loin d'avoir le monopole de la rancune.  
Regulus ne se soucia pas spécialement de Judy – en apparence du reste. Il n'avait pas été spécialement ravi d'entendre le récit de leur rencontre au McDonald's, estimant qu'il aurait pu être présent – et se pencha vers sa nièce.

\- Tu dois être Maellyn, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

La fillette recula et se cacha presque derrière sa mère, intimidée.

\- Bien, si tu avais pour but de la terrifier, c'est parfaitement réussi, Reg, commenta une voix familière depuis le couloir.

Regulus se redressa et sembla faire un geste grossier à l'attention de Remus dans son dos, ce qui ne réussit qu'à faire rire le loup-garou, et sortit Judy de son étrange transe. Il approcha et ouvrit plus largement la porte, leur faisant signe d'entrer.

\- Lupin ?

\- Ravi de te revoir, Adler. Il était temps.

James serra son ami dans ses bras en passant à côté de lui. Contrairement à Regulus qui avait toujours une robe ajustée sur les épaules, Lunard portait un pull de laine clair et un jean bleu foncé.

\- Je ne donne pas dix minutes à Sirius pour devenir gaga, glissa-t-il tandis qu'il fermait la porte.

\- De sa fille ou juste cinglé ?

\- De sa fille... Il est déjà cinglé.

James n'avait rien à répondre à ça et il rejoignit Judy, Regulus et Maellyn dans le petit salon du rez de chaussée. Quelques livres de coloriages étaient disposés en évidence sur la petite table et Maellyn en saisit un sans hésiter.

Les rares pages coloriées étaient l'oeuvre de Harry, et s'il avait une seule certitude, c'était bien que son fils ne deviendrait pas artiste.

\- Que sont devenus les tableaux ? demanda Judy, dans une tentative évidente de diffuser la tension presque palpable.

Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec Remus, lui-même ne cachait pas sa rancune, et Regulus la fixait avec un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Ils ont brûlé, répondit Regulus. Un regrettable accident.

\- Ouais... Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

\- Il semblerait en effet...

Le silence retomba, plus lourd encore que le précédent, et Judy sembla se résigner à attendre que les hostilités commencent.

Finalement, Regulus échangea un regard avec Remus et Lunard se pencha vers Maellyn.

\- Tu aimes les cookies, Maellyn ?

La petite releva les yeux de son dessin – encore moins soigné que ceux de Harry – et hésita avant de répondre, comme s'il pouvait y avoir un piège.

\- Oui.

\- Que dirais-tu de venir m'aider à en préparer pour le goûter ?

Maellyn se tourna vers sa mère et Judy donna son accord d'un hochement de tête. Il était évident que le but était d'exclure la fillette de la discussion qui allait suivre et elle en semblait soulagée.

Dès que les pas de Remus et Maellyn se furent suffisamment éloignés en direction de la cuisine, Regulus se pencha vers Judy.

\- Etant donné que les Potter n'ont pas jugé sensé de me convier à la réunion de la semaine dernière, je vais avoir besoin d'un rappel précis des événements...

Judy leva les yeux au ciel – et James aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'elle pensait de Regulus – et expliqua à nouveau tout ce qu'elle leur avait confié au McDonald's.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que le MACUSA n'ait pas prévenu Sirius qu'il avait une fille. De ce que j'en sais, ils ont pour politique de maintenir les enfants magiques dans leur communauté.

\- Quand ils m'ont banni, elle n'était pas encore née. Et c'est tant mieux. Je doute qu'ils se soient donnés le mal de retrouver Sirius ici pour lui confier Maellyn. Elle aurait été placée en famille d'accueil et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite pour ma fille.  
\- Sirius est mon frère, bien sûr qu'ils l'auraient recherché pour lui confier l'héritière de la famille Black.

Judy éclata d'un rire ironique.

\- Sirius a été renié à seize ans parce qu'il a refusé de joindre le culte d'un mégalomane.

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

\- Le culte du mégalomane ou la répudiation ?

\- Voldemort est mort depuis plusieurs années et j'ai réintégré Sirius à la famille une fois que j'ai été reconnu comme Patriarche de la famille Black.

\- Félicitations, cracha-t-elle.

Depuis la mort de Voldemort, Judy devait être la première personne à ne pas s'écraser devant lui – même Sirius avait tendance à arrondir les angles – et Regulus resta stupéfait une folle seconde.

\- Le MACUSA ne sait donc pas que Maellyn existe ?

\- Ils doivent le savoir... Elle a eu plusieurs accidents magiques mais personne n'est venu me voir à ce propos. Ils doivent avoir d'autres chats à fouetter.

Regulus se tut pendant un long moment avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- La version du MACUSA confirme son histoire.

\- Parce que j'ai tout à gagner à mentir, releva Judy en se penchant à son tour.

Regulus darda un regard polaire dans sa direction.

\- Pour tout ce que j'en sais, tu as saisi la première occasion pour disparaître de la vie de mon frère il y a cinq ans. Je suis sûr que Potter ne s'est pas étendu sur les détails, mais ça a bien failli tuer Sirius. Parce que la fin de la guerre a été particulièrement difficile et que son monde s'est écroulé quand il est retourné aux Etats-Unis et que ton existence même avait disparu. Maintenant, tu reviens avec une histoire remarquablement pratique et une fille de presque cinq ans ! Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver mon frère aux urgences parce que j'aurais été trop stupide pour ne pas vérifier que tu n'as pas menti !

Tout d'un coup, James se sentit presque de trop. Judy serrait les dents, ses yeux brillants et le teint trop pâle. Il crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer face aux accusations – fondées – de Regulus, mais elle repoussa ses épaules et contre-attaqua, sa voix glaciale malgré les larmes.

\- Je suis venue ici dès que j'en ai eu le droit. J'ai prévenu les Potter dès que j'ai pu. J'aurais très bien pu rester aux Etats-Unis et continuer ma vie, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Sirius a le droit de connaître sa fille, Maellyn a le droit de connaître son père, et peut-être que Sirius n'est pas le seul à avoir souffert ces cinq dernières années ! Dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas de leçon de morale à recevoir de la part de quelqu'un qui s'est volontairement fait passer pour mort aux yeux de son propre frère !

Judy se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce, puis le manoir, le laissant seul face à un Regulus Black à deux doigts de se faire emporter par la colère mythique de sa famille. S'il avait l'habitude de calmer Sirius quand son foutu caractère l'emportait, il se savait toutefois incapable d'en faire autant avec Regulus. Il quitta la pièce à son tour et rejoignit la cuisine. Remus et Maellyn étaient occupés à déposé la pâte à cookies sur une plaque et le tableau lui arracha un demi sourire.

Avec le retour de Judy, sa famille pouvait très bien s'agrandir ou exploser, et il était terrifié par la deuxième possibilité. Ils avaient traversé tellement d'horreurs, tous, qu'il voulait seulement le meilleur pour tout le monde.

\- Lunard, je crois que ton chéri est à deux doigts du meurtre.

Remus déposa sa cuillère dans le saladier et marmonna quelque chose comme « _compte sur Judy Adler pour réveiller le tempérament des Black »_ avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Juste par mesure de précaution, il lança un sortilège d'insonorisation sur la cuisine – Maellyn n'avait pas besoin d'entendre des cris de colère ou d'autre chose – et rejoignit sa filleule pour l'aider.

\- Tu sais comment s'appelle ton papa, Maellyn ? demanda-t-il après avoir déposé deux cuillerées de pâte sur la plaque.

\- Sirius Black, répondit-elle.

\- Ta maman te parle beaucoup de lui ?

Maellyn se figea et lui lança un drôle de regard.

\- Tous les soirs, elle me raconte une histoire.

\- Quel genre d'histoire ?

Elle haussa les épaules et plongea sa cuillère dans le saladier.

\- Des histoires... Il sait se changer en chien. Maman dit que c'est un gros chien noir qui lui fait peur... mais j'aime bien les chiens, moi.

Sa réponse était bien plus que ce qu'il espérait.

Judy n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Elle aurait pu rester aux Etats-Unis et ne rien faire pour que Sirius rencontre sa fille. Au lieu de ça, elle prenait le risque de passer des moments très désagréables et d'assumer les conséquences d'un exil qu'elle n'avait même pas choisi.

\- On devrait les mettre au four, qu'est-ce que que tu en dis ?

\- Lunard a dit que tu les ferais brûler si c'était toi qui le faisait.

\- Vraiment ? Peut-être que Lunard est un menteur.

\- Il a dit que tu dirais ça.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire au ton malicieux de Maellyn et maudit en silence Lunard. De toute évidence, vivre avec un ancien Serpentard lui avait fait oublier la loyauté qu'il devait aux Maraudeurs.

Il réussit tout de même à convaincre Maellyn que si elle voulait manger des cookies pour le goûter, il fallait bien qu'ils cuisent, et resta en face du four pour surveiller attentivement le bon déroulement des opérations. Sa réputation de cuisinier catastrophique était un peu trop bien établie et il aimerait bien que Maellyn puisse pouvoir dire qu'il avait réussi des cookies, au moins une fois.

La première fournée était presque prête quand Remus revint, l'air un peu échevelé mais un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

\- Alors ?

\- Je crois que le plus dur pour lui, c'est qu'elle ignore royalement son statut de sauveur du monde sorcier.

\- Elle ne sait pas qu'il est le sauveur du monde sorcier... On s'en tient au plan ?

\- Bien sûr qu'on s'en tient au plan. Judy a marqué plus de points qu'elle n'en a perdu aujourd'hui... Où sont les cookies, Maellyn ?

\- Cornedrue les a mis au four, répondit sa filleule, avant de replonger son doigt dans la pâte crue.

\- Et ça sent le brûlé ! Potter !

* * *

Alors, ce petit roaller coster ? Bien ou pas ?

J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :

 **\- Le retour de Judy Adler.**

 **\- James et Regulus en mode frères surprotecteurs.**

 **\- La petite Maellyn.**

Bien entendu, je prends les câlins pour Judy, et je veux bien entendre vos prognostiques quant à la réaction de Sirius quand il saura tout ça !

Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans deux semaines (le samedi), puis la publication sera mensuelle par la suite, en alternance avec les nouveaux chapitres de _Black Sunset : Dark Matter_.

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Soyez sympa, l'accouchement de ce projet a été douloureux.**

A dans deux semaines,

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 24/02/2018_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Guest (Ethel) :**

 _Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! Je te laisse avec la suite;) Bonne lecture._

 **Guest** :

 _Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Juliette** :

 _Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente de te retrouver ici;) Évidement que ça commence fort ! C'est Judy Adler et les Black ! La demi mesure, ils connaissent pas ! Je suis d'accord avec toi pour Judy, elle a pas eu une vie facile non plus, mais la loyauté de James est acquise à Sirius... J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Lupa** :

 _Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Le retour de Judy a l'air de faire plaisir à beaucoup de personnes, et j'en suis pas peu fière xD (j'avoue que je me suis aussi torturée le cerveau pour trouver une bonne excuse pour pouvoir l'écrire à nouveau ^^). Elle finira pas retrouvé le sourire, c'est promis !_

 _Des séances chez le psy pour Sirius ? Je pense que James a probablement pris un rendez-vous pour lui dès que Judy a raccroché !_

 _Merci pour Maellyn 333 Elle est trop choupette petite ! (pas ultra coopérative quand il s'agit de l'écrire, mais trognone)._

 _J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Merci à **LilyHufflepuff, Guest, Ethel, lune patronus, Juliette, henrismh, malilite, Sundae Vanille, Lyrumbra, Lupa** et **titietrominet27** pour leur review. Vous m'avez aidé à supporter ma rentrée et mes paquets de copies ! Et je suis sincèrement très touchée par l'accueil que vous avez réservez à mon monstre !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Alors, quoi de neuf ? Vacances, plus vacances ?

Moi c'est plus vacances, j'ai retrouvé mes chères têtes vides et je suis remontée à bloc pour cette presque dernière ligne droite !

Côté écriture, les lecteur/trices de BS seront ravi.e.s d'apprendre que j'ai bouclé le chapitre 29 et que, si les choses se compliques sur le 30, je devrais réussir à le mâter plus ou moins rapidement !

Pour ce qui est de TWBT, mes pronostiques sont de 15 chapitres, épilogue compris.

Assez de blabla, je vous laisse avec la suite.

Juste un ultime point _bande son_ : le dernier album de Mumford and Sons a globalement accompagné toute l'écriture de ce monstre, je ne saurais que vous conseiller de l'écouter en même temps que vous lisez...

A part tout ça, bonne lecture !

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, un grand merci à ****Sundae Vanille**** pour la relecture et les retours ! Sa fic __La Course au Chien Sauvage__ est un ****must-read**** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **There will be time...**

 **Chapter Two**

 _« You hold it, in your hands_  
 _And let it flow, this cruelty_  
 _Of youth as you fall again_  
 _Alone, In the compromise of truth_

 _It's in the eyes_  
 _I can tell, you will always be danger »_

 _(Snake Eyes – Mumford & Sons)_

* * *

Sirius atterrit en douceur sur la route qui menait à Godric's Hollow et attendit que le voyant sur son tableau de bord passe au vert pour se rendre visible. Au loin, les cloches de l'église retentissaient, troublant le silence de la campagne environnante. Il se félicita en silence d'être à l'heure – ce qui avait tendance à être rare, comme ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer son frère –. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait pourquoi il s'obstinait à venir en moto, même quand le temps était exécrable – ce qui n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci puisque la météo leur offrait sans doute une ultime journée d'été indien – et qu'il arrivait trempé jusqu'aux os après avoir volé pendant une heure.

Il aimait conduire sa moto au moins autant qu'il détestait transplaner, et il chérissait sans doute trop le sentiment de nostalgie qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il allumait le moteur.

Sa vieille Bonnie avait été le témoin d'une autre époque et sa thérapeute lui répétait souvent qu'il avait le droit de considérer que, malgré tout, les souvenirs qu'il gardait de Judy n'étaient pas tous mauvais.

Il coupa le contact et fut plus que surpris de ne pas entendre l'habituel cri de son filleul l'accueillir. En général, Harry venait le rejoindre dès qu'il reconnaissait le bruit tonitruant de sa moto. Il ravala la légère inquiétude qui lui serra soudainement la gorge. Il ne s'était certainement pas fâché avec lui – Harry était nettement moins susceptible que son père, et il boudait moins longtemps que Lily – et il l'avait eu par miroir la veille pour avoir le résumé de son vendredi à l'école primaire du village – Tiffany avait encore été punie après avoir libéré Tobby le lapin, il avait eu un bon point grâce à son devoir de maths, William avait été opéré de l'appendicite – et il ne lui avait pas semblé malade.

La seule explication était qu'il s'était encore débrouillé pour être puni dans sa chambre jusqu'au repas pour une raison ou pour une autre – la dernière en date était qu'il avait trouvé amusant de confier la cape d'invisibilité de James à Rhosyn, obligeant ses parents à chercher la petite fille pendant près de deux heures –. Il glissa un regard vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin sans réussir à apercevoir la silhouette de son filleul.

Peut-être avait-il oublié de se réveiller ce matin ?

En entrant dans la maison de ses meilleurs amis sans prendre la peine de frapper, il comprit que ce qu'il se passait n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer. Un silence surnaturel régnait sur la résidence des Potter – une chose qui ne se produisait que pendant la sieste des jumelles – et seules des conversations étouffées lui parvenaient du salon.

Il déposa sa veste de cuir sur le porte manteaux et inspira profondément avant de pousser la première porte sur sa gauche. Il avait une désagréable impression de déjà vu, qui fut fortement confirmée quand il retrouva James, Lily, Remus et Regulus installés sur les larges canapés, ce qui ne laissait que le fauteuil de libre.

\- Si c'est encore une intervention, je vais me vexer, je vous préviens.

Il exagérait peut-être un peu en laissant entendre qu'ils en avaient organisé plus d'une, mais le souvenir de leur réunion pour le convaincre d'aller dans un centre de désintoxication était sans doute dans le top dix de ses pires souvenirs, et il avait survécu à une guerre sanglante.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, Patmol... Viens t'asseoir.

Le regard de James le convainquit plus que ses paroles et il rejoignit la place qu'ils lui avaient laissé avec mauvaise grâce. Il pouvait se tromper, mais il était presque certain qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'ils allaient lui annoncer. En voyant le verre d'alcool fort posé devant lui, il n'eut plus aucun doute.

Judy.

Il ne savait pas encore à quel niveau, ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais ça devait concerner Judy, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Elle est morte, c'est ça ?

Il se surprit lui-même en découvrant que sa voix ne tremblait pas. Il s'était tellement répété que c'était la seule explication, après tant d'années, qu'il avait finalement fini par s'en convaincre. Bien sûr, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi personne ne se souvenait d'elle dans sa ville natale, mais au moins, il n'avait pas à la haïr, et il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de quoique ce soit.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard et ce fut Regulus qui reprit.

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Il serra les dents, réalisant un peu trop tard qu'il s'était répété ce joli mensonge parce que c'était l'issue la plus facile. Pour lui, pour elle, et pour tout le monde. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer pourquoi elle aurait disparu autrement. Ni pourquoi elle avait ignoré ses lettres et ses tentatives pour la retrouver. Merde, il avait été jusqu'à laisser un mot sur la tombe de sa mère !

Il aurait aimé être passé à autre chose depuis tout ce temps, mais Merlin en soit témoin, ne pas comprendre était pire que tout.

Il fut tenté de prendre une gorgée dans le verre posé devant lui – il était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait de vodka – mais ils ne lui avaient encore rien dit et il valait sans doute mieux qu'il garde ça pour plus tard.

Finalement, il remarqua le dossier que Regulus tenait entre ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sa voix ne tremblait toujours pas, mais elle s'apparentait maintenant plus au grognement de Patmol qu'à autre chose.

\- Tout ce que le MACUSA a sur elle.

\- Je croyais que tu avais déjà demandé et que tout ce que tu avais obtenu concernait la mort de sa mère...

\- Visiblement, je ne me suis pas adressé à la bonne personne, il y a quatre ans. Ou ma réputation n'était pas encore celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui... Toujours est-il...

Il saisit le dossier – bien plus lourd que le premier qu'il avait eu l'occasion de lire – et il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour que le MACUSA lui consacre autant de parchemins.

\- Je dois m'attendre à quoi ?

\- Une putain de bonne explication.

Il ne put retenir un regard vers James. Son frère en voulait sûrement plus à Judy que lui-même. S'il avait été convaincu par un tas de papiers, c'était que l'histoire du MACUSA était rudement bien écrite et que...

Il se figea.

James était aussi rancunier que lui et il lui aurait fallu bien plus que les preuves amassées par le MACUSA pour lui faire avaler une potion pareille.

\- Où est-elle ?

Le malaise soudain dans la pièce lui confirma aussitôt qu'il avait vu juste et que la personne qui avait donné ce dossier à Regulus était sûrement Judy elle-même.

Judy qui se trouvait sans doute dans une pièce voisine, parce que c'était tout à fait le genre d'idées que Regulus pouvait avoir, mais il oubliait systématiquement qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à être élevé par des Serpentards manipulateurs.

\- Sirius, il vaudrait mieux que tu lises le...

Il ignora Lily et son ton apaisant il esquiva James et sa tentative pour le retenir il traversa la pièce, sa baguette sortie, la colère faisant tourner le monde autour de lui, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment à qui il en voulait le plus. Ses amis pour ce simagrée de mise en scène, Judy pour avoir été les trouver eux plutôt que lui – merde, il était le premier concerné, non ?! – ou simplement lui parce que son premier réflexe n'était pas de s'enfuir mais de la chercher.

Il ouvrit la porte et faillit projeter Judy au sol dans sa précipitation à quitter la pièce pour fouiller le reste de la maison.

Sa baguette se retrouva pointée sur sa gorge et elle haussa un sourcil en réponse.

Une autre fois, il se serait sûrement attardé sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis leur dernière rencontre – un peu plus maigre, peut-être, et des cheveux plus courts et toujours cet aplomb infaillible quand il s'agissait d'affronter la colère des Black – mais il avait quatre longues années de rancoeur au creux du ventre, et c'était bien plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison, Adler, siffla-t-il.

Elle ne détourna pas son regard du sien et seul un rictus étira ses lèvres.

Il y eut un bruit métallique et une pression au niveau de son ventre.

Il n'eut pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du canon d'une arme moldue.

\- Si tu penses que tu peux m'avoir avant que je ne presse la détente, vas-y, Black...

Oh, il pouvait l'avoir, bien sûr. Et il ne faudrait pas plus d'un sort pour qu'il réussisse à se venger, mais il perdrait certainement la moitié de ses entrailles au passage. Et dans tous les cas, il n'aurait pas plus d'explications.

Il sentit la main de Lily sur son épaule.

\- Chaton, ce n'est pas de ça dont tu as besoin, on le sait tous les deux...

Il recula d'un pas, presque malgré lui, sa respiration toujours hachée par la colère, et incapable de lâcher Judy du regard. Lily en profita pour récupérer sa baguette avec douceur et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Judy ramassa son arme à feu dans la ceinture de son jean.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'aucun d'entre vous n'ait pensé à vérifier, grinça-t-il.

\- Les sorciers ne retiennent jamais la leçon, commenta Judy. Bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me suis donnée la peine de vous demander de l'aide. Je serais arrivée à ça toute seule.

Il y eut un silence tendu et Sirius se demanda aussi à quel moment ils avaient pu penser que toute cette merde était une bonne idée, ni pourquoi Judy n'était pas venu le trouver directement...  
Sauf qu'il aurait sûrement cru halluciner si elle s'était contentée de venir frapper à sa porte après cinq ans sans même une carte postale.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls ?

Bien entendu, James, Lily, Remus et Regulus échangèrent une série de regards inquiets. Ce n'était visiblement pas prévu dans leur petit plan.

\- Je n'ai plus ma baguette, rappela-t-il avec un soupir excédé avant de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil. Et je ne me promène plus avec une arme depuis la fin de la guerre.

\- Je n'ai pas de baguette non plus, reprit Judy, avant de donner son arme à Remus. Satisfaits ?

Elle prit la place que Regulus avait occupé, juste en face de lui et ses amis se décidèrent enfin à quitter la pièce. James lui serra l'épaule en passant près de lui, et il se dégagea sèchement.

Ils avaient tous passé l'âge de ce genre de coup foireux.

\- On sera juste à côté, les prévint Remus en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le silence retomba, plus pesant encore que le précédent, et Sirius se décida à avaler une gorgée du verre devant lui pour s'étourdir une folle seconde.

Le goût âcre lui arracha une grimace : James avait choisi une vodka mauvais marché. Merlin, il avait oublié à quel point c'était dégueulasse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'attendent à ce que je commette un meurtre ?

Son masque impassible se fissura et elle ramena ses jambes contre elle.

\- Peut-être parce que tu risques de m'en vouloir encore plus que ce que je devine déjà avant que je ne termine...

Une deuxième gorgée d'alcool semblait toute indiquée, mais il préféra poser une autre question avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu à Londres ?

Elle soupira.

\- Dix jours...

Il avait tellement attendu pour avoir des réponses que la suivante lui échappa malgré lui.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

Sa voix se brisa finalement et Judy eut sans doute le sourire le plus triste qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas pu revenir avant, souffla-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir eu envie.

Il détourna le regard et contempla le dossier entre eux deux un long moment. Le symbole du MACUSA était imprimé au centre de la page, entouré par son nom au-dessus et la mention _Banissement_ en-dessous.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu, Adler ?

Elle éclata d'un rire grinçant qui lui arracha des larmes en plus de donner l'impression qu'elle était en train de devenir folle sous ses yeux.

\- Mon père s'est fait arrêter à cause de ses trafics une semaine après que l'on se soit vus pour la dernière fois. Burt et moi, on n'y a pas échappé. J'en ai pris pour cinq ans, je suis sortie au bout de deux et demi... Sauf que le MACUSA a eu vent de l'affaire en cours de route...

\- Et ils ont découvert que tu utilisais la magie pour aider ton père.

\- Bingo.

A nouveau, ce sourire sans joie qui lui confirma que les cinq dernières années n'avaient peut-être pas été une partie de plaisir pour elle non plus. Il avait toujours soupçonné que ses _aptitudes spéciales,_ essentielles au business de son père, n'étaient rien d'autre que la magie, et que la deuxième raison pour laquelle elle était venue à Londres était pour acheter une baguette chez Ollivander et la ramener aux Etats-Unis sans avoir à se soucier d'obtenir un permis.

La sévérité du MACUSA en ce qui concernait le secret magique était connue de tous et le bannissement était leur sanction préférée.

Malgré lui, il sentait un poids quitter son cœur. James avait raison, Judy avait une putain de bonne explication, et il préférait un foutu concours de circonstances plutôt qu'un seul des scénarios qu'il s'était imaginé.

\- J'ai récupéré mon passeport moldu il y a un mois. Je ne pouvais pas quitter les États-Unis avant. Je suis désolée, Sirius.

\- Moi aussi, marmonna-t-il.

Le silence qui suivit était déjà plus supportable, et il sentait sa colère s'apaiser à mesure qu'il acceptait les nouvelles informations dont il avait tant eu besoin, durant tout ce temps. Il y avait encore des détails qui lui échappaient, mais il pourrait s'y attarder plus tard.

\- Tu devrais finir ton verre pour la suite.

Il déglutit difficilement en croisant son regard. La tristesse de son sourire s'était diffusé sur chacun de ses traits, et il y avait une totale résignation dans ses yeux. Ça, plus que le reste, le décida à suivre son conseil. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait eu en entrant dans la maison des Potter était de retour.

Elle saisit le dossier du MACUSA et attrapa une feuille qui se trouvait tout à la fin. Elle le dévisagea une dernière fois avant de la lui tendre.

Il s'agissait d'une photo moldue et il sentit son cœur manquer plusieurs battements, avant qu'une profonde envie de vomir ne lui serre la gorge.

La fillette ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. A vrai dire, s'il avait bien deviné ce que Judy voulait qu'il devine, elle devait avoir quatre ans. La ressemblance avec Judy lui sauta aux yeux en premier – les yeux, le nez, la bouche, le menton – puis les cheveux d'un noir de jet et une étoile d'un rouge profond sur sa paume gauche.

La colère revint, dévastatrice, et le verre devant lui explosa.

Suivi par le bibelot le plus proche et une vitre sur sa gauche.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

Elle évita son regard, ses émotions retranchées derrière un masque impassible qui aurait ravi Walburga Black.

\- Elle s'appelle Maellyn Liberté Black et elle est née le 3 Juillet 1982. Vous avez le même foutu caractère, vous devriez bien vous entendre.

Elle fit un geste pour se lever mais il la devança et quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il le put. Le monde tournait à nouveau, il avait envie de vomir, c'était un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller, et il avait besoin d'air frais _tout de suite._

Il tituba dans l'entrée, manqua de tomber dans les escaliers et entendit vaguement son prénom au loin. L'air était bloquée quelque part dans ses poumons, son cœur se débattait dans sa poitrine et il ne discernait plus que des formes floues autour de lui.

Il connaissait les symptômes et il les avait longtemps soignés avec de l'alcool, mais il avait appris à gérer ses crises de panique autrement depuis.

Il se fondit dans la forme de Patmol.

Retrouver les pensées simples de son alter ego lui permit d'avaler une première bouffée d'air et sa vue retrouva un peu de cohérence. Il ne tarda pas à s'éloigner aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

…

James observa Patmol s'éloigner comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Il passa une main lasse à travers sa collection d'épis pour la énième fois depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il savait que Sirius le prendrait mal. Pas parce qu'il se retrouvait père du jour au lendemain – bien qu'il allait sans doute être terrifié à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur – mais parce qu'en plus d'avoir été privé de Judy ces dernières années, il avait aussi perdu un temps précieux avec Maellyn.

Judy avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait, il ne pouvait plus lui reprocher le contraire, mais ça risquait de ne pas être encore assez aux yeux de Sirius.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Regulus se transformer en hibou, puis s'envoler à la suite de son frère, lui laissant juste assez d'avance pour qu'il ne le remarque pas tout de suite. Sirius avait horreur qu'on le surveille dans ces moments-là.

Patmol était hors de vue quand il se tourna vers Remus et Lily, tous deux assis derrière une tasse de thé fumante, l'air aussi abattu qu'il se sentait.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, souffla Remus.

\- J'aurais préféré que ça le soit moins.

\- Il va s'en remettre bien plus vite qu'on ne le pense... Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois. Il a une excellente raison pour ne pas se laisser rattraper par ses démons.

James décida de faire confiance à la lueur dans le regard de Lily. Il eut toutefois besoin d'une profonde inspiration avant de se diriger vers le salon.

S'il lui était resté le moindre doute sur la sincérité de la culpabilité de Judy, la surprendre avec son visage dans les mains, les épaules secouées par des sanglots silencieux, l'aurait définitivement convaincu. Sirius avait traversé des moments difficiles mais il avait eu une famille soudée pour le soutenir. De ce qu'il avait compris, Judy avait été coincée dans une prison avec un bébé sans personne pour l'aider, puis s'était retrouvée plus isolée que jamais à cause du bannissement du MACUSA. Malgré tout, elle était revenue ici et n'avait pas cillé face à la colère de Sirius. Qu'elle ne craque que maintenant était remarquable.

Il répara les dégâts causés par Sirius d'un seul mouvement de baguette, puis attrapa la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il gardait en général pour des moments comme celui-ci.

Judy se redressa en le sentant s'asseoir à côté de lui, et essuya ses larmes avec le mouchoir qu'il lui tendit.

\- Ça va aller ?

Elle hocha la tête et se saisit du verre devant elle d'une main tremblante.

\- Ouais. Je savais à quoi m'en tenir, non ?

Ils l'avaient prévenue que dans le meilleur des cas, Sirius lui hurlerait ses quatre vérités au visage et que dans le pire, il serait tenté par des maléfices appris pendant la guerre. Le choix de la fuite était un scénario perdu entre ces deux extrêmes, et Sirius ne reviendrait pas avant une paire d'heures au minimum. James avait toutefois bon espoir qu'il ait commencé à digérer les informations d'ici là.

\- Au moins, il sait maintenant, conclut-elle en se levant. J'aimerais récupérer ma fille et rentrer à l'hôtel, Potter. Il n'aura qu'à me passer un coup de fil quand il se sentira prêt à la voir.

James ne pouvait pas la contraindre à rester et il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit partie quand Sirius reviendrait, seulement il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit vraiment en état de rester seule avec une gamine de quatre ans dans un hôtel bon marché.

\- Potter ?

Elle semblait avoir déjà retrouvé son sang froid et il se sentit capituler. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était que Judy Adler savait prendre soin d'elle-même.  
Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et lança une pincée de poudre dans le feu faiblissant.

\- Le clos des Londubat, Ecosse.

Il eut tout juste le temps de se débarrasser de la cendre sur ses vêtements qu'Alice surgit dans le salon, la petite Lux dans ses bras.

\- Déjà ?

\- Ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu... Où est Maellyn ?

Alice lui offrit un sourire compatissant avant de lui désigner le large jardin que l'on devinait à travers d'immenses baies vitrées.

Comme Lily et lui, Frank et Alice s'étaient trop habitués à la vie dans le petit village où ils s'étaient exilés pendant la guerre pour déménager à nouveau.

\- Elle joue avec Harry et Neville. Rosie et Lena essaient de me faire croire qu'elles font la sieste à l'étage.

Il grimaça au surnom de ses filles – Merlin, il s'était donné du mal pour leur trouver un magnifique prénom – et sortit sur la terrasse envahie de plantes de toutes sortes. Maellyn, Harry et Neville étaient tous les trois juchés sur des balais pour enfant et survolaient le jardin tout se lançant un Souaffle en mousse. Ou plutôt, Neville et Harry se faisaient des passes et Maellyn essayait de faire le plus de pirouettes possible.

\- Papa !

L'exclamation de son fils fit réaliser aux deux autres qu'il était là et ils se posèrent près de lui quelques secondes plus tard.

\- On rentre déjà ?

\- Pas encore. Tu peux rester jouer avec Neville tout l'après-midi si tu veux. Maellyn, ta maman t'attend.

\- Je vais pouvoir voir mon papa maintenant ?

Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et réarrangea les mèches qui tombaient devant son regard sérieux.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, princesse. Mais très vite, c'est promis.

Elle fit une moue qui lui fit penser à la petite Tonks l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Il est nul.

\- Et encore, il était beaucoup plus nul avant. On y va ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de le lui demander pour qu'elle dise au revoir à tout le monde mais ne sembla pas ravie de devoir prendre la cheminée.

Judy s'était composée un visage souriant quand ils la retrouvèrent. James les accompagna jusqu'au taxi que Lily avait dû appeler pour les ramener à Londres.

Quand la voiture eut disparu, il se résigna à rentrer, l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules.

…

Sirius stoppa sa course effrénée quand la nuit commença à se lever. Il avait rejoint un lac qui avait déjà accueilli les piques-niques estivales des Potter. Harry aimait lui lancer des branches loin dans l'eau pour qu'il revienne, complètement trempé, et l'arrose en se secouant.

Il abandonna sa forme Animagus et s'installa sur un rocher surplombant la berge. En ce début d'automne, l'eau était plus haute que dans ses souvenirs, mais l'endroit était toujours aussi apaisant. Après ce qu'il avait appris un peu plus tôt, il avait besoin de calme et de solitude.

Merlin, il avait une fille.

Il sortit la photo qu'il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir emporté et la détailla à nouveau, particulièrement ravi qu'elle n'ait pas hérité des traits des Black mais de ceux de Judy. En y regardant de plus près, il remarqua une cicatrice sur son menton, et la colère revint, accélérant le rythme de ses battements de cœur.  
Parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle s'était fait ça, pas plus qu'il ne connaissait son parfum de glace préféré ou de quelle main elle écrivait. Il avait vu Harry, Rhosyn et Jelena grandir, il adorait les bébés plus qu'il ne voulait bien le reconnaître. Il n'avait pas été là quand sa propre fille avait eu son premier sourire, fait ses premiers pas ou dit son premier mot.

Bien sûr, Judy avait une explication et de bonnes raisons, mais ça ne rattraperait pas les années qu'il avait manqué.

Il ferma les yeux pour retrouver son calme et se concentra sur les bruits qui l'entourait. Il ne tarda pas à repérer des battements d'ailes tout proches.

Un rictus étira ses lèvres.

\- Tu es encore plus collant que quand tu avais cinq ans, grogna-t-il.

Quelque chose se posa à sa droite.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu fais autant de conneries qu'un gamin de sept ans.

Il soupira. Entre Regulus, James et Lily, il avait parfois l'impression d'être justement un gamin de sept ans, incapable d'être raisonnable.  
On ne pouvait pas vraiment lui demander d'être raisonnable aujourd'hui.

\- Je l'ai vue, tu sais ? Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer, elle a du caractère.

Il rouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut.

\- Tu l'as vue ? Quand ça ?

\- En début de semaine. Je voulais m'assurer que c'était bien ta fille et qu'Adler ne mentait pas sur le reste.

\- Et ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu l'aurais revue si ça avait été le cas ? Elle a causé assez de mal comme ça.

\- Je m'en doute. Mais Maellyn... Comment est-elle ?

Son frère baissa les yeux vers la photo et eut un sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Elle adore sa mère. Elle est intelligente. Elle aime les cookies. Elle veut te voir.

Il déglutit difficilement, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Judy lui a parlé de moi ?

\- D'après Potter.

Il soupira et reporta son regard sur le lac. C'était sûrement parce que tout était encore récent, mais il se sentait plus perdu que jamais. Il avait mis longtemps à accepter qu'il ne la reverrait sans doute jamais, et il avait appris à vivre avec la rancoeur qu'il lui vouait. Il ne laissait pas facilement entrer des personnes dans sa vie, encore moins pendant la guerre, et son histoire avec Judy... Merlin, comment avait-il pu un jour penser qu'elle serait sans importance et qu'il l'oublierait aussi facilement que les autres ?

Il n'y avait pas que cela, bien sûr. Parce qu'il y avait eu la guerre. Après une chasse aux Horcruxes, la trahison de Peter et les horreurs, il avait eu besoin d'elle plus que jamais, pour se sentir vivant à nouveau... Sauf qu'elle avait disparu des Etats-Unis et qu'il s'était senti plus seul que jamais.

Il pensait que savoir le pourquoi, le comment et le reste lui suffirait, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Une part de lui était toujours en colère contre elle, une autre avait accepté ses explications, et il ne savait pas qui laisser gagner.

\- Est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas me prévenir plus tôt ?

Regulus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'était pas comme James et lui. Il prenait le temps de réfléchir avant de donner son avis.

\- Le MACUSA ne plaisante pas avec ses bannissements. Elle ne peut pas approcher des lieux magiques – Square Grimmaurd était déjà presque trop –, elle ne peut pas voyager par Cheminée, les hiboux ne la trouvent pas, et il était encore illégal d'être vu avec un sorcier banni il y a encore cinquante ans... Je ne sais pas si elle a tenté de t'envoyer des lettres, mais il n'y avait aucune chance que tu les reçoives avec les protections sur ta maison... Je pense qu'elle est de bonne foi, et il valait mieux pour elle que ce soit le cas.

Son frère avait prononcé sa dernière phrase avec cette voix glaciale qu'il utilisait en général pour s'adresser au Mangenmagot ou remettre un journaliste trop curieux à sa place, et il ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager, peinant à comprendre le sous-entendu qu'il savait pourtant caché quelque part.

Regulus secoua la tête, sa façon de lui faire remarquer à quel point il pouvait se montrer naïf.

\- Depuis dix jours, les Black ont une héritière, Sirius, que tu le veuilles ou non. Si Judy avait essayé de jouer le moindre jeu pour obtenir une quelconque influence sur notre famille, j'aurais déjà obtenu du MACUSA que tu aies sa garde principale.

Son frère pensait à bien, il n'en doutait pas, mais il le remercia quand même d'un regard noir. Il n'avait accepté que difficilement d'être réintégré dans la famille Black, précisément parce qu'il ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec toute cette merde politique.

\- Quand bien même elle adore Judy ? grogna-t-il.

\- Quand bien même Judy serait la fille de Dumbledore. Je me dois de protéger notre famille, et c'est exactement pour ça que ni les Potter, ni moi, ne nous sommes précipités pour t'annoncer qu'elle avait refait surface.

\- Vous auriez pu trouver autre chose que votre petite mise en scène d'aujourd'hui.

\- Comme quoi ? La faire sortir d'un gâteau ? Tu cherches des yeux la sortie la plus proche à chaque fois que son nom est prononcé depuis quatre ans. Même la mention de Pettigrew ne te met pas autant en colère, alors qu'il a bien failli vendre Harry à Voldemort.

\- Je suis au courant, merci.

De peur que Regulus ne se lance dans une leçon de morale plus abrutissante encore que celles de James, il descendit du rocher d'un geste souple et sortit sa baguette.

\- Juste que les choses soient bien claires : je ne ferais pas subir l'éducation des Sang-Purs à ma fille.

\- Contente-toi de savoir l'éduquer tout court.

Il fut tenté de le pousser à l'eau, juste pour lui rappeler qui était l'aîné entre eux deux, mais préféra transplaner à Godric's Hollow.

…

Judy n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du visage paisible de sa fille. Contrairement aux autres soirs, elle s'était endormie à peine allongée, sa peluche en forme de chien noir serrée contre elle et son pouce dans la bouche – une mauvaise habitude qu'elle n'arrivait pas à quitter –.

Elle savait très bien pourquoi elle la gardait serrée contre elle, écoutant sa respiration régulière et respirant son odeur sucrée.

La rencontre avec Sirius avait été catastrophique.

Potter avait beau lui soutenir que ça aurait pu être pire, il n'était pas celui qui avait dû soutenir son regard empli de haine ou pointer une arme sur lui pour éviter de prendre un maléfice en plein visage.

Elle s'était préparée à tout cela depuis des mois, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne prendrait pas bien ni son retour soudain, ni l'existence de Maellyn, mais ça faisait quand même un mal de chien.

D'ordinaire, elle se rassurait en se rappelant qu'elle avait sa fille et que toutes les horreurs du monde ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre dès qu'elle l'avait dans ses bras, mais ça aussi, ça ne serait bientôt plus le cas.

Elle avait toujours eu Maellyn avec elle, constamment, depuis qu'elle était née, et elle allait devoir apprendre à la partager, à vivre sans elle quand elle serait avec Sirius. Elle espérait juste que Sirius se montrerait raisonnable parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de peser très lourd face au sauveur du monde sorcier et à la famille Black.

Parce que, bien sûr, elle s'était entichée d'un héros de la guerre contre Voldemort.

Burt n'était pas près de lui laisser oublier ce petit détail quand elle lui raconterait son retour à Londres, lui qui était pour une fois d'accord avec son père, quand il disait qu'elle n'était pas obligée de lui dire quoique ce soit.

Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Sirius et encore moins à Maellyn. Elle avait vécu l'absence d'un père avant elle. Même si Burt avait toujours été là, ce n'était pas pareil.

Une larme solitaire lui échappa à nouveau et elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant ou elle risquait bien de s'effondrer tout à fait et tout serait encore plus difficile à supporter.

L'hostilité des Potter, la haine de Sirius, la méfiance de Regulus, sa séparation prochaine avec Maellyn et le foutu bannissement du MACUSA qui la laissait avec les pires migraines qu'elle avait jamais eu.

Des coups légers sur la porte de la chambre résonnèrent juste au moment où elle commençait à s'endormir et elle les aurait sûrement ignorés si elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix qui venait de prononcer son prénom depuis le couloir.

Elle soupira, hésitant à se lever – elle avait espéré avoir quelques jours de tranquillité, si ses colères noires étaient toujours ce qu'elles avaient été – avant d'abdiquer. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il était là et elle ne pouvait pas le lui refuser.

Elle repoussa les couvertures et attrapa un pull sur le dossier d'une chaise, soudainement vulnérable dans son short de coton et son t-shirt informe.

Elle prit une dernière inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte sans prendre la peine de vérifier son hypothèse.

Il avait commencé à s'éloigner – l'heure tardive ne jouait pas en sa faveur – et se retourna en entendant le bruit de la poignée.

L'espace d'une seconde, il n'y avait plus de haine ou de rancoeur ou de douleur sur son visage, mais juste une sincère surprise et même un peu d'espoir.

L'air se bloqua dans ses poumons et elle s'agrippa à la porte tandis que son cœur faisait une dangereuse embardée.

Parce qu'il était tellement plus simple d'oublier qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué ces cinq dernières années et qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué à passer à autre chose – pas seulement parce que Maellyn trouvait toujours une façon de l'évoquer ou de réagir comme lui chaque jour – quand il la fixait comme si elle était l'ennemie.  
Débarrassé de ce masque, il n'était plus que Sirius, avec ses cheveux sans doute trop longs, sa veste de cuir, son jean troué et ses chaussures de moto. Elle avait été surprise de le voir arriver avec sa Bonnie dans l'après-midi, convaincue qu'il s'en serait débarrassé depuis longtemps.

A cet instant, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés hier.

\- Hey, souffla-t-il. Je...

Elle reprit le dessus sur les battements affolés de son cœur.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés hier, et pour tout ce qu'elle en savait, ils étaient devenus des étrangers.

\- Elle dort.

Il eut une grimace à mi-chemin de son foutu sourire en coin.

\- Vu l'heure, j'espère bien...

\- Tu es toujours le babysitter attitré des Potter si je comprends bien.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Personne d'autre ne veut s'occuper de leurs monstres.

La légèreté de leur discussion était à des années lumières de leur dernier échange et elle n'était pas certaine de savoir comment réagir. Elle s'était préparée à gérer la colère noire des Black – Dieu lui en soit témoin, elle ne manquait pas d'entraînement avec Maellyn – et ce revirement était des plus inattendus.

\- Je peux la voir ?

Sa question lui rappela pourquoi il était là, et le tremblement dans sa voix raviva sa culpabilité. Elle s'écarta sans un mot.

Il entra après une hésitation.

Elle fixa le couloir vide bien plus longtemps que nécessaire et le retrouva au pied du large lit qu'elle partageait avec Maellyn.

Il resta un long moment à la détailler de loin – elle aurait payé cher pour lire ses pensées – avant qu'il ne s'approche et s'agenouille à côté d'elle.  
Elle dut s'asseoir.

C'était pour cela qu'elle était venue à Londres : réunir Maellyn et Sirius, et elle avait rêvé de ce moment dès qu'elle avait eu sa fille dans ses bras pour la première fois.

Sirius caressa la joue de Maellyn du bout des doigts, et leur fille eut un soupir satisfait. Sirius sourit largement, perdant plusieurs années comme par magie.

Judy essuya une nouvelle larme solitaire.

Les Potter ne plaisantaient pas quand ils disaient que Sirius adorait les enfants.

\- Comment s'est-elle fait sa cicatrice ?

\- Laquelle ?

Sirius lui jeta un drôle de regard et elle répondit par un haussement de sourcils. Que croyait-il ? Qu'ils avaient réussi à concevoir une poupée de porcelaine ?

\- Son menton.

\- Elle m'a défendue d'un ours.

L'incrédulité, puis la peur, sur le visage de Sirius valaient _vraiment_ le prix du billet d'avion qu'elle avait dépensé.

\- Du reste, c'est ce qu'elle soutient. Elle est tombée d'un arbre l'été dernier.

Le soulagement de Sirius ne fut qu'éphémère et Judy comprit avec un peu de retard qu'en plus d'adorer les enfants, Sirius risquait bien de se révéler être un papa poule.

Il allait probablement faire une crise cardiaque avant la majorité de Maellyn.

\- C'est ta fille, Black.

Il eut une sorte de grognement et se redressa, non sans embrasser Maellyn sur la tempe.

\- A très vite, chaton.

Il avait la main sur la poignée quand il se figea.

\- Elle te ressemble encore plus en vrai, souffla-t-il.

\- C'est parce qu'elle dort. Attends de la voir réveillée...

\- Demain ?

Son cœur se serra, mais elle était venue ici pour ça après tout...

\- Passe la prendre vers dix heures.

\- A demain alors.

Elle réussit à attendre le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage avant de lâcher prise complètement et de laisser gagner les larmes.

…

 **And Black is Back !**

J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :

 **\- Les retrouvailles tendues de Blacker.**

 **\- James, Remus, Lily et Regulus qui font corps pour Sirius (pour le meilleur et pour le pire).**

 **\- Sirius et Maellyn (quand même!)**

Bien entendu, je prends encore les câlins pour Judy cette semaine (la pauvre, je suis vraiment pas sympa avec elle), et je veux bien entendre vos prognostiques quant à la réaction de Maellyn quand elle va retrouver son papa le lendemain !

La prochaine mise à jour sera pour _Black Sunset : Dark Matter_ dans deux semaines, donc on se dit à dans un mois ici !

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Soyez sympa, l'accouchement de ce projet a été douloureux.**

A dans un mois.

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 09/03/2018_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Juliette** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Sirius pouvait-il vraiment resté loin de Maellyn et Judy, même après sa crise ? ^^ Je suppose que Regulus aimerait beaucoup voler la vedette à son frère et s'épancher sur ses propres malheur, mais comme tu l'as très bien deviné, je signerais sans doute pour un nouveau monstre (et tant que BS n'est pas bouclé, c'est hors de question ^^). Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Mh :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je ne vois pas Sirius autrement qu'en papa poule (il hyper compense son enfance de merde). Judy n'est pas une dure à cuire sans cœur. Bien sûr qu'elle accepte les câlins;) Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Lupa :** Helloooo ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Les retrouvailles auraient pu être pires, je te l'accorde (mais c'est quand même Judy et Sirius ne peut pas lui résister bien longtemps). Je suis d'accord pour Judy et son sens ridicule de l'honneur ^^ Merci pour le passage avec Maellyn;) J'espère que tu aimerais la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **Maxine3482, AndouilleEtSushi, Juliette, lune patronus, mh, Sundae Vanille, Lupa, Lyrumbra et Constabcelcd** pour leur review. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous avez été mes lumières au milieu du brouillard qu'a été le chapitre 30 de BS !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Alors, comment va la vie de votre existence ?

De mon côté, ça va plutôt pas mal ! C'est bientôt les vacances (YAS!) et j'ai bouclé un chapitre de plus sur Black Sunset (et il était pas facile celui-ci ^^).

Au-delà de tout ça, nouveau chapitre ici. Je l'aime beaucoup, on est en cuteness overload et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire;)

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, un grand merci à ****Sundae Vanille**** pour la relecture et les retours ! Sa fic __La Course au Chien Sauvage__ est un ****must-read**** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **There will be time...**

 **Chapter Three.**

 _« You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away »_

 _(You are my sunshine – The Pine Ridge Boys)_

* * *

Sirius transplana dans le placard à balai qu'il avait repéré la veille et déverrouilla la porte sans même avoir besoin de sortir sa baguette magique. L'hôtel était loin de ce dont il avait l'habitude. La moquette était usée, la peinture sur les murs s'écaillait par endroit, et les murs devaient être plus fins que ceux du centre de désintoxication où il avait séjourné.

Il aurait pu aller dans un de ces endroits fait sur mesure pour les enfants de riches qui avaient pris un mauvais virage, mais il avait préféré un endroit où il serait traité normalement.

Dans tous les cas, il n'aimait pas trop savoir Judy et Maellyn ici toutes seules. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Judy sache toujours se défendre, baguette magique ou non, mais elles méritaient mieux.

Il retrouva sans mal la porte de la chambre – 433 – et frappa. Il était dix heures tapantes : il n'avait pas eu le moindre mal à être à l'heure étant donné qu'il avait été incapable de fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Merlin, il avait une fille !

Maellyn Liberté Black.

Il s'était répété son nom toute la nuit sans ne serait-ce que commencer à s'en lasser. S'il n'avait jamais aimé son nom, il trouvait celui de sa fille magnifique. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Judy ce qu'il signifiait, s'il signifiait quelque chose.

\- _Maellyn, c'est ta surprise. Va ouvrir, chaton._

Il s'agenouilla par habitude – il avait très vite compris que les petits préféraient quand il se mettait à leur hauteur – et prit une profonde inspiration en voyant la poignée tourner.

La porte pivota et un regard curieux croisa le sien, avant que ses yeux bleus nuits ne s'écarquillent, les rendant trop grands pour son visage.

Elle se détourna.

\- Maman, c'est papa !

Plus que le mot lui-même, ce fut le naturel avec lequel il échappa à sa fille qui faillit lui arracher une larme. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, l'envoyant cogner contre le mur, et se jeta dans ses bras, manquant de le projeter au sol. Ses bras serrèrent son cou avec une force étonnante pour son âge, et son cœur fit une embardée quand elle enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Il referma ses bras sur son petit corps, inspirant à plein poumons son odeur sucrée, à peine mêlée à celle de Judy.

\- Hey, chaton, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu m'as manqué, papa.

Sa voix se brisa et un sanglot lui échappa, précédent les larmes d'une folle seconde.

\- Shhh... Je suis là, Maellyn, dit-il, sa voix rauque, tout en caressant doucement ses boucles noires.

Elle se raccrocha davantage à lui, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse – ce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de faire–. Il se leva, la soulevant du sol au passage – elle était plus légère que ce qu'il avait pensé, mais sans doute avait-il juste oublié le poids qu'Harry faisait au même âge – et ferma la porte derrière lui. D'ordinaire, il était plutôt doué pour consoler les petits chagrins – une blague, quelques chatouilles, et le tour était joué–. Les vraies crises de larmes demandaient plus d'expertise, et malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas encore assez Maellyn pour s'y risquer.

Patmol n'aurait pas ce problème.

Il s'accroupit à nouveau et se fondit dans son alter-ego.

La surprise arracha un hoquet stupéfait à la petite fille dans ses bras, mais Patmol était assez gros pour qu'elle puisse enfouir son visage dans son cou. Elle commença à caresser l'épaisse fourrure et un bref éclat de rire passa ses lèvres quand il lui lécha la joue.

Sirius lui laissa tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour se remettre de ses émotions, et peut-être pour qu'il puisse se remette des siennes.

Se glisser dans la peau de Patmol était toujours apaisant et lui donnait l'occasion de prendre du recul quand tout se précipitait.

En l'espace de vingt-quatre heures, sa vie avait fait plusieurs loopings sur elle-même et il n'était pas sûr que rien n'ait été brisé au passage. Judy était vivante, de retour à Londres – et sans doute dans sa vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre – et Merlin, il avait une fille de quatre ans et demi qui avait besoin de lui, sûrement autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Avant Harry, il n'avait qu'une vague notion de ce qu'être parent signifiait. Depuis, il avait appris la dépendance absolue, la fragilité, l'écrasante responsabilité de guider un petit être humain dans un monde hostile. Il savait aussi l'amour inconditionnel, la complicité et la force du lien qui pouvait se créer.

Il était absolument terrifié à l'idée qu'il soit trop tard pour Maellyn et lui.

Il fit de son mieux pour enfermer cette pensée-là dans un coin de sa tête et se concentra sur les petites mains perdues dans sa fourrure.

Les larmes étaient taries depuis un long moment quand elle recula d'un pas, essuyant ses joues avec la manche de son pull. Il retrouva aussitôt forme humaine et se perdit dans son regard bleu nuit – celui de Judy – bordé de rouge. Il y avait un pli entre ses deux yeux et il posa un doigt dessus pour l'effacer. Elle avait quatre ans et demi. Elle n'avait pas le droit de paraître aussi sérieuse.

\- Comment tu fais ça ?

\- Avec la magie. Je t'appendrais quand tu seras plus grande.

Un sourire tordu étira ses lèvres et son cœur rata un nouveau battement. Judy lui avait dit que leur fille lui ressemblait bien plus une fois réveillée, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de ne lui trouver que des points communs avec sa mère.

Il n'était pas bien sûr de vouloir s'attarder sur l'étrange boule au fond de son ventre qui semblait comme prendre vie à chaque nouveau détail.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et Sirius se releva, non sans déposer un baiser sur son front.

Judy les observait, se tenant résolument à l'écart, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et cette espèce de masque qui semblait être sa défense préférée. Elle se détourna en croisant son regard, et se mit à plier ce qui semblait être le pyjama de Maellyn avec soin.

Il sentit la colère revenir enflammer son sang, même s'il aurait été incapable d'en trouver la raison, et seule la petite main qui s'agrippait à la sienne lui permit de garder un semblant de contrôle dessus.

\- Et bien, quel est le programme ? demanda-t-elle finalement, sa voix faussement enjouée.

\- Chemin de Traverse.

Judy glissa un clin d'oeil à Maellyn.

\- Tu vas adorer ça, chaton.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, le chemin de travers ?

Il réussit à détacher son regard de Judy et trouva le visage de Maellyn levé vers lui.

\- Surprise, souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu aimes le Quidditch, Maellyn ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis plissa le nez.

\- Harry et Neville se sont moqués de moi parce que je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

Il ne fut pas surpris du manque de tact de son filleul. En ayant James pour père, Harry était évidemment un inconditionnel du noble sport. Il connaissait le nom de chaque joueur, dans chaque équipe, se tenait au courant des transferts entre clubs et des classements des divers championnats. Que quelqu'un ignore l'existence même de ce sport avait dû lui paraître inconcevable.

\- C'est un sport qui se joue sur des balais.

Un large sourire revint éclairer son visage, et une étincelle brillante dans ses yeux lui fit plisser les siens.

Il avait déjà vu cette lueur dans ceux de Regulus et elle n'annonçait jamais rien qui ne soit à son goût.

\- Des balais ? Comme celui de Harry ? Le papa de Neville m'en a prêté un ! C'était trop bien !

\- Je donne un entraînement à d'autres enfants cet après-midi. Ça te dirait ?

\- Je peux, maman ?

Judy avait terminé de plier tous les vêtements à sa portée et enfonça ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean, un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace sur les lèvres et comme des larmes imminentes dans ses yeux. Elle s'obstinait à ne pas regarder dans sa direction et la colère revint, sans qu'il ne sache encore une fois pourquoi.

\- Bien sûr, Maellyn. Mais tu seras prudente, pas vrai ?

Maellyn se renfrogna et il se promit de la surveiller de près pendant l'entraînement, parce que la dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'emmener sa fille à Sainte Mangouste, d'autant qu'il était certain que Judy le tuerait.

\- Alors on est parti ! Où est ton manteau ?

Maellyn lâcha sa main pour aller le récupérer sur l'une des chaises près des fenêtres, et il en profita pour s'approcher de Judy.

\- Rien que je dois savoir pour la journée ?

\- Rien qui ne me vienne à l'esprit. De ce qu'elle m'a racontée de son après-midi, elle a l'air d'être plus intéressée par toutes les pitreries qu'elle pourrait inventer du haut d'un balai que par le Quidditch.

\- J'ai d'autres casse-cous dans mon groupe.  
\- Elle n'est pas casse-cou. Elle n'a aucun sens du danger. Je ne vais pas bouger de la journée, ramène-la quand tu veux.

Elle passa près de lui pour aider Maellyn à mettre sa veste correctement, bataillant avec elle pour qu'elle accepte de mettre une écharpe, et lui faisant promettre d'être raisonnable.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

\- Je ne peux pas, chaton. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas m'approcher des endroits magiques. Et puis, je serais un peu tranquille sans toi !

Maellyn se glissa dans ses bras pour un câlin qui s'éternisa pendant une longue minute, et Sirius se sentit presque de trop. La complicité entre Maellyn et Judy était évidente, comme si elles étaient dans une bulle qu'elles seules pouvaient voir, et il lui faudrait des années pour construire la même autour de Maellyn et lui, s'il y arrivait un jour.

\- Allez, chaton. Amuse-toi bien !

Maellyn déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue de sa mère et le rejoignit, sa main se glissant dans la sienne à nouveau.

Le temps qu'ils rejoignent le hall de l'hôtel, il avait réussi à ramener toute son attention sur Maellyn, enfermant tout ce mélange d'émotions en ébullition que la simple mention de Judy suffisait à rendre incontrôlable. Il avait perdu assez de temps avec sa fille, et il comptait bien mettre à profit la moindre seconde passée avec elle.

Il héla le premier taxi qu'il aperçut, aida Maellyn à s'installer à l'arrière, avant de donner le nom de la rue du Chaudron Baveur au chauffeur. Il profita du trajet pour lui énumérer les noms des bâtiments qu'ils croisaient – il passait plus de temps que jamais dans le Londres moldu depuis la fin de la guerre – s'amusant de ses yeux écarquillés et de ses questions.

Il apprit aussi qu'elle allait à l'école – et qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup sa maîtresse –, qu'elle trouvait les anglais bizarres – surtout Regulus, et il se promit de le répéter à son frère –, que James avait failli faire brûler des cookies, qu'elle voudrait être astronaute quand elle serait plus grande – et Sirius était presque sûr que ça avait rapport avec les étoiles – et qu'elle aimerait bien avoir un chien à Noël.

Le taxi ne tarda pas à arriver à destination et Sirius guida Maellyn vers le Chaudron Baveur. Il avait toujours connu le Chemin de Traverse – comme il avait toujours connu la magie – mais il savait que Lily se souvenait encore de la première fois où elle avait mis un pied dans le monde magique.

Il avait manqué tellement des premières fois de Maellyn, qu'il était bien décidé à savourer celle-ci.

Comme à chaque fois, un silence surpris suivit son entrée dans le bar. Tous les regards ne tardèrent pas à se fixer sur lui, trop inquisiteur à son goût, et il releva le menton par habitude. Il ne s'habituerait sans doute jamais aux réactions que suscitait chacune de ses apparitions, parce qu'il était le frère de Regulus pour commencer, qu'il avait joué un rôle essentiel dans la défaite de Voldemort et parce que ses frasques à la fin de la guerre avaient fait couler beaucoup d'encre, faisant la renommée de Rita Skeeter au passage.

Personne ne se permettrait de l'accoster ou de l'interpeller – le dernier à s'y être risqué, moins de trois mois plus tôt, avait terminé à Sainte Mangouste, lui dans une cellule au département des Aurors, et il devrait encore être tranquille pour un long moment –, et il ne s'éternisa pas de toute façon.  
La cour à l'arrière du bar était vide et il s'accroupit à côté de Maellyn.

\- C'est un mur magique, souffla-t-il, avant de lui tendre sa baguette.

Elle s'en saisit de sa main gauche – celle qui portait la marque des Black – sans qu'il n'en soit vraiment surpris. Judy était aussi gauchère et leur fille lui ressemblait décidément beaucoup.

\- C'est une vraie ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est une vraie. Mais ne dis à personne que je te l'ai prêtée, tu es trop petite pour avoir une baguette magique.

Elle eut une moue contrariée.

\- Je vais te soulever pour que tu puisses ouvrir le passage.

Il l'attrapa par la taille, s'étonnant encore de son poids plume, et lui désigna les briques à toucher du bout de la baguette de sa main libre.

Lorsque la première brique disparut, juste devant ses yeux, elle eut un sursaut, puis un cri lui échappa quand il commença à s'élargir, les briques s'écartant les unes des autres pour ouvrir un large passage et dévoiler une longue rue pavée qui s'étalait à perte de vue.

\- Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse, Maellyn, dit-il doucement à son oreille.

Il la reposa à terre et lui laissa tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour se remettre du choc.

\- C'est trop bien !

Ils remontèrent la rue lentement, s'arrêtant devant chacune des boutiques. Sirius répondit à toutes les questions de Maellyn – les yeux de grenouilles étaient pour les potions et non pour faire des blagues à ceux que l'on aimait pas les hiboux n'étaient pas comme les perroquets et ne répétaient pas ce qu'on leur disait mais ils apportaient des lettres les sorciers portaient tous des robes, même les garçons et il ne portait pas de robe parce qu'il préférait s'habiller en moldu non, elle ne serait pas obligée de porter des robes si elle n'aimait pas ça la créature bizarre était un Gobelin et ils pouvaient se montrer méchants avec les enfants qui se moquaient d'eux les photos bougeaient grâce à la magie – il dut l'empêcher plus d'une fois d'attraper tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, comme si elle ne pouvait pas se retenir de toucher.

Ses réponses étaient parfois saluée par un « _ah oui, maman m'avait dit »_ ce qui le rassura sur le fait que Judy avait aussi parlé de la magie à Maellyn, malgré le fait qu'elle soit bannie.

Il réussit à se retenir de lui acheter tout et n'importe quoi – Lily lui avait fait promettre de ne pas pourrir sa fille de cadeau dès le premier jour, parce que ce n'était pas une bonne première impression, quoiqu'il en pense – jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au niveau de la boutique de Quidditch.

Même si James n'allait sûrement pas apprécié – l'achat du premier balai était réservé au parrain d'après lui – il avait bien l'intention d'équiper Maellyn pour son premier cours de Quidditch.

Lorsque Harry était entré pour la première fois dans la boutique, il s'était précipité vers les Vifs d'Or qui voletaient dans une immense colonne de verre au centre du magasin. Maellyn ne leur accorda qu'un bref regard, plus intriguée par les sets de Cognards qui se débattaient dans leur boîte.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des Cognards. Ce sont des balles utilisées pour faire tomber les joueurs de l'équipe adverse de leur balai. Il y a deux Batteurs dans chaque équipe pour les repousser. Ils utilisent ça.

Il lui tendit la batte la plus proche, beaucoup trop lourde pour ses bras.

\- Maman en a une aussi, mais je n'ai pas le droit de la toucher.

Il ne fut pas surpris par sa réponse. Judy s'en était toujours remise à des techniques moldues pour se défendre, même quand elle avait encore une baguette.

\- Papy m'a dit que quand je serai plus grande, il m'apprendrait à jouer au baseball. Ça se joue aussi avec une batte. Et il faut courir avant que les autres aient attrapé la balle. Mais la balle est beaucoup plus petite, alors c'est dur de la toucher avec la batte. J'ai un gant à la maison, et avec maman, on se fait des lancers. J'arrive bien à viser maintenant.

Il avait déjà vu des matchs de baseball à la télé moldue et n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris toutes les règles du jeu. James et lui préféraient regarder des matchs de Rugby, à défaut de pouvoir aller voire des matchs de Quidditch aussi souvent qu'ils l'auraient voulu, surtout depuis la naissance des jumelles.

Toutefois, il ne souvenait que Judy était une fan de ce sport, non plus que Grant Adler en soit friand.

De toute évidence, il allait devoir s'y mettre.

\- Tu viens, chaton ? On va voir les balais pour enfants.

Quand il avait acheté le tout premier balai de Harry, il n'avait guère eu le choix. Seul trois modèles de balai étaient adapté aux plus petits. Ils survolaient le sol plus qu'ils ne volaient, étaient assez peu maniables et freinaient à la moindre occasion.

Rien d'exploitable pour un tournoi de Quidditch pour enfants, et il avait eu de la chance que Ted Tonks soit suffisamment estimé chez Nimbus pour réussir à convaincre ses patrons de développer une ligne digne de ce nom. Les balais pour enfants volaient toujours moins hauts que ceux pour adultes et n'iraient jamais aussi vite non plus, mais ils donnaient un bon avant-goût d'un vrai vol aux enfants.

\- Tu vas avoir besoin d'un balai pour cet après-midi : lequel préfères-tu entre ces deux-là ?

Maellyn le dévisagea, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de savoir s'il était sérieux.

\- Un balai pour moi toute seule ?

\- Bien sûr.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci papa !

\- De rien, chaton. Lequel ?

Un pli sérieux revint entre ses deux yeux, donnant l'impression qu'elle prenait le temps de réfléchir à sa décision, puis elle lui montra le balai de bois clair, au manche décoré de runes bleues et or.

\- Monsieur Black, puis-je vous aider ?

Une vendeuse d'une vingtaine d'années les avaient rejoint sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et il retint son grognement à l'utilisation de son nom de famille. Elle l'avait prononcé avec une certaine révérence, et il avait horreur de ça encore plus du reste.

\- J'aimerais que ma fille puisse essayer ce balai.

\- Bien sûr. Il n'y a personne dans le jardin à l'arrière.

Sirius prit le temps de choisir un casque à la taille de Maellyn avant de suivre la vendeuse, le balai dans une main et l'autre sur l'épaule de sa fille.

Elle trépignait d'impatience.

\- Pas de pirouettes. Juste quelques tours pour vérifier qu'il te convient. Tu auras le temps de vraiment l'essayer cet après-midi, d'accord ?

Le programme lui arracha une moue, et Sirius se demanda de combien de temps encore il disposait avant qu'elle ne commence à discuter ses consignes, comme Harry ne se privait pas de le faire avec James et Lily, argumentant avec autant de mauvaise foi que son père et d'aplomb que sa mère.

Et il ne parlait même pas des jumelles, qui communiquaient entre elles dans un charabia incompréhensible qui précédait toujours des bêtises.

Minerva McGonagall regretterait certainement les Maraudeurs plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

Une fois son casque bien accroché, Maellyn enfourcha son balai d'un geste sûr et poussa avec ses jambes. Frank avait dû lui expliquer les bases car elle tenait déjà le manche correctement et se pencha pour accélérer, d'abord en douceur, puis de plus en plus vite.

\- Ralentis ! cria-t-il, un début de panique faisant accélérer son cœur douloureusement.

Merlin, si elle se blessait, Judy n'allait jamais vouloir la laisser seule avec lui jusqu'à sa majorité.

Maellyn devait vouloir faire une bonne impression car elle obéit aussitôt et continua ses tours à une vitesse correcte.

\- Je pense qu'il lui convient, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il sursauta et dévisagea la vendeuse avec bien plus de dédain qu'il ne pensait, puis reporta son attention sur Maellyn, craignant en partie qu'elle ne profite de son inattention pour tenter le diable, et surtout incapable de la lâcher des yeux. Elle avait un air concentré sur le visage qui lui rappelait celui de Regulus, ce qui signifiait qu'il ressemblait surtout au sien.

Apercevoir un bout de lui en elle fit battre son cœur plus fort dans sa poitrine et il craignit une seconde qu'il n'explose.

Il avait une fille.

\- On va le prendre, souffla-t-il finalement à l'attention de la vendeuse, puis il fit signe à Maellyn de le rejoindre.

Elle vola un tour supplémentaire avant d'obéir.

\- Alors, chaton ?

\- Il est trop bien ! Il est mieux que celui que Neville avait de quand il était petit !

Il lui ôta son casque et réajusta ses mèches noires en un semblant d'ordre dans sa coiffure. Pendant que la vendeuse emballait le balai dans un long paquet, Sirius soutint à sa fille qu'elle aurait besoin de porter des protections pendant les entraînements, quand bien même la majorité de ses élèves les oubliaient la moitié du temps.

Il avait comme le pressentiment que Judy ne plaisantait pas quand elle disait que Maellyn n'avait pas le moindre sens du danger.

Le temps de terminer leurs emplettes, il était l'heure du déjeuner.

\- Il y a des McDonald's magiques ?

Sirius grimaça. Il n'avait été qu'une ou deux fois dans ces boutiques peinturlurées de jaune et n'avait pas du tout apprécié la nourriture qui y était servie. Il avait du mal à comprendre l'engouement des moldus pour cet endroit.

\- Non. Mais Boris fait de très bons hamburgers.

Le bar de Boris, qui avait maintenant accueilli plus de réunions de Maraudeurs que la Cabane Hurlante, n'était pas vraiment un endroit où emmener une gamine de quatre ans, mais Sirius savait qu'il y serait tranquille – Boris lui trouvait toujours une place dans l'arrière salle – et la nourriture était vraiment bonne – la femme de Boris était un fin cordon bleu–. Et puis, c'était le dernier endroit où il croiserait d'autres Sang-Purs. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'un imbécile des Vingt-Huit Consacrées fasse une scène en apprenant par hasard que les Black avait une héritière.

Il était tôt, la salle principale du bar était déserte et Boris essuyait consciencieusement les verres derrière le comptoir. Il le détailla avec surprise en le voyant arriver avec Maellyn, ses yeux faisant un aller-retour explicite entre elle et lui.

\- Une table pour deux, je suppose ?

\- Ça serait bien, ouais.

Boris posa son verre maintenant propre sur l'étagère derrière lui et passa son torchon sur une épaule, avant d'ouvrir le chemin vers une porte au fond du bar. L'arrière salle ne disposait que d'une table et servait de réserve. Le décor n'était donc pas génial, mais c'était le prix à payer pour être tranquille. Boris conjura des assiettes, verres et couverts d'un geste négligeant de sa baguette, arrachant un sursaut de surprise et une exclamation émerveillée à Maellyn.

Sirius avait soudainement hâte de lui montrer quelques sortilèges.

\- Que souhaite manger cette demoiselle?

\- Un hamburger avec des frites ! Mais sans trucs verts dedans.

Boris eut un sourire amusé.

\- Je vais passer le message. Black ?

\- La même chose.

\- Sans les trucs verts aussi ?

\- La ferme.

Cette fois, il éclata de rire et lui jeta un dernier regard appuyé avant de disparaître.

Leur plat arriva moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, durant lequel Maellyn lui posa des questions sur le Quidditch. Les rôles des Gardiens et des Poursuiveurs n'avaient pas du tout l'air de l'intéresser, celui de l'Attrapeur un peu plus et il ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'inquiéter qu'elle ait l'air de considérer que le poste de Batteur était de loin le plus cool.

Quand Boris déposa son hamburger devant elle, Maellyn souleva le pain du dessus et inspecta le contenu du sandwich, les sourcils froncés. Annette, la femme de Boris, devait avoir respecté sa commande car elle commença à manger.  
Sirius se demanda bien quel était l'intérêt de vouloir un hamburger si ce n'était que pour manger la viande et le fromage à l'intérieur.

Maellyn demanda une part de gâteau au chocolat qu'elle fut bien incapable de terminer après avoir avaler toutes ses frites.

\- On fait quoi après ?

\- On va passer par ma maison et on ira sur le terrain de Quidditch après. Comme ça, tu pourras vraiment essayer ton balai.

\- Ça veut dire pas de sieste ?

 _Merde._

Le sourire tordu sur les lèvres de sa fille lui confirma qu'il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. A partir d'un certain âge, le sujet de la sieste était aussi sensible que celui de l'heure du coucher. Harry avait déclaré à trois ans qu'il était trop grand pour faire une sieste, et s'il en croyait James, les jumelles étaient déjà arrivées à cette conclusion et elles avaient un an et demi.

Il acquiesça donc, se promettant en silence de ne pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois. Il l'aida à remettre son manteau et rejoignit Boris pour payer au bout du comptoir.

\- Je suis presque sûr que les jumelles Potter sont inséparables en plus d'êtres blondes, et que la petite Londubat est bien plus jeune. A qui as-tu volé cette enfant ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas volée, grogna-t-il tout en sortant sa bourse. Empruntée. Avec l'accord de sa mère.

Boris prit son temps pour prendre la première pièce sur le comptoir.

\- Qui est ?

Il soupira. Boris n'était pas qu'un simple barman sur le Chemin de Traverse. Du temps où il avait un trop gros penchant pour l'alcool, c'était le seul endroit où Regulus et James acceptaient qu'il vienne, parce qu'ils faisaient confiance à Boris pour être plus raisonnable que lui, et qu'ils savaient que l'irlandais les préviendrait s'il devenait hors de contrôle. Ça n'avait pas empêché grand chose, mais Boris était devenu un ami.

\- Judy Adler, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

La colère assombrit soudainement le visage de Boris et ses yeux fusèrent vers Maellyn, occupée à fouiller dans les sacs contenant son équipement de Quidditch.

\- _Judy Adler ?! g_ ronda-t-il. Comme dans celle qui a disparu aux Etats-Unis ?! Dis-moi qu'on ne parle pas de la même !

\- C'est une longue histoire...

Boris attrapa son bras alors qu'il se détournait et Sirius percuta le comptoir avec force.

\- Tes frangins sont au courant ?

\- Bien sûr !

La prise de Boris se resserra et Sirius eut tout le mal du monde à soutenir le regard furieux de l'irlandais. Ses doigts commencèrent à s'engourdir, sans qu'il ne trouve un moyen diplomatique de lui faire lâcher prise.

Merlin, il n'avait pas pensé que Boris prendrait ses intérêts autant à cœur !

\- Hé ! Laisse mon papa tranquille, gros balourd !

L'intervention de Maellyn leur fit baiser les yeux vers elle.

Elle dardait un regard terriblement sombre sur Boris, ses petits poings serrés le long de son corps et un air résolu sur le visage.

Pour la première fois, Sirius vit la Black en elle et l'air se bloqua dans ses poumons.

Judy avait raison. Elle avait sans doute hérité de son foutu caractère.

Boris le relâcha avec un marmonnement qui ressemblait beaucoup à « _définitivement sa fille »._ Toutefois, Maellyn ne le lâcha pas du regard tant que Sirius ne s'était pas éloigné de lui, secouant sa main engourdie.

Il se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras et elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci, chaton.

Sirius ne s'attarda pas plus, autant parce que Maellyn semblait sur ses gardes que pour éviter que Boris y réfléchisse à deux fois et décide de lui arracher des explications.

Il aurait pu transplaner dès qu'ils furent dans la rue – Maellyn était assez grande – mais il craignait que le voyage la rende malade. La cheminée était exclue puisqu'il n'était pas raccordé au réseau publique – plus depuis que Rita Skeeter avait tenté de s'introduire chez lui en utilisant ce moyen-là – et, de toute façon, il fallait qu'il l'autorise à passer les protections autour de sa maison en premier lieu.

Comme à l'aller, il opta pour un taxi moldu.

Malgré sa remarque sur la sieste, Maellyn ne tarda pas à somnoler au bout d'un kilomètre, et il la hissa sur ses genoux pour qu'elle soit plus confortable. Sa fille se cala un peu plus contre lui et commença à sucer son pouce, ses yeux se fermant malgré elle.

Il embrassa son front en douceur, sa respiration se calquant sur la sienne. Judy avait vraiment dû parler de lui à Maellyn parce qu'il était évident que sa fille lui faisait confiance, quand bien même c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

Au fond de son cœur, la rancune qu'il vouait à Judy diminua légèrement. Elle avait sans doute fait au mieux concernant toute cette merde entre la prison, son bannissement et leur fille. Maellyn semblait épanouie et bien éveillée, de toute évidence en bonne santé, et elle savait qui il était. Ça ne rattrapait pas toutes les années qu'il avait manqué mais, au moins, il n'était pas un étranger pour elle.

Les enfants avaient tendance à lui faire naturellement confiance. Regulus soutenait que c'était uniquement parce qu'il en était toujours un, James pensait qu'ils voyaient simplement la part de lui qui le liait à Patmol, mais Lily aimait dire qu'il avait simplement un don avec eux.  
Il se fichait bien de savoir qui avait raison au fond. Il savait juste que sans Harry, Jelena et Rhosyn, sans les gamins qu'il entraînait au Quidditch, il serait resté au fond du trou après la guerre.

Il n'expliquait toutefois pas pourquoi sa fille n'était pas une étrangère pour lui.

Il ne croyait pas en ces conneries du sang – Euphémia Potter avait été bien plus qu'une mère pour lui – pas plus qu'il avait un soudain instinct paternel, mais sentir la main de sa fille dans la sienne – ou l'avoir nichée contre lui comme maintenant – sonnait comme une évidence.  
Comme si son univers avait enfin retrouvé un semblant de cohérence après cinq ans de chaos.  
Le taxi s'arrêta enfin et Sirius se sentit un peu coupable de réveiller Maellyn maintenant qu'elle semblait bien partie pour faire une vraie sieste de plusieurs heures.

\- Chaton, on est arrivés...

Elle grogna et consentit seulement à passer ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il sortait du taxi. Le chauffeur dut deviner qu'il était un peu en difficulté car il sortit à son tour pour l'aider, sortant ses paquets pour lui.

Il fit toutefois un pas de trop vers sa maison et les barrières repousse-moldu le raidirent soudainement. Sirius récupéra son sac du mieux qu'il put et lui offrit un sourire compatissant, attendant qu'il s'éloigne.  
L'air frais de ce mois d'octobre avait un peu réveillé Maellyn et elle se redressa dans ses bras, sa tête toujours calée sur son épaule et son pouce dans la bouche, mais les yeux au moins ouverts.

\- Il va falloir que tu descendes un peu, chaton. Il faut que je te lance un sortilège pour que tu puisses rentrer dans la maison.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis sûr que tu ne la voies pas alors qu'elle est juste derrière nous.

Elle leva la tête, jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière, et le dévisagea, de la curiosité dans ses yeux.

\- Il y a une maison ?

\- Oui.

Il la posa au sol et sortit sa baguette. Regulus s'était chargé de renforcer les protections de sa maison quand il était revenu d'entre les morts. Il savait que la magie qu'il avait utilisé n'était pas tout à fait blanche, mais pas tout à fait noire non plus. Il n'avait de toute façon pas eu le choix, et les barrières magiques gardaient tous ceux qu'il ne voulait pas voir loin de chez lui, ce qui était parfait.

\- J'ai besoin d'avoir une goutte de ton sang, d'accord ?

Il commença par lancer le sort sur lui, touchant le bout de sa baguette avec son index, puis la tendit vers Maellyn.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard prudent avant de poser son index à son tour. Elle sursauta au moment où le sortilège piqua sa peau, mais ne sembla pas vouloir pleurer.

\- Tu es vraiment très courageuse, souffla-t-il.

\- Maman dit que je suis une Gryffondor.

A cette possibilité, la fierté fit gonfler sa poitrine et accéléra son cœur, mais il attendait de voir. Maellyn avait une sacré dose de Adler dans le corps et s'il était bien convaincu d'une chose, c'était que Judy, Grant et Burt étaient des foutus Serpentards en puissance.

Il pressa une goutte de son sang dans sa paume, et fit de même avec Maellyn. Il referma sa main ensanglantée sur sa baguette puis murmura la formule en latin.

Un vent venu de nulle part souffla sur le visage de Maellyn, la faisant cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, puis sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur.

La maison de l'oncle Alphard venait sans doute de surgir de nulle part.

\- Wouah !

\- Je te l'avais dit ! On y va, princesse ?

Après avoir déverrouillé la porte, il déposa ses paquets sans cérémonie dans l'entrée et lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire. Il n'avait quasiment rien changé depuis la guerre, à part le canapé dans le salon – définitivement usé et sûrement porteur de trop de souvenirs – et la reconversion de l'ancien bureau de son oncle en une pièce dédiée pour son club de Quidditch. Il y stockait la vingtaine de balais, les sets de balles, les maillots et tout le reste du matériel, dont une partie était largement d'origine moldue.

Maellyn s'attarda devant l'horloge dans l'entrée.

\- C'est celle qui fait le bruit d'un troll ?

\- C'est ce que mon oncle disait.

\- Maman m'a dit qu'elle la détestait parce qu'elle sonnait toujours quand il ne fallait pas.

Il eut un sourire en repensant au nombre de fois où le cri du Troll – ou des autres bestioles qui servaient à saluer le passage de temps – avait été suivi par une insulte de la part de Judy.

\- La moto est où ?

\- La moto ?

\- La Bonneville Triumph de 1937 volante.

Ce fut à son tour d'entrouvrir la bouche de stupeur. Comment ?

\- Maman a dit qu'elle t'avait aidé à la réparer. Tu l'as plus ?

Il allait devoir demander à Judy exactement ce qu'elle avait raconté à leur fille.

\- Si, elle est dans le jardin.

Il la mena dans la véranda et lui montra la Bonnie, garée entre la maison et le muret qui le séparait de ses voisins.

Maellyn la rejoignit et grimpa dessus avec suffisamment d'aisance pour lui laisser imaginer que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle montait sur une moto. Ses mains se posèrent sur le guidon et son sourire tordu revint sur son visage.

\- On pourra faire un tour avec ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais il faut que je t'achète un casque d'abord.

\- J'ai mon casque de Quidditch !

\- Je suis sûr que tu sais très bien à quoi ressemble un casque de moto. On continue la visite ?

Maellyn semblait déjà connaître la disposition des pièces et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour terminer leur tour. Elle redescendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et se jeta dans le canapé, prenant presque toute la place.

\- C'est quand le cours de Quidditch ?

\- Dans une heure.

Il sortit un vieux paquet de bataille explosive du buffet et le déposa sur la table du salon.

\- Est-ce que tu sais faire un château de cartes ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- C'est trop facile comme jeu !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Il pensait connaître suffisamment son paquet de cartes pour ne pas se faire piéger. Il attaqua donc le deuxième étage de son château avec confiance. Il attendait que sa fille se fasse attraper par l'explosion d'une carte – ce qui finirait par se produire, tôt ou tard – et qu'elle réalisa que ce jeu-là était bien plus marrant dans le monde sorcier.

Sauf qu'il fut pris à son propre piège. Une carte à la base de son édifice précaire explosa, provoquant une réaction en chaîne, et il manqua de peu de perdre ses sourcils.

Passée la surprise, Maellyn ne se gêna pas pour se moquer de lui en riant.

Celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il lui avait arraché ce matin après l'avoir consolé. Il s'agissait d'un véritable éclat de rire sincère, de ceux qui se transforment souvent en fou rire.

Et Merlin, il sonnait comme celui de Judy, juste un peu plus pur et innocent parce que Maellyn n'avait que quatre ans, et que sa mère avait semble-t-il réussi à la protéger de tous ses problèmes. Il perdit le fil de sa respiration, comme frappé par la foudre. Il s'était convaincu au fil des mois que jamais plus il n'entendrait ce son et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Il n'était pas revenu dans sa vie de la façon dont il l'aurait imaginé, mais c'était bien mieux que ce dont il aurait jamais pu rêver.

Finalement, la guerre ne lui avait pas tout pris.

Il essuya la larme solitaire qui venait de lui échapper et rejoignit Maellyn sur le canapé, bien décidé à la faire rire encore, parce qu'il avait du temps à rattraper.

* * *

Vous n'avez pas l'ombre d'une idée à quel point j'aime les écrire tous les deux ensemble 3

J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :

 **\- La rencontre entre Maellyn et son papa.**

 **\- La rencontre entre Sirius et sa fille chérie.**

 **\- Maellyn (oui, cette petite est ma chouchoute).**

Bien entendu, je prends encore les câlins pour Judy cette semaine (je ne pense pas qu'elle ait passé une aussi bonne journée que Sirius et Maellyn), et je veux bien entendre ce que vous évoque l'association Maelyn et Quidditch (principalement pour le pauvre cœur de Sirius xD).

La prochaine mise à jour sera (à nouveau) pour _Black Sunset : Dark Matter _dans deux semaines, donc on se dit à dans un mois ici !

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Soyez sympa, l'accouchement de ce projet a été douloureux.**

A dans un mois.

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 07/04/2018_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

 **RAR :**

 **Mh :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tous tes compliments m'ont fait super plaisir ! Judy peut témoigner, Maellyn est tellement casse cou que c'est à se demander si elle a un instinct de préservation ^^ Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Lupa :** Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre;) Judy a toujours eu pour plan de réunir Maellyn et Sirius, quoique ça puisse lui coûter (elle a son petit sens de loyauté à elle). Qui sait pour Blacker ? (Moi, mais je ne dirais rien ^^). Je te laisse avec la suite ! Encore merci pour ta super fidélité !

* * *

Merci à **Maxine3482, mimi70, Sundae Vanille, mh, AndouilleEtSushi, Niris, Jibootyy et Lyrumbra** pour leur review. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos petits mots me motivent pour affronter le Terrible et Très Méchant Chapitre 31 de BS !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Waht's up ?

Bon, les vacances sont terminées de mon côté (même s'il faut s'avouer que cette succession de faux départs avec les jours fériés sont dramatiques pour l'engagement de mes élèves et le mien).

Je n'ai absolument pas avancer sur BS (j'ai été occupée, certes, mais chaque phrase me donne l'impression de remporter une victoire. Ma muse est officiellement fâchée!).

Quoi d'autre ? Je me remets difficilement du dernier Marvel (oui, un de mes pêchés mignons, because Tony et because les batailles... et bon, Infinity War a été difficile) et Downtown Abbey (All praises to Maggie Smith) a bien failli m'achever cette semaine pour la deuxième fois en deux saisons !

Autant vous dire que ça stimule pas tellement ma muse, ce désespoir latent (j'exagère à peine).

A part ma vie pas si intéressante, nouveau chapitre ! Vous vous en doutez (ceux qui viennent de BS du reste) la douceur et la mignonnerie sont en général de courte durée. Cela étant, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, un grand merci à ****Sundae Vanille**** pour la relecture et les retours ! Sa fic __La Course au Chien Sauvage__ est un ****must-read**** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **There will be time...**

 **Chapter Four.**

 _« And our paper houses reach the stars  
'Til we break and scatter worlds apart  
I don't wanna lose your touch  
I don't wanna hurt this much  
I can feel you slipping away_

 _Yeah, I paid the price and own the scars_  
 _Why do we climb and fall so far? »_

 _(Paper Houses, Niall Horan)_

* * *

Sirius se réveilla reposé, ce qui était au moins aussi rare qu'une nuit sans cauchemar. Les deux étaient strictement liés – une fois réveillé par les horreurs de la guerre, il se retrouvait incapable de se rendormir de peur de recroiser ses démons dans son sommeil et il n'était pas rare qu'il ère dans les rues de Londres sous sa forme Animagus–.

Il avait cru que revoir Judy raviverait les cauchemars – Merlin, il en faisait beaucoup trop dans lesquels elle avait le rôle principal – mais Maellyn avait changé la donne. La journée d'hier lui semblait encore irréelle. Il avait pu passer du temps avec elle, commencer à la connaître et se convaincre que tout cela était vraiment en train de lui arriver.

Il était presque certain que sa vie avait arrêté ce long déraillement absurde et qu'il reprenait définitivement la main sur le destin.

Merlin, ça faisait un bien fou.

Il se décida enfin à se lever. Il aurait aimé passer une nouvelle journée avec Maellyn, mais il ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il avait l'intention de la séparer de Judy.

Il pouvait se tromper, mais il était presque certain que Judy avait passé la journée de la veille au fond de son lit. Il aurait aimé se dire parfaitement satisfait de la savoir misérable – il avait perdu quatre ans, elle pouvait perdre une journée ! – mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas vraiment vrai.

Sûrement commençait-il déjà à accepter les explications de Judy et la seule chose qui ressortait de cette putain d'histoire était que leurs bonnes étoiles respectives n'étaient bonnes à rien.

Il prit une rapide douche et rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée, le pas léger et un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait toute la matinée devant lui, et il ferait peut-être un aller retour à Godric's Hollow pour satisfaire la curiosité de James – dont il avait ignoré les tentatives de le joindre via leur miroir, juste parce qu'il estimait que son frère aurait pu commencer par l'existence de Maellyn, deux jours plus tôt –.

Il n'avait pas encore mis la cafetière en marche que la voix de Regulus brisa le silence serein de sa maison.

\- Sirius ?

Il soupira. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il recevrait une visite matinale. Regulus voulait sans doute avoir l'exclusivité de l'histoire.

\- Cuisine.

Il s'attendait à le voir curieux, mais résolument décidé à ne pas le montrer.

Regulus semblait contrarié.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il était sans doute en colère.

Contre lui.

Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il se prenne un savon – et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait pu faire – et écouter un rappel de l'importance de ses actions quant à la réputation des Black – puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre, de la réputation des Black, et encore moins de la sienne–.

\- Comment as-tu pu te montrer aussi stupide !

\- Pardon ?

Regulus lança l'exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ sur la table de sa cuisine et Sirius eut soudainement envie de vomir.

 _LA FAMILLE BLACK A UNE HERITIERE !_

 _Le Chemin de Traverse a été le théâtre d'une étrange révélation dans la journée d'hier. Sirius Black, héros de la guerre contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et héritier de la famille Black, a été vu en compagnie d'une petite fille d'environ quatre ans qu'il clame être sa fille._

 _Qu'une telle nouvelle soit restée si longtemps un secret n'est pas surprenant compte tenu de la politique des frères Black concernant leur vie publique, mais une annonce aussi inadéquate n'est pas dans leur habitude et suscite de nombreuses questions, à commencer par l'identité de la mère de cette fillette._

Il ne continua pas l'article, et ne fut pas surpris de trouver le nom de Rita Skeeter à la fin. Il y avait une photo de Maellyn et lui, sûrement prise au moment où ils quittaient le Chemin de Traverse, et Sirius se maudit de n'avoir rien remarqué.

Il se maudit de ne pas avoir penser à cette possibilité !

\- Putain de bordel de merde, grogna-t-il, sa main rejoignant son front pour éloigner la panique.

Ce n'était pas bon du tout et Skeeter n'était pas prête de lâcher l'affaire.

\- Exactement, répliqua Regulus. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails concernant la réponse du Magenmagot ou de celle des familles des Vingt-Huit Consacrées, puisque je sais que tu t'en fiches, mais je vais toutefois te rappeler que Narcissa et Androméda vont certainement vouloir te tuer. Apprendre l'existence d'une cousine dans les journaux est un manque de tact qu'elles vont te faire amèrement regretter. Sans oublier...

Il fut interrompu dans sa diatribe par des coups sur la porte.

\- Papa !

Sirius écarta Regulus de son chemin – manqua de le pousser contre le mur pour être exact – et se précipita vers l'entrée.

Maellyn se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'il ouvrit la porteet il la serra contre lui, soulagée de la trouver en bonne santé, avant que son regard ne se pose sur Judy. Elle se tenait à bonne distance de la maison, ses yeux plissés comme si elle espérait deviner l'endroit où se trouvait Maellyn. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait un large sac sur une épaule et une valise à la main.

Il enfila une paire de chaussures, Maellyn toujours dans ses bras, et la rejoignit sur le trottoir, sachant pertinemment que le contraire était impossible.

La colère anima les traits de Judy dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur lui.

\- Putain Black ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai été obligée de balancer mon poing dans la face de cette pouffiasse de journaliste ?! cria-t-elle, brandissant son poing gauche.

Ses phalanges étaient en sang et elle avait peut-être même quelque chose de cassé. La surprise lui vola quelques secondes, avant de le laisser répondre.

\- Tu as balancé ton poing dans la figure de Rita Skeeter ?

Il aurait dû être indigné par un tel geste de violence, mais il se savait profondément admiratif – bien qu'un peu jaloux – parce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire ça !

Sauf que Regulus l'aurait sans doute tué après un coup pareil.

Ce fut à son tour d'être surprise.

Elle releva le menton et le fantôme de son sourire tordu étira ses lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander son nom.

\- Blonde, une paire de lunette qui devrait être illégale et une tendance à être vêtue dans des couleurs bien trop vives ?

Elle eut un rictus mauvais.

\- C'est bien elle. Elle a désormais un nez cassé et deux dents en moins en plus de tout ça.

Cinq ans plus tôt, il l'aurait embrassée jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons ne brûlent pour un truc pareil. Il réalisa avec un temps de retard que cette seule pensée était bien trop séduisante et l'envie de vomir revint, sans qu'il ne veuille réfléchir à une explication.

Merlin, tout était bien assez compliqué comme ça !

Il avait dû rester silencieux plus longtemps que ce qu'il pensait car Judy le dévisageait avec méfiance, son poing blessé à nouveau serré.

\- J'ai cru entendre que tu avais frappé Skeeter, Adler ?

Regulus mit fin à leur silence tendu. Judy lui dédia un regard pointu.

\- Problème ?

\- Possible, mais ça en vaudra le coup. Même si elle va encore essayer de se venger. Rien de nouveau à gérer. On va peut-être continuer cette discussion à l'intérieur, au cas où elle soit déjà dans les parages.

Regulus fit preuve de sa bonne éducation en voulant soulager Judy de ses bagages.

\- Je peux m'en charger !

\- Sirius doit t'autoriser à passer les protections magiques. Autant que je rentre tout ça.

Elle céda, non sans le remercier d'un regard noir, et Sirius déposa Maellyn au sol.

\- Tu veux bien aller avec Regulus ? On arrive.

Elle hésita.

\- Je suis sûr que si tu insistes, il va te faire des pancakes !

Un sourire tordu lui répondit et elle s'éloigna en direction de la maison.

Il se retrouva seul avec Judy et dut rassembler son courage de Gryffondor avant de croiser son regard. Elle avait serré ses bras sur sa poitrine, maintenait son menton redressé et s'était retranchée derrière un masque neutre.

\- Ton frère sait cuisiner ?

\- Absolument pas. Mais il préférerait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer à son unique nièce.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suppose que ta maison est aussi protégée que celle des Potter ?

\- Un peu plus même.

Les Potter étaient relativement tranquilles depuis la fin de la guerre. Sirius ne pouvait pas en dire autant et il regrettait presque l'époque où des Mangemorts essayaient de rentrer chez lui. Au moins, il pouvait répliquer avec des maléfices... Regulus lui avait assuré qu'il ne pourrait rien pour lui s'il se risquait à cela avec des journalistes.

Judy fixait l'endroit où Maellyn avait disparu avec de la peur dans le regard, et il comprit que sa méfiance n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait surpris une minute plus tôt.

\- Un problème, Adler ? souffla-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Non. Je n'ai juste pas trop envie d'avoir une lame chauffée au fer blanc entre les deux yeux.

Il ne comprit pas et cela dut se voir sur son visage.

\- Le sortilège de bannissement du MACUSA...

\- Oh... Désolé.

Elle balaya son excuse d'un signe de la main et fit un pas vers lui.

\- Autant en finir au plus vite. Tu risques de devoir t'occuper de Maellyn pour le reste de la journée.

\- Pas un problème.

Sa réponse sembla la rassurer. Sirius sortit sa baguette et se piqua à nouveau l'index. Il voulut faire de même à Judy mais elle gratta une des égratignures sur sa main gauche et versa une goutte de sang dans sa paume ouverte.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça changera grand chose, mais on ne sait jamais...

Sirius comprit qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

Il murmura la formule en latin du bout des lèvres. Le même vent qui était apparu avec Maellyn se leva, se glissant dans les cheveux de Judy. Il y eut un brève instant de flottement entre le moment où le sortilège prenait effet et celui où la douleur explosa dans le regard de Judy. Son teint devint verdâtre, un gémissement plaintif lui échappa, et Sirius eut tout juste le temps de tendre les bras pour la rattraper, ses jambes désormais trop faibles pour la soutenir.

Il rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean, passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre à travers ses épaules.

\- Judy ? Toujours avec moi ?

Un frisson secoua son corps, si fort qu'il se demanda si elle n'allait pas se mettre à convulser.

\- Judy ?

\- Si je bouge, je vais vomir, dit-elle finalement, sa voix étranglée à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, et chargée de douleur.

\- Une chance pour que ça passe et que je puisse te porter à l'intérieur ?

Elle resta silencieuse, son corps désormais crispé et sa respiration hachée, comme si chaque bouffée d'air était le fruit d'une lutte intense.

\- Intérieur.

\- Ok.

Il l'aida à passer ses bras autour de sa nuque puis se pencha pour l'attraper derrière les genoux, essayant de bouger avec le plus de douceur possible, essayant d'ignorer que c'était Judy Adler dans ses bras, et essayant de ne pas penser à la haine dévorante qu'il avait, là tout de suite, envers le MACUSA.

Regulus avait intérêt à trouver un moyen pour sortir Judy de cette torture.

Il réussit à gagner la maison sans qu'elle ne vomisse, et préféra la porter à l'étage. Maellyn était dans la cuisine – d'où s'échappait des bruits de métal, signe que Regulus avait cédé – et il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle ne voit pas Judy dans cet état.

\- On monte, d'accord ?

Seule une faible pression derrière sa nuque lui servit de réponse.

Rejoindre l'étage faillit être un peu trop ambitieux de sa part – ses occasionnels footings ne l'avaient pas préparé à un tel exercice – et il se remercia d'avoir laissé la porte de chambre ouverte. Il réussit à déposer Judy sur le matelas avec douceur.

Elle resta un long moment immobile, ses paupières serrées, sa mâchoire verrouillée, et son corps parcouru de spasmes, puis se recroquevilla en position foetale avec un nouveau gémissement.

Il précéda les larmes de quelques secondes.

Sirius resta paralysé.

Il se sentait impuissant face à la douleur qui semblait détruire Judy de l'intérieur. Elle continuait à trembler, ses yeux dansant follement sous ses paupières, une pellicule de sueur à la base de ses cheveux, son teint cireux...

Et il ne pouvait ignorer que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, décidé à ne pas la laisser tomber alors qu'elle était au plus mal à cause de MACUSA – Merlin, ils allaient se souvenir du nom des Black – et en partie à cause de lui – elle n'en serait pas là s'il n'avait pas attisé la curiosité de Rita Skeeter –.

Il s'accroupit à côté du lit et posa une main sur son épaule avec douceur.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Elle entrouvrit les yeux. Son regard était vitreux et manquait de cohérence. La douleur devait être trop forte pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur autre chose.

\- Je reviens, souffla-t-il.

Il gagna la salle de bain et mouilla deux gants de toilettes à l'eau froide, avant de lancer un sortilège pour les glacer davantage.

Judy n'avait pas bougé – elle en était sûrement incapable – mais sa respiration était redevenue hachée et Sirius voyait la veine de son cou battre follement.

Il déposa un gant sur le front de Judy, l'autre sur sa gorge. Lily avait plusieurs fois utilisé cette technique pour calmer ses crises d'angoisse. Le froid était si soudain qu'il prenait le dessus sur le reste.

Judy eut un gémissement plus prononcé encore, comme si elle était à l'agonie, ce qui y ressemblait beaucoup, puis ouvrit les yeux, à nouveau alerte.

\- Judy, je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Cachets... Sac...

Il serra son épaule et redescendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Le rire de Maellyn remplissait le rez-de-chaussée, contrastant avec ce qui se passait à l'étage, et l'odeur âcre de quelque chose qui aurait brûlé lui fit deviner pourquoi.

Le sac de Judy était dans l'entrée. Il ouvrit la fermeture brusquement.

\- _Accio_ cachets !

Plusieurs boîtes lui sautèrent dans la main et il relança le sortilège pour être certain de n'en avoir oublié aucun, avant de remonter aussitôt.

\- J'ai les cachets. Lesquels ?

Il dut répéter la question plusieurs fois avant d'avoir une réponse.

\- Bl...eu un. R...oug...e de... deux... V...

\- Vert, oui.

\- Un...

Il y avait un autocollant de couleur sur chacun des tubes. Sirius prit le nombre de cachets dont il avait besoin et retourna dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher de l'eau. Il se souvenait d'avoir dû prendre ce genre de médicaments moldus, et les infirmières s'étaient moquées de lui parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à les avaler. Vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Judy, il était peu probable qu'elle arrive à s'en sortir. Il les écrasa du mieux qu'il put, mélangea la poudre à un peu d'eau dans le fond d'un verre.

Il se mit à genoux sur le lit, glissa un bras sous sa taille et la redressa, avant de la plaquer contre son torse et de s'asseoir, le dos contre la tête du lit. Il l'immobilisa d'un bras passé en travers de ses épaules et porta le verre à ses lèvres de l'autre.

Elle avala les médicaments en deux gorgées, même si une partie du liquide blanchâtre coula le long de son menton. Sirius utilisa l'un des gants de toilette pour l'essuyer, puis raffermit sa prise.

\- Ça va aller, Jud', souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle ne répondit pas, et rien dans son expression ne lui indiqua qu'elle l'avait entendu. Ses traits étaient tirés, son teint toujours aussi pâle et elle serrait sans doute trop fort les dents.

Les larmes avaient laissé un sillon sur ses joues et il les essuya avec le pouce de sa main libre, essayant d'ignorer le velours de sa peau.

Ce n'était pas le moment pour commencer, et il avait assez à digérer depuis deux jours.

Peut-être qu'elle n'apprécierait pas qu'il l'ait prise dans ses bras, même si c'était seulement pour réussir à lui faire avaler ses cachets, et elle aurait sûrement raison... Il devrait sans doute la laisser maintenant que la situation semblait sous contrôle... Sauf qu'elle tremblait toujours autant, que ses yeux continuaient à danser sous ses paupières et que les cachets étaient loin de faire effet.

Au moins en souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient été, une éternité plus tôt, il ne la laisserait pas toute seule tant qu'il ne serait pas convaincu que la douleur s'était éloignée.

Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers le ramenèrent à la réalité et Regulus apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son regard se posa sur Judy, sur lui, puis sur les cachets au sol. Son expression se figea et il plissa les yeux.

\- Elle n'était pas bien quand les Potter l'ont autorisée à passer leurs protections, mais je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être pire.

\- Rien que le Sauveur du monde sorcier ne puisse arranger ?

\- Peut-être... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Après tout, l'héritière des Black ne peut pas être tenue à l'écart du monde sorcier... Je vais demander à Remus de venir la surveiller pendant que tu termines de gérer sa crise.

\- Merci, Reggie.

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel et disparut dans le couloir.

Les tremblements finirent par s'espacer et la respiration de Judy s'apaisa au point de devenir profonde et régulière. Quand son corps se relâcha complètement, vaincu par la médecine moldue, Sirius se décida à la libérer. Elle avait besoin de se reposer après un truc pareil.

Il s'extirpa aussi doucement que possible et l'installa confortablement. Il lui retira sa veste et ses chaussures, rabattit les couvertures, ferma les rideaux, mais laissa la porte entrouverte, juste au cas où.

Au rez-de-chaussée, l'odeur de brûlé avait été remplacée par celle du beurre fondu et il sentit son ventre se réveiller – il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avaler quoique ce soit –.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir avaler quoique ce soit.

Maellyn était attablée devant une pile respectable de pancakes, Remus continuait à en cuire sur la cuisinière. Lunard haussa un sourcil en le voyant entrer, auquel il répondit par un demi-sourire.

Judy allait sans doute mieux qu'une demi-heure plus tôt, mais elle n'aurait pas dû passer par ça pour commencer.

Il s'installa à côté de sa fille, attrapant un pancake encore chaud, plus pour s'occuper les mains que parce qu'il avait faim. Maellyn le dévisagea.

\- Maman est où ?

Il esquissa un sourire rassurant.

\- Elle dort, chaton.

Elle serra les lèvres, le pli entre ses yeux revint, plus marqué que les autres fois où il l'avait vu.

\- C'est à cause de la magie, pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- J'aime pas la magie quand elle fait mal à maman.

\- Moi non plus, Maellyn, confia-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Alors, tonton Reggie a mis le feu à la cuisine ?

En voyant le sourire tordu sur les lèvres de sa fille, il se sentit un peu mieux.

\- Oui ! Il est encore plus nul en cuisine que Cornedrue !

…

Son cerveau flottait dans une espèce de brouillard opaque, l'empêchant de former des pensées cohérentes, et encore moins de se réveiller complètement. Elle était réduite aux rares sensations qu'elle arrivait à décoder : celle des draps sur sa peau, la chaleur dans laquelle elle était engluée, l'odeur réconfortante qui l'encerclait et l'absence totale de douleur, nulle part.

Elle oscilla entre un semblant de conscience et les abysses du sommeil pendant une éternité et bascula complètement en sentant le matelas s'affaisser.

Un petit corps vint se glisser contre elle. L'odeur autour d'elle changea légèrement. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa en reconnaissant celle de Maellyn, et elle se força à ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait sombre, ce qui était une bonne chose, et seuls quelques rayons réussissaient à passer l'épaisseur des rideaux. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en voir beaucoup plus pour comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Sirius.

Son cœur accéléra et elle referma les yeux une folle seconde. Elle n'était pas en état de penser à tout ça – et la liste de choses cachée derrière le _ça_ était de plus en plus terrifiante –, aussi se contenta-t-elle de passer un bras autour des épaules de sa fille et de l'attirer un peu plus contre elle, ses lèvres effleurant son front. Sa respiration était profonde, ce qui lui apprit qu'elle dormait déjà.

Elle se décida à l'imiter dans un nouveau soupir. Elle devait laisser les médicaments effacer les derniers vestiges de sa réaction magique. Elle se sentirait mieux quand les drogues ne seraient plus dans son système.

Elle se réveilla vraiment beaucoup plus tard. L'obscurité de la pièce lui apprit que le soleil devait être couché et elle se redressa à contre cœur. Elle avait passé la journée allongée, mais elle se sentait plus fatiguée que si elle avait fait une nuit blanche. Le sortilège du MACUSA drainait ses forces en même temps que sa magie. En temps normal, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de magie en elle et elle pouvait continuer à vivre normalement. Bien entendu, depuis son retour à Londres, elle avait été en contact avec plus de magie en deux semaines qu'en quatre ans, et ce n'était pas étonnant que sa crise ait pris des proportions aussi extraordinaires.

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Les médicaments rendaient ses souvenirs flous – elle se souvenait que Sirius l'avait portée dans sa chambre et que quelqu'un avait posé un morceau de glace sur son front et son cou, mais le reste lui échappait – et elle n'avait qu'une vague idée de l'intensité de la douleur qui avait déchiré bien plus que sa tête cette fois, mais la terreur était tapie dans chaque fibre de son corps.

Elle avait cru mourir.

Sûrement souhaité mourir pour que cesse la douleur.

Elle passa deux mains encore tremblantes sur son visage et se décida à se lever. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour réussir à s'extirper des draps, son corps aussi malhabile que si elle sortait d'une mauvaise grippe, les courbatures et un vague mal de tête en prime. En passant la porte de la chambre de Sirius, elle s'obligea à ignorer tous les souvenirs qui menaçaient de la mettre à genoux. Elle avait bien cru ne jamais revenir ici. Elle en avait rêvé, désespérément, depuis sa sortie de prison, mais elle connaissait suffisamment Sirius pour savoir que ça ne serait pas aussi simple, parce que ça n'avait jamais été simple entre eux, et qu'elle revenait en Angleterre avec leur fille.

Le rire de Maellyn, provenant du rez-de-chaussée, lui tira un sourire et elle repoussa les larmes dans un coin de son cœur.

Elle aurait toujours leur fille, et elle avait appris à s'en contenter.

Elle descendit les escaliers prudemment, une main sur la rambarde et l'autre sur le mur, effleurant du regard les nombreuses photos, majoritairement les Potter, mais aussi les Black à en juger par l'air de famille évident.

Maellyn et Sirius étaient installés sur la table ronde dans le salon. Retrouver la pièce où elle avait passé quelques uns des meilleurs moments de sa vie lui donna l'impression d'avoir avalé du verre pilé et elle s'obligea à reporter son attention sur sa fille. Elle avait une immense pizza devant elle et Sirius ne s'était pas donné la peine de sortir des assiettes ou des couverts.

Manger avec les doigts semblait particulièrement la ravir.

\- Tu as une tête affreuse, Adler, souffla Sirius, remarquant enfin sa présence dans l'entrée.

\- Et tu sais toujours aussi bien parler aux femmes, Black.

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire sincère l'espace d'un battement de paupière, puis le soulagement adoucit ses traits et son regard. Si la douleur était un bon indicateur, il n'était pas exclu que sa réaction à la magie l'ait effrayé.

\- Tu vas mieux, maman ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, chaton.

C'était déjà un miracle que sa fille n'ait pas abandonné son repas pour se jeter dans ses bras – ça, ou alors Sirius avait fait des progrès finalement et elle ressemblait à une morte-vivante – et elle s'installa sur ses genoux dès qu'elle fut assise. Judy ferma les yeux un moment, son visage enfoui dans les cheveux de sa fille, essayant d'oublier les dernières heures.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle surprit le regard attentif de Sirius.

Il ne détourna pas les yeux.

\- Tu as faim ?

La perspective d'avaler une part de pizza secoua son estomac. Si elle se risquait à plus qu'un verre d'eau, elle allait être malade.

Encore.

\- Je ne serais pas contre un thé.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Je pense que tu n'es pas encore revenue à ton état normal. Tu devrais remonter t'allonger.

Elle eut un bref éclat de rire.

\- Le MACUSA est capable de rendre le Royaume-Uni terriblement séduisant...

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Sirius, assortie à un regard plus sombre.

 _Oh._

Sa réaction à la magie l'avait effrayé _et_ mit en colère.

Bien.

Le MACUSA ne méritait rien de plus que d'affronter la fureur des Black, et si elle avait bien compris l'étendue de leur rôle dans la guerre contre Voldemort, le gouvernement magique américain risquait de passer de très mauvais moments.

Finalement, il se leva pour lui préparer du thé et elle écouta Maellyn lui raconter sa journée entre deux bouchées d'une pizza qu'elle fut bien incapable de terminer.

Elle avisa l'heure tardive sur la pendule au-dessus de la cheminée et sentit le découragement s'abattre sur elle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de partir – protections magiques ou pas – et elle devrait encore trouver un hôtel pour la nuit.

\- J'ai toujours une chambre d'ami, dit Sirius en déposant une tasse fumante devant elle.

La fatigue devait faire d'elle un livre ouvert ce soir.

\- Je...

Il haussa un sourcil à nouveau.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Maellyn m'a aidé à la ranger pendant que tu dormais...

Elle baissa les yeux vers Maellyn, toujours nichée contre elle, surprise que sa fille ait passé un tel détail sous silence.

\- Papa m'a dit que c'était ta chambre avant.

Sirius ne fit aucun effort pour dissimuler son air moqueur et elle sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse décider s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée.

\- Ton père est un menteur. C'était surtout _sa_ chambre quand il était plus petit. Tout ce rouge et or...

Maellyn éclata de rire et elle se sentit définitivement un peu mieux.

…

Ne vous emballez pas trop vite, parce que certes, les choses avancent, mais on parle de Sirius Black et de Judy Adler, la paire de crétins ultimes la mieux assortie de tout Londres...

J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :

 **\- Judy qui manque de mettre K.O. Rita Skeeter (avouez, qui n'en a pas rêvé à un moment?)**

 **\- Le MACUSA, cette belle bande de connards (oui, je ne les aime pas. Je veux dire : Jacob quoi!)**

 **\- Blacker.**

Bien entendu, je prends encore les câlins pour Judy cette semaine (non, je ne m'acharne pas sur elle, elle est poissarde, c'est pas de ma faute !), et je veux bien entendre votre prognostique sur le nombre de mois (je suis généreuse) dont va avoir besoin Regulus pour mettre le MACUSA à genoux.

La prochaine mise à jour sera (à nouveau) pour _Black Sunset : Dark Matter_ dans deux semaines, donc on se dit à dans un mois ici !

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Soyez sympa, l'accouchement de ce projet a été douloureux.**

A dans un mois.

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 05/05/2018_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Juliette** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bien sûr que Judy gère quand il s'agit de s'en prendre aux journalistes (si c'est pas une preuve de plus que Sirius et elle sont fait l'un pour l'autre, je ne sais pas ce que le destin doit faire de plus!). Je n'aime pas le MACUSA, c'est ma façon à moi de me venger:p Je doute que quiconque résiste longtemps à Regulus (Remus peut témoigner) mais dans le pire des cas, Sirius abandonnerait la magie pour Judy et Maellyn, sans la moindre hésitation. (J'ai promis un happy ending, je n'ai pas le droit de tuer Judy une deuxième fois...). Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Mh** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Vu la patience dont j'ai dû faire preuve pour arriver au bout de ce monstre, je crois que vous n'allez pas y couper de votre côté:p (mais je compatis, c'est pas toujours drôle la vie de lecteur ^^). Le Macusa est pas ultra sympa, non. Ils risquent de le regretter d'ailleurs. Merci pour tes compliments et bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **Constancelcd, Maxine3482, Juliette, AndouilleEtSushi, mh, mimi70, MAHA1959, Sundae Vanille, AlouetteL et Lyrumbra** pour leur review. Ca me réchauffe toujours le cœur de savoir que cette histoire continue à vous plaire !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Alors, ça va bien ou pas ?

De mon côté, je suis aussi mitigée que la météo. D'un côté, c'est l'ultime saison des copies et des bulletins (on adore les fins de trimestre) et mes élèves sont ultra relous à l'approche des vacances, mais d'un autre, c'est bientôt les vacances ! (du moins, les vacances des élèves pour trois mois et ça c'est le luxe).

Autre bonne nouvelle, j'ai terminé le chapitre 31 de Black Sunset, et j'ai envie de dire , YAYE ME ! (bon, c'est un monstre et je sens que je vais prendre un abonnement pour les chapitres de 20k, mais c'est un autre débat).

Sinon, nouveau chapitre ici. Alors je l'aime bien, parce qu'il fait quand même un joli clin d'oeil à BS, et parce qu'on y retrouver Andy et surtout Narcissa !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, un grand merci à ****Sundae Vanille**** pour la relecture et les retours ! Sa fic __La Course au Chien Sauvage__ est un ****must-read**** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **There will be time...**

 **Chapter Five.**

 _I can see clearly now  
The rain has gone  
I accept all the things that I cannot change  
Gone are the dark clouds  
The dawn has come  
And it's gonna be a bright, bright sunshiny day_

 _(Clearly – Grace Vanderwall)_

* * *

\- Papa ! Papa, tu dors encore ?

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et il lui fallut bien une minute avant de se rappeler pourquoi sa fille se tenait sur le pas de sa chambre, ses cheveux emmêlés en une sorte de nid sur le sommet de son crâne, et son pyjama de travers.

Il n'avait de toute évidence pas rêvé la journée d'hier, ce qui signifiait que Judy se trouvait dans la chambre d'ami.

Merlin, il était passé de ne plus avoir Judy dans sa vie à l'avoir sous le même toit que lui en moins d'une semaine, et il n'était vraiment pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée...

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pu penser à autre chose la veille. Si Judy retournait dans un hôtel, Rita Skeeter allait finir par la retrouver et il était fort possible qu'elle mette tout en œuvre pour lui faire payer son coup de poing au prix le plus fort. Il aurait pu demander à Regulus d'héberger Judy et Maellyn – le manoir Black comportait bien assez de chambres inoccupées – mais il avait passé trop de mauvais moments dans la vieille bâtisse pour être serein à l'idée que sa fille y passe ses journées, Walburga Black morte ou non.

Au fond, il voulait juste pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec Maellyn. Judy et lui étaient deux adultes, ils étaient sans doute capables de tolérer la présence l'un de l'autre.

\- Papa ? J'ai faim !

Il n'avait aucune façon de contrer un argument pareil et il se leva. En rejoignant Maellyn dans le couloir, il se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras, sans qu'elle ne proteste. La porte de la seconde chambre était ouverte et Judy lui parut profondément endormie. S'il avait bien compris, l'ampleur de sa crise la veille n'avait jamais été aussi importante. Il ne serait pas étonné s'il lui fallait plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre.

Il referma la porte délicatement puis rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée.

\- Bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger, chaton ? J'ai des toasts, des céréales et du porridge.

La grimace qui suivit sa dernière proposition lui fit comprendre que celle-ci n'était pas envisageable.

Il se décida pour des toasts, sachant pertinemment que les pancakes de Remus étaient imbattables, et prépara un café pour lui et un chocolat chaud pour Maellyn.

Sa fille resta étonnamment silencieuse pendant tout le repas, son regard perdu dans le fond de son bol. Pour avoir observé le même phénomène chez Harry – pourtant un incorrigible bavard –, il comprit que sa fille n'était pas vraiment du matin, et qu'il valait mieux qu'il la laisse tranquille s'il ne voulait pas devenir la cible d'un regard noir.

Il profita du moment de calme pour feuilleter rapidement _La Gazette,_ survolant les titres des articles à la recherche de celui qui ferait de Judy une folle furieuse. Quand ses recherches se révélèrent infructueuse, il ne put retenir une grimace. L'expérience lui avait appris que Regulus n'arrivait pas à contrôler Rita Skeeter, pour qui un scandale n'avait pas de prix, et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle n'avait pas écrit un article immédiatement après un événement, c'était seulement pour se venger par une bassesse de son invention.

Il était définitivement hors de question que Judy et Maellyn reprennent une chambre dans un hôtel.

Maellyn venait de repousser son bol à moitié vide quand un hibou frappa à la fenêtre, lui arrachant une expression incrédule.

Il n'arrangea rien quand il se leva pour lui ouvrir et que l'animal déposa une lettre sur la table.

\- Je t'avais dit que les hiboux servaient de facteurs, non ?

\- Mais comment il sait où emmener la lettre ?

Sirius ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question et il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Grâce à la magie, Maellyn.

Elle ne sembla pas tout à fait convaincue, et il n'était pas exclu qu'il doive se renseigner plus tôt que prévu.

Finalement, il prit la lettre. Il avait reconnu l'écriture élégante d'Andy au premier coup d'oeil, et il devait sûrement s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir reçu une beuglante.

 _Sirius,_

 _Tu as de la chance que ton frère soit plus prévenant que toi, car j'ai bien failli venir chez toi pour te dire le fond de ma pensée ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu as été le premier à savoir que j'étais enceinte de Nymphadora ?!_

 _Inutile de préciser que Narcissa est, elle aussi, furieuse !_

 _Tu es prié de venir pour l'heure du thé chez moi, aujourd'hui même. Si cette mystérieuse petite cousine et sa mère pouvaient t'accompagner, je pense que nous serions plus à même de nous montrer compréhensive._

 _Androméda Tonks._

 _-_ Maman !

Il ne l'avait pas entendue approcher, ce qui était une de ses spécialités, et il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. La nuit de sommeil lui avait fait le plus grand bien, chassant les cernes violets sous ses yeux et son teint blafard. Elle grimaça légèrement quand elle dut aider Maellyn à grimper sur ses genoux, ce qui lui laissa deviner qu'elle était encore courbaturée.

Regulus allait vraiment devoir faire quelque chose, ou il allait se résigner à se déplacer lui-même à New York pour hurler des menaces au MACUSA.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Mieux qu'à l'hôtel... Skeeter a contre attaqué ?

Elle désigna _La Gazette_ d'un geste du menton.

\- Non... Et ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose.

\- Oui, elle n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à se laisser impressionner par un coup de poing.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Surtout que ce n'est pas le premier différent entre les Black et elle.

\- C'est la rançon de la gloire.

Il grimaça. Il n'avait pas aidé Regulus dans l'espoir de sauver le monde sorcier. Détruire les Horcruxes était le seul moyen pour tuer Voldemort et assurer la sécurité des Potter. Bien entendu, la communauté sorcière se fichait bien de ses motivations et n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose : ils devaient leur liberté à Regulus Black, et tous ceux qui l'avaient aidé étaient des saints.

\- Que te veut ta cousine ?

Il baissa les yeux vers la lettre devant lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'obéir à Andy, s'il ne voulait pas que les deux sœurs Black se liguent contre lui et inventent une malédiction. Il considérait que la chance avait enfin tourné en sa faveur et il ne voulait pas tenter le destin à nouveau.

\- Me convoquer pour le thé. Apparemment, je dois des explications.

\- Tu vas passer une excellente après-midi, on dirait.

Une étincelle moqueuse s'était allumée dans son regard bleu nuit. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait connu, mais il fut soulagé de découvrir qu'elle existait encore.

\- Maellyn et toi êtes également conviées, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Seulement conviées ? Chaton, tu en penses quoi ?

Maellyn ôta son pouce de sa bouche et se redressa légèrement.

\- J'aime pas le thé.

L'air faussement désolé de Judy lui fit plisser les yeux. La menace implicite eut juste pour effet de faire apparaître un écho de sourire tordu sur ses lèvres et il eut l'impression d'avoir remporté une victoire.

\- Elle n'aime pas le thé...

\- Je suis sûr qu'Andy aura préparé des jus de fruits et des gâteaux. Et puisque tu adores le thé maintenant...

\- Des gâteaux ? Alors oui !

Il haussa un sourcil et Judy eut un bref éclat de rire.

\- Je n'ai rien prévu cet après-midi de toute façon. Et Andromèda avait été si charmante la dernière fois... Je suis sûre que Narcissa aura d'autres anecdotes à me confier.

Il allait sûrement passer une très longue après-midi, peut-être même une soirée entière aussi, puisque les invitations d'Andy se terminaient souvent en obligation de rester pour le dîner, mais il éloignerait une menace plus inquiétante que la vengeance de Skeeter.

Il laissa Judy prendre son petit-déjeuner en paix et monta se préparer. Conscient qu'il serait entouré par deux Serpentardes notoires, il décida d'enfiler un jeans particulièrement troué et un des nombreux t-shirts de groupe de rock qu'il possédait. Cela ne manquerait pas de lui offrir une diversion bienvenue sur le sujet de sa soudaine paternité, et adoucirait suffisamment Ted pour qu'il soit de son côté au pire de la tempête.

La matinée passa plus rapidement que ce qu'il aurait aimé. Judy le laissa préparer Maellyn et elle s'amusa à transformer la salle de bain en piscine. Sans la magie, il aurait sans doute été bon pour se changer et il eut la nette impression que de voir les traces de son chaos disparaître d'une geste de baguette agaça Maellyn au plus haut point. Il pouvait se tromper, mais il était presque certain qu'elle venait de se lasser de son jeu, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait en trouver un autre, peut-être plus irritant encore.

Sans qu'il n'en soit vraiment surpris, elle refusa catégoriquement d'enfiler une robe et préféra une salopette et un t-shirt à l'effigie d'un chaton blanc portant un nœud rose.

\- Qui c'est ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mary des Aristochats ! C'est mon dessin animé préféré !

\- Il faudra que tu me le montres alors...

\- T'as jamais vu les Aristochats ? Comment c'est possible ?

\- Il n'y a pas de cinéma dans le monde sorcier.

Sa fille eut une expression d'horreur pure et le dévisagea un long moment, comme si elle se demandait s'il était sérieux ou non.

\- Tu ne vas jamais au cinéma ?

\- Si, parfois... J'ai été voir le Chaudron Magique avec Harry l'année dernière.

\- Ah oui. Il est nul celui-ci.

Son jugement était final et il ne se donna pas la peine de la contredire... Harry et lui avaient bien ri, surtout parce que l'imagination des moldus était bien loin de la réalité.

\- Tu n'as pas de télé, pas vrai ?

Il secoua la tête. Les Potter avaient hérité de l'une des dernières créations de Max avant qu'il ne s'exile loin du Royaume-Uni pour échapper aux Aurors. Il faudrait que James et lui se penchent sur la question pour pouvoir en créer une autre. Max était doué, mais les Maraudeurs étaient capables de beaucoup de choses quand ils s'y mettaient.

Remus trouverait bien du temps à leur consacrer entre deux galas et le manuscrit sur les recherches de son père.

Maellyn eut un soupir ennuyé.

\- C'est nul... J'aime bien regarder Scoobi-Doo et la Panthère Rose.

\- Je vais m'arranger pour en trouver une qui fonctionne à la magie.

Sa proposition sembla la rassurer, et il allait vraiment devoir en parler avec James.

Pour lui changer les idées, il se glissa dans la peau de Patmol et occupa deux bonnes heures à jouer avec elle, lui arrachant plus d'éclats de rire que ce dont il pouvait se rappeler.

Judy resta à distance – toujours aussi mal à l'aise en présence de sa forme Animagus – et les surveilla depuis la véranda, un livre de toute évidence moldu dans les mains.

Comme ses placards étaient pour ainsi dire vides – la dernière fois qu'il avait cuisiné remontait à une éternité – il commanda des plats chinois et Maellyn n'accepta de prendre une fourchette qu'au bout d'un interminable quart d'heure qu'elle passa à se battre avec ses baguettes chinoises.

Après le déjeuner, Judy décida qu'une sieste s'imposait pour Maellyn et elle et il les suivit du regard tandis qu'elles regagnaient l'étage. Maellyn essayait de convaincre sa mère qu'elle n'était pas du tout fatiguée, mais Judy avait visiblement l'habitude car elle resta campée sur sa décision.

Il se retrouva seul dans le salon, et sa maison ne tarda pas à retrouver le calme auquel il était habitué... Et dont il avait désormais horreur.

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de l'oncle Alphard avec un soupir, ses deux mains passant sur son visage pour éloigner il ne savait trop quoi.

Un monde séparait sa vie de celle qu'il vivait une semaine plus tôt. Il avait une fille maintenant – merveilleuse, intelligente, intrépide et magnifique – et c'était sûrement parce que Judy avait parlé de lui à Maellyn, mais il pouvait sentir un lien entre elle et lui, et ce lien ne cessait de se renforcer à chaque seconde qu'il passait avec elle.

Elle était sa fille, il était son père, et c'était aussi simple que c'était compliqué, aussi fragile qu'indestructible. Elle était devenue le centre de son univers en moins de deux jours... Ça aurait dû le terrifier, mais seule la pensée d'une vie sans elle était intolérable. Il pouvait affronter tout le reste.

Et il y avait Judy.

Merlin, ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de sa fille était ancré en lui à la manière de certitudes indéniables, et c'était le parfait contraire pour Judy.

Ce n'était pas que lui. Il n'avait pas oublié comment elle agissait quand elle était sur ses gardes. Elle pesait chacun de ses mots et de ses gestes, et il avait l'impression qu'elle le jaugeait en permanence, comme si elle essayait de lire ses pensées ou... Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais ça ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux, cinq ans plus tôt.

Il serra les dents. Il allait devoir s'habituer à ça. Cinq années étaient une éternité, il ne le savait que trop bien. Elle avait toutes les raisons d'être passée à autre chose et elle était seulement revenue pour Maellyn.

C'était loin d'être parfait, mais c'était sans doute mieux que ce qu'il avait juste une semaine plus tôt.

Maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi elle avait disparu et qu'elle était de retour dans sa vie – même si ce n'était pas tout à fait de la façon qu'il aurait aimé – il pourrait sans doute apprendre à s'en contenter et peut-être réussir à se faire une raison sur le reste.

De peur que ses pensées ne se mettent à tourner en rond, il choisit de reprendre la forme de Patmol et de dissoudre sa conscience dans la sienne. L'esprit de l'énorme molosse ne connaissait pas les concepts de rancune ou de regret. Les choses devenaient terriblement plus simples quand ont enlevé tout ça, et il se serait bien assoupi si l'horloge de l'Oncle Alphard ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre.

Tandis que des bruits de voix à l'étage lui apprenaient que Judy et Maellyn étaient réveillées, il utilisa le téléphone pour appeler un taxi. Il n'avait qu'une deuxième place sur sa moto, et Judy ne pouvait pas utiliser le réseau de cheminée.

Il leur faudrait un peu plus d'une heure et demi pour rejoindre le village où vivait Androméda, mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution.

\- Bien dormi, chaton ? demanda-t-il à Maellyn après qu'elle ait dévalé les escaliers pour se jeter dans ses bras.

\- C'est nul les siestes !

\- Mais tu as dormi quand même, pas vrai ?

Elle essaya de lui faire croire le contraire et il entreprit de la chatouiller pour lui arracher la vérité, et il faillit bien oublié le taxi qui n'allait pas tardé.

Judy profita d'un bref répit qu'il venait de laisser à Maellyn pour lui demander quand ils allaient partir. Il rejoignit la fenêtre la plus proche en catastrophe, sa fille par dessus son épaule, sa tête pendant dans le vide – ce qui lui arracha un rire supplémentaire – et espéra que la rue vide signifiait que le taxi n'était pas encore arrivé, et non pas qu'il était déjà reparti.

\- Dans quelques minutes, répondit-il finalement. Tu es prête ?

Elle lui montra son sac à dos – différent de celui dont il se souvenait – puis lui tendit le manteau de Maellyn.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils quittaient Londres, Maellyn entre eux deux et le bruit de la pluie sur le toit de la voiture pour tout fond sonore.

\- Je suppose que tes deux cousines ne me portent pas dans leur cœur ?

\- Je pense que Regulus s'est chargé des explications. Elles devraient te laisser le bénéfice du doute... Et de toute façon, elles sont plus en colère contre moi à l'heure qui l'est.

Sa réponse ne sembla pas réussir à la rassurer et il dut se reprendre quand il réalisa qu'il avait tendu sa main vers la sienne, comme si ses vieilles habitudes étaient revenues sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Une chance pour lui, Judy était trop occupée à regarder par la fenêtre pour remarquer quoique ce soit et il passa ses doigts dans les mèches noires de Maellyn à la place. Sa fille était lovée contre lui, son pouce dans sa bouche, et bien trop calme pour que cela ne dur encore longtemps.

\- Qu'est devenue Bellatrix ?

\- Elle est morte en couche.

\- Mère nature a parfois des interventions divines.

Il avait pensé à peu près la même chose quand il avait appris la nouvelle par Narcissa. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute pour épargner sa cousine. Il s'agissait après tout de sa sœur et Narcissa l'avait toujours aimée. Toutefois, sans la mort de Bellatrix, Regulus, Remus et lui auraient sans doute eu bien plus de mal à tuer Voldemort.

Quelqu'un, quelque part, leur avait donné un sérieux coup de pouce dans leur course contre la montre.

\- Et son enfant ?

\- C'est Narcissa qui s'occupe d'elle. Elle s'appelle Alya. Je pense qu'elle sera là, avec Draco, le fils de Narcissa.

\- Et Nymphadora ?

\- Elle est à Poudlard à cette époque de l'année. C'est étonnant que je n'ai pas reçu une lettre d'insultes de sa part, d'ailleurs.

\- Quelle maison ?

\- Poufsouffle.

\- Elle n'a pas suivie ta voie, alors ?

Il haussa les épaules. La répartition de Tonks n'avait surpris personne, à commencer par lui. Il y avait parfois des évidences. Draco finirait sans doute à Serpentard, comme tous les Malefoy avant lui, et Alya aurait fait une parfaite petite Serdaigle si elle n'avait pas été Cracmol.

\- Du moment qu'elle n'est pas à Serpentard... Et puis, j'ai Maellyn pour suivre ma voie.

Judy abandonna son observation du paysage et se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle a mon foutu caractère.

\- Je serais très surprise qu'elle termine à Gryffondor.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a laissé entendre il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Son sourire en coin étira ses lèvres sans qu'il n'arrive à se retenir et Judy plissa les yeux.

\- Je préfère le vert, intervint Maellyn.

Judy eut un haussement de sourcils sans équivoque et tourna la tête, comme si tout était dit.

Sirius n'eut presque pas assez du reste du trajet pour digérer cette information. Merlin, sa propre fille à Serpentard ? Cela ferait sans doute la joie du reste des Black – surtout celle de Regulus d'ailleurs – mais il avait bien l'intention de mettre fin au règne de Serpentard dans sa famille. Il était le seul avec Tonks à avoir échappé à cette malédiction, et il se sentait parfois comme l'homme à abattre au milieu de tous ces serpents.

A leur arrivée, la pluie avait cessé. Il régla le taxi et désigna la maison à Maellyn et Judy.

\- Il n'y a pas de protections, cette fois?

\- Non. Andy refuse de vivre en prison.

\- Skeeter n'en a pas après elle?

\- Skeeter juge qu'Andy est particulièrement ennuyeuse. Seuls les scandales sur Reggie et moi sont vendeurs.

\- J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance, marmonna-t-elle.

Il dût rassembler son courage de Gryffondor avant de frapper à la porte, convaincu qu'il allait recevoir le pire accueil de son existence, et que ce n'était sans doute rien comparé à ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour se racheter aux yeux de ses deux cousines.

Ce fut Ted Tonks qui vint lui ouvrir, un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres.

\- Je te préviens, elles sont particulièrement remontées !

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas fini d'essuyer les remarques cassantes.

\- Merci pour l'info, Ted. Tu te souviens de Judy ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Ted, et Judy se raidit à sa gauche.

\- Difficile à oublier. Bon retour en Angleterre, Adler.

\- Merci... Marmonna Judy, un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres.

\- Et voici Maellyn.

Un sourire engageant éclaira le visage de Ted, le faisant paraître une dizaine d'années plus jeune.

\- Enchanté, demoiselle ! J'aime beaucoup ton t-shirt ! Les Aristochats est un excellent Disney !

Ted semblait avoir prononcé une formule magique car Maellyn lui offrit son sourire tordu avant de passer la porte et d'accepter qu'il l'aide à enlever son manteau.

Narcissa et Androméda étaient installées dans le salon, un service à thé décoré de fleurs sur la table basse, et de nombreuses pâtisseries réparties sur deux plateaux flottants autour d'elles.

\- Ah, les voici ! s'exclama Androméda, après lui avoir adressé un regard noir.

Narcissa se retourna, ses cheveux blonds voletant avec grâce dans son mouvement, et elle quitta sa place pour venir à la rencontre de Maellyn.

\- Tu dois être ma nouvelle petite cousine ! Je suis Narcissa, mais tu peux m'appeler Cissy.

\- Comme la princesse ?

Narcissa eut un large sourire et un clin d'oeil, alors qu'il était certain qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une _princesse Cissy_. Elle leur en aurait rabâché les oreilles depuis longtemps si cela avait été le cas.

\- Comme la princesse ! Tu es ravissante, ma douce ! Viens que je te présente à ma grande sœur.

Narcissa avait un don avec les enfants qui surpassait presque le sien. Les garçons étaient très vite sous le charme de sa beauté – Harry et Neville s'empressaient toujours de lui rendre service – et les filles l'adulaient pour les mêmes raisons. Ce fut donc sans surprise que Maellyn attrapa la main tendue de Narcissa et qu'elle la suivit sans hésiter vers Andy.

\- Voici Androméda, mais tout le monde l'appelle Andy.

Andy eut un sourire moins éblouissant mais beaucoup plus tendre pour Maellyn.

\- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Maellyn.

\- Draco et Alya sont dans leur chambre à l'étage. Je crois qu'ils t'attendent pour regarder un film et entamer le gâteau au chocolat qu'Andy a préparé. Je vais aller les chercher pour qu'ils puissent dire bonjour à tes parents et vous pourrez monter tous les trois.

Le programme arracha une exclamation ravie à Maellyn, et Narcissa eut à peine annoncé à son fils et à sa nièce qu'ils étaient là que des bruits de pas précipités lui parvinrent depuis l'étage.

\- Toujours aussi populaire à ce que je vois... lui souffla Judy.

\- Draco et Alya n'ont que deux cousins, et je suis de toute évidence plus cool que Regulus. Pour être honnête, je crois que je dois beaucoup à ma Bonnie.

Elle eut un bref sourire.

\- Classique.

Alya et Draco apparurent finalement dans les escaliers. Le fils de Narcissa usait de sa plus haute taille pour devancer sa cousine dans les escaliers, oubliant au passage toute notion de risque. Sa ressemblance avec son père était évidente – le même menton pointu, le même nez et les mêmes cheveux d'un blond presque blanc – et il avait en plus les manies aristocratiques de Regulus, ce qui en faisait un héritier parfait. Là où Draco était un pur produit Malefoy, Alya était un mélange plus subtile de Black et de Lestrange. Ses longues mèches bouclées rappelaient celles de Bellatrix, mais leur couleur d'un roux très foncé était empruntée à son arrière-grand-mère paternelle. Son regard noir était sans nul doute celui de son père, mais son nez était celui de Druella, tout comme sa silhouette menue. Sirius considérait qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance à la loterie familiale. Personne n'avait vraiment oublié tous les crimes dont s'étaient rendus coupables Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, et il serait plus simple pour elle de ne pas être le portrait craché de l'une ou de l'autre.

\- Patmol !

Il se baissa pour réceptionner Draco dans ses bras, ébouriffant ses mèches blondes trop bien coiffées au passage.

\- Maman est furieuse contre toi, lui confia-t-il.

\- Je sais, microbe.

Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Alya, qui s'accrocha un peu plus longtemps à lui, sans qu'il ne trouve à s'en plaindre. Il avait haï sa mère de toute son âme, mais Alya n'avait rien à voir avec elle, et il se demandait parfois si Alphard Black ne s'était pas réincarné. Même si sa petit cousine n'était pas née Cracmol, elle aurait tout de même eu cette curiosité inassouvissable concernant les moldus, et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle dévorait tous les livres qu'elle pouvait déchiffrer du haut de ses cinq ans et demi.

Narcissa se chargea des présentations de Judy – laquelle se fit dévisager longuement par les deux enfants, signe qu'ils avaient déjà entendu son nom, et pas forcément en bons termes – et celle de Maellyn – qui fut aussitôt adoptée par Alya –.

\- J'aime bien ton t-shirt. J'en ai un avec Cendrillon.

Maellyn lui sourit, et elles disparurent à l'étage, main dans la main, suivies de Draco.

Sirius redoutait depuis son arrivée le moment où il se retrouverait entre adultes, et il comprit que son appréhension était complètement justifiée quand Andy désigna le canapé face à elle.

Son visage était particulièrement fermé – à vrai dire, cela devait faire des années qu'elle ne lui en avait pas autant voulu – et il se résigna à s'asseoir le temps que la tempête ne passe. Judy l'imita, son appréhension seulement visible à sa façon de serrer les poings, puisque son masque impénétrable était de retour sur son visage.

Il allait finir par avoir horreur de ça, et très vite.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu te sois montré aussi stupide, Sirius, dit finalement Androméda. Comment as-tu pu penser que tu passerais inaperçu sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Une autre fois, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel et ignoré le commentaire – il se fichait éperdument des articles que Skeeter aimait écrire sur lui, du reste, la majorité d'entre eux – mais Andy, Cissy et Regulus semblaient un peu trop décidés à l'agonir de reproches à l'exact moment où il considérait qu'il avait besoin de soutien.

\- Désolé. Je voulais juste passer du temps avec ma fille et lui faire découvrir le monde sorcier. Depuis quelques jours, Skeeter est le dernier de mes problèmes !

A son ton glacial, les deux sœurs Black échangèrent un regard qu'il ne sut décrypté – elles avaient toujours été complices, plus petites, mais la guerre avait renforcé leur lien – et Andy eut une demi-grimace d'excuse.

\- Je suppose que tu n'es pas le seul responsable, en effet.

Narcissa et elle se tournèrent alors vers Judy.

\- Pitié, épargnez-moi vos mises en scènes. Ça ne fait que deux semaines que je fréquente à nouveau des Black, et j'ai déjà assisté à plusieurs pièces de théâtre!

Il ne contint que difficilement son sourire amusé et Ted fut encore moins discret que lui en cachant son éclat de rire derrière une toux mal imitée.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment en droit de te plaindre de notre accueil, Judy, répliqua Narcissa sans se laisser impressionnée.

\- Pourtant, je suis sûre que le Sauveur de l'Humanité vous a déjà raconté ma petite histoire. Personne n'a vraiment voulu prendre mon avis en compte pour la façon dont se sont déroulées ces cinq dernières années.

\- Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas sciemment transgresser les lois du MACUSA, tu...

\- Pardon ? Est-ce bien la femme d'un Mangemort, qui a sans doute tué plus de moldus que mon père a vendu de voitures volées, qui est en train de me donner une leçon de morale ? J'apprécie beaucoup l'ironie, mais quand on se fout ouvertement de ma gueule, j'ai tendance à devenir violente.

Narcissa et Judy s'affrontèrent du regard et Sirius décida qu'il n'allait pas du tout intervenir. Il avait cru que Judy aurait besoin d'aide à un moment – Narcissa pouvait se montrer cruelle, surtout avec quelqu'un qui avait nui à sa famille – mais elle s'en sortait visiblement très bien toute seule – et il pourrait être celui qui recevrait un coup de poing s'il se risquait à s'interposer –.

\- Mon mari est en prison pour ses crimes.

\- Bien fait pour lui.

\- Nous sommes bien d'accord sur cela.

Un nouveau silence s'éternisa et ce fut Andy qui se dévoua pour le briser.

\- Même si je comprends les circonstances exceptionnelles de toute cette histoire, tu aurais pu envoyer une lettre, Sirius.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas la prochaine fois.

Judy lui lança un drôle de regard avant de reporter son attention sur Andy et Narcissa.

\- Autre chose ?

Ses deux cousines avaient sûrement une liste particulièrement longue – Narcissa avait même tendance à ressortir de vieilles rancunes pour ce genre d'occasion, conséquence de l'influence de Walburga Black – et il s'attendit au pire quand Andy reprit la parole.

\- Regulus s'est chargé de nous expliquer la situation, et je pense connaître la réponse à ma question, mais peu importe... Pourquoi es-tu revenue, Judy ?

A sa plus grande surprise, cela sembla rassurer Judy.

\- Maellyn a besoin de son père. J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement, mais... Enfin, disons que c'est la vie.

La tension dans la pièce s'évapora lentement, comme si chaque regard qu'échangeaient les trois femmes était en train de sceller un pacte dont il ignorait la nature. Il voulut demander à Ted s'il voyait bien la même chose que lui, et n'obtint qu'une expression désabusée en réponse à sa question muette.

Il fallait sûrement être une femme pour comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Finalement, Narcissa servit le thé – un mélange très snob qui devait valoir une fortune et qui venait forcément de sa collection – et Andy conduisit les discussions vers des sujets moins sérieux – le prénom de Maellyn était prononcé de façon régulière, Andy et Narcissa voulant en apprendre le plus possible sur leur petite cousine – et il apprit sans surprise que sa fille s'était déjà battue plusieurs fois dans la cour de son école.

\- Sirius, Regulus nous a demandé de régler les conséquences de ce désastreux article dans la société Sang-Pur, lui annonça Narcissa, bien après que la dernière pâtisserie ait été mangée.

Il eut soudainement envie de cracher par terre.

\- La société Sang-Pur peut bien aller se faire...

\- Sirius !

Il soupira.

\- Il est hors de question que je fasse parader Maellyn à une fête stupide donnée en son honneur, juste pour que ces crétins finis puissent la voir de près.

La délicate grimace de Narcissa lui apprit qu'il avait touché juste.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

\- Oui, leur envoyer à chacun une Beuglante pour leur dire d'aller se faire...

\- Par Viviane, Sirius ! Je ne m'étonne plus que Dora soit aussi vulgaire ! Tu as dû lui apprendre la moitié des gros mots qu'elle connaît !

\- C'est bizarre, parce que je suis presque sûr que c'est elle qui m'a appris à jurer quand elle est revenue de sa première année à Poudlard !

Andy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Narcissa la prit de vitesse.

\- Peu importe. C'est l'héritière des Black et compte tenu des préférences de Regulus, elle sera sans doute la seule avant longtemps. Tôt ou tard, il va bien falloir que tu acceptes l'inévitable. Je ne serais pas surprise que Regulus commence à recevoir des propositions de mariage avant son septième anniversaire et...

\- Quoi ?! Quelles propositions de mariage ?

\- Les Sang-Pur vendent leur fille au plus offrant, répondit-il pour Narcissa.

\- C'est une blague ?! Dans quel siècle êtes-vous donc restés coincés ?!

\- Le moyen-âge, à un ou deux ans près.

Judy resta quelques secondes figée dans une expression qui lui fit se demander si elle n'allait pas vomir.

\- Ma fille n'ira à aucune fête. Jamais.

Il adressa un sourire mauvais à ses deux cousines.

\- Est-ce le bon moment pour te proposer de l'appeler Maellyn Adler ? Crois-moi, elle me remerciera plus tard.

Judy eut un sourire contrit.

\- Trop tard pour ça. Elle est aussi fière de son nom que tu le détestes. Désolée.

Bien sûr, il fallait que sa fille soit une petite rebelle.

\- Pour en revenir au sujet de conversation initial, je ne pensais pas donner une fête en l'honneur de Maellyn, mais juste faire en sorte qu'elle soit présente lors du bal que je donne tous les ans pour Halloween.

\- Un bal ? reprit Judy. Je suppose que Maellyn devra porter une robe ?

\- Bien évidement.

Judy eut un ricanement particulièrement mauvais.

\- Bonne chance ! Elle a horreur des robes. Je lui en ai acheté une cet été et elle a réussi à y mettre le feu.

Narcissa plissa les yeux.

\- Je saurais la convaincre.

Judy se rencogna contre le dossier du canapé, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son sourire tordu sur les lèvres.

\- Très bien. Si elle accepte, elle ira au bal. Sirius et moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais il neigera en Enfer avant que cette gamine ne change d'avis.

Sirius aurait aimé protester qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à un bal le soir d'Halloween, mais l'air assuré de Judy en disait très long sur les chances de réussite de Narcissa.

Sa cousine eut l'ombre d'une moue ennuyée sur ses lèvres, et prit le temps de réfléchir avant d'accepter le défi de Judy d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je suppose qu'elle a hérité du désastreux caractère de son père ?

\- Si ce n'était que cela, je serais inquiète, mais elle est au moins aussi têtue que son grand-père.

Ce fut à son tour d'éclater d'un rire moqueur.

Merlin, Godric et Morgane, Narcissa n'avait aucune chance.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si Sirius devrait se montrer aussi confiant, parce que je soupçonne Narcissa d'aimer les défis, juste parce que ça lui donne l'occasion de réussir l'impossible.

J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :

 **\- Le retour de la complicité entre Blacker (la question est : pour combien de temps?)**

 **\- Narcissa et Andy, of course.**

 **\- La petite Alya Lestrange (oui, je fais dans le caméo maison).**

 **\- Lucius en zonzon (j'ai du mal à me venger sur lui sur BS, donc il prend cher ici pour compenser).**

 **\- Judy qui commence à sincèrement regretter que Sirius ne soit plus renié par la famille Black (et Sirius aussi, d'ailleurs).**

Même si Judy ne souffre pas trop cette fois, je prends toujours les câlins pour elle, et je veux bien votre vote pour la maison de Maellyn (on a le temps de voir, mais je suis curieuse).

La prochaine mise à jour sera (à nouveau) pour _Black Sunset : Dark Matter_ dans deux semaines, donc on se dit à dans un mois ici !

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Soyez sympa, l'accouchement de ce projet a été douloureux.**

A dans un mois.

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 02/06/2018_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Guest** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Poufsouffle ? C'est loin d'être le favori des bookmakers, mais après tout, elle ne serait pas la première Black là-bas;)

 **Mh** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je vois que tu ne doutes pas une seule seconde du pouvoir de persuasion de Narcissa ! Maellyn est du genre têtue, va falloir qu'elle se surpasse ! Judy et Sirius risquent de regretter leur promesse si Narcissa parvient à ses fins:) Suis-je dure avec Alya ou n'est-ce pas une chance pour elle de pouvoir échapper à Poudlard ? Je veux dire, être la fille de Bellatrix et Rodolphus, c'est loin d'être un cadeau dans le genre. Je te laisse réfléchir pour Maellyn;) Bonne lecture !

 **Juliette :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est un happy ending, promis ! (mais il se mérite!). J'ai hésité à introduire Alya, mais je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion (parce que je l'aime bien cette petite en plus !). Je suis contente que ça se complète bien avec BS. Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **AlouetteL, Maxine3482, Guest, Constancelcd, Sundae Vanille, mh, AndouilleEtSushi, Juliette, MAHA1959, Nymueh et Lyrumbra,** pour leur review. Ca me réchauffe toujours le cœur de savoir que cette histoire continue à vous plaire !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

What's up ?

De mon côté, le bac touche à sa fin (les surveillances sont passées, les copies sont corrigées – ouais, je suis rapide – et il ne reste plus que 2 étapes !) mais je prépare déjà la rentrée (ce sont les vacances sauce prof ^^) ce qui n'est pas du meilleur effet sur ma production.

J'avance gentiment sur 32 de BS, et j'ai bon espoir de le boucler avant de m'envoler pour l'Ecosse...

 **Parlant de cela, je vais essayé de vous épargner mon éternelle trêve estivale, mais je ne vous promets pas d'être aussi régulière que d'habitude, que ce soit ici ou sur BS, qu'on se le dise !**

A part tout ça, nouveau chapitre, que j'aime plutôt beaucoup (ça fait deux fois que je pense que c'est celui-ci que je poste, mais non ^^). Ceux qui me connaissent doivent s'en douter, le drama est de retour, mais c'est promis, pas que !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, un grand merci à ****Sundae Vanille**** pour la relecture et les retours ! Sa fic __La Course au Chien Sauvage__ est un ****must-read**** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **There will be time...**

 **Chapter Six.**

* * *

 _I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you  
Take me back to the night we met  
I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you  
Take me back to the night we met_

 _The Night We Met – Lord Huron._

* * *

Une plainte rauque la tira de son sommeil dans un sursaut et Judy se pencha au-dessus de Maellyn pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Sa fille occupait les trois-quarts du lit à elle toute seule, puisqu'elle s'était encore mise de travers en bougeant dans son sommeil. Elle était toutefois profondément endormie. Judy retira son chien en peluche coincée sous sa nuque pour qu'elle soit un peu plus confortable et embrassa son front avant de se rallonger.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle était de retour dans la maison de Sirius, et elle ne s'étonnait plus quand elle se réveillait dans la chambre d'ami aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il y avait un peu moins de bric-à-brac sur les étagères que dans ses souvenirs, mais le reste n'avait pas changé. Maellyn avait trouvé avec ravissement la collection de Comics de son père et s'était découverte une passion pour Wonder Woman. Puisque Sirius n'avait pas de télévision pour occuper les journées pluvieuses de Londres, il n'avait d'autre choix que de lui lire les histoires incroyables des super héros de son enfance.

Maellyn avait désormais hâte d'être assez grande pour commencer la boxe et apprendre à se battre comme une Amazone.

Sirius était beaucoup moins enthousiaste à cette idée.  
Un sourire étira ses lèvres – Maellyn et Sirius continuaient à apprendre à se connaître, même s'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de plus de quelques jours pour donner l'impression d'être inséparables depuis le début – et elle referma les yeux, prête à se laisser emporter à nouveau dans le royaume des songes.

Une seconde plainte s'éleva alors, étouffée par les murs, mais pas encore assez pour lui échapper. La prison lui avait appris à dormir avec un œil ouvert et son ouï devenait comme décuplée une fois la nuit tombée.

 _Sirius._

Elle se redressa aussitôt, avant de se figer au moment de poser les pieds au sol. Tout avait changé entre eux. Rien ne lui permettait de deviner sa réaction si elle le réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit.

Elle se souvenait encore des cauchemars qu'il faisait pendant la guerre, quand les morts et l'horreur revenaient le hanter au moment où il était le plus vulnérable. Elle avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où elle l'avait réveillé pour l'arracher à ses démons, ou du nombre de fois où elle avait essayé de lui arracher des confidences, juste parce qu'elle voulait l'aider à porter le poids des souvenirs...  
Elle ne savait pas si c'était par fierté, ou s'il avait voulu la protéger de la barbarie qu'il affrontait, mais il avait rarement parlé.

Ces nuits-là se terminaient en général avec leurs deux corps enlacés, parce que c'était la seule façon de ramener un peu de lumière dans ses yeux gris, et de lui permettre de se rendormir sans craindre d'être rattrapé par les cauchemars.

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne et elle ferma les yeux pour éloigner les souvenirs. La semaine écoulée lui avait appris à ne pas ressasser le passé si elle comptait retourner aux Etats-Unis en un seul morceau.

Ou du reste, pas plus abîmée qu'à son arrivée en Angleterre.  
Une autre plainte la tira de ses pensées, la décidant à faire quelque chose, au moins en souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient été, cinq ans plus tôt.

Elle referma soigneusement la porte de sa chambre pour ne pas réveiller Maellyn – le sommeil de sa fille était en général de plomb, mais ce n'était pas une raison – et se faufila dans la chambre de Sirius.

Elle le trouva emmêlé dans ses draps, le visage baigné de sueur, ses yeux dansant follement sous ses paupières, et les poings serrés, comme s'il s'apprêtait à balancer un poing au visage de ses fantômes.

Une phrase à moitié articulée passa ses lèvres serrées, et elle ne reconnut qu'un seul mot du charabia.

Peter.

 _Oh._

Elle n'avait pas demandé à son retour. Elle se souvenait des soupçons de Sirius avant qu'il ne lui demande de repartir aux Etats-Unis, le temps que les choses se tassent avec les Potter et Voldemort... Si Peter avait disparu et que Remus était toujours présent, c'était sans doute parce que l'espion n'était pas le loup-garou finalement.

Avec un soupir, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et commença à le secouer par l'épaule avec force.

Elle n'était plus en mesure d'utiliser la méthode douce.

\- Sirius ! Sirius, réveille-toi... Sirius !

Il ne tenta pas de se libérer de sa prise, mais il ne lui donna pas non plus l'impression de vouloir ouvrir les yeux.

Son regard tomba sur le verre d'eau posé sur sa table basse, et elle fut presque tenté d'en venir à une méthode nettement moins agréable pour lui...

Même si elle n'était pas certaine que cela soit suffisant. Le cauchemar était de toute évidence très prenant, ce qui devait être accentué par le fait que Sirius avait toujours eu le sommeil très lourd.

\- Sirius, réveille-toi...

Son expression changea soudainement, devenant beaucoup plus torturée, comme s'il venait d'entrer dans une nouvelle nuance d'horreur.

\- Judy...

Elle aurait préféré qu'il la frappe au visage avec un de ses poings, ça aurait sans doute été moins douloureux.

L'air se bloqua dans ses poumons. Elle serra les dents, accentuant sa pression sur son épaule pour le tirer de son sommeil, sans parvenir à rien, essayant de ne pas laisser gagner les larmes, avant qu'un éclair de lucidité ne fasse remonter ce qu'elle avait appris en prison.

Son pouce se glissa sous le trapèze, juste au-dessus de la clavicule, et elle appuya avec force.

L'effet fut immédiat. Sirius se redressa avec un cri de douleur et elle le relâcha aussitôt avant de se relever.

Elle glissa un regard vers la porte, la fuite était une solution particulièrement séduisante. Sirius mettrait une poignée de secondes pour retrouver ses esprits, elle avait le temps de disparaître...

\- Judy ?

Trop tard.

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui, fit de son mieux pour ignorer la succession d'émotion sur son visage –surprise, douleur, colère, haine – et releva le menton dans une pâle tentative de se protéger – de quoi, elle n'était pas vraiment encore sûre –.  
Sirius resta un long moment à la fixer, sa respiration irrégulière et une lueur étrange au fond des yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment là, pas vrai ?

Elle se sentit blêmir malgré elle et elle recula d'un pas, la fuite encore plus irrésistible. La porte était à portée de main. Deux enjambées et elle serait dans le couloir, trois de plus et elle retrouverait le corps chaud et l'odeur rassurante de sa fille...

Elle se retrouva incapable de bouger pourtant, luttant pour respirer, les conséquences de son exil forcé revenant la heurter de plein fouet à nouveau.

Affronter la colère de Sirius chez les Potter avait été difficile, mais Dieu en soit témoin, elle avait eu le temps de s'y préparer durant toutes ces années.  
Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir supporter le désespoir qu'elle pouvait lire sur chacun des traits de son visage.

\- Je suis vraiment là, Sirius, souffla-t-elle finalement, échouant à contrôler les tremblements de sa voix. Tu faisais un cauchemars, j'ai... Tu es réveillé.

Il eut une grimace étrange, qu'elle ne lui avait vu que deux fois : quand il avait appris que son frère était mort, et quand ils s'étaient dit au revoir.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, et quand je me réveille, tu n'es jamais là... Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai pu boire pour te voir... James ne va pas être content.

Elle se sentit tituber, comme si Sirius venait de lui asséner un K.O. avec ses mots. Elle avait envie de vomir, la culpabilité rongeant ses entrailles, même si elle n'y était pour rien. Elle n'avait jamais voulu tout _ça_! Si le MACUSA n'était pas intervenu, si son père avait été plus malin, si elle était restée loin de ses trafics, si...

S'il y avait un Dieu quelque part là-haut, elle allait lui faire regretter de s'être acharné sur elle quand elle monterait au Paradis.

Sirius appuya ses paumes sur ses yeux pendant plusieurs longues secondes, refoulant les larmes comme il l'avait toujours fait, et elle sentit les siennes rouler sur ses joues.

Finalement, il releva la tête, ses yeux clairement humides malgré l'obscurité et ses mains tremblantes. Il fronça les sourcils et Judy crut vraiment qu'il était enfin réveillé, et que ce cauchemar-ci allait s'arrêter.

\- Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se donner du courage. Ça ne servait à rien de le raisonner, et elle allait devoir rester jusqu'au bout maintenant.

\- Les gens changent.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Tu devrais te rendormir.

\- Tu vas rester ?  
\- Bien sûr, souffla-t-elle, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il bascula lentement en arrière, les yeux étrangement fixes et un air vide sur le visage. Il s'endormit avant que sa tête touche l'oreiller et Judy ne put retenir plus longtemps le sanglot qui essayait de s'échapper de sa poitrine depuis qu'il avait prononcé son prénom.

Malgré elle, elle s'approcha du lit à nouveau, repoussant les mèches noires qui barraient son visage, effaçant les larmes qui avaient réussi à lui échapper du bout de son pouce, ses doigts effleurant la barbe invisible qui avait repoussé pendant la journée.

\- Je suis désolée, Sirius... Tellement désolée.

Elle faillit se laisser aller à déposer un baiser sur sa joue, mais se reprit in extremis, sachant pertinemment que c'était sans doute la pire idée qu'elle pouvait avoir cette nuit, et elle quitta la chambre d'un pas aussi vif que lui permettait ses jambes flageolantes. Elle referma la porte en douceur, se laissant glisser le long du panneau de bois, avant d'enlacer ses genoux avec ses deux bras, à la recherche d'un réconfort impossible à trouver.

Elle se concentra sur les larmes qui couraient le long de ses joues, essayant d'ignorer ce qu'il venait de se passer de l'autre côté de la porte, et échoua lamentablement.

Si James et Regulus s'étaient contentés de sous-entendus un peu brumeux, Lily avait été plus directe. Elle lui avait expliqué pour l'alcool, le centre de désintoxication, la dépression qui planait toujours au-dessus de Sirius. Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute – ce n'était presque pas de sa faute, elle n'avait jamais voulu de cet exil imposé par le MACUSA – parce que Sirius avait eu une enfance de merde, une adolescence compliquée et qu'il avait vu des horreurs durant la guerre, mais si elle avait été là...

Peut-être que cela n'aurait rien changé, peut-être qu'il se serait quand même écroulé après la fin de la guerre, mais elle aurait été là.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour que les larmes se tarissent. Elle se sentait complètement vidée de toute énergie, mais toujours rongée par l'amertume que ces cinq dernières années avaient laissé au fond de son cœur.

Après tout, ce n'était pas le plan. Elle aurait dû être réunie avec Sirius après la fin de cette foutue guerre et ils auraient dû élever Maellyn ensemble. Elle avait cru au début qu'il comprendrait ce qu'il lui était arrivé, sauf qu'elle avait découvert en sortant de prison à quel point le MACUSA n'avait pas voulu lui laisser la moindre chance de reprendre contact avec le monde sorcier. Toutes les personnes qui l'avaient connue pendant ses études à Salem l'avaient oubliée, elle était devenue une étrangère dans son village natale, et elle devait sans doute s'estimer heureuse que le MACUSA n'ait pas fait subir le même sort à son oncle et à son père.

Elle essuya ses joues et rejoignit la salle de bain pour passer de l'eau sur son visage. Le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir lui arracha une grimace. Pleurer semblait avoir creusé encore davantage ses traits, comme si le sortilège du MACUSA se nourrissait de son désespoir en plus de sa magie et ses yeux rougis lui semblèrent démesurés.

Elle finit par se convaincre de retourner dans sa chambre. Maellyn dormait toujours à poings fermés et elle la réinstalla de façon à pouvoir serrer son petit corps contre elle, son nez perdu dans ses boucles noires, respirant une des rares odeurs qui avait le pouvoir d'apaiser ses démons.

Sans surprise, elle ne ferma pas l'oeil du reste de la nuit et elle attendit patiemment que sa fille se réveille pour se lever, même quand elle entendit Sirius quitter sa propre chambre aux alentours de huit heures.

Maellyn finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle la dévisagea longuement, le regard encore plein de sommeil, avant de faire la moue et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Judy resserra son étreinte légèrement, caressant avec douceur le dos de sa fille, attendant qu'elle se réveille tout à fait. L'expérience lui avait appris qu'il lui fallait une bonne heure avant de redevenir la petite fille malicieuse et pleine de vie, un trait qu'elle avait sans doute hérité de Burt.

\- Tu as bien dormi, chaton ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit, une manie qu'elle avait toujours eu. Parfois, elle se demandait si la forme Animagus de sa fille – une aptitude qu'elle semblait bien décidée à développer si elle se fiait à toutes les questions qu'elle avait déjà posé à Sirius – serait aussi un chien, ou si c'était sa moitié Adler qui s'exprimait mieux de cette façon.

Le ventre de Maellyn gargouilla, ce qui sembla la convaincre de se redresser et Judy l'imita.

\- Allez, à table, petit monstre.

Sirius était encore installé dans la cuisine, _La Gazette_ ouverte devant lui et une tasse de café fumante dans la main.

\- Ah, je commençais à me demander si je n'allais pas vous réveiller... Bien dormi ?

\- Ça peut aller.

Sirius la dévisagea, les sourcils froncés, et s'il devina qu'elle mentait ouvertement, il le garda pour lui.

\- Et toi chaton, bien dormi ?

Il salua le terrible regard noir de Maellyn d'un ricanement, avant de se lever pour lui préparer son chocolat chaud. Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de demander, elle se retrouva aussi avec une tasse de café, et il lui désigna le paquet en papier tout droit venu de la boulangerie du coin.

\- Merci.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas exiger de sa fille qu'elle prenne un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom si elle n'en faisait pas autant, et elle était presque certaine que Sirius avait décidé qu'elle était trop maigre pour son propre bien, que cela soit dû au sortilège de bannissement n'y changeait pas grand chose. Elle prit donc un pain au chocolat pour faire bonne figure.

\- James nous a invités dimanche midi.

Elle releva la tête du fond de son café.

\- Potter invite désormais ? Evans aurait-elle réussi à lui inculquer quelques bonnes manières ?

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres et son cœur rata un battement sans qu'elle n'y fasse plus vraiment attention. Elle avait eu le temps de se résigner à son futur problème d'arythmie pendant la semaine passée.

\- Je pense que Lily l'a obligé à faire un effort cette fois. Les Londubat seront là également.

Elle haussa les épaules. Même si elle savait parfaitement que James lui en voudrait pendant encore longtemps, et que Lily se méfiait désormais d'elle, elle savait aussi qu'il était pour ainsi dire impossible d'obliger James et Sirius à ne pas se voir pendant plus de deux semaines consécutives.

En général, elle s'arrangeait pour faire peser le pouvoir de décision sur les épaules de Maellyn – puisque Sirius avait des difficultés à lui refuser quoique ce soit – mais il était bien trop tôt pour avoir une conversation avec sa fille.

\- Je n'ai rien de prévu. Maellyn a eu l'air d'avoir passé une bonne après-midi avec Harry et le fils Londubat.

Maellyn releva la tête à son tour, cessant une seconde de réduire son croissant en charpie.

\- Neville est gentil, souffla-t-elle.

\- Et pas Harry ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et l'exact même pli, qu'elle avait toujours vu entre les deux yeux de son père, apparut.

\- Il s'est moqué de moi.

\- Il manque de tact, c'est vrai mais...

\- J'aime pas quand on se moque de moi.

Le ton définitif de Maellyn sonnait comme une condamnation à perpétuité et Judy porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour cacher le sourire moqueur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir.

Sirius donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé une boisson particulièrement amère et il garda le silence pendant tout le reste du petit-déjeuner de Maellyn.

Une heure plus tard, Judy avait réussi à tresser les cheveux de sa fille en ce qui ressemblait assez vaguement à ce qu'elle avait vu dans les dernières aventures de Wonder Woman et avait même eu le temps de prendre elle-même une douche. Sa fille profita de son absence pour convaincre Sirius de l'emmener au parc à quelques rues de la maison, et Judy n'eut pas vraiment d'autre choix que de suivre.

Elle était restée seule à deux ou trois reprises déjà – quand Sirius avait emmené Maellyn à l'un de ses cours de Quidditch – et elle avait appris que ses souvenirs n'attendaient pas mieux pour revenir la hanter.

Comme tout bon parc digne de ce nom, il y avait des jeux – une espèce de château fort en bois, avec toboggan, mur d'escalade, pont de singe et tunnel – et Maellyn s'y précipita. Si la majorité de la dizaine d'enfants jouaient de la façon dont avait été pensée l'installation, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Maellyn pour avoir l'idée de remonter le toboggan à l'envers ou laisser pendre la moitié de son corps dans le vide juste parce qu'elle pouvait le faire.

A sa droite, Sirius ne semblait pas du tout apprécier les inventions de sa fille. Il se tenait trop droit, un poing serré devant sa bouche comme s'il se retenait de lui hurler d'arrêter – ce qui ne servirait qu'à l'encourager, il avait au moins compris ça – et sa jambe tressautait avec impatience.

\- Relax. Même si elle tombe, elle ne va pas se tuer, dit-elle tout en sortant un livre de son sac.

\- Comment tu peux garder ton sang-froid comme ça ?

Judy prit le temps d'ouvrir son livre à la bonne page avant de relever les yeux vers lui. Il avait une véritable inquiétude sur son visage, et une espèce d'incrédulité dans son regard.

Elle s'obligea à tourner la tête, sachant pertinemment que le gris de ses yeux était devenu trop dangereux pour elle.

\- D'une, je ne suis pas une stupide Gryffondor. De deux, je l'ai vu faire bien pire. Et de trois, il n'y a que lorsqu'elle se casse quelque chose qu'elle se calme un peu.

\- Et c'est censé m'aider à me relaxer ?

\- Non, juste à relativiser.

Il reprit sa surveillance attentive de ce que Maellyn était en train de faire – elle ne tarda pas à trouver des camarades de jeu et les entraîna dans ce qui semblait être un combat acharné entre le bien et le mal –. Pour une fois, il ne pleuvait pas, et quelques rayons de soleil réchauffaient le banc où ils s'étaient installés. Son livre avait beau être intéressant – des espions et la seconde guerre mondiale – les effets de sa mauvaise nuit furent plus forts et elle ne tarda pas à somnoler. Une part de son cerveau resta toutefois suffisamment réveillée pour l'obliger à se redresser dans un sursaut alors qu'elle basculait inexorablement vers Sirius.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui... Je... Le sortilège du MACUSA est fatiguant.

Elle avait déjà été plus convaincante quand il s'agissait de mentir et elle fit mine de ne pas remarquer les coups d'oeil qu'il lui lança à plusieurs reprises. Elle essaya vaguement de prier sa bonne étoile pour qu'il garde ses questions pour lui, sans vraiment trop y croire. Déjà parce que sa bonne étoile était une ordure finie, et surtout parce que Sirius était trop curieux pour son propre bien.

Quand il se racla la gorge – Maellyn était désormais aux balançoires, essayant de monter le plus haut possible à la force de ses jambes, donc ce n'était pas pour elle –, elle prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de verrouiller son cœur.

\- Tu es vraiment venu me réveiller cette nuit, pas vrai ?

Son cœur s'accéléra douloureusement au souvenir de son expression torturée au moment où il avait prononcé son prénom dans son sommeil. Elle aurait aimé avoir une issue de secours, là, tout de suite, mais à moins que Maellyn ne décide de se blesser dans la seconde, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de répondre.

\- Ouais...

Au loin, Maellyn sauta de la balançoire alors qu'elle était le plus haut et se réceptionna à la façon d'une gymnaste de haut niveau, sans doute parce que sa magie instinctive avait pris le parti de la protéger d'elle-même depuis qu'elle savait marcher à quatre pattes.

Sirius marmonna quelque chose dont elle ne saisit rien, même si c'était sans doute pour maudire Maellyn cette fois.

Elle crut une folle seconde que sa fille avait réussi une diversion suffisante, ou que Sirius allait être fidèle à lui-même et garder ses secrets comme avant.  
Sauf qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de remarquer qu'il avait changé sur ce point-là.

\- Je te voyais parfois, quand j'avais vraiment trop bu... Ma thérapeute me soutient que c'est en partie pour ça que je me suis réfugié dans l'alcool. Elle a sans doute raison.

Elle ne trouva rien à redire à ça. Elle n'avait pas été surprise que Sirius choisisse l'alcool au lieu de faire face à ses problèmes, et comme il n'avait jamais rien fait à moitié, il était devenu incontrôlable d'après Lily. Apprendre qu'elle était en partie responsable de ça était une toute autre histoire.

\- Je suis désolée, Sirius.

\- Je sais...

Il y eut une seconde de silence supplémentaire entre eux. Elle crut voir sa main se tendre vers elle avant qu'il ne la ramène sur sa propre cuisse, mais elle préféra ignorer ce détail.

C'était beaucoup plus facile comme ça.

\- Mais merci... de m'avoir réveillé, je veux dire... Même si j'aurais préféré que tu n'imprimes pas un bleu dans mon épaule.

Un sourire lui échappa, en même temps qu'une expiration comme soulagée, et elle risqua un vrai regard dans sa direction, sans pour autant s'autoriser à interpréter son expression, la moitié de sourire en coin sur ses lèvres ou la lueur étrange dans le fond de ses yeux.

\- Tu es toujours aussi fragile, on dirait... répondit-elle finalement, tandis qu'elle reportait son attention sur Maellyn.

De retour dans le château fort, elle utilisait enfin le toboggan normalement, ce qui n'allait sans doute pas durer.

La question qui la taraudait depuis son retour passa ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne prenne le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois, ce qui n'était pas vraiment prudent, surtout à propos de ce sujet-là.

\- Pettigrow est mort, pas vrai ?

Il se figea complètement à côté d'elle, et elle surprit l'expression de haine farouche sur son visage, malgré ses efforts évidents pour rester de marbre. Il plia et déplia son poing droit à plusieurs reprises avant de répondre.

\- Je suppose que ce n'était pas très dur à deviner, pas vrai ?

\- Il aurait pu être dans votre prison gardée par des monstres.

Sirius eut un sourire dur cette fois.

\- Il aurait pu, mais il ne le méritait pas. Il a essayé de vendre James, Lily et Harry à Voldemort. Si Regulus ne nous avait pas prévenus à temps, ils seraient sans doute tous morts depuis longtemps.

A son ton mordant, un pressentiment lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu l'as tué.

\- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger ma famille.

\- Je sais.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la dévisagea. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment comment elle réussit à ne pas détourner les yeux sous la force de son regard, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas du tout la chose à faire.

\- C'est aussi pour ça que je suis revenue, Sirius. Je sais que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu seras là pour elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Rassure-moi, il n'est pas en train de t'arriver un truc, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se détourna, son regard vissé sur ses mains. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être à moitié morte à l'intérieur, mais elle n'avait pas besoin du diagnostic d'un médecin pour comprendre pourquoi.

\- Non... Mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance ces dernières années non plus.

Il eut une grimace.

\- Ouais, je connais l'impression.

Il tourna la tête en premier, elle le vit fouiller les jeux des yeux pour retrouver Maellyn.

\- Skeeter !

Elle l'imita si vite qu'un os craqua dans son cou et elle repéra immédiatement une femme blonde et un homme brun muni d'un appareil photo à côté de Maellyn.

Elle suivit Sirius quand il se leva précipitamment et courut pour la rejoindre, ses poings déjà serrés et résolue à réitérer son exploit de la semaine dernière s'il le fallait.

\- Laissez ma fille tranquille ! gronda Sirius dès que les deux journalistes furent à portée de voix.

\- Ah, Monsieur Black ! Quelle charmante surprise !

Skeeter était affublée d'un tailleur d'un bleu électrique qui flattait très peu son teint recouvert par une couche bien trop épaisse de maquillage. Son sourire – particulièrement faux, et même carrément dangereux – dévoilait une collection de dents en or, dont au moins une était la conséquence de la rencontre avec son crochet du gauche.

Elle se contint au prix d'un ultime effort de ne pas attaquer tout de suite. Elle ne tenait pas à prendre un sortilège en pleine poitrine, Skeeter semblait être le genre de sorcière qui retenait les leçons.

\- Chaton, viens là, s'il-te-plaît.

Maellyn les rejoignit, Sirius et elle, sans discuter, et Sirius fit un pas de plus vers Skeeter.

\- Dégagez !

Skeeter éclata de rire – trop aigu, trop fort, très irritant – puis eut une moue.

\- Sinon quoi ? Vous n'allez certainement pas m'attaquer devant des moldus ! Nous voulons juste une petite interview avec ces charmantes demoiselles.

Sirius plissa les yeux, ce qui n'était pas vraiment bon signe, et Judy attrapa Maellyn par les épaules pour la ramener contre elle.

Cette histoire n'allait pas bien terminer.

\- Vous savez très bien où vous pouvez vous la foutre, votre interview. Ma fille n'est pas une attraction.

\- Il va falloir l'enfermer dans une tour d'ivoire si vous voulez vraiment que ce soit le cas... Une interview, et je vous laisse tranquille.

\- Disons plutôt que si vous approchez ma fille à nouveau, c'est depuis un lit de Sainte Mangouste que vous écrirez votre prochain article.

Le sourire de Skeeter devint encore plus reptilien si cela était possible.

\- Des promesses, toujours des promesses, Monsieur Black... On sait tous les deux que votre frère ne vous permettra pas une telle folie _encore._ Vous ne pourrez pas éviter la prison indéfiniment.

Maellyn eut un un hoquet et elle dut l'empêcher de se jeter sur Skeeter en resserrant sa prise sur ses épaules.

\- Laisse mon papa tranquille !

Skeeter en oublia Sirius aussitôt et Judy sentit son poing gauche la picoter en la voyant dévorer Maellyn du regard.

 _-_ Mais tout à fait, demoiselle. C'est pour toi que je suis venue après tout !

Maellyn essaya de se dégager de son étreinte et elle baissa les yeux vers elle. Son sourire tordu étira ses lèvres en découvrant ses sourcils froncés et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Skeeter n'allait pas être déçue du voyage.

\- Chaton, quelque chose que tu veux dire à la dame ?

Maellyn releva les yeux vers elle, une question dans son regard, et elle haussa un sourcil pour toute réponse.

Sa fille n'avait pas besoin de plus et elle se tourna vers Skeeter avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Ta robe est très moche, on dirait que tu as un caniche sur la tête et en plus, tu pues de la bouche. J'espère que ma maman va encore te casser le nez et je vais demander à mon papy d'envoyer quelqu'un pour te casser les genoux.

Malgré le maquillage, le visage de Skeeter se décomposa et elle leva un regard incrédule vers elle.

\- Je suis sûre que si tu insistes auprès de papy, il pourra te la faire découper en morceaux.

Sirius éclata de rire – celui qui ressemblait à un aboiement et qui réussissait à le rajeunir d'une dizaine d'années – et Judy sentit une chaleur étrange se diffusait à l'intérieur d'elle, repoussant le froid qui couvait toujours au fond de son cœur.

\- Vous êtes des sauvages... marmonna Skeeter.

\- Et vous êtes une crevure, répliqua-t-elle. Chacun doit porter sa croix en ce bas monde. Osez encore une seule fois vous approcher de ma fille comme vous l'avez fait et je vous jure que personne ne sera en mesure de retrouver votre corps quand j'en aurai terminé avec vous.

Elle soutint le regard de Skeeter aussi longtemps que nécessaire et elle ne la lâcha des yeux qu'à l'appel de sa fille.

\- Maman, j'ai faim.

Elle réajusta une mèche folle derrière l'oreille de Maellyn et se tourna vers Sirius, surprenant un regard qu'elle avait cru ne jamais revoir. Il secoua la tête et fit un geste vers la sortie du parc.

\- Si ces demoiselles veulent bien me suivre...

…

 **Franchement, Skeeter apprendra-t-elle un jour de ses erreurs ? XD**

J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :

 **\- Le difficile retour à la réalité de Judy (je plaide coupable, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette scène).**

 **\- Maellyn qui n'est pas la fan number one de Harry (la suite au prochain épisode, j'ai moyennement apprécié personnellement).**

 **\- La fin tragique de Peter (ou bien méritée, selon moi).**

 **\- La répartie assassine de Maellyn (je pense qu'on peut tous s'entendre sur le fait qu'elle tient clairement ça de sa mère).**

 **\- Blacker, again, parce que c'est un peu le cœur de l'histoire;)**

Je suis curieuse d'avoir vos idées sur la contre attaque de Skeeter (obviously).

 **En attendant la suite (dans deux semaines, normalement), n'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur** _Black Sunset : Dark Matter_ _!_

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Soyez sympa, l'accouchement de ce projet a été douloureux.**

A dans un mois.

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 30/07/2018_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR** :

 **Juliette** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis bien d'accord pour Skeeter ! Et il est fort possible que Harry ait le droit au même venin s'il l'embête de trop.  
Peter ne mérite pas mieux qu'une mort lente et douloureuse pour ce qu'il a fait, et je pense que Sirius est le meilleur candidat pour la lui administrer.  
Je te laisse avec la suite et encore merci pour ta super fidélité !

 **Mh** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Judy a beau savoir que Sirius était un peu au fond du trou sans elle, ce n'est pas pareil de le voir de ses propres yeux, je suis bien d'accord.  
Merci pour Maellyn xD Je me suis bien amusée à l'imaginer dans ce square (la petite fille en moi était au moins aussi casse cou!).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **Maxine3482, Nymueh, AndouilleEtSushi, Mimi70, Juliette, mh, lune patronus, Sundae Vanille et Lyrumbra,** pour leur review. Ca me réchauffe toujours le cœur de savoir que cette histoire continue à vous plaire !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Comment va la vie ?

Bon, vous avez vu, je poste alors qu'on est fin juillet, je suis plutôt fière de moi xD

Je rentre tout juste d'Ecosse, et il souffle un petit vent de nostalgie sur mon petit cœur de Potterhead. Dans tous les cas, c'est super beau, j'ai vu le fameux Elephant's House et le viaduc de Glenfinnan (entre autre). On a même eu beau et je n'ai pas été dévorée par les midges, donc c'est un succès total !

Naturellement, je n'ai pas avancé d'un iota sur BS, et 33 est encore en travaux, mais je vais essayer de m'y remettre avant de repartir.

A part tout ça, un nouveau chapitre quand même. Il m'a donné du fil à retordre celui-ci, principalement parce que Maellyn est un petit démon quand elle le veut... Je l'aime bien quand même, et promis, quasiment pas de angst (c'est pas raccord avec le soleil).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, un grand merci à ****Sundae Vanille**** pour la relecture et les retours ! Sa fic __La Course au Chien Sauvage__ est un ****must-read**** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **There Will Be Time...**

 **Chapter Seven**

 _J'suis qu'un fantôme quand tu vas où j'suis pas  
Tu sais ma môme que j'suis morgane de toi  
J'suis morgane de toi._

 _(Morgane de toi - Renaud)_

* * *

La taxi s'arrêta au bout de la rue où vivait les Potter et Sirius paya le chauffeur tandis que Maellyn et Judy sortaient de la voiture. Après une longue heure passée à subir des accélérations poussives et écouter de la musique irlandaise, Sirius fut particulièrement soulagé d'arriver.

Les taxis étaient bien pratiques, mais il allait devoir trouver une autre solution car il avait l'impression de perdre un temps fou à chaque fois qu'il voulait aller quelque part avec Judy.

Il avait beau ne pas trop aimer transplaner, il réalisait lentement qu'il s'y résignait plus souvent qu'il ne le pensait, et que ce n'était pas si mal, finalement.

Maellyn glissa une main dans la sienne et l'autre dans celle de Judy. Ils prirent la direction de la maison des Potter en silence. Les cloches de l'église moldue résonnaient au loin – ils étaient donc à l'heure ou du reste, pas trop en retard – et contrairement à Londres, ils pouvaient entendre le champ des quelques oiseaux qui n'étaient pas encore partis rejoindre des climats plus agréables.

Il aimait bien venir ici tous les dimanches, un peu parce que ça lui faisait du bien d'être loin de Londres et surtout pour voir les Potter, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de l'agitation de la ville ou il finirait pas mourir d'ennui.

Harry et Neville étaient en train de jouer dans le jardin à se passer un Souaffle en mousse, profitant de la météo clémente pour se défouler.

\- Patmol !

Sirius lâcha la main de Maellyn pour ouvrir les bras et réceptionner son filleul à la fin de sa course endiablée.

\- Salut bonhomme ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Tu m'as manqué, Patmol ! Pourquoi t'es pas venu la semaine dernière ?

Le ton accusateur et le regard vert malheureux levé vers lui ne manquèrent de le faire culpabiliser. A part pendant la période où il était en centre de désintoxication, il n'avait quasiment jamais manqué de venir chaque dimanche, et il savait que le garçon était toujours content de le voir. Il adorait Rhosyn et Jelena, mais il aurait toujours une relation privilégiée avec Harry, tout comme son filleul passait plus volontiers du temps avec lui qu'avec Lunard.

Il raffermit son bras autour des épaules de son filleul et ébouriffa ses mèches noires, juste parce qu'il savait que Harry avait horreur de ça.

Il se dégagea aussitôt de son étreinte avec un grognement agacé, et il rit quand il se retrouva la cible d'un regard noir rappelant celui de Lily.

\- Tu vois que je ne t'ai pas manqué tant que ça !

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air un peu buté, même si Sirius le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il lui rende la pareille au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins.

Finalement, Harry se tourna vers Judy et Maellyn sans que son expression ne change d'un iota.

\- Tu te souviens de Maellyn, Harry ?

Il hocha la tête et lui jeta un regard en coin.

\- On va aller dire bonjour à James et Lily. Tu viens, chaton ?

Maellyn refusa de bouger et croisa ses bras à son tour, ses sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Elle avait pour ainsi dire eu la même expression avant d'insulter Rita Skeeter, sauf que cette fois, sa cible semblait être Harry.

Sirius grimaça et jeta un regard à Judy, à la recherche d'une explication, et ne reçu qu'un haussement d'épaules en réponse.

\- Chaton, s'il te plaît ? essaya-t-elle à nouveau, poussant Maellyn vers la maison avec douceur.

Maellyn se dégagea sèchement et grogna de mécontentement.

\- Je veux rester avec papa !

Elle se jeta sur lui et s'agrippa avec force à sa jambe. Une ombre passa sur le visage de Harry, ce qui n'était jamais un bon signe chez les Potter.

Il comprit finalement ce qui se passait avec un temps de retard : Maellyn devait avoir compris que Harry avait une place spéciale dans sa vie et était jalouse et Harry était assez grand pour savoir que plus rien ne serait pareil maintenant qu'il avait une fille à lui.

Il s'était imaginé que Maellyn et Harry s'entendraient immédiatement, comme James et lui. Il avait sans doute sous-estimé l'extrême possessivité des enfants.

\- Ah, vous êtes arrivés ! C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

James lui jeta un regard inquiet – _t'as une drôle de tête, Pat'_ – auquel il répondit en désignant Harry et Maellyn d'un discret coup d'oeil. James fronça les sourcils, et ce fut sans doute parce qu'il était un père à temps plein de trois garnements infernaux qu'il trouva aussitôt une parade.

\- Alors, petit monstre, tu ne viens pas dire bonjour à ton parrain ?

Il s'accroupit à côté de Maellyn et tendit sa joue, un air sérieux sur le visage. James était juste assez loin pour obliger sa filleule à le lâcher si elle voulait embrasser sa joue. En la sentant resserrer sa prise sur son jean, Sirius crut sincèrement que le seul moyen pour lui de récupérer sa jambe serait après une bataille qui se terminerait en drame.

\- Les filleules qui ne disent pas bonjour à leur parrain n'ont pas de dessert, c'est la règle de Lily.

Maellyn fit la moue.

\- Tu mens.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille lui demander ?

Finalement, elle se décida en lâchant un soupir pour faire preuve de mauvaise grâce, et traîna des pieds jusqu'à James. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'embrasser. Il l'attrapa dès qu'elle fut à portée de bras, se redressa vivement et la déposa sur son épaule comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac de patates. Maellyn eut un cri de surprise et commença à se débattre.

\- Je vais le dire à mon papy !

\- Ça ne marche qu'avec Rita Skeeter ça, petit monstre !

Il s'éloigna en riant, sa démarche bondissante tirant des cris à Maellyn, qui se transformèrent en rires avant qu'ils n'aient atteint la porte d'entrée.

\- Je vais saluer Lily...

Sirius se retrouva seul face à Harry et un silence qui en disait long, surtout pour un incorrigible bavard. Il tendit sa main vers lui, attendit patiemment qu'il se décide à y glisser la sienne, puis le guida jusqu'au muret qui entourait la maison des Potter.

Il aida Harry à s'installer dessus mais resta debout. Son filleul et lui faisaient maintenant presque la même taille, et c'était précisément ce qu'il voulait.

\- Alors, bonhomme... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Harry fixa un long moment ses mains avant de risquer un regard vers lui. A les voir si brillants, Sirius espéra qu'il n'avait pas blessé son filleul par maladresse. Harry n'était pas aussi susceptible que ses parents, mais terriblement plus sensible.

\- C'est vraiment vrai que t'es le papa de Maellyn ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu le savais pas avant ?

Il hésita à se contenter d'un _c'est compliqué_ mais Harry était un garçon intelligent et s'il avait appris quelque chose en travaillant avec des gamins de tout âge, c'était bien qu'ils avaient horreur qu'on les traite comme des bébés ou des idiots.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Judy et moi, on était amoureux il y a longtemps. Tu étais un bébé, tu ne t'en souviens pas. Elle est américaine et elle est restée aux Etats-Unis à cause de la guerre contre Voldemort... Je n'ai pas réussi à la retrouver à cause d'un mauvais sortilège quand la guerre s'est terminée. C'est pour ça que je ne savais pas que j'étais papa.

Harry resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes, ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres plissées dans un tic qui lui rappelait Lily.

\- Pourquoi elle a pas envoyé un hibou, Judy ?

\- Elle ne pouvait pas, à cause du mauvais sortilège.

\- Qui lui a lancé le sortilège ?

\- Les Aurors américains.

Il releva la tête aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Elle a fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- On peut dire ça... Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait vraiment mérité ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

Harry lui lança alors un regard qui lui donna l'impression que James avait pris le contrôle de son corps.

\- C'est à cause d'elle que tu étais triste. Je me souviens. Peut-être qu'elle a mérité quand même d'être punie.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas fait exprès de me rendre triste...

Harry ne sembla pas convaincu et tant que Judy ne se serait pas rachetée à ses yeux, il ne changerait pas d'avis, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait possiblement se montrer désagréable avec Judy, parce qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi obsessionnel que son père et sa mère réunis.

\- Tu sais que ça ne change rien pour toi et moi, hein bonhomme ? Je reste ton parrain et on continueras à faire pleins de trucs ensembles, comme on a l'habitude.

Il avait espéré apaiser les dernières craintes d'Harry, sauf qu'il ne reçut que de la méfiance en retour.

\- Tu dis ça, mais tu m'as même pas appelé par miroir cette semaine !

La culpabilité lui serra le ventre. Harry avait raison : il avait été tellement occupés à apprendre à connaître Maellyn qu'il en avait oublié tout le reste.

Pourtant, Merlin seul savait à quel point il aimait son filleul. Il avait été l'une des seules choses qui lui avaient permis de tenir le coup pendant la guerre, et sûrement la seule véritable lumière dans sa vie après la victoire.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. Tu veux bien me pardonner, bonhomme ?

Il fit ses yeux de chiot battu, ce qui fonctionnait encore très bien avec lui, même si ça ne durerait sûrement plus très longtemps.

Harry se frotta le nez, une moue encore boudeuse sur les lèvres, mais son regard avait déjà perdu en hostilité.

\- Seulement si tu viens me chercher en moto à l'école. Personne ne me croit quand je dis que je suis déjà monté sur une moto.

James allait sans doute ne pas apprécier de voir son fils sur sa moto, mais l'école n'était qu'à trois rues de là, et il promettrait de ne pas rouler trop vite. Il tendit sa main.

\- Marché conclu, Potter.

Cette fois, Harry se fendit d'un sourire et sera sa main avec force avant de sauter au sol. Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le guida vers la maison.

\- Alors, l'école ? Tu as eu des bonnes notes ?

Son filleul lui raconta la dernière bêtise de William – qui s'était de toute évidence bien remis de son opération –, puis lui décrit en détail le match de foot qu'il avait gagné contre les grands jeudi – Sirius commençait à connaître les règles de ce jeu-là, sans toutefois comprendre l'engouement des moldus – et énuméra tous les exercices qui lui avait valu un bon point.

Harry le laissa pour rejoindre Neville dans sa chambre et Sirius fit un crochet par la cuisine. Alice et Lily étaient occupées à surveiller le repas de Jelena, Rhosyn et Lux, toutes trois juchées sur des chaises hautes. Si Rhosyn mangeait très proprement pour une petite fille de deux ans, Jelena en mettait assez partout pour deux, tandis que Lux avait encore besoin d'aide du haut de ses un an.

Il embrassa ses nièces et Lux sans qu'aucune des trois ne lui donne l'impression de remarquer quoique ce soit. Alice en profita pour l'attraper par le cou et planta un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

\- Félicitations, Black. Tu as hérité d'un sacré numéro, on dirait !

\- Attend de voir ce que va devenir Lux avant de te moquer, Horton. **(1)**

\- Ma fille sera aussi sage que moi.

Il éclata de rire. Alice Londubat était sûrement aussi mesurée que James et lui. Frank se plaignait régulièrement d'avoir dû l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide durant une mission d'Auror, et sa maladresse la conduisait plus souvent que tous ses collègues réunis à Sainte Mangouste.

Comme d'habitude, Lily le prit dans ses bras et plaqua sa joue contre la sienne.

\- Je crois que Harry est un peu jaloux de Maellyn, souffla-t-il.

\- Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il pose autant de questions alors... Il t'a eu pour lui tout seul pendant toutes ces années, Sirius. Laisse-lui un peu de temps.

Comme souvent, il décida de faire confiance à sa petite sœur et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de la libérer.

James, Frank et Judy étaient dans le salon. Maellyn était penchée sur un article de journal qu'il reconnut sans mal.

Rita Skeeter avait finalement contre-attaqué le lendemain de leur entrevue dans le parc. Son article était à l'opposé du premier : Maellyn n'était plus un petit miracle pour la société sorcière, mais une véritable menace. Outre le fait qu'elle laissait entendre que sa fille était dérangée – ce que personne n'aurait du mal à croire étant donné son nom de famille –, Skeeter prophétisait aussi la fin des Black. Judy était, elle, décrite comme une arriviste dénuée de scrupules, qui avait sans doute utilisé la magie pour le séduire, étant donné son physique quelconque et son manque de goût en matière de mode.

A la première lecture, il avait été en colère contre Skeeter, et il avait bien failli transplaner au siège de _La Gazette_ pour mettre les menaces de Maellyn à exécution lui-même, puis Judy lui avait très justement fait remarquer que leur fille venait sans doute d'être mise au banc de la société Sang-Pur après un article pareil, unique héritière des Black ou non.

Finalement, il avait laissé Regulus régler le problème. Son frère était décidé à attaquer Skeeter pour diffamation, ce qui constituerait le onzième procès de la sorte, et se conclurait avec une amende exorbitante que _La Gazette_ paierait pour Skeeter.

\- Merci, Maellyn. Je vais l'encadrer et le mettre au-dessus de la cheminée. Je suis vraiment, vraiment très fière de ma filleule préférée.

L'annonce de James lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Son frère l'avait appelé par miroir dès qu'il était tombé sur l'article pour lui demander si Maellyn avait vraiment menacé Skeeter avec un aplomb digne d'un adulte, ou si la journaliste avait – encore – déformé ses propos.

 _J'y crois pas ! J'ai raté un truc pareil ?! Détails, Black ! Je veux tous les détails ! Et une copie de ton souvenir. Je suis presque sûr que Lily a moyen de faire sortir une pensine du département des Mystères !_

\- C'est ta seule filleule, espèce de crétin.

\- Pour l'instant ! Si tu veux mon avis, Judy et toi devriez en refaire une comme elle.

Son cœur fit une embardée douloureuse à la boutade de James, et il chercha Judy des yeux par réflexe. Il la trouva raidie sur son fauteuil, le sourire amusé qu'il avait aperçu en entrant dans la pièce avait été remplacé par une grimace et ses yeux étaient rivés sur ses mains.

\- Papa !

Sa fille ne lui laissa pas le temps d'analyser ni la réaction de Judy, ni le flot étourdissant de pensées sous son crâne qui lui donnaient envie de se glisser sous la forme de Patmol.

Il se baissa pour prendre Maellyn dans ses bras et enfouit son nez dans ses mèches brunes une folle seconde, juste pour retrouver le contrôle sur ses émotions.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et releva la tête. James lui fit une grimace d'excuse puis le guida sur l'un des canapés, à côté de Frank.

James fit de son mieux pour détendre l'ambiance pesante dans laquelle il avait plongé la pièce. Toutefois, son bavardage ne trouva grâce qu'aux yeux de Frank qui commenta avec lui les derniers résultats de leur équipe favorite respective – Harpies de Holyhead pour James et Puddlemere pour Frank –. Judy resta retranchée derrière son masque inexpressif, son regard perdu dans le vide, et il joua avec les longues mèches de Maellyn sans vraiment réussir à détacher son regard d'elle.

En cinq longues années, il y avait un tas de choses dont il était devenu certain : Judy lui manquait – et il réalisait un peu plus chaque jour à quel point –, il lui en avait voulu aussi – énormément et pendant très longtemps, et il lui en voulait toujours, au moins une part de lui – et il avait tellement de regrets – pour l'avoir laissée aux Etats-Unis, pour être revenu plus d'un an après, pour ne pas avoir deviné que le MACUSA était derrière tout ça, parce qu'il n'avait pas vu Maellyn grandir et sans doute d'autres sur lesquels il n'avait toujours pas mis de mot... –.

Judy avait beau être revenu dans sa vie, ça n'effaçait pas pour autant les cinq dernières années, et malgré Maellyn, il ne se sentait toujours pas complet.

Il pensait avoir fait son deuil de ce que Judy et lui auraient dû être, mais était forcé de constater que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Il soupira. Il devrait sans doute rappeler Ella pour de nouvelles séances. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle vienne le voir après un chamboulement pareil dans sa vie.

Lily et Alice les rejoignirent finalement avec les jumelles et Lux. Frank se dévoua pour aller chercher les garçons dans la chambre d'Harry, une expédition qui n'était pas souvent couronnée de succès quand Neville et Harry étaient en plein milieu d'un jeu.

\- Tu es bien sage, Maellyn... Quelqu'un t'a coupé la langue ?

La moquerie d'Alice lui valut un regard noir, puis elle enfouit son visage dans son torse, comme si elle ne voulait voir personne.

\- Elle a définitivement ton sale caractère, Black, lui fit remarquer Lily.

Maellyn resta accrochée à lui durant tout l'apéritif, refusant jus de fruits et cochonneries à grignoter, au point qu'il commença à se demander si elle n'était pas malade. Il ne connaissait aucun gamin qui disait non à des chips.

\- Bien, on passe à table ? proposa Lily. Ou je vais finir par ne plus retrouver le rôti dans le four...

Maellyn ne donna pas l'impression de vouloir bouger.

\- Chaton ?

\- J'ai pas faim.

\- Toi non, mais moi oui. Tu me laisses me lever ?

\- Non !

Le cri attira tous les regards sur eux. Il les ignora à la faveur de celui de Judy, à mi-chemin entre le salon et la salle à manger. Elle eut un soupir agacé et s'approcha.

\- Maellyn, viens à table.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait le ton autoritaire de Judy, et il savait qu'il était suffisant la majorité du temps.

\- J'ai pas faim !

\- Bien sûr que si, tu as faim. Viens à table.

D'un simple signe de tête de sa part, il comprit qu'il devait au moins la mettre par terre. Elle eut un cri et s'agrippa à ses bras avec une force surprenante compte tenu de sa taille.

\- Non !

\- Arrêtes ça, Maellyn, grogna-t-il en réussissant enfin à se défaire de sa grippe et à la mettre sur ses deux jambes, même s'il dut emprisonner ses mains pour l'empêcher de l'attraper à nouveau.

\- J'ai pas faim !

Elle tapa du pied sur le sol et rua. Il eut l'impression d'avoir un animal sauvage devant lui.

\- C'est un mensonge. J'ai entendu ton ventre gargouiller tout à l'heure.

Cet argument-là lui valut un regard noir, face auquel il haussa un sourcil. Elle allait devoir faire beaucoup mieux que ça si elle souhaitait vraiment l'impressionner.

\- A table, Black, dit-il finalement en se levant, relâchant ses mains.

\- Je m'en fiche, je mangerai pas.

\- Et bien tu ne feras du mal qu'à ton ventre, intervint Judy en attrapant sa main de force. Et je te rappelle que dans ce cas là, tu n'as pas le droit à un dessert.

Ils réussirent à gagner la salle à manger sans un éclat de voix supplémentaire. James était occupé à distribuer une part du plat à chacun. La seule place vide parmi les enfants se trouvait en bout de table, celle qui était toujours réservée au plus jeune.

\- Je veux être à côté de papa !

\- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment, je pense que ça sera non. Et plus d'histoires, Maellyn. La prochaine étape est la punition, et tu es assez intelligente pour ne pas en arriver là.

Sirius rejoignit sa place – à gauche de James, comme d'habitude, et à la droite de Judy, ce qui était nouveau – ébouriffant la tignasse noire de Harry en passant derrière lui.

\- Patmol ! C'est pas du jeu !

Malgré son rire moqueur – ce n'était pas du jeu, mais c'était trop tentant quand même – il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec lassitude, avant d'être imité par Judy.

Il ne comprenait pas du tout le comportement de Maellyn. En presque deux semaines, elle avait été adorable, toujours de bonne humeur et seule la sieste était un sujet tabou. Depuis leur arrivée à Godric's Hollow, il avait du mal à la reconnaître.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles, hein ? lui souffla James, un sourire clairement amusé sur les lèvres. Toi qui me disais que les jumelles ne pouvaient pas être si horribles...

Il n'avait pas du tout envie que James lui explique par le menu tous les trucs et astuces pour être un père parfait. D'une, il avait quand même l'habitude de s'occuper d'enfants et de deux, il espérait que Maellyn lui laisserait encore un peu de répit avant de devenir incontrôlable.

Savoir qu'il était père et qu'il avait une fille de quatre ans était une chose. Devenir l'adulte parfaitement responsable et équilibré pour assurer son éducation en était une autre.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire que le reste du repas se passa sans le moindre problème supplémentaire, mais il voyait Maellyn jouer avec sa nourriture du coin de l'oeil et une expression mauvaise sur le visage qui en disait très long sur son nom de famille. Il ne savait pas trop s'il pouvait – ou devait – intervenir. Judy ne semblait pas émue outre mesure par sa comédie.

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle te ressemblait beaucoup plus quand elle était réveillée, pas vrai ? souffla-t-elle.

Il plissa les yeux. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas fait preuve d'autant de mauvaise foi, et Judy ne le connaissait pas à cette époque-ci.

\- Il doit bien y avoir une autre raison...

\- Elle a quatre ans, et elle a un côté démoniaque, pour lequel je tiens les Black responsables. Il n'y a vraiment pas besoin de chercher plus loin. Par contre, il va falloir que tu la remettes à sa place si elle continue. Je te suggère de la priver de Quidditch pendant une semaine, ça devrait la faire réfléchir.

Il déglutit. Il avait eu le beau rôle et tous les côtés sympathiques du papa – les câlins, les jeux, la complicité et les éclats de rire –. Il avait beau savoir depuis le départ que ça ne durerait pas – Lily l'avait prévenu –, il avait espéré que son état de grâce durerait plus longtemps que ça...

Il pouvait le faire.

Pour le gamin toujours coincé entre deux punitions – plus Walburga avait essayé de le faire rentrer dans le moule du parfait héritier, plus il se révoltait – et l'ado rebel qu'il avait été, ça ne serait sans doute pas facile, surtout qu'il sentait déjà que Maellyn allait tenter de l'adoucir par tous les moyens auxquelles elle pouvait penser, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

Il sentit un coup sur son tibia, releva la tête du fond de son assiette – où ne restait que les traces de sauce et de purée – et croisa le regard de Lily.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir, Chaton. Elle ne va te haïr parce que tu la punies quand elle dépasse les limites du raisonnable. Harry aurait déjà demandé de vivre avec toi sinon...

Il sentit une part de ses doutes le quitter, comme souvent quand il voyait la confiance dans le regard de sa sœur. Euphémia Potter avait longtemps était celle qui réussissait à le rassurer quand certains de ses très vieux démons revenaient le hanter. Peu à peu, Lily s'était accaparé ce rôle, sans même qu'il ne le réalise au début. Sans James et Lily, il n'imaginait pas du tout comment il ferait pour être heureux.

\- Et je vous ai pas raconté la dernière invention des jumelles ? Elles attendent le milieu de la nuit pour défaire les matelas de leurs lits, elles les empilent au pied de la table à langer, grimpent dessus et sautent. Je suis à deux doigts de leur lancer un _pétrificus totalus_ quand je les mets au lit !

Depuis leur tapi de jeu, les deux petites filles relevèrent la tête à la mention de leurs noms, et Sirius trouva qu'elles avaient l'air de mettre au défi leur père d'user la magie pour les arrêter. James sembla penser ça aussi car il se leva.

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure de la sieste.

Alice le suivit avec Lux.

\- Si vous entendez des cris, ne vous inquiétez pas, les prévint James, une fille dans chacun de ses bras.

Rhosyn et Jelena étaient particulièrement silencieuses et calmes, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe les concernant. Pour avoir déjà gardé les trois enfants Potter, Sirius savait que cela annonçait les pires bêtises. Quelque chose qui allait convaincre James d'utiliser la magie pour s'assurer qu'elles ne quitteraient pas leurs lits pendant leur sieste.

En toute honnêteté, il ne serait pas vraiment surpris si elles terminaient à Serpentard, toutes les deux.

Il aida Lily et Frank à débarrasser la table sans commenter l'assiette pleine de Maellyn. Elle n'avait pas décroisé les bras depuis au moins cinq minutes et ressemblait à un animal sauvage prêt à mordre le premier qui oserait la contrarier.

\- Arrête de faire la tête, on dirait ton papy, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

\- C'est même pas vrai, d'abord !

\- Oh que si.

Il emporta la pile d'assiettes vers la cuisine et revint avec le dessert : un gâteau au chocolat qui avait été décoré par Neville et Harry s'il se fiait aux formes approximatives de soleils, d'étoiles et de fleurs en tous genres tracés avec des paillettes.

\- Vous avez bien travaillé les gars !

\- J'ai aidé maman à faire le gâteau en plus !

\- Avec un peu de chance, tu ne seras pas aussi nul que ton père en cuisine, biquet.

Harry grimaça à son surnom – il le détestait depuis qu'il avait fait l'erreur de l'utiliser devant Draco qui, en véritable petit serpent, s'en était donné à cœur joie – mais il ne s'indigna pas comme les autres fois – soit parce qu'il était résigné à ce qu'il continue de l'utiliser, soit parce qu'il ne le détestait pas tant que ça, du moment que Draco n'était pas là –.

\- J'ai entendu ça, Black ! J'ai fait des progrès, je te signale.

\- Bien sûr... La cuisine prend feu toute seule, je suppose ?

James ne se gêna pas pour le frapper violemment dans l'épaule en allant rejoindre sa place, ce qui fit rire Harry.

\- Ne te moque pas ! Tu es mon filleul, tu dois être de mon côté !

\- C'est mon _fils,_ Patmol !

\- Tu parles, c'est seulement parce que tu connais le mot de passe de la télé qu'il fait semblant...

\- C'est faux, c'est moi qui ait le mot de passe. Ils passeraient leur temps à acheter les pires horreurs sur le télé-achat si je leur laissais la télécommande.

Sirius rit, imité par tous les autres. James était devenu hors de contrôle, quelques temps avant la naissance des jumelles, croyant naïvement que la télé ne mentait pas. Il avait acheté une quantité incroyable d'objets inutiles qui, en plus, avaient besoin d'électricité pour fonctionner. Depuis, il passait une bonne partie de son temps libre à les enchanter pour qu'ils fonctionnent sans magie, avant de les offrir à Noël, très souvent à des gens que les Potter n'aimaient pas beaucoup – Pétunia détenait le record toute catégorie –.

Inutile de dire que Lily avait été moyennement ravie par ses exploits à l'époque. James avait dormi une semaine dans sa chambre d'ami.

\- Bon, un peu de sérieux maintenant. Assiette ?

Il servit une généreuse part de gâteau à Harry et Neville, mais secoua la tête quand Maellyn lui donna son assiette.

\- Tu n'as pas fini ton plat, chaton. Pas de dessert.

\- J'en avais beaucoup dans mon assiette.

\- Tu avais une part normale, mais tu as décidé de faire ta mauvaise tête. Pas de dessert, c'est la règle.

\- C'est la règle de maman, ça !

\- C'est aussi la mienne.

\- C'est pas juste !

\- Tu étais prévenue, Maellyn.

Elle se mit à pleurer – des vraies larmes, des sanglots et assez de désespoir sur son visage pour lui faire croire qu'il venait de lui briser le cœur – et il sentit ses résolutions vaciller. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de la voir malheureuse.

\- Sirius ? Tu veux de la tarte ? lui demanda Judy, son ton dégagé, comme si leur fille n'était pas en train de verser son propre poids en larmes.

Elle hocha la tête quand il croisa son regard, lui signifiant en silence qu'il avait bien fait et que ce n'était pas la fin du monde, ni pour lui, ni pour Maellyn. Il rejoignit sa place mais refusa la part de tarte aux pommes. Il avait l'estomac un peu trop serré pour manger quoique ce soit de plus maintenant.

\- Au fait, Judy, tu voudrais passer la nuit de la pleine lune avec Alice et moi ?

Judy sembla sur le point de demander pourquoi, avant que son visage ne se glisse dans un masque d'incrédulité.

\- Vous continuez à passer vos pleines lunes avec Lupin ?! s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il se crispa.

\- Et bien, personne n'a trouvé de remède contre la lycanthropie durant ces cinq dernières années, donc je suppose que oui.

Son ton était peut-être un peu trop sec et Judy sembla blessée, mais elle ne répliqua rien.

\- Allez, Judy ! Frank garde les enfants, on boit beaucoup de vin, on mange des pizzas et de la glace, et on regarde des films ridicules jusqu'au retour de ces messieurs, expliqua Alice. Tu ne peux pas manquer ça !

Sirius considérait qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de dire non à Alice – quelque chose à voir avec son large sourire et son regard brillant – et il vit Judy se détendre.

\- Je suppose que ça sera mieux que d'attendre seule le retour de Sirius...

Il décida d'ignorer le ressentiment dans le ton de sa voix, et préféra glisser un regard en bout de table. Harry avait pris en pitié Maellyn et utilisait sa serviette pour l'aider à sécher ses larmes, tandis que Neville avait poussé son assiette encore pleine d'un beau morceau de gâteau devant elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la scène.

 _Méfait accomplie._

…

 **On applaudie Judy qui a contrôlé son petite monstre pendant 4 ans, toute seule, non** ?

* * *

 **(1)** Wink wink à ceux qui suivent La Course au Chien Sauvage. Sundae Vanille a accepté que je lui pique le nom de jeune fille d'Alice.

* * *

J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :

 **\- Le caprice cinq étoiles de Maellyn (et avec ça, je vous dis pas à quel point je vais déguster avec celle de BS pour la crise d'adolescence).**

 **\- La paire Sirius/Harry que j'aime de tout mon cœur.**

 **\- James, toujours à moitié dérangé, et son absence de tact presque suicidaire.**

 **\- La revanche de Skeeter.**

 **\- Les Potter, les Londubats, et les Black, tous vivants et presque tous heure** ux.

Sans vouloir faire dans le teasing, la lune sera pleine pour le prochain chapitre, et c'est l'un des mes chapitres préférés ! #angst

En attendant la suite, n'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur _Black Sunset : Dark Matter_ _!_

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Soyez sympa, l'accouchement de ce projet a été douloureux.**

A dans un mois.

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 28/07/2018_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR** :

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture;)

 **mh** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je pense que le caprice de Maellyn n'aurait pas été aussi crédible sans ma petite sœur et son talent dramatique:) Of course que James et Sirius (et Regulus, on va pas se mentir) accompagnent toujours Remus les nuits de pleine lune (le pauvre bichon). Neville est un amour, mais ça, je suis sûre que ça ne surprend pas grand monde. Bonne lecture !

 **Juliette** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Quand, exactement, peut-on s'ennuyer avec les Black pour commencer, hein ? ^^ Mais c'est sûr que Maellyn a un don pour pimenter le quotidien ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Lupa** : Coucou ! Je vais très bien et toi ? Les vacances ont globalement été reposantes, et ensoleillées avec ça, alors je vais pas me plaindre (mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'était il y a deux éternités ? o.O). Et toi ?  
Maellyn a la langue acérée de sa mère, le monde sorcier risque de ne pas s'en remettre, héhé.  
Franchement, Sirius aurait dû s'attendre à ce que sa fille passe en mode Full Drama à un moment ou à un autre. Je veux dire, elle est à moitié Black, c'est la base (Sirius en a vu d'autre, il va s'en remettre).  
Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **Maxine3482, Guest, titietrominet27, mh, Nymueh, Sundae Vanille, Juliette, Lyrumbra, mimi70 et Lupa** pour leur review. Vous avez illuminé mes belles journées d'été ! Trop de love cœur:coeur:coeur !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Quoi de neuf ?

Bon, de mon côté, c'est officiellement la rentrée. Deux semaines de cours et ressenti six mois... mais je vois côté positif : les copies ne sont toujours pas rentrées, elles, donc ça c'est cool !

Autre chose de cool, mon inspiration est de retour sur BS, donc 33 grandit chaque jour un peu plus et j'ai plutôt bon espoir de le terminer avant la fin du mois (je doute avant, parce que je sens le poids lourd gros comme une maison).

A part tout ça, nouveau chapitre, un de mes petits chouchous de ce UA (ne me demandez pas pourquoi... Même si je pense que le côté soirée entre filles y est pour beaucoup. Ça, et le retour du angst)

Une fois n'est pas coutume, un grand merci à ****Sundae Vanille**** pour la relecture et les retours ! Sa fic __La Course au Chien Sauvage__ est un ****must-read**** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **There Will Be Time...**

 **Chapter Seven**

 _The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._  
(Wicked Game, Chris Isaak).

* * *

Maellyn était épuisée.

Son pouce dans la bouche, son chien noir en peluche serré contre elle et sa tête calée sur sa cuisse, elle s'était endormie à peine installée à l'arrière du taxi.

Il fallait dire qu'elle avait organisé leur après-midi dans le but de venir à bout de son énergie inépuisable, ce qui demandait une sacrée expertise.

Il n'y avait pas que cela non plus. Sirius était parti après le déjeuner, convoqué à quatorze heures précise par son frère au manoir familial pour parler de Skeeter, puis il devait donner son cours de Quidditch et rejoindre Godric's Hollow pour aller chercher son filleul à l'école, comme il le lui avait promis. Après la scène que Maellyn leur avait fait moins d'une semaine plus tôt, Judy avait fait de son mieux pour occuper sa fille et faire en sorte qu'elle ne remarque pas trop l'absence de son père pour l'après-midi.

Elle l'avait emmenée au Musée d'Histoire Naturelle – Maellyn adorait les animaux, plus particulièrement les dinosaures – puis à Saint James Park où elles avaient mangé des gaufres, pour finir par un parc de jeu nettement plus grand que celui près de chez Sirius.

Maellyn y avait enchaîné les cascades, sans que la séance ne se conclut par un drame, et Judy avait savouré de pouvoir l'observer de loin et de passer du temps avec elle sans Sirius.  
Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne le supportait pas – ça aurait été tellement plus simple si ça n'avait été que ça – mais plutôt qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à être détendue quand il était là, parce qu'elle avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs en permanence, de toujours devoir peser ses mots et de veiller à ce que son propre corps ne la trahisse pas.

C'était juste épuisant.

Bien sûr, une après-midi comme celle-ci lui rappelait douloureusement que sa vie allait lui paraître bien vide quand Maellyn serait avec Sirius... Quatre ans n'avaient pas suffi à l'y préparer et la séparation serait sans doute plus douloureuse que prévue.

Elle passa une main lasse sur sa joue et laissa son regard se perdre dans la campagne anglaise qui défilait derrière la vitre. Cinq ans plus tôt, elle n'avait pas aimé le Royaume-Uni, ni même Londres. Le climat était déprimant, les anglais trop coincés et elle se sentait à l'étroit partout où elle allait. Bien sûr, la guerre n'avait pas aidé à l'époque, elle s'en était rendue compte à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'elle était revenue, mais elle ne se sentait pas chez elle ici non plus...

Elle finirait par trouver un endroit où poser ses valises. La réputation de son père s'étendait jusqu'à San Francisco, et on lui avait vanté les mérites du soleil californien depuis sa tendre enfance. L'avantage d'une grande ville était que personne ne lui poserait trop de questions et elle y trouverait un travail facilement.

Il faudrait qu'elle change d'air.

Quand le taxi entra dans Godric's Hollow, elle réveilla Maellyn en douceur et n'obtint qu'un vague regard noir avant qu'elle ne se hisse sur ses genoux, encore groggy par le sommeil. Il lui fallut user de patience pour réussir à lui enfiler son manteau et son écharpe, puisqu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à lâcher son pouce, sans parler des contorsions qu'elle dut faire pour s'habiller à son tour.

La température à l'extérieur du taxi lui sembla glaciale. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la maison des Potter, rageant contre le MACUSA et leur sortilège stupide qui l'empêchait de protéger sa propre fille du froid.

Ce n'était pas eux qui devraient s'occuper d'un véritable petit dragon si elle tombait malade.

Ce fut Lily qui vint lui ouvrir, emmitouflée dans un pull d'homme rouge décoré de cerfs dorés, un jean déchiré au genou droit et ses pieds nus.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de frapper, Judy, dit-elle en l'attirant brièvement contre elle. Personne ne s'en donne plus la peine depuis la guerre. Oh, j'en connais une qui dormait... Bonjour, Maellyn.

Maellyn grogna quand Lily l'embrassa sur la joue et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

\- Charmante au réveil à ce que je vois... Tu as besoin d'un coup de main, Judy ?

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire non – elle avait l'habitude de s'occuper de Maellyn seule et elle avait même inventer une panoplie d'astuces au fil des années – mais elle avait réalisé depuis son retour à Londres que ce n'était pas si désagréable de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même à chaque seconde que Maellyn passait éveillée.

\- C'est gentil, Evans. Chaton, tu veux bien aller avec Lily ?

Maellyn ronchonna quelque chose d'inintelligible mais accepta que Lily la prenne dans ses bras, la débarrassant de sa veste et de ses chaussures d'un coup de baguette magique.

Elle surprit le sourire tendre de Lily tandis qu'elle berçait Maellyn doucement, basculant d'un pied sur l'autre, caressant en douceur le dos de sa nièce.

En remarquant son regard, Lily lui adressa un clin d'oeil qui apaisa quelque chose au fond de son cœur. Elle avait déjà remarqué le changement chez Lily le weekend dernier, quand elle était arrivée avec Sirius et qu'elle avait eu le droit à une étreinte de toute évidence réservée à la famille. Pendant une folle seconde, elle avait eu l'impression de n'être jamais partie et que les cinq dernières années n'étaient qu'un vague cauchemar. Elle savait très bien que sa vie aurait été rythmée par des visites régulières chez les Potter, et que Maellyn n'aurait jamais fait sa petite crise de jalousie à propos de Harry si elle avait grandi avec lui...

Savoir qu'elle était à nouveau la bienvenue dans la vie des Potter était une petite victoire, mais c'était déjà plus que ce qu'elle avait espéré.

\- Où est papa ? demanda finalement Maellyn, retrouvant un peu de cohérence.

\- Il est déjà parti rejoindre Lunard et Cornedrue, mais il a pris le miroir pour que tu puisses lui raconter ta journée quand tu arriverai. Je veux juste te montrer quelque chose avant, tu es d'accord ?

Maellyn fit la moue mais ce fut sans doute parce qu'elle était encore à moitié groggy par le sommeil qu'elle ne piqua pas une colère dont elle avait le secret. Elle suivit Lily tandis qu'elle les menait à travers la maison.

\- Harry et les jumelles sont déjà chez les Londubat et Alice voulait faire manger Lux avant de nous rejoindre. Elle m'a dit que tu choisissais le premier film de la soirée, Adler.

Puisque les Potter étaient des sorciers, et que seul Sirius avait une passion pour la mécanique, le garage servait visiblement à entreposer le bazar nécessaire à occuper un gamin de sept ans et deux fillettes infernales. Lily s'arrêta devant une étagère croulant sous des boites de robots multifonctions, machine à bulles ou encore machine à écrire.

\- Potter sait qu'il a une baguette magique, pas vrai ? dit-elle en désignant les cartons.

Lily eut un soupir.

\- Il est privé de télé-achat pour une raison. Alors, chaton, tu vas devoir descendre... Voilà.

Lily se baissa et tira une bassine dissimulée en bas de l'étagère, révélant une chatte tigrée et ses trois petits, l'un roux, l'autre le portait craché de sa mère, et le dernier noir. Vu leur taille et leurs yeux fermés, ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de quelques jours.

Maellyn fut aussitôt parfaitement réveillée et tendit une main prudente pour caresser le plus proche.

\- Ils sont trop mignons, murmura-t-elle.

Lily eut un sourire avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

\- Harry veut absolument que l'on garde le roux, parce qu'il ne veut pas que je sois la seule à la maison, Alice a déjà décidé qu'elle voulait le tigré et ça m'arrangerait que Sirius prenne le dernier.

Judy ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle était censée répondre à un truc pareil. Après tout, Sirius était un grand garçon, il pouvait prendre ses décisions seul.

\- Je croyais que Sirius n'aimait pas vraiment les chats ?

Lily eut un sourire carnassier.

\- J'essaye de le convaincre d'en prendre un depuis des années, mais il refuse. Toutefois, il aime sa fille, et je pense qu'il est incapable de lui dire non...

Elle n'allait pas la contredire sur ce point. Elle ne pourrait pas vraiment compter sur lui pour rendre Maellyn raisonnable.

\- Je peux vraiment le garder ? demanda Maellyn.

Ses yeux passèrent de Lily à elle, suppliants, tout comme sa mine de chiot battu.

\- Il faut que ton père soit d'accord, Maellyn. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

Maellyn passa de suppliante à déterminée en l'espace d'un battement de paupières et Lily éclata de rire.

\- On va les laisser dormir, d'accord ? Tu pourras les voir demain si tu veux.

Maellyn déposa un bisou sur le petit corps de son futur chat – Judy pouvait se tromper, mais les chances de Sirius étaient très minces, sinon inexistantes – et aida Lily à remettre la bassine à sa place.

\- Il a un nom, le petit noir ?

\- Pas encore, non. Tu pourras le choisir si tu veux.

Maellyn sembla ravie par la nouvelle. Il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'elle revienne de chez les Londubat avec plusieurs idées, quelques unes d'entre elles ridicules au possible, parce qu'elle était la digne fille de son père.

Lily les conduisit dans le salon et saisit le miroir familier qui se trouvait sur la table basse.

\- La collection de cassettes est derrière la télé, Judy. Alice ne devrait plus tarder. Sirius Black ! Salut, Chaton. Ta petite famille est arrivée.

Judy fit de son mieux pour ignorer le qualificatif de Lily.

Si seulement...

\- _Ah, super ! Passe-moi ma fille._

Le visage de Maellyn s'éclaira quand elle prit le miroir.

\- _Coucou, chaton ! Alors, ta journée avec maman ?_

Maellyn raconta leur promenade dans Londres avec enthousiasme, faisant preuve d'une excellente mémoire en récitant quelques informations glanées au musée.

\- Lily m'a montré ses bébés chats.

\- _Harry m'a parlé de ça, oui. Alors, ils sont beaux ?_

Judy tourna la tête à temps pour surprendre l'expression innocente de Maellyn, celle-là même dont Sirius n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'apprendre à se méfier.

\- Ils sont très mignons. J'aime beaucoup celui qui est tout noir. Lily a dit que si je le voulais, je pourrais l'avoir.

Il y eut un silence.

\- _Lily a dit ça ?_

Lily semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de rire depuis son canapé face à l'accusation dans le ton de Sirius.

\- Dis papa, je peux, s'il-te-plaît ?

Maellyn devait vraiment vouloir ce chat – ce qui n'était pas surprenant, pas avec les _Aristochats_ pour dessin animé préféré – car elle ne lésina sur aucun moyen. Sirius fut confronté à son expression suppliante, son regard de chien battu, et une moue qui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

Il se racla la gorge et elle sut que Maellyn avait gagné.

\- _Qu'en pense maman ?_

 _-_ Elle a dit qu'elle était d'accord.

\- _C'est vrai ça, Adler ?_

Elle cessa de parcourir les nombreuses cassettes et attrapa la seule qui avait attiré son attention, puis rejoignit Maellyn avec un soupir. En basculant le miroir vers elle, elle croisa le regard ennuyé de Sirius.

Qu'elle ignora royalement.

\- Je lui ai dit que c'était à toi de décider. Personnellement, je préfère les chats aux chiens.

Il lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle salua d'un sourire innocent. A lui de se débrouiller avec Maellyn.

\- _Je vais y réfléchir, Maellyn... Sois gentille avec Frank. Tu peux me passer Lily ?_

 _-_ Bisous papa ! Je t'aime très fort.

\- _Moi aussi, chaton. A demain._

Lily récupéra le miroir et éclata de rire aussitôt.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu as été mettre dans la tête de ma fille, exactement, Evans ?_

Il semblait un peu agacé, mais surtout résigné.

\- Moi ? Rien du tout !

\- _Je te déteste._

 _-_ Moi aussi, Chaton, moi aussi... Soyez prudents.

Lily reposait le miroir quand les flammes de la cheminée virèrent au vert, précédant de quelques secondes l'arrivée d'Alice, habillée d'un pantalon de pyjama et d'un t-shirt aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

\- Salut, Maellyn ! Frank n'attend plus que toi pour commencer à préparer les pizzas !

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Maellyn ne lui dise bonne nuit – même si elle était presque convaincue qu'elle ne dormirait pas tant que ça – et pour qu'Alice l'accompagne chez elle par cheminée.

\- Enfin débarrassée des marmots ! Tu as choisi un film, Adler ?

Elle lui tendit la cassette sans un mot. Alice eut un juron une fois qu'elle eut parcouru le résumé au dos.

\- C'est pas possible ! Avec ce que m'ont raconté les Potter sur toi, je pensais que tu choisirais un film d'action, pas un truc aussi niant niant.

\- Déjà, c'est un grand classique, et ensuite, c'est mon film préféré.

Alice haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu viens de perdre ton droit à choisir un film pour le reste de nos soirées pleines lunes.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, Judy. Le Magicien d'Oz est un excellent film. On le regardait tous les ans avec ma sœur à la télé.

Lily venait de les rejoindre, trois boîtes de pizzas et un saladier de popcorn derrière elle, une bouteille de vin rouge et trois verres dans les mains.

Judy la laissa s'installer à côté d'Alice avant de les rejoindre sur le large canapé qui faisait face à la télévision que Sirius avait offert à James pour ses vingt-et-un an. Elle se souvenait encore de cette nuit-là à Édimbourg, quand la guerre les avait rattrapés pour les précipiter dans l'horreur, et qu'elle avait dû s'enfuir de l'hôtel avec un petit garçon de huit mois dans les bras et un rat dans la poche arrière de son sac-à-dos pour seule protection.

Elle n'était pas facilement impressionnable et se vantait d'avoir un excellent sang-froid, pourtant rien que d'y penser, elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer sous les effets de la peur.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs et se servit une première part de pizza.

Elle prit plaisir à regarder le film, même si son père et Burt lui manquaient un peu. Elle découvrit qu'Alice ne savait pas se taire plus de deux minutes. Une autre fois, cela l'aurait agacée, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort et que son sens de la formule était particulièrement amusant. Lily insista pour qu'elle mange bien plus que son estomac pouvait contenir, soutenant qu'elle s'était un peu renseignée sur le sortilège du MACUSA et que ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit si amaigrie.

A la fin du film, la première bouteille de vin rouge était vide, la deuxième en bonne voie, elle avait le ventre plein et le cerveau un peu engourdi par l'alcool. Alice se leva pour choisir un nouveau film, trébuchant lamentablement sur le bord du tapi et manquant de très peu de s'écrouler sur le sol.

\- Alice ne tient pas l'alcool, lui souffla Lily... La dernière fois, on a réussi à la rendre complètement ivre avec Andy et Narcissa. C'était à mourir de rire et j'ai assez de photos compromettantes pour le reste de ma vie.

\- Je t'entends, Evans, grogna Alice, bizarrement penchée au-dessus de la collection de cassettes.

Judy ne chercha pas à retenir son éclat de rire, repris aussitôt par Lily. Cela devait faire des années qu'elle n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne soirée. Tous ses amis _d'avant_ ne se souvenaient plus d'elle, et être une mère célibataire compliquait sincèrement les choses quand il s'agissait d'agrandir son cercle social.

Elle ravala son soupir triste.

Elle pouvait s'offrir une soirée de liberté, ses pensées comprises.

\- Narcissa et Andy sont parfois de la partie ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé.

Lily avala une gorgée de vin.

\- Elles ne sont pas si coincées... Narcissa est capable de faire rouler Sirius sous la table si tu veux mon avis et Andy a quand même épousé Ted. On regarde des films d'auteurs quand elles viennent... Alice a horreur de ça !

\- J'apprécie beaucoup les sœurs Black, mais elles ont des goûts atroces en matière de films.

\- C'est toi qui n'a aucune éducation.

\- C'est pas vrai ! J'ai juste horreur de m'ennuyer ! La majorité n'ont pas de dialogues, et on doit s'estimer heureuses quand ils sont en anglais !

Lily éclata de rire et manqua de justesse de renverser son verre de vin sur elle. Entre deux hoquets, Judy comprit qu'Alice avait manqué l'apoplexie quand Narcissa leur avait fait voir un film en français _sans sous-titre._

Finalement, Alice lança _Indiana Jones_ malgré les cris indignés de Lily.

\- On l'a déjà vu mille fois !

\- Tu avais qu'à te lever, Evans, si tu n'es pas contente. J'aime beaucoup Harrison Ford et personne ne peut m'en blâmer.

\- Il joue mal et on a l'impression qu'il est bourré la moitié du temps !

\- Peut-être, mais il est séduisant.

Son intervention lui valut de se retrouver avec une Alice pas très coordonnée dans ses bras. Alice passa les deux heures suivantes avec sa tête sur son épaule, jouant avec ses cheveux et riant comme une possédée à chaque fois que les plans de Jones lui explosaient à la figure, parfois littéralement.

Le vin et l'heure avancée aidant, Judy manqua plusieurs scènes et abandonna toute résistance au moment du générique.

Lily la réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard en la secouant délicatement. Elle rouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et croisa son regard vert inquiet qui semblait voir jusqu'à son âme.

\- Tu avais l'air de faire un cauchemar... Ca va ?

Elle se redressa, plus pour gagner du temps que parce qu'elle n'était pas confortable. Elle s'était affalée sur l'un des bras du canapé durant son sommeil, tandis qu'Alice avait basculé sur l'autre. Elle ronflait légèrement, ses cheveux blonds cachant son visage et ses jambes emmêlées avec les siennes.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard insistant de Lily sur elle. Un discret coup d'oeil lui apprit qu'il n'allait pas être facile d'esquiver ses questions... Pour tout ce qu'elle en savait, Lily était têtue et savait extorquer ses secrets à Sirius lui-même, et peut-être aussi à Regulus.

\- Je dors mal, à cause du sortilège du MACUSA, éluda-t-elle avec une grimace. Rien de méchant.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge – elle dormait mal, ou du reste, elle se réveillait avec l'impression de n'avoir fermé l'oeil que quelques minutes – mais Lily l'avait vraiment arrachée à un mauvais rêve. Elle n'en gardait pas tous les détails – quelque chose à propos de Maellyn et Sirius, d'une dispute pour obtenir sa garde et la sensation que son monde s'écroulait sur elle, un rêve qu'elle faisait de plus en plus souvent – et elle aurait aimé avoir sa fille avec elle, juste pour l'oublier tout à fait.

Lily sembla hésiter, sa bouche tordue dans une grimace qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

\- A ce propos, Judy... Je suis entre deux projets au travail et il est fort probable que mon chef ne me donne rien de bien intéressant avant Halloween. Je pourrais travailler sur une potion pour affaiblir le sortilège du MACUSA. Pas au point que tu puisses faire de la magie, mais au moins contrecarrer les effets secondaires jusqu'à ce que Regulus trouve le bon levier au MACUSA.

Elle en resta bouche bée.

\- Regulus veut me faire réinstituée ? Il me déteste.

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Il ne te déteste pas... C'est juste une impression qu'il donne à tout le monde. Sirius n'a pas apprécié ta crise après qu'il t'ait fait passer les protections de sa maison. Il a demandé à Regulus de faire quelque chose. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas où ça en est, mais peu de personnes osent refuser quelque chose aux Black, ces derniers temps. Ou alors, ils ne le font qu'une fois.

A la possibilité que, peut-être, elle pourrait récupérer une baguette et être débarrassée de ce maudit sortilège qui l'empoisonnait de l'intérieur, elle avait la tête qui tournait. Cela faisait plus de quatre ans qu'elle avait été bannie mais elle se souvenait encore des premiers mois, durant lesquels elle avait été à peine capable de quitter sa couchette dans sa cellule. Comment Maellyn avait pu continuer à grandir en elle malgré tout était un mystère.

Savoir que Sirius avait demandé à son frère d'intercéder en sa faveur n'était pas si surprenant au fond : elle avait remarqué sa colère ce jour-là contre le MACUSA et avait même souhaité qu'il aille en découdre à New York, juste parce le bureau de la protection du secret magique méritait de se retrouver à gérer la fureur des Black.

Apprendre qu'il n'avait pas attendu deux jours après l'avoir revue pour prendre sa défense était une toute autre histoire. Elle réussit difficilement à contenir l'espoir dans un coin de son cœur. Elle ne prendrait pas le moindre risque à ce sujet-là.

\- Alors, tu es partante pour te transformer en souris de laboratoire ?

\- Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas me tuer par accident.

Lily eut une grimace.

\- Crois-moi, je ferais tout pour ne pas en arriver là. Sirius demande trop de travail quand il est déprimé... J'ai lu quelque chose à propos d'un tatouage ?

Lily avait donc déjà fait des recherches, sûrement pour avoir une idée de l'endroit où elle mettait les pieds. Judy ne savait pas trop comment le sortilège du MACUSA fonctionnait, mais il lui avait paru bien compliqué à mettre en place.

\- Tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale, oui. C'est une collection de runes.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de quelques photos pour pouvoir travailler dessus. Je reviens.

Tandis que Lily rejoignait l'étage, Judy fit de son mieux pour récupérer ses jambes sans réveiller Alice. Ses efforts furent saluer d'un ronflement plus bruyant qui lui tira un sourire.

Il y avait un naturel chez Alice qui était étrangement touchant et elle se sentait déjà attachée à elle, alors que ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle la voyait.

Au rythme où allaient les choses, le retour aux Etats-Unis s'annonçait encore plus douloureux que prévu.

\- Déshabille-toi, Adler.

La voix suave de Lily la fit se retourner lentement vers la porte du salon. Lily, appuyée sur la chambranle de la porte avec un appareil photo à la main, lui fit un clin d'oeil qui se voulait aguicheur mais qui était peut-être trop exagéré pour être parfaitement crédible.

\- Je suis flattée, Evans, mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre.

Lily rit doucement et s'approcha en secouant la tête.

\- Oui, ça je le sais.

Elle ignora le commentaire autant que le regard entendu de Lily, et ôta son pull pour se donner une contenance.

\- J'espère que vous aviez prévu de me réveiller, les filles... La soirée commence _enfin_ à être intéressante.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas assez de femmes au département des Aurors, Alice. Tu as leur humour maintenant !

Alice se redressa et Judy eut la désagréable impression de passer un examen dont elle ignorait la teneur exacte. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement pudique mais elle était devenue moins fière de son corps. Elle l'avait toujours connu fort et musclé, sauf que le sortilège de bannissement l'avait amaigri, faisant fondre les muscles que la boxe avait développé et donnant une couleur de craie à sa peau. D'ordinaire, elle arrivait à cacher le pire derrière le maquillage et les vêtements, sauf qu'un soutien-gorge était loin de faire l'affaire.

Elle se leva pour que Lily puisse prendre son dos en photo au plus vite et qu'elle retrouve le confort de ses vêtements.

Elle réalisa une seconde trop tard qu'elle avait négligé un petit détail.

Les doigts de Lily se posèrent sur le tatouage qui décorait son omoplate gauche et elle ferma les yeux.

 _Merde._

Qu'importe qu'elle l'ait fait juste avant de se faire arrêter ou qu'elle l'ait encore après tout ce temps – sans la magie, elle était condamnée à l'avoir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours de toute façon – la vérité était qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé de le faire disparaître tout court.

\- Tu l'aimes encore...

Ce n'était même pas une question, et ça rendait la vérité encore plus difficile à regarder en face.

Dieu tout puissant, elle allait être malade.

\- Je... Ça n'a pas d'importance, souffla-t-elle finalement, incapable d'autre chose.

\- Judy... Ce n'est pas vrai, ça...

Elle serra les dents et dégagea son épaule de la main de Lily.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Elle rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Alice ouvrir la bouche. Elle secoua la tête, et même si elle faisait tout pour que les traits de son visage restent figés dans un masque imperturbable, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'y réussissait pas vraiment.

Finalement, Lily prit ses photos en silence et lui promit de faire au plus vite, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas voir ses os aussi proches de sa peau.

…

Bien sûr que non, je ne prends pas un malin plaisir à torturer Judy ! Quelle idée !

 **J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :**

\- **Lily et son petit côté manipulatrice qui se révèle avec l'âge** (je pense que c'est la faute de Regulus).

\- **Alice, toujours aussi extra** (franchement, c'est la chouchoute dont j'ignorai avoir besoin).

\- **Judy qui a un peu de mal à garder la tête hors de l'eau** (elle s'épargnerait bien des cauchemars si elle parlait avec Sirius, mais elle est têtue dans le genre).

J'attends de pied ferme vos hypothèses quant au « petit détail » que Judy a négligé et je vous dis à dans un mois (et pour le teasing, sachez que c'est Halloween nappé de Angst, je l'aime bien dans le genre).

En attendant la suite, n'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur _Black Sunset : Dark Matter_ _!_

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Soyez sympa, l'accouchement de ce projet a été douloureux.**

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 15/09/2018_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR** :

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture;)

 **Sunshine :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Les bonnes choses savent se faire attendre. Bonne lecture.

 **Lupa** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
Merci pour Alice et Lily (j'avoue, mes chouchoutes, elles sont faciles à écrire en plus – ça serait bien que d'autres en prennent de la graine ! –). Je suis contente que la soirée entre fille t'ait plu ! Je n'exclue pas la possibilité d'écrire un petit spinoff avec les sœurs Black en guests star (quand je serais un peu moins fâchées avec les coups tordues qu'elles m'ont fait sur BS).  
Je note pour ton idée. Réponse dans quelques chapitres;)  
Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **MPYO** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis super touchée par tes compliments sur mon histoire ! Dans Black Sunset, la guerre prend un peu plus de place face au reste (et mes persos ne m'avaient pas tout à fait prise en otage de la même façon qu'ici) mais je suis contente que cette histoire-là t'ait plu aussi et d'apprendre que mon style continue à évoluer ! Je te conseille Black Sunset : Dark Matter pour patienter plus facilement entre deux mises à jour ici (les publications sont mensuelles sur les deux histoires). Dans tous les cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture.

 **Juliette** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je ne commenterais pas tes insinuations sur la mauvaise foi de Judy, tu verras bien quand je lâcherais l'info si tu avais raison ou pas ! Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture.

 **mh** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Lily est une fine manipulatrice, et je trouve que c'est l'un de ses plus beaux défauts (je pense que Sirius s'est fait une raison depuis des années déjà, entre James et elle). Je note pour le tatouage et je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **Maxine3482, Guest, Sundae Vanille (x2), Sunshine, titietrominet27, Lupa, MPYO, Juliette, Nymueh et Lyrumbra** pour leur review. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me faire plaisir à chaque fois de recevoir vos petits mots !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

What's up ?

De mon côté, ça va pas trop mal. Déjà parce que c'est bientôt les vacances, et surtout parce que j'ai réussi à avoir des places pour le concert de Mumford and Sons, donc je suis super HYPE !

Bon, un peu moins hype niveau écriture, j'avoue. 34 avance pas très vite quand même, mais la perspective de me mesurer à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch me fait pas spécialement rêver non plus (sachez qu'il n'y a rien de pire que le Quidditch en terme de corvée d'écriture dans cet univers, je comprends pourquoi Rowling s'est arrangée aussi souvent pour qu'Harry ne puisse plus en faire!)

Sinon, nouveau chapitre, dont je suis plutôt très fière, et je pense qu'il devrait vraiment vous plaire depuis le temps que je le tease ! Allez, bonne lecture !

 **PS** : Juste un **petit point bande son**. La chanson _Us_ de James Bay me donne souvent l'impression d'avoir été écrite pour Blacker ('fin ça fait ça avec beaucoup de ses chansons) et je suis littéralement amoureuse de son duo live avec Alicia Keys. Faites-vous doublement du bien aujourd'hui et écoutez-moi ça !

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, un grand merci à ****Sundae Vanille**** pour la relecture et les retours ! Sa fic __La Course au Chien Sauvage__ est un ****must-read**** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **There Will Be Time...**

 **Chapter Nine.**

 _« So tell me how to be in this world_  
 _Tell me how to breathe in and feel no hurt_  
 _Tell me how 'cause I believe in something_  
 _I believe in us_  
 _Tell me when the light goes down_  
 _That even in the dark we will find a way out_  
 _Tell me now 'cause I believe in something_  
 _I believe in us_  
 _Oh »_

(Us – James Bay)

* * *

\- Lord et Lady Greengrass ! Leurs filles, Daphné et Astoria Greengrass.

La voix de l'elfe de maison couvrit la musique et s'éteignit juste avant que la famille ne se présente au niveau de la porte, tous les quatre somptueusement habillés, les fillettes ressemblant à des poupées de porcelaine. Judy fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête vers elle pour deviner qu'elle venait d'avoir la même réflexion.

Elle promenait un regard terriblement sombre sur l'assemblée depuis l'arrivée des premiers invités et ce n'était pas lui qui allait l'en empêcher.

Les Greengrass saluèrent Narcissa chaleureusement, les deux filles firent des révérences avant de repartir en direction de la salle de réception pour les enfants, où un buffet de bonbons, de gâteaux et de jus de fruits les attendaient. Avec un peu de chance, elles allaient s'amuser malgré tout.

Il ignora les nouveaux arrivants – Nott et son fils – et chercha vainement une distraction des yeux.

Le manoir Malefoy rivalisait avec Poudlard en ce jour d'Halloween. Une fois de plus, Narcissa s'était surpassée : une fois les portes de la salle de réception passées, on avait l'impression de se retrouver au cœur d'une forêt en plein automne. Les murs de la pièce étaient invisibles derrière les troncs épais et seul un ciel étoilé se laissait deviner à travers les branchages aux couleurs rouge, or, bronze et orange.

Il aurait pu être content d'être là. Le haut gratin de la société Sang-Pur excepté, James, Lily, Remus, Frank et Alice ne manquaient pas à l'appel, et il n'avait même pas eu besoin de se méfier des plans de Narcissa, Andy et Regulus pour lui trouver une cavalière cette année, puisque Judy était toute désignée.

Malgré tout cela, il détestait Halloween – Pettigrow l'avait trop aimé de son vivant – et il détestait encore plus de devoir supporter les simagrées d'un monde qu'il avait tout fait pour fuir, sans parler de sa résolution de tenir Maellyn éloignée de toutes ces pourritures.

Par Godric, il n'avait toujours pas digéré que Narcissa ait réussi à convaincre sa fille de mettre une robe !

Il glissa un nouveau regard à Judy. Son expression sombre lui arracha un sourire en coin.  
Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à ne pas vouloir être là.

Avisant son verre vide, il saisit l'opportunité de s'éloigner pendant quelques minutes du reste de sa famille – puisqu'il était censé accueillir les invités aux côtés de Narcissa, Andy et Regulus –.

En plus du buffet où étaient disposés de nombreux canapés et autres amuse-bouches, des serveurs en livrée slalomaient avec grâce entre les convives et un bar, auquel on pouvait demander n'importe quel cocktail, occupait tout un coin de la grande salle de bal du manoir Malefoy.

C'était dans ces moments-là que l'alcool lui manquait sans doute le plus : ça avait toujours été le meilleur moyen de passer un bon moment lors des fêtes interminables du monde Sang-Pur.

Il se faufila dans la queue, offrant un regard noir aux exclamations outrées.

\- Lord Black, que puis-je pour vous ? lui demanda une femme, avec un sourire charmant plutôt appuyé.

Il balaya les nombreuses bouteilles du regard et trouva facilement ce dont il avait besoin.

\- La bouteille de Bourbon sec.

\- Entière ? Votre frère nous a dit...

Son expression devait s'être suffisamment assombrie pour l'obliger à réfléchir à la fin de sa phrase. Elle hésita une seconde de plus avant de lui donner la bouteille au trois-quart pleine. Il attrapa celle de limonade pour faire bonne mesure et s'éloigna sans un regard de plus.

Regulus devenait agaçant à la fin !

\- Alors, Patmol, tu t'amuses bien ?

James aurait pu être élégant dans sa robe noir au col or s'il avait réussi à faire quelque chose de ses cheveux et si ses lunettes n'étaient pas de travers. Lily était, elle, éblouissante, dans une robe émeraude courte, décorée de pierres de cristal le long de son décolleté plongeant, et perchée sur une paire de talons impressionnants.

Ils se tenaient par la main, le visage rouge qui en disait long, et James affichait un sourire hilare qui lui donnait presque envie de lui vider une des deux bouteilles au visage.

\- Je ne vais pas tarder à mourir d'ennui.

\- Ca serait quand même con d'avoir survécu à une guerre et de finir comme ça... Du Bourbon, vraiment ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est pour Judy. Je vais continuer à la limonade et prier pour que cette soirée se termine le plus vite possible.

\- Comme c'est prévenant de ta part...

Il était certain qu'il y avait un sous-entendu, quelque part, et il plissa les yeux. Les sourires innocents de ses deux amis valaient une confession chacun et s'ils n'avaient pas été entourés de commères professionnelles, il aurait sans doute exigé des explications !

Il glissa malgré lui un regard en direction de Judy, même s'il savait déjà qu'elle se trouvait derrière Andy et Cissy, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et l'expression de quelqu'un qui réfléchissait en silence à un double meurtre.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas, et il eut presque du mal à contenir sa soudaine inquiétude... Plus pour celui qui se serait attiré ses foudres que le contraire.

Il la trouva rapidement, sa tenue si différente – un pantalon ajusté, à la taille haute, et un bustier, le tout bleu foncé et rehaussé d'une ceinture du même tissu fleuri que son costume à lui – la rendant immanquable malgré les nombreux convives. Elle lui tournait le dos et faisait face à Corban Yaxley, sans doute l'un des pires requins de la politique sorcière.

Il ne l'aimait pas en règle générale, mais son expression avide lui donna une raison de plus pour abattre son poing sur son visage ou lui lancer un maléfice qui le conduirait tout droit à Sainte Mangouste.

Il tendit ses deux bouteilles au premier serveur qu'il croisa et rejoignit Judy juste à temps pour entendre une de ses répliques à Yaxley.

\- Vous avez entendu parler de Maellyn Black ?

\- Je crois que personne n'a pu échapper à l'article de Skeeter... Pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ai élevée.

Yaxley la dévisagea avec un air interdit, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes à cause de la stupeur, puis il croisa son regard et sembla enfin se décider à aller importuner quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quel espèce de gros crétin ! Il a de la chance que je sois encore sobre ou il aurait terminé avec ses bijoux de famille dans la gorge.

Il regretta de s'être débarrassé de la bouteille de Bourbon. Yaxley aurait peut-être appris une leçon avec un truc pareil.

\- Et merci de m'avoir laissée toute seule avec le reste du comité d'accueil !

\- Désolé, je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Narcissa tapotait avec insistance sur l'une des coupes de champagne en cristal, attirant l'attention de toute l'assemblée.

\- Merci à toutes et à tous d'être venus à la traditionnelle fête d'Halloween des Malefoy. Cette année est un peu particulière pour ma famille et moi car les Black comptent désormais une héritière, et, en son honneur, j'aimerais que ses parents ouvrent le bal.

Sirius ferma les yeux, comptant ses inspirations et ses expirations pour ne pas perdre tout son sang-froid et assassiner sa cousine. Quand il les rouvrit, Judy le dévisageait avec fureur.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Si c'est le cas, ma cousine a un sens de l'humour encore plus tordu que celui de Bellatrix.

La musique commença à s'élever depuis l'orchestre. Il reconnut une valse sur laquelle il avait sûrement appris ses pas quand il était plus petit. Même s'il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de quitter la salle de bal et envoyer Narcissa au diable s'il le fallait, il savait pertinemment qu'il faisait les frais de son manque de tact concernant l'article sur Maellyn.

Il pouvait se tromper, mais il s'agissait sans doute d'une idée d'Andy.

Avec un soupir résigné, il posa sa main droite sur la taille de Judy et attrapa sa main gauche avec la sienne.

\- Je ne sais pas danser un truc pareil, Black ! siffla-t-elle.

\- Ils n'enseignent pas la valse en prison ?

Elle le dévisagea avec incrédulité, puis eut un demi sourire, qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'imiter plus largement.

Leur ancienne complicité était une compagne fuyante quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, et il avait l'impression de remporter une victoire plus éclatante que celle de la guerre quand elle acceptait de baisser sa garde.

\- J'imagine bien mon père et mon oncle danser...

\- Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils aimeraient ça ? Suis mes pas et tout ira bien. D'ici à ce que la danse soit terminée, Yaxley aura passé le mot sur ton évidente folie et personne n'osera te faire de remarques.

Ses premiers pas furent raides. Il la sentait crispée sous sa main posée sur sa taille, la sienne serrant son épaule si fort qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir des fourmis dans le bras.

Même s'il risquait de se prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure – qui ne serait pas le premier qu'il recevrait en public et de la part d'une femme – il l'attira un peu plus contre lui.  
Ses talons – sûrement les premiers qu'il lui voyait aux pieds, ce qui signifiait qu'Andy s'était surpassée pour l'amadouer – la rendait presque aussi grande que lui, et il n'eut même pas besoin de se pencher pour que ses lèvres soient à la hauteur de son oreille.

\- Relax, Adler. Tu n'as rien à leur prouver.

Il fit l'erreur de baisser les yeux vers sa nuque dévoilée par ses cheveux désormais courts. Elle avait profité de l'entraînement de Quidditch de Maellyn la semaine dernière pour aller chez le coiffeur et en était revenue avec des cheveux courts, rasés très court de part et d'autre de sa tête, et juste une mèche blonde plus longue sur le dessus qu'elle ne coiffait même pas le matin.

Le message était clair : choquer au plus possible le monde Sang-Pur pour s'en fermer les portes, à elle et à Maellyn, mais Narcissa avait réussi à la rendre sublime malgré tout.

Cinq ans de cela, il aurait sans doute embrassé l'endroit où son cou rencontrait son épaule, parce qu'il n'avait certainement pas oublié comment lui arracher un frisson, mais il était cinq ans trop tard, et il préféra remettre une distance plus raisonnable entre eux, ignorant au passage les souvenirs qu'une simple bouffée de son odeur faisait rejouer dans un coin de son crâne.

Ses paroles avaient eu l'effet escompté. Judy se laissa un peu plus aller, et la moitié de la valse ne s'était pas écoulée qu'il la faisait tournoyer sur elle-même, manquant de perdre son souffle quand elle enfonça son coude dans son sternum en revenant vers lui.

Qu'elle éclate de rire en le voyant grimacer ne l'étonna même pas.

\- C'est de la danse, pas de la boxe, grogna-t-il.

\- Désolée...

L'étincelle moqueuse dans son regard en disait long sur sa sincérité, sauf qu'il aurait sans doute été capable de lui pardonner l'impossible quand ses yeux brillaient de cette façon, leur bleu nuit encore plus saisissant à cause du maquillage élaboré par Narcissa.

Il s'en tint à parcourir la piste de danse en rythme avec la musique par la suite. Judy ne lui marcha qu'une fois ou deux sur les pieds, ce qui n'était pas le pire qu'il ait connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

De nombreux couples les avaient rejoints depuis longtemps – dont Frank et Alice – et il l'attira en direction de James et Lily à la fin de leur danse.

\- Vous étiez magnifiques, tous les deux !

James tenta de dissimuler son éclat de rire moqueur derrière une quinte de toux pathétique. Il l'assassina du regard pour faire bonne mesure : il était quand même gonflé de se payer de sa tronche alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à danser en rythme, et encore, quand il se souvenait des pas.

\- Vous avez eu l'air surpris que Narcissa vous demande d'ouvrir le bal, fit-il remarquer... Elle a oublié de vous en parler ?

\- Sciemment, je me trompe ?

L'expression de James se glissa dans le masque de l'innocence incarnée, ce qui confirma ses doutes. Narcissa pouvait essayer de lui faire promettre la lune si elle le voulait, elle n'allait certainement pas le voir ici l'année prochaine.

\- Comment vont tes pieds, Sirius ?

Regulus et Remus venaient de les rejoindre, tous deux engoncés dans des robes de sorciers assorties, comme si le monde Sang-Pur avait besoin d'un mémo les concernant. La moitié des Vingt-Huit Consacrées avait dû les surprendre en train de se peloter depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- Sûrement mieux que les tiens à la fin de la soirée, mon très cher frère. Judy danse nettement mieux que Remus.

Cela eut le mérite de clouer le bec de Regulus, tandis que Remus levait les yeux au ciel.

\- C'était il y a presque dix ans, Sirius...

\- Je crois que mon orteil gauche ne s'en est toujours pas remis.

James et Lily rirent – la mention de ce Gala était toujours un franc succès – mais Judy lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Remus était mon cavalier au Gala des Vingt-Huit Consacrées peu après Poudlard. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a pris goût aux Black.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Je suppose que tes parents étaient présents ?

Il ne put retenir un sourire rêveur au souvenir du visage furibond de sa mère et du teint blafard de son père.

\- Walburga a failli devenir hystérique et j'ai cru qu'Orion avait fait une crise cardiaque. C'est le meilleur Gala auquel j'ai jamais pris part, toutes catégories confondues.

Judy haussa un sourcil qu'il qualifia d'appréciateur. Il allait lui décrire les autres Galas – celui où il avait fini ivre sur le toit du manoir Londubat avait été pas mal non plus – quand il surprit une petite silhouette couronnée de longues mèches noires slalomer entre les invités.

\- Maellyn, souffla-t-il en se baissant.

Sa fille se jeta dans ses bras. A sentir sa joue poisseuse contre la sienne, il se demanda si les autres petits Sang Purs n'avaient trouvé aucune autre idée brillante que de lui renverser du jus de fruit dessus, avant que ses sens d'Animagus ne reconnaissent l'odeur métallique du sang.

Il l'écarta de lui pour la détailler. Du sang maculait définitivement une partie de son visage et avait tâché sa robe bleu ciel.

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et voulut sortir sa baguette, mais tout ce dont son cerveau était capable de faire était de se répéter en boucle que sa fille était blessée et que c'était peut-être grave et que _Merlin,_ il connaissait certains sortilèges, mais peut-être que cela ne suffirait pas pour la sauver.

\- Maellyn, tu es blessée ?

Judy s'était accroupie à ses côtés et attrapa le visage de leur fille d'une main, faisant pivoter sa joue ensanglantée vers elle.

Maellyn se dégagea avec un grognement.

\- Non. J'ai cassé le nez d'un garçon !

Sirius réalisa qu'il retenait son souffle depuis une longue minute. Son soupir de soulagement ressembla plus à un ballon qui se dégonflait subitement, et il fut presque certain de voir Judy lever les yeux au ciel à côté de lui.

\- Quel garçon ? demanda-t-il.

S'il devait affronter un parent furieux en duel ce soir, autant qu'il sache d'avance s'il pourrait ressortir les mauvais tours appris durant la guerre maintenant.

\- William R-je-sais-plus-comment. Il disait des méchantes choses sur toi, et maman et moi. Alors je lui ai dit d'arrêter, mais il a pas voulu, alors j'ai fait comme maman avec Skeeter.

Une autre fois, il aurait sûrement commenté le _Merlin tout puissant_ affligé de Regulus, mais il avait plus important à régler.

\- Tu as cassé le nez de William Rogue ?!

Elle renifla, son regard bleu nuit étrangement provocateur pour une gamine de quatre ans.

\- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait.

\- Merlin, Maellyn... Je suis très fier de toi.

Sa fille eut un sourire en coin, Judy lui asséna un coup dans l'épaule, Lily lâcha un « _Sirius !_ »scandalisé, tandis que James et Remus éclataient de rire.

Il sortit finalement sa baguette pour faire disparaître le sang et réparer les phalanges rougies de la main gauche de Maellyn, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de se relever.

\- On devrait partir avant que Rogue n'apprenne l'histoire. Narcissa va me tuer si je déclenche _encore_ un duel avec lui.

C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai : sa fille réalisant un rêve – il avait voulu balancer son poing au visage de Servillus plusieurs fois depuis leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express – et il avait en plus une parfaite excuse pour une sortie prématurée !

Sa bonne étoile s'était définitivement remise au boulot !

\- C'est qui ce Rogue ? Un Mangemort ?

Judy ne semblait plus si contrariée par sa réaction, sans doute parce qu'elle aussi voulait partir au plus vite.

\- Mangemort, oui. Et l'ennemi attitré des Mauraudeurs du temps de Poudlard, l'ancien meilleur ami de Lily, et le connard qui a donné l'idée à Voldemort de s'en prendre à Harry.

\- Entre autres choses, grogna James.

Judy les dévisagea l'un après l'autre.

\- Je dis qu'on reste et je lui balance mon poing dans la figure à la première occasion.

Il la détailla à son tour, son cœur battant un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine, et une étrange boule dans sa gorge. Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, et il ne lui avait pas vu un air aussi sauvage depuis son retour. Si Andy et Narcissa avaient pensé qu'ils suffiraient de vêtements de créateurs moldus et d'un peu de maquillage pour en faire une Lady, elles s'étaient lourdement trompées.

Judy haïssait ce monde d'hypocrites au moins autant que lui. Si Regulus voulait une parfaite héritière pour la famille Black, il allait devoir la concevoir lui-même !

\- Cette histoire fera assez scandale sans rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, reprit son frère, un air pincé sur le visage qui lui rappelait Orion à chaque fois. Le plus sage serait que vous partiez, et avant que Narcissa n'ait vent des détails, si possible.

\- Narcissa ne va jamais nous laisser partir aussi tôt, contra-t-il.

Il se fichait bien des scandales et des rumeurs. Il avait l'habitude pour commencer, et cela en vaudrait le coup si la nuit se terminait avec Rogue inconscient et son nez crochu cassé.

\- Il suffit d'une bonne diversion, dit Remus.

James haussa les épaules.

\- Classique, mais efficace. Judy pourrait s'évanouir.

\- Pourquoi moi ?!

James sembla profondément déçu par sa question.

\- C'est quand même plus logique que ce soit toi qui t'évanouisses ! On veut rester, nous ! Et sans vouloir te manquer de respect, Adler, je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de porter Sirius.

Judy se tourna vers Lily.

\- Non ! Il y a de l'alcool, de la nourriture, de la musique et pas d'enfants ! Je reste ici jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus marcher droit !

Judy soupira, avouant sa défaite en silence, même si elle ne semblait pas ravie par le plan de James et Remus. Maellyn accepta de passer dans les bras de son parrain, le sourire tordu de Judy sur les lèvres et l'air satisfaite de pouvoir s'en aller.

Judy lui glissa un seul regard avant de faire trois pas mal assurés et de basculer sur lui. Il la réceptionna sans mal, un bras au niveau de sa taille, l'autre au niveau de ses épaules nues, la maintenant plaquée contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle glisse au sol.

Comme lors de leur danse, il dut faire un véritable effort pour ne pas perdre le fil et garder un minimum de lucidité, surtout qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus aucune distance entre eux.

Il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille et passa son deuxième bras sous ses genoux, avant de la soulever.

La potion de Lily devait bien fonctionner car elle était nettement plus lourde qu'à son arrivée à Londres. Ce n'était pas pour l'arranger ce soir, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu soulagé. Merlin, il n'aimait pas la voir aussi émaciée.

Quand il passa près des premiers autres invités, des exclamations surprises et des « _que se passe-t-il ? »_ saluèrent sa progression – heureusement, ils n'étaient pas loin de la sortie – auxquels il se garda bien de répondre.

Qu'ils parlent et imaginent ce qu'ils voulaient, il n'en avait rien à faire.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste un petit malaise. Elle est enceinte.

James avait vraiment de la chance qu'il ait les deux mains prises.

\- Je vais le tuer, murmura Judy, le souffle de sa voix venant caresser la peau de son cou.

\- Je t'aiderais à cacher le corps, répondit-il, même s'il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Il fut presque certain de sentir son sourire, mais il venait de passer la porte sans que Narcissa ne soit venue à leur rencontre, et Rogue n'était pas non plus dans les parages.

Remus et Regulus restèrent sur le seuil du Hall pour décourager les curieux – personne n'oserait prendre le risque de s'attirer la rancune de son frère – et Lily tendit une fiole remplie d'une potion violette à Judy au moment où il la déposait au sol.

James sourit largement – _fièrement_ – quand il croisa son regard noir.

Quel espèce de crétin !

\- Allez, ça va tellement les faire jaser que personne ne commentera le coup de poing de Maellyn.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'ils commentent le coup de poing magistral de ma fille, grogna-t-il tout en récupérant Maellyn.

Il passa le premier dans la cheminée, Maellyn lovée contre lui pour avoir le moins de suie dans les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas plus que lui ce moyen de transport, mais à part la moto, c'était la seule façon de rejoindre le manoir Malefoy rapidement.

Judy les rejoignit une petite minute plus tard, le teint un peu pâle à cause de la magie, mais visiblement soulagée.

Il lui attrapa le bras pour l'attirer vers l'entrée alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir, Maellyn toujours perchée sur son bras.

\- Quoi ?

\- On reste pas ici. C'est le premier endroit où Narcissa et Rogue vont venir nous chercher, et il vaut mieux attendre que la colère de ma cousine retombe.

\- Et on va où ?

Il déposa Maellyn au sol pour lui enfiler sa veste et une écharpe.

\- Où tu veux, Adler.

Il avait ses habitudes, sauf que Regulus les connaissait et il était peut-être temps qu'il disparaisse de ses radars. Avec un peu de chance, James serait inquiet.

\- Je peux enlever ma robe ?

Il doutait que Narcissa débarque chez lui alors que sa fête battait son plein, mais elle pouvait très bien envoyer Andy, et c'était sans doute pire. En deux coups de baguette magique, il transforma la robe de Maellyn en une salopette plutôt convaincante, sauf qu'elle semblait taillée dans de la soie – ce qui était peut-être même le cas – et il l'aida à enfiler sa paire de basket abandonnée au pied de l'escalier. Judy fit de même et ils furent prêts à disparaître en moins de deux minutes.

Ils durent marcher un peu pour rejoindre une rue plus passante, où il héla le premier taxi vide.

\- Vous allez où ?

\- Chaton, tu veux allez où ?

Maellyn cessa de se débattre avec sa ceinture de sécurité et releva les yeux vers lui.

\- J'ai faim. On peut aller au McDo ?

\- Lequel ? demanda le chauffeur.

\- Celui de Saint James Park, répondit Judy.

L'heure était suffisamment tardive pour que le taxi se faufile sans problème dans les rues de Londres. Il se retrouva bien vite attablé devant un hamburger un peu triste, accompagné de frites et d'un verre de Coca, Judy à sa droite et Maellyn en face d'eux, déballant avec soin la boîte colorée qu'elle avait choisi.

\- Oh non, je l'ai déjà, maman !

Judy attrapa le petit carré en plastique qu'elle lui tendait, une espèce de clown dessiné dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- La raison pour laquelle ta fille aime venir ici.

Il comprit plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de puzzle dont les différentes pièces coulissaient les unes par rapport aux autres. Maellyn avait beau lui avoir soutenu qu'elle était affamée, elle avait eu du mal à terminer son sandwich et avait laissé la moitié de ses frites. Elle avait ensuite rejoint l'air de jeu et lançait des boules de plastique sur d'autres enfants avec des cris de guerre impressionnants.

De tout ce que sa fille pouvait être, sa liberté était ce qu'il préférait le plus, et il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour qu'elle ne la perde pas de vue en grandissant.

\- Ce Rogue va se venger ?

Judy le sortit de ses pensées avec une grimace d'excuse.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Il va essayer, mais je doute qu'il parvienne à grand chose. Il a bien plus à perdre que moi en se mettant la société Sang Pur à dos. J'espère juste que ça servira de leçon à son fils...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Maellyn n'hésitera pas à recommencer autant de fois que nécessaire pour que le message rentre.

Il eut un éclat de rire. Regulus allait bientôt avoir plus de travail et de cheveux blancs à cause d'elle que de lui.

\- Quand lui as-tu appris à casser des nez ?

Le sourire tordu de Judy étira ses lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas eu besoin. C'est ma fille.

Il se tourna vers elle et haussa les sourcils. Elle aurait réussi à lui faire avaler une couleuvre pareille si elle n'avait pas eu les yeux aussi brillants de malice. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir pour trouver la réponse à sa question.

\- Tu as profité de l'entraînement d'hier.

Elle releva le menton.

\- Elle a appris très vite. Visiblement, c'est dans ses gênes...

Il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il la voyait avec une batte à la main depuis presque deux mois, et il avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de détruire le Cognard en mousse à chaque fois qu'elle tapait dedans. Il était presque sûr qu'elle faisait peur à au moins la moitié du groupe dans lequel elle était.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit... Pourquoi Maellyn ?

Judy eut cet étrange sourire tendre, celui qui n'avait été réservé qu'à lui, avant, et qu'elle gardait pour leur fille, maintenant.

\- Il n'y a pas de grande histoire. Je l'ai vue, et je savais... Je ne sais même pas où j'ai pu l'entendre pour commencer. Quant à son deuxième prénom, j'étais au fond d'une cellule et j'ai cru comprendre que tu te bats pour ta liberté depuis un certain temps déjà.

C'était sûrement un euphémisme.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Pourquoi Black ?

Elle lui glissa un regard en coin. Son expression devait être plus sombre que ce qu'il pensait car elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en réponse.

\- C'est ma fille, mais elle est définitivement une Black, Sirius... Et j'avais vraiment envie de faire faire un infarctus à ta génitrice.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que Walburga aurait fait une attaque – il fallait avoir un cœur pour commencer – mais elle aurait sans doute été furieuse et lui aurait promis mille morts. Parfois, il regrettait qu'elle n'ait pas vécu assez longtemps pour voir Remus et Regulus amoureux et sans gêne. Elle qui n'avait juré que par son cadet si fort et pendant si longtemps aurait été pétrifiée par la haine.

\- Tu es revenue quatre ans trop tard.

\- Quel dommage... J'avais appris tout un tas d'horreurs à Maellyn pour le jour de leur rencontre.

Si Walburga avait toujours soutenu qu'il n'était qu'un petit sauvage quand il était enfant, elle aurait sans doute revu son jugement en rencontrant Maellyn

Leur fille n'avait pas fini de subir les inconvénients d'avoir un nom tel que le sien, mais peut-être que la société Sang-Pur avait besoin que la famille la plus célèbre d'entre elles soit représentée par une petite rebelle au tempérament de feu.

Une chose était sûre, de nombreux parents allaient y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'envoyer des propositions de mariage en son nom à Regulus après la scène avec le fils de Rogue.

Du coin de l'oeil, il surprit le bâillement étouffé de Judy. Il était près de vingt-trois heures et il serait sans doute plus sage qu'ils rejoignent un hôtel, juste pour disparaître encore un peu, et laisser le temps à Regulus de promettre ce qu'il fallait à Narcissa pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir. Il aimait observer Maellyn jouer de loin, il aimait être anonyme dans le monde moldu – même si leurs tenues, trop élégantes pour un fastfood, leur avaient valu de nombreux regards surpris – et, plus que tout, il ne voulait pas que la soirée se termine.

C'était sûrement dû au fait qu'ils s'étaient alliés pendant la fête de Narcissa pour que personne n'ait jamais plus l'idée de les obliger à une telle parade, mais il avait l'impression que la tacite distance que Judy et lui gardaient entre eux depuis son retour s'était envolée pour la nuit. S'il ne s'était pas résigné sur ce qu'il ressentait encore pour elle malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, et sur sa longue traversée du désert après la fin de la guerre, il n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix que de se rendre à l'évidence ce soir. Il avait l'impression de s'être retenu un demi-million de fois d'attraper sa main depuis qu'il l'avait vue descendre les escaliers du manoir Malefoy, tout simplement magnifique, et ses lèvres étaient désormais son fruit défendu personnel, surtout quand elles étaient étirées en ce sourire tordu.

Si ça n'avait pas été Judy, et s'il n'y avait pas eu Maellyn, il aurait sans doute essayé quelque chose depuis longtemps, même s'il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Il pratiquait moins la drague décomplexée comme il l'avait longtemps fait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de savoir encore comment charmer une femme.

Sauf qu'il avait trop souvent l'impression de se trouver sur une corde trop fine, perché au-dessus d'un vide immense, et que le moindre faux mouvement pourrait le précipiter à sa perte, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment à quoi celle-ci pourrait ressembler.

Il devrait lui en parler. Il le savait depuis le jour où ils avaient croisé Skeeter dans le parc pour enfants, et James ne s'était pas gêné pour lui faire une ou deux réflexions depuis, mais il était proprement effrayé par ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre autre chose qu'un _oui_ et de reprendre là où ils s'était séparés, une gamine formidable en plus avec eux, et les chances pour qu'une telle chose se produise semblaient très faibles s'il s'obligeait à regarder la réalité en face.  
Et il avait ce courage-là maintenant.

La tête de Judy roula sur son épaule et il cessa de se torturer en voyant son visage si près du sien. La potion de Lily avait fait des miracles en à peine un mois. Son teint avait retrouvé sa couleur doré, ses joues étaient moins creusées et elle profitait des entraînements de Quidditch de Maellyn pour aller courir, ce qui prouvait qu'elle avait de l'énergie en trop.

Elle avait toutefois fait deux voyages en cheminée dans la journée et était restée au manoir Malefoy tout l'après-midi : qu'elle tombe de fatigue était la contrepartie de la potion de Lily.

Il la laissa dormir un peu, bien décidé à ce que Maellyn s'épuise dans ses jeux pour être sûr de pouvoir faire une grasse matinée le lendemain. Rien à voir donc avec le fait que Judy venait de soupirer de contentement et s'agrippait désormais à son bras dans son sommeil.

Quand sa fille revint, les cheveux poisseux de sueur et le souffle court, elle se stoppa net et les détailla, Judy et lui, avec un air interdit qu'il avait vu à plusieurs reprises sur le visage de Grant Adler.

\- Tu as fini de jouer, chaton ?

Elle se hissa sur ses genoux avec une étonnante douceur et posa sa tête sur son épaule libre.

\- On y va quand ?

\- Bientôt, je pense.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et une bande d'adolescents de l'autre côté du restaurant. Il avait surpris de nombreux regards de la part du personnel. L'heure de fermeture devait approcher...

Il se résigna à réveiller Judy en douceur, ignorant de son mieux la vague impression de panique qui creusa son visage pendant une folle seconde.

\- Désolée, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Pas de problème, Adler.

Après tout, il avait longtemps été son oreiller attitré.

Trouver un taxi se révéla être un peu plus compliqué que prévu. Ceux qu'ils apercevaient étaient toujours pris, la perspective de prendre le métro – où il se perdait bien trop souvent – ne l'enchantait guère, sans compter qu'il faisait désormais froid – fierté ou non, Judy avait l'air frigorifiée – et Maellyn était officiellement fatiguée.

Il avisa l'entrée d'un hôtel, avec ses voituriers et un major d'homme à l'allure austère planté devant la porte d'entrée.

\- On a qu'à aller là.

Judy lui lança un tel regard qu'il crut qu'il venait de l'insulter.

\- Quoi ?

\- Une nuit dans un hôtel pareil est plus chère que ce que je gagne en un mois !

\- Regulus invite. J'aime écouler la grande fortune Black dans le monde moldu.

Il vit très nettement son poing gauche se serrer et il fit un pas en arrière par prudence, même s'il était peu probable qu'elle le frappe puisqu'il avait Maellyn dans ses bras.

\- Dans ce cas, fais des chèques à des œuvres caritatives ! Dormir dans un hôtel de luxe n'est pas un acte de revendication !

Il n'était pas bien sûr de savoir ce qu'était un chèque, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de le lui faire remarquer. Il compta jusqu'à cinq dans sa tête avant de répondre, pas tout à fait certain de ne pas se montrer encore plus cassant qu'elle s'il ne se forçait pas à se contrôler.

\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendue tenir ce genre de discours à Édimbourg.

Elle redressa le menton.

\- Edimbourg était il y a longtemps et je n'avais pas Maellyn. Il est hors de question qu'elle grandisse en croyant que l'argent est gaspillable.

Il aurait aimé avoir quelque chose de mordant à répondre à ça, sauf qu'elle n'était pas la première à lui rappeler qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir un compte à Gringotts particulièrement plein – Remus, Lily et Alice lui avaient grillé la politesse depuis longtemps.

Il lui tendit Maellyn et usa d'un léger sortilège de confusion sur le majordome pour qu'il lui appelle un taxi en échange d'un pourboire correct.

Le chauffeur parut surpris quand il lui demanda de les emmener à l'hôtel qu'il jugeait le plus confortable pour un prix abordable.

Le trajet fut interminable. Un silence pesant régnait dans la voiture puisque Maellyn somnolait, Judy lui lançait des regards qu'il ne savait plus déchiffrer, et il haïssait de toutes ses forces cette distance presque palpable entre eux qu'il avait invoquée par maladresse.

L'hôtel avait une devanture nettement moins clinquante que celui du centre de Londres, il n'y avait ni valet, ni majordome. La femme qui les accueillit sembla particulièrement troublée par leurs tenues et l'absence complet de bagages.

\- Une chambre pour trois, s'il vous plaît.

\- Je n'ai plus que des chambres doubles, ce soir, monsieur, dit-elle après avoir vérifié sur une sorte de planning incompréhensible.

\- Je suppose que ça fera l'affaire pour cette nuit, reprit Judy dans un soupir résigné.

L'hôtel était propre, la moquette épaisse sous leurs pas, et la décoration bien plus sobre que ce dont il avait l'habitude lors de ce genre d'escapade. Judy et lui n'échangèrent pas une parole jusqu'à leur chambre et il n'eut même pas le temps de bredouiller quoique ce soit qu'elle disparaissait dans la salle de bain attenante.

Maellyn était définitivement endormie dans ses bras. Il préféra la rendre confortable pour la nuit, ne lui laissant que le maillot de corps et le short en coton que Narcissa avait consenti à ce qu'elle enfile sous sa robe. Judy lui avait dit qu'elle avait le sommeil lourd – ce dont il avait déjà eu l'occasion de se rendre compte puisque ses cauchemars ne l'avaient jamais réveillée – mais elle protesta quand il voulut l'installer dans le large lit deux places.

\- Je veux un câlin de bonne nuit, marmonna-t-elle, ses yeux brillants de fatigue et une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

Vraiment, il allait devoir apprendre à lui dire non, mais pas ce soir. Il avait au moins autant besoin qu'elle de l'avoir dans ses bras. Il la fit glisser vers le milieu du lit et s'allongea à ses côtés, attendant qu'elle s'endorme pour se glisser dans la peau de Patmol.

C'était lâche, mais il n'avait pas mieux en tête pour la nuit.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé que la mélodie des battements de cœurs de sa fille et sa respiration profonde le précipiterait aussi rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

…

Alors juste comme ça, je crois que le coup de « il n'y a qu'un lit dans la chambre, comme c'est embêtant » est au moins dans le top 3 de mes tropes préférées, donc oui, je me suis fait plaisir !

 **J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :**

\- **Le tant attendu bal de Narcissa** (la question étant qu'a-t-elle promis à Maellyn pour que la petite accepte de mettre une robe ^^)

\- **Maellyn qui s'en prend physiquement au fils de Rogue** (je n'ai pas réussi à ce que Judy s'en prenne au père, donc j'ai fait au mieux).

\- **James et ses remarques toujours aussi inspirées** (il me fatigue, si seulement vous saviez à quel point).

\- **Judy qui va mieux quand même** (au moins un peu, on dit merci Lily).

\- **L'escapade de la petite famille Black dans le monde moldu** (qui eut cru qu'un McDonadld pouvait être si romantique, hein?).

J'attends de pied ferme vos prognostiques concernant le réveil de tout ce petit monde et je vous dis à dans un mois ici (et à dans deux semaines sur _Black Sunset : Dark Matter_ _)._

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Soyez sympa, l'accouchement de ce projet a été douloureux.**

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 13/10/2018_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR** :

 **Guest :** Hey !Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise autant mais, comme beaucoup de chose, elle se mérite. Poster me prend plus de deux heures et l'écriture est ma priorité. Bonne lecture;)

 **mh :** Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La suite est là et pile à l'heure, comme toujours. Bonne lecture.

 **Lupa** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
Le spin off reste une possibilité (si Minnie se joint aux festivités, il est possible que le monde sorcier devienne méconnaissable xD)  
Merci pour le bal de Narcissa;) (j'ai un super entraînement en terme de bal avec BS ^^). On est tout à fait d'accord pour la réparti de Judy (c'est une des raisons pour laquelle ce UA existe, je vais pas me mentir ^^). Franchement, Sirius aurait dû se douter qu'il allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement...  
Il faudra faire preuve d'un peu de patience concernant les termes du deal que Narcissa a dû passer avec Maellyn mais, promis, ils viendront !  
Voilà voilà pour James... (en même temps, est-ce que la subtilité fonctionne avec Blacker ? Je suis pas si sûre).  
J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire leur escapade dans le monde moldu. Ils peuvent être si choux quand ils le veulent bien !  
La communication n'a jamais été le point fort de Judy et Sirius (et encore, Sirius a fait de gros progrès sur cette fic!). Je suis contente que leur résolution de ne pas parler te frustre un peu (non mais que j'aime torturer mes lecteurs ou mes personnages, mais c'est signe que j'ai bien travaillé ^^)  
Merci pour tes encouragements, tes reviews réussissent toujours à me rebooster quand j'ai un peu la flemme;) Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Juliette** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Maellyn fait une entrée fracassante dans le monde Sang-Pur, parce qu'elle est la digne fille de son père (franchement, Narcissa et Regulus auraient dû se douter que lui faire enfiler une robe ne suffirait pas à la transformer en petite fille modèle!). Je plussoies, le petit Rogue l'avait bien mérité. Patience, patience pour Blacker...

* * *

Merci à **Guest, MAHA1959, mimi70, mhtitietrominet27, Lupa, Sundae Vanille (x2), Juliette, Nymueh et tzvine** pour leur review. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me faire plaisir à chaque fois de recevoir vos petits mots !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Comment ça va bien ?

Bon alors moi ça va pas trop mal pour le moment. La reprise a été douloureuse (je serais bien restée en vacances, loin de mes élèves) et j'ai envie de crucifier une ou deux tête vide, juste histoire de faire un exemple, mais je n'ai pas encore de copies et je suis pas trop en galère pour le reste.

Cerise sur le gâteau, je suis pour le moment à jour pour le Nano ! J'ai bon espoir de réitérer l'exploit pour la semaine prochaine, pour la suite, je pense que je rêve parce que le double combo copies-parce-que-arrêt-des-notes/conseils-de-classe-à-préparer de la mort va me revenir en pleine face et ça va pas être drôle.

Voilà voilà pour les nouvelles. Et si ! J'ai terminé 34 (20k, tout va bien j'ai envie de dire) et j'ai même commencé 35 (qui va sûrement être dans la même lignée puisque je suis déjà à 10k, ça me déprime).

Allez, nouveau chapitre quand même ! Il est un peu plus court, mais vu ce qu'il s'y passe, c'est peut-être pas plus mal pour tout le monde. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, un grand merci à ****Sundae Vanille**** pour la relecture et les retours ! Sa fic __La Course au Chien Sauvage__ est un ****must-read**** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **There Will Be Time...**

 **Chapter Dix.**

 _Tell my thoughts to resign  
And lift you from my mind  
I'm not ready I'm not strong enough  
To cradle the weight of your love_

 _Just take a minute take a breath  
Lay down your head on my sunken chest  
I saw a flicker then just smoke  
But as you left I was calling your name at the night _

_(Just Smoke – Mumford and Sons)_

* * *

Judy n'eut pas l'impression de se réveiller.

Pas vraiment au début.

Ça ressemblait à une torpeur trop agréable, qu'elle se refusait de quitter. Elle se sentait terriblement bien, encerclée par une odeur familière et la source de chaleur contre elle aurait dû être étouffante, sauf que c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Incapable de dire si elle rêvait encore, elle resta les yeux fermés, savourant la sensation de bien-être qui semblait saturé son organisme pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le soulèvement régulier du matelas sous elle et la musique d'un battement de cœur sous son oreille.

Elle rouvrit les yeux brusquement, aussitôt parfaitement alerte. Elle découvrit une chemise blanche, prit pleinement conscience du bras passé autour de sa propre taille, des jambes emmêlées aux siennes et de la main qui tenait son poignet gauche lâchement.

 _Putain de bordel de merde._

Son cœur entama une course contre la montre dans sa poitrine – il allait sans doute finir par s'échapper de sa cage thoracique – et une sueur froide perla à la base de sa nuque. Elle résista à l'envie de se dégager brutalement, ce qui ne manquerait pas de réveiller Sirius ce qui, là, tout de suite, était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Ils avaient déjà suffisamment de choses à régler sans rajouter de se réveiller dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il lui fallut une éternité pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur sa respiration et sur le reste. Même si ce n'était pas une bonne idée, elle ne put que se raccrocher à l'odeur de Sirius qui saturait l'air autour d'elle. Son cerveau maudit l'effet apaisant qu'elle continuait à avoir sur elle, quand bien même cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait pu la respirer à pleins poumons de la sorte, et qu'elle soit en partie responsable de sa panique.

Elle était loin d'avoir la tête froide quand elle se redressa lentement, découvrant Maellyn collée à son père de l'autre côté, incapable de dire à quel moment elle avait échangé sa place avec Sirius dans la nuit parce qu'elle était certaine de ne pas s'être endormie là où elle venait de se réveiller. Avec un peu de chance – si une telle chose pouvait encore lui arriver –, elle allait réussir à se sortir de ce guêpier sans réveiller ni l'une, ni l'autre.

Ça ne serait pas _si_ catastrophique.

La main de Sirius se referma sur son poignet au moment où elle essaya de le récupérer.

Ses poumons se vidèrent, comme si elle avait reçu un coup en plein sternum, et elle se figea.

Elle aurait aimé transplaner loin d'ici. Peut-être même ne jamais être revenue à Londres, parce que si c'était la bonne décision pour Maellyn, c'était le pire qu'elle pouvait s'infliger à elle-même, parce que son retour la mènerait forcément à une catastrophe...

Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

\- Judy... Reste...

Elle ferma les yeux à son ton suppliant et se redressa complètement. Le bras de Sirius glissa dans son dos, et elle pouvait toujours sentir sa main à travers le coton épais du peignoir, juste dans le bas de son dos.

Elle aurait aimé rester. Dieu en soit témoin, elle aimerait que ce soit si simple, que cinq ans de solitude disparaissent d'un claquement de doigts, qu'il puisse lui pardonner pour l'absence de nouvelles, Maellyn et sa dépression, que tout redevienne comme avant... Mais c'était la vraie vie, pas un film. Il avait changé et elle aussi, il y avait Maellyn à prendre en compte, et de toute façon, ils n'appartenaient même plus au même monde.

Son pouce caressa avec douceur la peau fine de son poignet, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Elle réalisa vaguement que sa respiration était sifflante, et qu'elle était plus crispée que jamais. Elle sentait son regard sur son visage, toute sa concentration focalisée sur elle, et elle eut l'impression que sa peau prenait feu.

Ses yeux, eux, la brûlaient, alors elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas pleurer. Elle n'arriverait pas à le maintenir à distance si elle laissait les larmes gagner.

\- Jud', parle-moi... S'il te plaît.

Pour lui dire quoi ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à mettre des mots sur la moitié du foutoir qui la bouffait de l'intérieur, et elle s'en tenait à l'ignorer, ce qui marchait plutôt bien la majorité du temps.

Peut-être plus si bien que ça depuis qu'elle était du mauvais côté de l'Atlantique mais elle n'allait pas changer de tactique maintenant.

Elle déglutit difficilement – son cœur était au moins remonté dans sa gorge et elle avait vaguement envie de vomir – puis réussit à rouvrir les yeux au prix d'un immense effort. Elle n'eut pas le courage de regarder Sirius en face – ce qui ne serait pas une bonne idée de toute façon, son self-contrôle n'allait certainement pas jusque-là – et sans le silence – tendu – dans la chambre d'hôtel, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il aurait réussi à l'entendre.

\- Je ne peux pas...

\- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

Elle ignora sa question et récupéra son poignet.

\- Judy...

Elle se dégagea complètement.

\- Juste... Désolée.

Elle quitta le lit, manquant de tomber en marchant sur le peignoir beaucoup trop long, et rejoignit la salle de bain avant que Sirius n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues dès que le battant de bois se referma. Elle se serait bien laissée glisser au sol, mais elle n'était pas sûre de se relever. Elle fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur son souffle et reprendre le contrôle.

Malgré le sursaut qu'ils lui arrachèrent, les trois coups sur la porte ne la surprirent pas. Sirius était trop entêté – et sûrement trop Gryffondor pour son propre bien – pour abandonner aussi facilement.

\- Ouvre la porte, Judy... S'il te plaît.

Elle resta silencieuse. Il n'avait peut-être pas encore réalisé l'évidence, mais elle était devenue lâche au cours des dernières années. Se cacher dans une salle de bain était sans doute la décision la plus immature à prendre compte tenu de sa situation, mais peut-être qu'il se lasserait.

\- Je peux rester là aussi longtemps qu'il faut. James ou Regulus seront ravis de venir chercher Maellyn si je le leur demande.

Elle ne répondit pas. Le silence s'étira suffisamment longtemps pour que les larmes se tarissent et que son cerveau ne soit plus qu'un immense champ de coton sous lequel elle avait caché le reste.

\- Je suis toujours là, Adler. Ouvre cette foutue porte, s'il te plaît. Je crois... je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, non ?

Une larme solitaire lui échappa.

 _Enfin._

Ils étaient arrivés à ce moment qu'elle avait tant redouté, toutes ces années, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue. Le MACUSA n'avait décidément rien laissé au hasard.

Elle essuya ses joues avec la manche de son peignoir et redressa le menton. Le moment était venu, elle s'y était préparée depuis la première fois où elle avait tenu Maellyn dans ses bras. Et si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, ce n'était même pas le pire scénario : elle avait réussi à voler deux mois de souvenirs où Sirius et elle ne se haïssaient pas encore. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais elle réussirait à s'en contenter.

Elle n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, pour rassembler les miettes de son courage. Elle était aussi venue pour ça...

Cinq ans de cela, elle n'avait eu que des adieux et la promesse de se retrouver. Elle avait besoin d'une vraie rupture si elle souhaitait sortir vivante de cette histoire.

\- Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Sirius... C'est juste trop dur.

\- Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, Judy. Ouvre cette _putain_ de porte ou je te jure que je vais finir par utiliser la magie !

La colère n'était pas loin dans le ton de sa voix – tant mieux – et ce fut sans doute cela qui la décida à l'affronter.

Elle lui trouva cette expression sombre qui annonçait les pires tempêtes. Contrairement aux autres fois, il avait aussi les yeux rougis et de la douleur dans son regard gris.  
Elle se sentit presque coupable.  
Il recula d'un pas, croisa les bras sur son torse, et attendit qu'elle reprenne. Il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche, et elle méritait au moins ça.

\- Ça ne marcherait pas, toi et moi... Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Sa mâchoire se contracta.

\- Je ne suis pas voyant, Adler. Toi non plus, que je sache. Tu n'as aucun moyen d'être sûr de ça.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- J'ai changé. Toi aussi. On ne fait même plus partie du même monde... Et il y a Maellyn.

Il plissa les yeux.

\- Quoi, Maellyn ?

\- Je ne vais pas faire miroiter à ma fille que ses parents vont se remettre ensemble pour toujours, et lui briser le cœur quand on se séparera à nouveau. Elle a assez souffert comme ça.

L'expression de Sirius se figea, le faisant paraître beaucoup plus vieux que ses vingt-sept ans. Il lui sembla qu'elle pouvait presque toucher le mur derrière lequel il venait de se réfugier.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Adler ?

C'était comme si son nom de famille était une insulte.

\- Oui.

Il secoua la tête et elle détourna les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir les trais de son visage s'affaisser à cause de la douleur, de la déception ou Dieu savait quoi encore.

\- Avant que tu reviennes, j'avais presque réussi à me convaincre que tu étais morte. Un accident de moto ou un truc du genre. Finalement, j'aurais préféré.

Tandis qu'elle battait en retraite, refermant la porte comme pour se protéger, elle eut quand même le temps de le voir se glisser dans la peau de Patmol.

Elle n'avait plus de larmes à verser – ça n'arrangerait rien de toute façon – et elle aurait payé très cher pour pouvoir se réfugier à Rowfer, dans la maison où elle avait grandi avec Burt, juste pour laisser son père insulter Sirius de tous les noms – même si ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute – et écouter son oncle planifier son meurtre de façon douloureuse – ce qu'il n'était pas capable de faire, trop pragmatique pour choisir la torture –.

Sauf que Burt et Grant étaient en prison en Idaho, pour encore quelques année en plus, et qu'elle devrait se contenter d'un coup de fil.

Son cerveau lui épargna de ressasser ce qui venait de se passer avec Sirius. Elle prit une nouvelle douche rapide, juste pour effacer son odeur sur elle et atténuer les traces que les larmes avaient laissé. Réenfiler, seule, le corset qui composait sa tenue fut digne d'un exercice de contorsion, sans compter que sa tenue allait sans doute attirer l'attention là où elle se rendait, mais c'était ça ou un peignoir, et ce dernier choix serait sans doute pire.

Elle évita soigneusement de détailler son reflet dans le miroir et prit une dernière respiration avant de quitter sa cachette.

Patmol était allongé à côté de Maellyn, démesuré en comparaison de son petit corps. Si les oreilles du chien n'avaient pas bougé, elle aurait pu penser qu'il s'était rendormi, ce qui aurait été une véritable surprise. Elle resta à bonne distance, même si elle aurait aimé embrasser Maellyn avant de disparaître pour la journée.

Le message de Sirius était limpide.

Elle prit sa veste de cuir et son écharpe sur le dos de la chaise, passa ses baskets et se stoppa devant la porte de la chambre.

Elle ne voulait pas partir de cette façon, comme une voleuse, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire...

Les couloirs de l'hôtel étaient déserts et il n'y avait personne à la réception. Elle comprit un peu mieux pourquoi en découvrant le ciel encore sombre dans la rue, le peu de passants alors qu'elle se trouvait au cœur de Londres, et le froid qui lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir pris un pull la veille.

Le seul avantage fut qu'elle ne croisa pas grand monde, que le métro n'était pas bondé et que personne ne remarqua les quelques larmes qui lui échappaient de temps en temps.

Elle avait beau s'être préparée depuis longtemps à ce moment, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'impression de respirer avec une côté brisée ou de s'être arrachée le cœur à main nue.

Ce fut sans doute grâce au prodigieux entêtement qu'elle tenait de son père qu'elle réussit à arriver à destination sans s'être laissée aller à rejouer son réveil et sa discussion avec Sirius.

Le _Hells Angels_ n'avait pas beaucoup changé en cinq ans. Seule une nouvelle Harley trônait au fond du bar et la fenêtre brisée dans l'atelier avait été changée. L'étrange odeur du lieu – mélange entre l'huile de moteur, l'essence, la bière et le tabac froid – lui arracha un sourire nostalgique.

Qui aurait pu penser qu'en venant ici, elle ramènerait une gamine comme Maellyn ? Certainement pas elle.

\- On s'est perdue, ma jolie ?

Le commentaire lui fit lentement tourner la tête. L'homme qui se l'était permis était un biker aux cheveux ras et à la moustache mal entretenue, qui devait au moins avoir le double de son âge. Il avait beau être tôt, il avait déjà une bière devant lui et plusieurs cigarettes dans le cendrier à sa droite.

Une autre fois, elle aurait peut-être ignoré la remarque ou se serait contentée d'un regard sombre, mais elle n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion de se changer les idées.

Même si c'était stupide.

\- Parle-moi encore une fois comme ça, et je fais remonter tes bijoux de famille dans ta gorge.

Il la dévisagea, regarda autour de lui presque nerveusement et se leva quand il remarqua que les quatre autres clients au bar semblaient suivre leur échange.

\- Essaye un peu pour voir, ma jolie...

Elle arma son poing, prête à lui briser au moins deux dents avant de mettre sa menace à exécution, quand le patron, Terry, força son interlocuteur à se rasseoir de force.

\- Tu ne veux pas faire d'histoires avec la demoiselle, Toyer.

Toyer sembla vouloir discuter ce dernier point – qui avait étrangement sonné comme un ordre – mais son visage se contorsionna dans un masque de douleur et il finit par s'affaler sur sa chaise.

Terry garda sa prise une seconde de plus, sans doute pour imprimer la leçon durablement, puis lui adressa une grimace.

C'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à un sourire chez lui, et elle le suivit quand il lui indiqua l'arrière salle du bar d'un geste de menton. Elle connaissait les lieux par cœur – elle y avait travaillé pendant plus de six mois à l'époque, parce que Terry était un ami de son père et qu'il lui devait au moins ça – et vu comment sa journée avait commencé, c'était étrangement réconfortant de retrouver un visage familier.

Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant le bureau de Terry, ignora son regard scrutateur – il prenait un peu trop à cœur la demande de son père de _veiller sur elle_ – et prit les devant pour briser le silence.

\- Tu aurais un boulot pour moi, aujourd'hui ?

Il gratta sa longue barbe d'un air distrait.

\- Si t'as des problèmes d'argent, j'en dois encore à ton père.

\- Je veux juste de quoi m'occuper la tête pour la journée.

Il soupira et laissa le silence s'étirer, comme s'il espérait qu'elle allait lui confier le pourquoi et le comment...

Il pouvait toujours rêver.

\- Tu sais conduire une manuelle ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- J'ai une livraison pour Nottingham. Le gars qui doit s'en occuper a des gosses, il sera content de rester avec eux. Par contre, tu ne peux pas y aller habillée comme ça.

\- Je connais les basiques, Terry. Tu dois bien avoir des fringues à ma taille quelque part, non ?

Elle mit plus d'une demi-heure à trouver une tenue correcte dans la pièce au-dessus du bar. Ses vêtements sentaient le renfermé, mais derrière un sweater à capuche informe et trop grand, elle se sentait bien plus elle-même que dans sa tenue de gala.

Elle avait grandi dans cet univers-là, initiée depuis sa tendre enfance sans même que son père ou son oncle aient eu besoin de lui expliquer l'essentiel. Elle connaissait les codes, ce qu'il fallait faire, et ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire.

Le trajet jusqu'à Nottingham se fit sous la pluie et sans beaucoup de circulation, jour férié oblige. A la livraison, un petit brun rachitique et ses deux gros bras essaya de profiter du fait qu'elle était une femme, avec un drôle d'accent et seule, pour l'embobiner. Elle dût menacer de repartir avec la marchandise, arme au poing, et de revenir avec des renforts, pour qu'il se montre raisonnable.

L'après-midi était bien entamée quand elle retrouva Terry.

\- Je peux téléphoner à mon père ?

C'était la véritable raison de sa visite au _Hells Angels,_ mais il aurait été bien trop aux Etats-Unis pour risquer un coup de fil, encore moins dans une prison, et il était fort probable qu'elle se serait écroulée au téléphone, juste après ce qui s'était passé avec Sirius.

\- Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part. Dis-lui que les affaires se portent bien ici.

Vu la somme qu'elle venait de lui remettre, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde. Elle attendit que Terry soit sortit pour saisir le combiné.

- _Vous avez composé le numéro de la prison fédérale de l'Idaho. Vous allez être mis en relation avec un agent. Merci de décliner votre identité complète ainsi que celui du détenu que vous souhaitez joindre. Votre appel est susceptible d'être enregistré._

Comme à chaque fois, elle dût attendre près de dix minutes.

 _\- Prison fédérale de l'Idaho. Nom ?_

 _-_ Judith Adler pour Grant Adler.

 _\- Veuillez patienter._

Son père avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas se trouver à l'isoloir ou à l'infirmerie !

- _Alors, on se souvient de son vieux, gamine ?_

Elle eut un soupir soulagé en entendant le son de la voix de son père. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé depuis son arrivée à Londres, et il lui avait manqué plus qu'elle n'avait voulu l'admettre.

\- Salut, papa.

Il eut un grognement.

\- _Qu'est-ce que ce crétin de blanc-bec t'a fait, cette fois ?_

Sa capacité à deviner son humeur et la plupart de ses pensées en toutes circonstances était agaçante au possible en général mais, parfois, cela lui évitait des confessions difficiles. Elle ravala le nouveau sanglot qu'elle sentait monter dans sa gorge.

\- Il n'a rien fait... J'ai... C'est compliqué, mais ça aurait pu être pire je pense.

Nouveau grognement.

\- _Il a intérêt à bien se comporter. Je suis pas loin de conclure un pacte avec la vieille Ngozi. Paraît qu'elle a un pied dans le monde magique, plus rien ne pourra m'empêcher de lui faire briser les genoux s'il te manque de respect._

Sachant pertinemment que son père demanderait bien trop de détails si elle commençait à lui expliquer la place des Black dans le monde magique britannique, elle préféra reporter cette discussion pour plus tard.

\- Vous me manquez, Burt et toi.

\- _Tu nous manques aussi, Judith. Comment va mon héritière ?_

Elle grimaça à son prénom complet et eut un sourire à la mention de sa fille.

\- Très bien. Londres lui plaît. Elle fait du Quidditch maintenant. Il paraît qu'elle est terrifiante avec une batte à la main... Elle a fait la une des journaux ici et elle a cassé le nez d'un petit crétin hier.

\- _C'est tout elle, ça. Il me tarde de sortir pour prendre en main son éducation. Un potentiel pareil, ça serait du gâchis !_

Son père écouta avec attention les quelques anecdotes qu'elle avait en tête avant de revenir sur la raison de son appel.

\- _Quel est le programme, maintenant ?_

 _-_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...

Il y eut un bruit sec et elle ne fut pas surprise quand la voix changea de l'autre côté du combiné.

\- _Tu vas venir nous voir, Judy, d'accord ? J'ai un avocat qui n'attend que ton coup de fil. Et de toute façon, il faut que tu redonnes signe de vie du coté de ton Assistante sociale et du juge. Tu sais comment fonctionne tout ça._

Elle hocha la tête. Burt ne se laissait pas impressionner facilement et il avait toujours des plans de secours.

\- _Tu seras là pour Thanksgiving ?_

 _-_ Bien sûr.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle tremblant.

\- _Terry va arranger ton retour. Il connaît du monde. En attendant, tu pourrais faire un tour à Belfast, en Irlande du Nord ? La vieille Ngozi sera plus à même de signer devant la fille de Grant Adler que devant n'importe qui d'autre._

 _-_ Je ne comprends toujours pas l'intérêt de cette alliance-ci.

\- _C'est un placement. Ma petite-nièce va passer un an sur deux de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, je veux des yeux sur elle là-bas._

Le rappel lui donna un coup au cœur et une vague envie de vomir. Elle s'était renseignée avant de revenir à Londres, au sujet des partages de garde d'enfant, et comme Sirius et elle ne vivaient même pas sur le même continent, ça serait sans doute ce qu'il se passerait... Si elle ne tombait pas sur un juge trop content de lui retirer tous ses droits à cause de ses années de prison, ou si Sirius ne se montrait pas excessif.

Ce qu'il pourrait être tenté de faire.  
La possibilité de perdre Maellyn complètement la terrorisait, et c'était la principale raison pour laquelle Burt avait essayé de la convaincre de ne pas reprendre contact avec Sirius.

\- _Ça ira, Judy. Grant n'a jamais perdu ses droits sur toi et on sait tous les deux que ton casier ne fait pas le dixième de l'épaisseur du sien. Et puis, mon avocat est un bon._

Elle se raccrocha à l'assurance dans la voix de son oncle.

\- _Votre communication prendra fin dans deux minutes._

Elle soupira.

\- Je vais devoir vous laisser... Tenez-vous tranquille jusqu'à Thanksgiving ou Maellyn sera déçue.

\- _T'inquiète, je vais surveiller ton père. Prends soin de toi, Judy. On t'aime fort._

 _-_ Moi aussi.

 _\- Et embrasse Maellyn pour nous._

Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de se sentir beaucoup mieux, mais la perspective de les revoir dans quelques semaines et de retourner aux Etats-Unis était le seul point positif de sa journée.

Terry lui promit de lui trouver des billets pour Portland au plus vite, et même d'organiser le trajet jusqu'à Belfast.

Puisqu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire maintenant, elle se résigna à rejoindre la maison de Sirius. Maellyn lui manquait – Dieu que les années à venir allaient être compliquées – et elle ne serait pas contre s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec elle jusqu'à ce que sonne son départ.

Des averses avaient lavé la ville toute la journée, le ciel était gris et bas, et la nuit tomba bien plus tôt que ce à quoi elle était habituée en Novembre. Elle refusa de prendre le métro ou le bus, espérant que la marche et le froid réussirait à l'apaiser un peu.

C'était sans doute trop demander à sa bonne étoile.

Elle hésita devant le portail, pas tout à fait certaine de l'accueil qu'elle allait recevoir, si quelqu'un était là pour l'accueillir pour commencer. De ce qu'elle savait de Sirius, il pouvait très bien avoir déposé Maellyn chez les Potter ou chez Regulus, et disparaître le temps que la tempête passe.

 _Ce qui est fait est fait. Et ce qui doit arriver arrivera._

Même si elle pouvait entrer à sa guise, elle frappa quelques coups avant de pousser la porte. Le contraste de chaleur avec l'extérieur lui brûla presque la peau. Elle remarqua tout de suite les chaussures de sa fille ainsi que son manteau, tout comme les affaires de Sirius. Elle se débarrassait de sa veste et de son sweater quand Maellyn déboula du salon.

\- Maman !

Maellyn avait retrouvé ses vêtements moldus – bien loin de la robe que Narcissa avait trouvé pour elle – et ses longues mèches noires étaient rassemblées dans une queue de cheval à moitié défaite. Elle se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras, retrouvant finalement son odeur sucrée.

\- Papa est en colère contre toi, souffla sa fille, son ton clairement accusateur.

\- Je sais.

\- T'étais où ?

\- Chez un ami de Papy. Je les ai eus au téléphone, Burt et lui. Ils t'embrassent très fort.

Maellyn eut un grognement et lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait quitter ses bras.

Sans surprise, Sirius était sous sa forme Animagus, allongé devant la cheminée, presque aussi long que le canapé. Elle baissa les yeux à temps pour surprendre le regard accusateur de sa fille, juste avant qu'elle ne rejoigne son père, s'asseyant contre l'immense chien. Il s'enroula aussitôt autour d'elle, déposant sa tête sur ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse le caresser facilement.

Elle dut se répéter plusieurs fois qu'il s'agissait de Patmol, pas de n'importe quel chien, et que sa fille ne risquait absolument rien, sans pour autant que sa peur des chiens ne la quitte complètement.

\- Tu as mangé, chaton ?

\- Non. Mais j'ai pas faim. On a mangé pleins de cookies avec papa aujourd'hui. Même qu'on les a fait tous les deux.

Elle s'en voulut d'avoir loupé ça, juste pour être témoin une dernière fois de la complicité entre Sirius et Maellyn, mais elle avait fait son choix, et c'était pour le mieux.

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas faim non plus. Le sandwich qu'elle s'était forcé à avaler à Nottingham lui avait donné l'impression d'avaler de la terre.

Elle s'installa à la table ronde qui avait accueilli tous leurs repas depuis son retour, et commença à feuilleter les nombreux numéros de _La Gazette_ qui traînaient là. Jamais encore elle n'avait autant regretté qu'il n'y avait pas de télévisions dans le monde sorcier. Le contenu n'était pas toujours intéressant, mais il s'agissait d'un excellent moyen de meubler le silence.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment grand chose d'intéressant. Les articles faisaient référence à des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, expliquaient un système politique qu'elle tenait en horreur, et même la rubrique ragot était insipide.

Quand elle se réveilla en sursaut plus tard, elle était incapable de dire quand elle s'était endormie.

Elle découvrit Sirius en face d'elle, son regard gris terriblement sombre, son t-shirt de Queen presque trop étroit pour lui, ses cheveux longs emmêlés par les soins de Maellyn à Patmol.

Elle chercha aussitôt sa fille du regard. Si elle devait se disputer avec Sirius, elle préférait que cela soit loin de ses oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Elle s'est endormie. Je viens de la mettre au lit.

Elle ne lui avait jamais entendu une voix aussi distante, des échos d'aristocratie en plus dans sa prononciation. Elle aurait presque cru que Regulus avait changé de place avec son frère. Elle s'obligea à lui faire face, parce qu'elle lui devait au moins ça, et elle avait aussi besoin de constater que leur discussion de ce matin avait consumé tout ce qui avait bien pu survivre à cinq ans de séparation.

Il prit place en face d'elle. La table entre eux était bien loin de matérialiser la distance qui les éloignait chaque seconde un peu plus.

\- Alors ?

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, échouant à faire disparaître l'impression qu'elle avait noué une écharpe trop serrée autour de son cou.

\- Il faut que je retourne aux Etats-Unis quelques semaines. Le temps de récupérer quelques papiers et de régler des trucs là-bas.

Il ne cilla même pas.

\- Quand ?

\- Dans une semaine. Dix jours maximum.

\- Maellyn sera revenue pour Noël ?

\- Bien sûr.

Leur fille méritait de passer son premier Noël avec son père, et elle s'était résignée à l'idée de le fêter sans elle cette année.

\- Puisque je ne vais pas la voir pendant un moment, j'aimerais passer les derniers jours seul avec elle.

Elle aurait aimé rester aussi impassible que lui, mais elle sentit les couleurs quitter son visage. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas se laisser engloutir.

\- Je comprends. Je partirai demain matin.

Sirius se leva, terriblement raide et son visage lisse de toute émotion.

\- Je suis sûr que Regulus ne verrait aucun inconvénient à te laisser utiliser une des chambres du manoir Black.

Elle se retint d'éclater d'un rire grinçant, sachant pertinemment ce que signifiait ce genre de proposition.

\- Je vais me débrouiller.

Il approuva sa réponse d'un léger signe de tête et quitta la pièce en direction de la véranda. Le bruit caractéristique du moteur de sa Bonnie résonna peu de temps après et elle se décida à rejoindre sa fille.

Il n'était pas là pour la voir pleurer, mais elle s'obligea à retenir ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait refermé la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Avouez que vous n'êtes pas vraiment surpris par la tournure des événements et que vous voulez en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre, non ?

 **J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :**

\- **Le réveil en douceur qui lance le thème pour la journée pourrie de ces deux idiots** ( réclamaient qu'ils se parlent, méfiez-vous de vos souhaits!)

\- **Le petit caméo de Grant et Burt** (promis, ils reviennent bientôt)

\- **Maellyn, qui est très douée pour balancer la vérité à la figure des adultes sans prendre de gants** (à croire que James lui a donné des cours particuliers sur la question).

- **Les au revoirs à venir...**

J'attends de pied ferme vos prognostiques concernant la réaction de Jily & Co à ce petit développement et je vous dis pas à quand,que ce soit ici ou sur _Black Sunset : Dark Matter_ , **parce que je ne crois pas du tout à une deuxième mise à jour pour Novembre** , ici ou ailleurs.

 **Pour me faire pardonner, un petit concours pour la 100ème review ? Le/a gagnant.e recevra le premier bonus de cette fic** (modulo vous avez un compte, of course)

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Soyez sympa, l'accouchement de ce projet a été douloureux.**

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 10/11/2018_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

 **RAR** :

 **mh** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je te laisse avec la suite;) Bonne lecture !

 **Lupa** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je vais très bien et toi ?

Awww, tu croyais que ça serait aussi simple ? C'est mignon xD On parle de Judy et Sirius quand même ! Ils sont pas très futés quand il s'agit de leurs sentiments en règle générale, mais quand ça concerne l'autre, je pense que c'est encore pire !

Je pouvais difficilement ignorés Grant et Burt indéfiniment. Ils seront de retour, c'est promis !

Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Juliette** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et ben siiiii ils sont stupides à ce point, tous les deux ! Je suis toutefois d'accord, Sirius abuse, parce qu'il rêve bien d'une chose, c'est terminer sa vie avec Judy xD Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **MPYO, Tiph l'Andouille, mimi70, mh, AlouetteL, Nymueh, malilite, Juliette** et **Sun Dae V** pour leur review. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça m'encourage et me faire trop plaisir de reçevoir des reviews !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Comment ça va bien ?

Joyeux Noël ! (presque à l'heure). J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment entouré de votre famille, que vous avez bien mangé et que vous avez été gâté ! De mon côté, c'est oui à toutes ces questions ! Et petite cerise sur le gâteau, je suis en vacances pour encore deux semaines, donc je vais certainement pas me plaindre !

Bon, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté par ici. La faute au Nano d'abord, et au boulot aussi (les conseils, les copies, les élèves) et aux fêtes de fin d'année aussi (je suis réquisitionnée en général). J'ai tout de même réussi à conclure plusieurs chapitres pendant mon absence, et je devrais m'attaquer à 37 sur BS dans les jours à venir (priez pour moi qu'il ne fasse pas plus de 20k, mais je n'y crois pas trente secondes!)

Bref, je suis néanmoins de retour et je devrais retrouver un rythme de publication normal jusqu'à cet été (normalement).

Assez parlé. Je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre. C'est l'anniversaire de Sirius, et peut-être même sa fête aussi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, un grand merci à ****Sun Dae V**** pour la relecture et les retours ! Sa fic __La Course au Chien Sauvage__ est un ****must-read**** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

 **Et félicitations à AlouetteL pour la 100ème review;)**

* * *

 **There Will Be Time...**

 **Chapter Eleven.**

 _« Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away  
'Cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out »_

 _(Andrew Belle – In my veins)_

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Patmol !

Le sourire de James semblait presque douloureux à regarder, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire et accepta son étreinte réglementaire sans un mot, ce qui ne plut pas tellement à Maellyn dans ses bras.

Du reste, s'il se fiait à son grognement, ce qui était sa façon préférée de communiquer depuis que Judy était partie.

Dès que James consentit à le libérer, il la déposa au sol, lui retirant sa veste, son écharpe et ses chaussures d'un coup de baguette. Elle prit aussitôt la direction du salon et il reconnut la voix de Regulus au loin.

Quand il se redressa, ce fut pour croiser le regard perplexe de James.

\- Où est Judy ?

Il ignora la douleur sourde quelque part au niveau de sa poitrine, comme toutes les autres fois depuis ce foutu matin de premier novembre.

Merlin, il avait l'impression que les deux derniers jours avaient duré une éternité chacun.

\- Elle ne viendra pas.

Le sourire de James se transforma en grimace, comme s'il venait de goûter quelque chose de particulièrement amer.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est ton anniversaire !

Il s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement, mais planta quand même son regard dans celui de son frère. S'il arrivait à décourager James de lui poser des questions, personne d'autre ne s'y risquerait par la suite.

\- Elle ne viendra pas. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de son frère.

Très brève.

Il eut tout de même l'impression de reconnaître Euphémia Potter, quelque part entre ses lèvres pincées, ses yeux plissés et sa façon de pencher la tête vers la droite.

\- Lequel de vous deux s'est comporté comme un illustre crétin cette fois ?

Il serra les dents, James haussa un sourcil il usa de son pire regard noir, James eut un sourire glacial qui semblait définitivement dangereux.

Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- J'apprécie le geste, mais je ne crois pas que ça te regarde.

James eut un éclat de rire grinçant.

\- Tu es mon frère, Black. Bien sûr que ça me regarde. Surtout si je dois m'attendre à recevoir un coup de fil de la part des médicomages moldus !

Le commentaire lui arracha un soupir excédé. James considérait qu'il risquait de retomber dans l'alcool à n'importe quel moment, quand bien même il était sobre depuis plus de quatre ans.

Bien entendu, il avait coulé la première fois à cause de Judy, mais ce n'était pas une raison !

\- On fuit la conversation, Black ? Quelle surprise !

Il l'ignora – même si ce n'était jamais une méthode payante avec James – et rejoignit Lily dans la cuisine, occupée à nettoyer le visage barbouillé de purée de Jelena. Rhosyn, elle, lui lança un drôle de regard depuis sa chaise haute.  
Si elle n'avait pas eu deux ans, il aurait pensé qu'elle était déçue.

Lily les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est ce que j'essaye de savoir ! répliqua James à sa place, son ton sec.

Lily haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard crypté avec James. Il réalisa avec un cruel temps de retard qu'il aurait mieux fait de rejoindre le salon. Regulus aurait plus facilement pris son parti et James n'aurait pas insisté devant Maellyn.

A croire qu'il n'avait pas retenu la leçon depuis toutes ces années.

\- Judy n'est pas là, dit finalement James.

Cette fois, l'expression de Lily était vraiment de la déception, et il était sûr que c'était de la pitié qui faisait briller ses yeux verts.

Il faillit transplaner sur le champ.

\- Lequel de vous deux s'est comporté comme un imbécile fini cette fois ?

James eut une imprécation qui sonnait vraiment comme « _c'est exactement ce que je lui ai demandé »_ et s'il n'avait pas été son meilleur ami, il lui aurait sans doute jeté un maléfice pour lui apprendre à lui foutre la paix.

\- C'est mon anniversaire et je ne veux pas en parler ! On peut s'entendre sur ça ou je repars maintenant ?

James fit claquer sa langue avec agacement mais Lily leva une main pour l'obliger à se taire quand il ouvrit la bouche. Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui et le prit dans ses bras avec douceur.

Il avait envie d'être en colère contre leur manie de toujours vouloir lui arracher des confidences, sous prétexte qu'il n'arrivait pas à se confier de lui-même – ce qui n'était même pas complètement vrai – mais s'il était un peu honnête avec lui, il avait besoin de ça aujourd'hui.

Alors il posa son front sur l'épaule de sa sœur, tandis que Lily glissait son menton sur la sienne, sa main faisant des cercles dans son dos comme à chaque fois qu'il n'allait pas vraiment bien.

Lily, les épices du curry qui mijotait sur le feu, la purée de carottes et une note un peu plus piquante qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne se concentrer que sur ça, calquant sa respiration sur la sienne, essayant d'oublier que la bulle de bonheur qui avait grandi au fond de son cœur depuis le retour de Judy et la découverte de Maellyn avait éclaté deux jours plus tôt, puisque les mots acérés de Judy s'étaient montrés sans pitié.

Il s'en voulait d'y avoir cru – d'avoir pensé que cinq ans de séparation n'avaient pas tout détruit entre eux, qu'il restait de l'espoir, qu'il avait enfin le droit à une seconde chance au bonheur – et il lui en voulait de ne pas y croire sans doute plus qu'il lui en avait voulu d'avoir disparu.

 _Je ne vais pas faire miroiter à ma fille que ses parents vont se remettre ensemble pour toujours, et lui briser le cœur quand on se séparera à nouveau._

Comme si Lily avait lu le souvenir dans sa tête, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue mal rasée.

\- Qu'importe ce qu'elle ait pu dire...

\- Evans...

Son grognement était digne de Patmol et la seule réaction de Lily fut de resserrer son étreinte.

\- _Qu'importe ce qu'elle ait pu dire_ , Sirius, on est là, d'accord ?

Il resta encore une longue minute à essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'allait pas s'écrouler cette fois et qu'au moins, il avait Maellyn.

Sa fille était sans nul doute possible la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis la naissance des jumelles... Il tiendrait pour elle.

Lily se dégagea doucement et se tordit le cou pour croiser son regard.

\- Tu devrais peut-être penser à prendre rendez-vous avec Ella, d'accord ? souffla-t-elle. Juste pour t'aider à faire le tri là-dedans.

Sa main effleura l'emplacement de son cœur.

Il hocha la tête en silence, puis alla embrasser Jelena et Roshyn, libérant cette dernière de sa chaise haute, tandis que Jelena réclamait l'attention de son père.

Sa nièce passa ses bras autour de son cou et s'y agrippa bien plus fort que d'habitude.

\- Alors, Rosie, bien mangé ?

\- Gâteau ?

\- J'espère bien ! Lunard a dû emmener quelque chose avec du chocolat.

Rhosyn sembla particulièrement ravie par la nouvelle et elle s'empressa même d'aller demander plus de détails à Remus dès qu'il l'eut posée à terre.

Bien entendu, Frank, Alice, Narcissa, Andy, Ted et Regulus étaient tous dans le salon, installés autour de la table basse.

Maellyn était installée sur les genoux de son oncle, et il comprit un peu mieux pourquoi tout le monde s'accordait sur le fait qu'elle lui ressemblait.

Regulus et elle avaient l'exacte même expression rancunière, comme s'il s'était rendu coupable d'un crime horrible, alors que, vraiment, il n'y était pour rien.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon très cher frère.

\- Merci, Reggie.

Les Londubat et ses cousines se fendirent de la même formule magique, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'entrain dans les voix.

Il remarqua avec un temps de retard la petite boule de poils noirs que Maellyn était occupée à caresser.

 _Merde_.

Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire de chaton.

Maellyn releva un regard relativement innocent vers lui.

\- Je vais l'appeler Leo.

Regulus eut un sourire carnassier que Maellyn ne put pas voir.

\- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Harry m'a dit que c'était un garçon et tonton Reggie a dit que ça voulait dire lion.

Ce n'était pas faux bien sûr, mais c'était surtout la constellation dans laquelle l'étoile majeur était Regulus. C'était parfaitement le genre de blague douteuse que son frère affectionnait particulièrement.

Il devait sans doute s'estimer heureux qu'elle ait choisi ça. Au moins, il pourrait prétendre qu'elle défendait – pour une fois – les couleurs de Gryffondor.

\- Je vois que vous êtes déjà amis, Maellyn ? intervint Lily, après l'avoir embrassée. Il est encore un peu petit pour quitter sa maman, d'accord ?

\- Quand est-ce qu'il pourra venir avec moi à la maison ?

\- Dans trois semaines si tout va bien. Un peu moins s'il est débrouillard. Et Leo est un très beau nom. Très distingué. Ton papa est d'accord, finalement ?

Il s'abstint de tout commentaire – Maellyn ne l'avait pas lâché jusqu'à obtenir son accord – et il préféra rejoindre l'étage pour embrasser son filleul, Neville, Alya et Draco. Il risquait même de prendre la forme de Patmol en attendant le moment de passer à table. James et Lily auraient tout le temps de mettre les autres au courant, et personne ne lui poserait plus une seule question.

Le repas ne fut pas le plus joyeux qu'il ait déjà connu. Personne n'osa mentionner le prénom de Judy, mais il connaissait assez Alice pour savoir qu'elle finirait par craquer avant la fin de la journée, ce que Frank semblait craindre également. Maellyn était d'une humeur maussade en bout de table, il avait surpris le regard inquiet de Harry au moins une dizaine de fois, tandis que Draco et Neville s'échangeaient des messes basses depuis le début du repas. Comme souvent, Alya était la seule à rester imperturbable : puisque le déjeuner s'éternisait, elle avait trouvé refuge derrière un livre et le dévorait à grande vitesse.

\- J'y repense, Sirius : Rogue a-t-il cherché à prendre contact avec toi ?

Son frère avait parlé d'un ton détaché – celui qu'il utilisait au Ministère – sauf que Sirius le connaissait assez pour deviner qu'il avait choisi ce sujet pour lui changer les idées.

Au souvenir de la Beuglante qui était arrivée dans l'après-midi du 1er Novembre, il haussa les épaules.

\- Il soutient que j'ai entraîné Maellyn à provoquer son fils afin qu'elle ait une raison de se comporter comme une sauvage... Que je ne paie rien pour attendre... Très honnêtement, je n'en ai rien à foutre et j'espère que Maellyn n'hésitera pas à remettre les idées de son rejeton en place. Vu sa connerie congénitale et l'étendue de celle des Carrow, il va lui falloir apprendre à enchaîner les coups pour que ce soit efficace.

Ted eut un ricanement amusé – ce qui lui valut un coup dans les côtes de la part d'Andy – et Narcissa échangea un regard consterné avec Regulus, comme si elle avait espéré qu'il aurait été d'accord pour arrondir les angles.

Il avait horreur des exercices de diplomatie dans le meilleur des cas, mais une telle chose était hors de question quand il s'agissait de Rogue. S'il ne voulait pas que son fils se fasse remettre à sa place par une gamine de deux ans sa cadette, il aurait dû lui apprendre à ne pas raconter des horreurs à haute voix pour commencer.

Comme à chaque fois qu'un différend les opposait, cette histoire se terminerait par un échange d'insultes sur le Chemin de Traverse dans le meilleur des cas, ou un duel dans le pire... Aucune de ces deux possibilités ne l'inquiétait vraiment.

La lumière s'éteignit subitement dans la pièce, et il vit Remus apparaître au niveau de la porte, un large plateau dans les mains, et son visage éclairé par les nombreuses bougies. Toute la table se mit à lui chanter _Joyeux Anniversaire_ et il ne put s'empêcher de rire en découvrant la forme d'os du gâteau.

\- Je te revaudrai ça, Lunard, dit-il.

Son meilleur ami lui répondit d'un clin d'oeil.

\- Allez mon vieux, prouve-moi que toutes ces foutues cigarettes n'ont pas réduit tes poumons en cendre.

Au bout de son cinquième échec pour éteindre ses bougies, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Remus était devenu un Serpentard à force de fréquenter Regulus, et il avait forcément ensorcelé les bougies...

Avec l'aide des enfants – minus Lux – il réussit à venir à bout des flammes – ou plus vraisemblablement, Lily prit pitié d'eux – et ce fut le moment des cadeaux.

Harry, Neville et Draco lui avaient fait des dessins, Alya avait brodé une moto au point de croix, Maellyn lui tendit un cadre avec une photo d'eux deux qui était sûrement une idée de Judy et ce fut James qui lui donna une petite boite en carton.

L'histoire ayant montré qu'il était plus sage de se méfier en toutes circonstances quand il s'agissait d'un cadeau commun, il s'attendit au pire.

Il découvrit une paire de clefs décorées du logo _Triumph_ et il perdit le contrôle sur sa mâchoire.

\- Vous êtes cinglés, souffla-t-il.

\- C'était prévu pour tes trente ans à la base, mais on a été obligé de changer nos plans, répliqua Remus.

\- On n'a pas réussi à mettre la main sur ce fameux Max, alors tu devras te débrouiller pour la faire voler, ajouta Alice.

\- Je ne veux pas voir mes filles dessus avant au moins leurs six ans, reprit Lily. Elles sont assez têtes brûlées comme ça.

\- Je ne veux pas voir mes filles dessus tout court, intervint James.

Andy, Narcissa et Regulus s'abstinrent de commentaires mais ils avaient tous les trois un même sourire résigné.

\- C'est quoi, papa ?

Il aida Maellyn à se hisser sur ses genoux, puis se leva, l'entraînant avec lui.

\- J'ai une petite idée seulement... On va voir ?

Il prit la direction du garage, et fut imité par tout le monde. Aucun des enfants ne devaient être dans la confidence car ils étaient soudainement plus excités qu'à l'idée de faire un match de Quidditch.

La Bonneville était rouge et noire, la peinture était brillante, les chromes rutilants, et pour l'avoir vue dans un magasine quelques mois de cela, il savait déjà que le moteur était au moins deux fois plus puissant que celui avec lequel il avait l'habitude de rouler.

Ce n'était même pas le plus important.

Il y avait un side-car.

Rouge et noir lui aussi, à l'allure confortable.

Parfait pour Maellyn.

En s'approchant un peu plus, il découvrit même un casque taille enfant décoré du symbole de Wonder Woman, ce qui arracha un cri ravi à sa fille.

Une folle seconde, il se vit parcourir la campagne anglaise avec Maellyn dans le side-car, et Judy plaquée dans son dos, puisque la Bonneville était une deux places, comme celle qu'il avait depuis ses seize ans.

La réalité lui rappela que Judy n'était pas là, qu'une telle scène ne se jouerait probablement jamais, et qu'il était particulièrement stupide de se torturer avec des idées pareilles, en plus du reste.

Il ferma les yeux pour éloigner les larmes qui faillirent bien gagner la partie, resserra sa prise autour du corps de sa fille et inspira son odeur à plein poumon.

Il reprit pied à temps pour encaisser la tape de James dans son épaule.

\- Alors vieux, elle te plaît ?

\- Je ne suis pas si vieux, Potter !

\- Tu es juste plus vieux que moi, ça me suffit. Je pense que Maellyn a gagné le droit de t'accompagner pour la première sortie, non ?

Il lui tendit son casque, qu'il avait dû aller chercher chez lui pendant qu'il était à l'étage, et le cri enthousiaste de Maellyn répondit à sa place. Il installa sa fille dans le side-car, bouclant la ceinture de sécurité et conjurant sa veste et son écharpe d'un geste de baguette. James se chargea d'ouvrir la porte du garage.

Il se hissa sur la moto, mit le contact, et ne put retenir le sourire appréciateur en sentant le moteur rugir sous lui. Plus de vingt ans séparaient sa vieille Bonnie de celle-ci pourtant, la mécanique jouait toujours la même mélodie, de celle qu'il avait appris à associer à la liberté.

Il ne fit que le tour du quartier et Harry réclama une balade, puis Neville, puis Draco, puis Alya. Même Regulus se risqua dans le side-car, concluant qu'il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il trouvait à ces engins quand il avait la possibilité de se déplacer en balai volant.

Quand il fut revenu de son sixième tour de moto, les enfants avaient commencé un match de Quidditch entre eux, sous la surveillance de James, Frank et Ted. Remus, Andy, Narcissa et Lily étaient installées sur la terrasse autour d'une tasse de thé fumante. Regulus sortit du side-car dans un bond qui se voulait athlétique et rejoignit le match pour prodiguer ses conseils aux Attrapeurs.

Il aurait dû les rejoindre.

Sauf que les pensées qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit depuis sa discussion avec Judy hurlaient dans sa tête sans qu'il n'arrive à reprendre le contrôle dessus, et que rester accroché au présent lui demandait un effort presque surhumain à chaque seconde.

Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait pertinemment ce qui était en train de mijoter en lui, et tous les exercices de respiration qu'Ella avait bien pu lui apprendre au fil des années ne suffiraient sans doute pas à enrayer la crise qui le menaçait.

Une part de lui hésitait à relancer le moteur pour disparaître à l'horizon sans jamais se retourner – ce qui n'arrangerait absolument rien – et l'autre envisager sérieusement de laisser Patmol prendre le dessus pour le reste de l'éternité.

La seule chose qui le retenait était Maellyn, et il n'aurait bientôt plus cette bouée-là quand elle repartirait aux Etats-Unis avec Judy.

\- Je suis curieuse quand même... Qu'est-ce qu'Adler a inventé comme connerie pour te convaincre que vous seriez mieux l'un sans l'autre ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, incapable de se souvenir du moment où il les avait fermés, pour fusiller Alice du regard.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, Londubat.

Elle tira une bouffée sur la cigarette qu'elle venait d'allumer.

\- Je suis presque sûre que tu es misérable là, tout de suite, et comme tu es mon ami, ça me regarde quand même un peu. Beaucoup même. Et tu peux m'assassiner du regard autant que tu veux, Black, j'en ai vu d'autres.

\- Très bien, grogna-t-il en descendant de sa moto.

La meilleure chose à faire était de trouver refuge sous sa forme Animagus et de faire le tour de Godric's Hollow jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à peu près retrouver le contrôle sur une partie de son cerveau.

\- Reste où tu es, Sirius. J'ai pas fini.

Sa voix était devenue glaciale et elle pointait sa baguette dans sa direction avec une nonchalance qu'il savait feinte.

Il avait déjà vu Alice Londubat à l'oeuvre, durant la guerre, et il n'avait jamais souhaité être du mauvais côté de sa baguette.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, Alice. Si tu es vraiment mon amie, je pense que tu peux au moins respecter ça !

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Je ne suis pas ce genre d'amie. Tu as les Potter et Lupin pour te coocooner. Moi je suis là pour te mettre un coup de pied au cul s'il le faut.

Il eut un grognement malgré lui et chercha une issue du côté des autres. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le guet-apens d'Alice... Ou alors, ils étaient bien décidés à ne pas intervenir.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler !

\- Tu vas m'écouter alors, Black : Judy t'aime encore. Et de toute évidence, tu l'aimes aussi.

Il serra les dents, essayant d'ignorer les battements désordonnés de son cœur et sa vague envie de vomir.

\- Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle s'est foutue dans le crâne qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance avec toi. La vérité, c'est que je me fiche bien de ce qu'elle a pu te raconter, parce que si ce n'est pas ce que je viens de te dire, ce sont des conneries.

Elle écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette au sol et rangea sa baguette.

Il la regarda s'éloigner d'un bon pas, son cœur définitivement engagé dans une course contre la montre, les battements si forts au niveau de ses oreilles qu'il en avait la tête qui tournait.

Ça, ou alors il n'arrivait plus vraiment à respirer.

Faute de mieux, il se réfugia sous la forme de Patmol et laissa le molosse prendre le dessus. Patmol le mena jusqu'à Lily et posa sa tête sur les genoux.

Lily s'abstint de tout commentaire – tout juste glissa-t-elle un regard accusateur vers Alice – et elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à lui gratter les oreilles.

Harry et Maellyn essayèrent de le ramener à sa forme humaine entre deux jeux, et sa fille finit par passer une bonne partie de la soirée affalée contre Patmol, à parcourir un des livres d'histoires d'Harry, Leo endormi sur ses genoux. James dut user de tout son savoir faire pour la convaincre de manger, et il déposa un bol de ragoût fumant devant lui pour faire bonne mesure.

Même Patmol n'avait pas le cœur à se goinfrer.

Finalement, il ne reprit forme humaine qu'au moment de partir. Personne ne commenta son absence le jour de son propre anniversaire, même si Regulus le serra dans ses bras un peu maladroitement, et un peu trop longtemps, comme pour lui rappeler son soutien en toute circonstance.

\- Allez, Maellyn, tu n'as rien oublié ?

Elle embrassa son chaton et le déposa avec son frère et sa sœur, avant de revenir près de lui pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

Ils auraient pu utiliser la moto pour rentrer, mais il était déjà tard et il n'était pas d'humeur à rouler plus d'une heure dans le froid. Sa nouvelle monture était donc à nouveau dans le garage des Potter et il avait promis de venir la chercher.

Maellyn ne fit pas d'histoires pour aller se coucher, tout juste réclama-t-elle un câlin jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, ce dont il avait au moins autant besoin qu'elle.

Il resta un long moment à regarder Maellyn dormir, ignorant l'appel du sommeil. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de passer la nuit sans être harcelé par les cauchemars et ne pas se coucher tout court n'était peut-être pas la pire option. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de l'oncle Alphard avec un soupir, regrettant sincèrement de ne pas avoir une bouteille d'alcool fort quelque part pour s'étourdir.

Même si ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

\- _Sirius Black_.

Une folle seconde, il crut avoir rêvé la voix de Judy dans son salon.

Avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il lui avait confié l'un des deux miroirs double sens, au cas où il aurait besoin de la joindre en urgence pour Maellyn.

Il faillit ne pas répondre, mais c'était peut-être aussi urgent de son côté, et il ne la haïssait pas encore assez pour lui souhaiter du mal.

S'il se fiait aux paroles d'Alice, c'était même plutôt le contraire.

Judy ne croisa son regard qu'une brève seconde avant de le fixer quelque part au-dessus de son épaule.

\- _Salut,_ souffla-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il aurait aimé que sa voix ne soit pas aussi rauque.

\- _Rien de grave. J'ai juste réglé les derniers détails pour le départ._

Il allait vraiment finir par avoir besoin de ce verre d'alcool.

\- _L'avion décolle mercredi en huit à onze heures. On a un changement à Chicago et on devrait être chez moi vers minuit heure de Londres._

 _-_ Et le retour ?

\- _Le 22 décembre. Je n'ai pas pu avoir de vols plus tôt, Londres est prisée aux alentours de Noël. Comme on doit être à l'aéroport au moins deux heures avant le décollage, je passerai prendre Maellyn vers 7h30 mercredi matin._

 _-_ Si tu as besoin d'un chauffeur...

- _Non, ça ira. Un ami de mon père va nous emmener._

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'apprécier que sa fille fasse un trajet avec un type louche au volant, mais le monde de Grant Adler ne suivait pas les mêmes règles du jeu que le sien.

\- Très bien.

\- _Comment va Maellyn ?_

\- Elle dort. On a passé la journée chez les Potter et elle a décidé d'appeler son chat Leo.

Cela tira un sourire mal assuré à Judy.

\- A mercredi, donc ?

\- _Ouais..._

Le silence s'éternisa une seconde de trop, durant laquelle il eut l'impression qu'elle le dévisageait.

\- _Au fait, joyeux anniversaire._

Il serra les dents, parce qu'il s'était répété plusieurs fois dans la journée qu'il se fichait bien qu'elle s'en souvienne, mais que l'embardée de son cœur venait de lui prouver le contraire.

\- Je suppose que ça aurait pu être le cas.

Soit elle blêmit, soit la lumière dans la pièce où elle se trouvait être vraiment mauvaise. Il préférait la première hypothèse.

\- _Peut-être... A mercredi. Dis à Maellyn que je l'embrasse._

Le miroir lui renvoya subitement son reflet et il dut se faire violence pour le déposer en douceur sur la table basse et ne pas l'envoyer s'écraser contre le mur.

* * *

Sirius et Judy stupides ? Naaaaaaan, c'est bien pire que ça !

 **J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :**

- **La réaction de James et Lilt sur l'absence de Judy** (James a fait preuve de beaucoup de mesure, je crois que c'est presque un miracle)

\- **Maellyn, toujours aussi choupette mais carrément blasée par le cinéma de ses parents** (je crois qu'ils ont de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas déjà une baguette, parce qu'elle passeriat très vite à l'Imperium).

\- **Le très beau cadeau de Sirius** (j'en connais une qui risque d'être jalouse).

\- **L'intervention d'Alice** (vous ai-je dis à quel point j'adore cette jeune femme? J'en veux bien douze comme elle dans mes histoires).

\- **La petite discussion tendue entre nos deux idiots préférés**.

Je prends toujours les câlins pour toute cette belle bande de crétins, et je vous dis à l'année prochaine !

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Soyez sympa, l'accouchement de ce projet a été douloureux.**

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 26/12/2018_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes. Mention d'addictions et de dépression.

* * *

 **RAR** :

 **Sunshine :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu:) Je fais de mon mieux pour rendre la vie à toute cette belle bande ! Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Lupa** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! James a été relativement soft – il se calme un peu avec l'âge – mais je pense qu'au fil du temps, c'est Lily qui arrive mieux à dire ce qu'il faut quand Sirius est au plus mal.

Maellyn est tellement nature, je l'adore !

Sirius a vraiment de très bons amis (et une famille pas si horrible finalement ^^).

Alice est ma révélation de ce UA ! Elle me manque partout ailleurs, c'est tellement nul qu'elle soit en mode légume dans le canon ! J'adore tout simplement l'écrire:)

Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture !

 **Juliette** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Sirius a de bons copains quand même, il a au moins ça dans sa vie:) Alice a un sens de la formule, je pense qu'elle a parlé au nom de beaucoup d'entre vous ici xD. Judy a encore un long chemin à faire si tu veux mon avis sur la question... Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Merci à **Sun Dae V, Sunsgine, Nymueh, mimi70, Tiph l'Andouille, Niris, Lupa** et **Juliette** pour leur review. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça m'encourage et me faire trop plaisir de reçevoir des reviews !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Comment allez-vous dans cette petite tendance neigeuse ? (pour ceux pas trop au Sud, cela va sans dire^^)

Quoi de neuf de votre côté ? J'ai personnellement retrouvé mes élèves, mes copies (nan mais la neige m'a littéralement foutu en l'air ma petite organisation là aussi!) et je continue à m'échiner sur Black Sunset.

Le chapitre 37 se rapproche tout doucement de la fin. Je mise sur un bon 20k, tout ça pour traiter une semaine du canon ? Vous la sentez l'arnaque ? Nan parce que vu de chez moi, je peux pas du tout passer à côté (je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tout ça va donner quand je vais aborder les tomes suivants...).

A part ça, nouveau chapitre ! Je l'aime beaucoup dans le genre, déjà parce que j'ai pu retrouvé des persos qui me manquaient un peu, et parce qu'il est un peu doux-amer (plutôt amer-doux si je dois être tout à fait honnête) comme je les aime.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, un grand merci à ****Sun Dae V**** pour la relecture et les retours ! Sa fic __La Course au Chien Sauvage__ est un ****must-read**** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **There Will Be Time...**

 **Chapter Twelve.**

« Came into this world  
Daddy's little girl  
And daddy made a soldier out of me  
Oh, oh, oh  
Daddy made me dance  
And daddy held my hand  
Oh, oh, oh  
And daddy liked his whiskey with his tea  
And we rode motorcycles  
Blackjack, classic vinyl  
Tough girl is what I had to be »

(Beyoncé Knowles – Daddy Lessons)

Malgré son âge – au moins dix ans de plus qu'elle – la gardienne était nouvelle.

De la façon dont son uniforme était flambant neuf et parfaitement porté, à son excès de zèle dans la fouille de son panier repas.

Après s'être assurée que les brownies ne cachaient pas de la drogue ou de quoi construire une bombe en kit, elle enleva ses gants et se tourna vers elle.

\- Ecartez les bras, Madame. Je vais procéder à une palpation rapide pour m'assurer que vous n'avez aucun objet interdit sur vous.

Elle s'exécuta avec un soupir. Depuis qu'elle avait passé la première porte de sécurité, elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau une détenue.

La gardienne ne trouva rien, et se tourna vers Maellyn.

Elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas s'interposer entre sa fille et elle.

La gardienne eut le bon goût de se défaire de son expression sévère et expliqua même à Maellyn ce qu'elle allait faire, et pourquoi elle le faisait.

\- Si mon papy et mon tonton voulaient s'échapper, ils auraient déjà réussi.

La gardienne rit, sans se douter une seule seconde que Maellyn avait parfaitement raison. Burt et Grant seraient sans doute capable de monter une évasion – ils avaient les moyens et les contacts pour ça – mais le business de la contrebande était presque plus rentable à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de la prison... Et comme disait Burt, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient dans le couloir de la mort.

Une fois qu'elles furent enfin autorisées à continuer, il fallut encore remonter un long couloir et passer deux portes sécurisées.

Le parloir était constitué de tables rondes et de tabourets fixés au sol. Beaucoup de familles étaient venues rendre visite à un de leur proche incarcéré et elle n'était pas la seule à avoir apporter un repas digne de ce nom. A cette heure, il ne lui restait guère de choix et elle s'installa à la table la plus isolée entre les trois qui restaient.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles venaient – en général, elle passait au moins tous les mois – et Maellyn savait très bien d'où viendraient son oncle et son grand-père.

Au moment où elle les vit entrer – Grant, immense, sa barbe moins bien taillée que ce à quoi elle avait été habituée Burt, l'air renfrogné et de moins en moins de cheveux sur son crâne –, elle se précipita à leur rencontre.

\- Papy !

Grant se baissa pour la réceptionner dans ses bras, son rire grave raisonnant jusqu'à elle.

\- Voilà ma petite héritière !

La scène lui arracha un sourire et elle se sentit vraiment chez elle pour la première fois depuis son retour aux Etats-Unis.

Burt la sortit de ses pensées en la prenant dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Judith... Tu m'as manquée.

\- Toi aussi, Burt.

Maellyn réclama son câlin à Burt et elle retrouva l'étreinte d'ours de son père avec un soupir de soulagement.

Quand elle était contre lui, son oreille plaquée contre son cœur, et la barbe de son père se mêlant à ses cheveux, elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille à nouveau et que rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver.

\- Comment tu vas, ma fille ?

\- Ça peut aller.

Il grogna.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû aller le retrouver, Judy.

\- Je l'ai fait pour Maellyn, papa...

Un nouveau grognement et il resserra son étreinte, au point qu'elle avait presque du mal à respirer.

Quand il la libéra, elle se sentait définitivement moins mal et peut-être même un peu moins seule.

\- Tu as un peu plus de viande autour de l'os par rapport à la dernière fois... Helga a enfin trouvé une recette miracle ?

Helga était la meilleure amie de Burt et la seule personne qui avait échappé aux enquêtes du MACUSA, même si elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi. Naturellement, elle veillait sur elle depuis qu'elle était sortie de prison, et était sûrement ce qui ressemblait de plus à une grand-mère pour sa fille.

\- Une amie de Sirius a inventé une potion qui atténue les effets du sortilège de bannissement... Je ne peux pas faire de magie, mais c'est quand même beaucoup mieux.

Si Lily n'avait pas été l'amie de Sirius, Grant aurait sans doute chanté ses louanges, mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

\- Alors, Maellyn, c'était bien, Londres ?

Sa fille se lança dans un long monologue, évoquant son père toutes les deux phrases – sa moto, le Quidditch, le balai qu'il lui avait offert, les comics qu'il lisait avec elle, que le chien dans lequel il se transformait était le plus gentil du monde, qu'il n'avait pas de télé chez lui et qu'il n'avait même jamais vu les Aristochats –. La voir raconter les deux mois et demi qu'elle avait passé avec son père avec autant d'enthousiasme et d'étoiles dans les yeux la rassura sur un point : contrairement à ce que pensait son père, elle avait bien fait de réunir Sirius et Maellyn.

Burt et Grant ne semblaient pas aussi ravis qu'elle si elle se fiait au sourire de façade de son oncle et au pli entre les deux sourcils de son père. Ils avaient tout d'abord été convaincus que Sirius était mort – c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer gagner à jouer au héros – ou qu'il refuserait de reconnaître que Maellyn était leur fille – c'était un petit con qui s'était sûrement intéressé à elle parce qu'elle était née-moldue et son acte de rébellion finirait par lui passer, preuve en était le fait qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie en cinq ans –. Ils n'avaient pas imaginé qu'il y aurait une complicité immédiate entre Sirius et Maellyn, ou que Sirius aimerait autant les enfants – sûrement parce qu'il était resté un grand enfant lui-même –.

Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas la seule qui allait souffrir de l'éloignement à venir...

Tandis que Maellyn ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter, elle en profita pour sortir le repas qu'elle avait emporté : quatre parts de dinde rôtie, de la purée et des petits-pois aux oignons, sans oublier la sauce. Elle avait eu beau tout emballer dans de l'aluminium, c'était à peine tiède.

La prison lui avait appris à s'en contenter, du moment que ça avait meilleur goût que ce qui était servi à la cantine.

Finalement, elle dut obliger Maellyn à se taire pour qu'ils puissent commencer à manger avant que ça ne soit complètement froid.

\- Maellyn, tu veux dire les bénédicités ?

Maellyn lança un regard ennuyé vers Burt qui la fit grimacer. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était loin d'avoir transmis à sa fille l'éducation religieuse que Burt aurait aimé... Vu à quel point la malchance s'acharnait sur elle, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il y ait un Dieu quelque part.  
Ou alors, il allait recevoir son poing en plein visage quand elle arriverait au Paradis.

\- Merci Dieu pour ce délicieux repas et merci à Helga qui l'a préparé, même que je l'ai aidé à décorer la tarte. J'espère que les gens qui ont tué les Indiens sont encore en Enfer et qu'ils souffrent très très fort. Amen.

En toute honnêteté, elle avait déjà fait bien pire et Grant semblait être d'accord avec elle.  
Comme d'habitude, Maellyn grignota plus qu'elle ne mangea, Grant l'aida à terminer son assiette et elle se força à avaler son plat sous l'oeil attentif de Burt.

Si elle ne voulait pas subir un véritable interrogatoire, il valait mieux qu'elle fasse honneur à la cuisine d'Helga.

\- Tu as vu l'avocat ?

Elle eut un soupir et sa gorge lui donna l'impression d'être particulièrement étroite quand elle déglutit.

\- Il y a une semaine. Je ne devrais plus tarder à recevoir les papiers.

\- Il va se montrer raisonnable ?

\- J'espère...

Sa voix tremblait et elle prit une nouvelle bouchée de purée, juste pour acheter quelques secondes de répit.

Si elle perdait Maellyn...

Elle ferma les yeux et se battit pour calmer les battements affolés de son rythme cardiaque.

Si elle perdait Maellyn, elle perdrait sûrement goût à la vie en même temps.

\- Judy ?

Son prénom précéda une large main sur son épaule, puis son père l'attira contre lui et il lui fallut plusieurs bouffées de son odeur pour retrouver son calme.

\- Si ce crétin veut jouer au plus malin, ça ne se passera pas aussi facilement qu'il le pense. L'avocat de Burt a un plan de secours.

Maître Cudy lui avait parlé de son plan de secours, qui reposait plus sur des technicités du droit que sur des arguments solides. Le nom de Sirius n'apparaissait pas sur le certificat de naissance de Maellyn et il n'existait pas civilement dans le monde moldu **[autre ?]**. A part cela, il pensait utiliser le fait que Sirius vive en Angleterre et que Maellyn avait grandi aux Etats-Unis, ou carrément miser sur ses problèmes d'alcool et de dépression... Tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune preuve de cela...  
Et que Regulus Black n'aurait aucun scrupule à utiliser la magie pour obtenir à son frère la garde exclusive de sa fille s'il lui demandait de l'aide.

S'il mêlait le MACUSA à tout ça, elle était certaine de perdre.

\- S'il ne se montre pas raisonnable, on ne gagnera pas pour autant, papa.

Son père grogna, rappelant sans mal un ours.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? L'argent ne fait pas tout, Judy !

Elle ravala difficilement un sanglot.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire d'argent... Sirius et son frère ont pour ainsi dire mis fin à la guerre sorcière au Royaume-Uni. Ce sont des _héros_ dans le monde magique. Et le frère de Sirius travaille dans la politique. Il ne fait pas du tout dans les sentiments.

\- Putain de bordel de merde.

\- Je sais...

Son père la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- On te fera disparaître, Judy. Ce n'est pas aussi compliqué que ce que les gens disent et certains me doivent de sacrées faveurs ! Je ne laisserai personne nous priver de Maellyn, et surtout pas ce crétin ou son frangin. Je te le promets.

Son père avait toujours tenu ses promesses – des plus ridicules aux plus importantes – et elle l'avait toujours cru quand il lui promettait quelque chose.  
Cette fois, elle n'y arriva pas.

Si les Black avait assez d'influence pour la faire réinstituer, ils avaient certainement les moyens d'obtenir la garde de Maellyn sans qu'elle n'ait son mot à dire.

Elle hocha quand même la tête, plus parce qu'elle sentait les yeux de sa fille sur elle, et que la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était que Maellyn souffre de tous ces problèmes d'adultes. Elle avait eu plus que sa part depuis qu'elle était née.

Ni Grant, ni Burt n'évoquèrent le sujet pendant le reste de la visite. Son père raconta les dernières bagarres au sein de la prison – dont une qui lui avait valu une semaine d'isolement – et Burt lui glissa ses dernières instructions pour le réseau, dont la gestion d'une grosse livraison dans une semaine – sûrement pour lui occuper l'esprit, ce dont elle n'allait pas se plaindre –.

\- La vieille Ngozi nous a envoyé sa première commande. Je pense que tu nous as obtenu une alliance très intéressante, Judy.

Elle n'avait pas eu grand chose à faire. Gloria Ngozi avait déjà pris sa décision bien avant de la rencontrer et elles avaient davantage parlé de sa petite-fille – du même âge que Maellyn – et de son futur dans le monde magique, que de l'alliance entre l'empire des Adler et le sien.

Les au revoir furent plus difficiles que les autres fois, sans doute parce qu'elle avait besoin d'eux plus que jamais, et qu'elle trouvait particulièrement injuste d'être privée de son père et de son oncle pour faire face à l'éventualité de perdre Maellyn.

\- Courage, Judy. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.

La confiance de son oncle lui tira un faible sourire qui sembla l'inquiéter plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire jusque là. Si les gardes ne l'avaient pas éloigné, il aurait sans doute essayé de la rassurer.  
Elle n'était pas mécontente d'avoir une heure de route jusqu'à son appartement. Elle mit la cassette avec les musiques de Disney et écouta Maellyn les chanter à tue tête, puisqu'elle connaissait toutes les paroles par coeur.

Elle volait sans doute trop de coup d'oeil à l'arrière pour que cela soit vraiment prudent, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire taire la petite voix qui lui disait que c'était peut-être le dernier voyage en voiture avec Maellyn – quatre ans, son chien en peluche serré contre elle, et un air un peu rêveur – auquel elle pouvait prétendre.

C'était sans doute faux. Sirius penserait d'abord à ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Maellyn plutôt qu'à lui faire payer leur dernière dispute et les cinq années qui l'avait précédée.

La possibilité qu'il se montre égoïste et déraisonnable existait quand même et elle la terrifiait.

Elle se retrouva en bas de son appartement sans vraiment être sûre de savoir comment elle était arrivée là : une chance qu'aucun gamin n'ait eu l'idée de traverser la route ou qu'elle n'ait pas croisé de policier en patrouille, parce qu'elle commençait à se demander si le feu du bas de sa rue avait vraiment été vert quand elle était passée.

Maellyn n'avait pas cessé de chanter depuis son siège auto et, quand elle se tourna vers elle, elle lui adressa un sourire qui eut le mérite de l'apaiser un peu.

\- Je pourrais appeler papa ?

Elle força un sourire.

\- Bien sûr, chaton. On y va ?

Maellyn se détacha seule et sans la sécurité enfant, elle aurait sans doute quitter la voiture sans attendre son aide, et sans sa veste non plus.

Les mois de Novembre en Idaho étaient autrement plus rudes que ceux de Londres, sauf sans doute quand on avait quatre ans.

En poussant la porte de l'appartement – un trois pièces un peu vieillot que Burt avait acheté des années de ça au cas où ils auraient besoin d'un point de chute, et dans lequel elle ne se sentait pas vraiment chez elle, malgré les photos de Maellyn un peu partout et les trois années qu'elle y avait passé –, elle ne put manquer la grande enveloppe marron qui avait été glissée sous sa porte, estampillé de l'adresse de l'avocat de Burt au dos.

Son cœur descendit au niveau de son estomac.

\- Il est où le miroir, maman ?

\- Sur le buffet, à côté du téléphone.

Tandis que Maellyn filait dans sa chambre – comme à chaque fois qu'elle racontait sa journée à son père –, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé dans le salon, ses yeux fixés sur l'enveloppe, incapable de se résoudre à l'ouvrir.

Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle y trouverait : un accord préalable écrit qu'elle devrait faire signer à Sirius à son retour à Londres. Outre la demande de garde exclusive – le pire cas de figure –, la seule autre possibilité était que Maellyn passe un an sur deux avec lui, et toutes ses vacances scolaires avec elle. Même la magie ne pouvait pas lui permettre de voir Maellyn tous les weekends quand elle serait en Angleterre, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'un décalage horaire de six heures était trop fatiguant pour une gamine de quatre ans... Sans oublier qu'il serait compliqué d'expliquer comment elle pouvait faire un aller-retour en Europe tous les weekends sans trahir le secret magique.

Elle avait beau s'être préparée à cette éventualité depuis longtemps, les papiers qu'elle tenait dans ses mains rendaient tout terriblement plus réel et sa séparation avec Maellyn devenait inéluctable.

Dieu en soit témoin, sa fille était toute sa vie.

Les larmes qu'elle avait difficilement retenu face à Burt et Grant – parce que Maellyn était là aussi et parce que si elle craquait face à eux, elle n'aurait jamais réussi à s'arrêter – revinrent à la charge, impossible à ignorer.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour garder les yeux secs, elle se retrouva quand même avec le visage dans ses mains, essayant d'atténuer le bruit de ses pleurs et souhaitant plus que jamais que sa vie n'ait pas pris le tournant qu'elle avait pris cinq ans plus tôt.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait demander à Helga de garder Maellyn ce soir ? Elle habitait à deux rues d'ici. Si elle pleurait de tout son soûl, toute la soirée, et buvait plus d'alcool que de raison, peut-être réussirait-elle à reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions ?

 _Voilà que je commence à réagir comme Sirius._

Son cœur lui donna l'impression de se déchirer à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et il lui fallut plus d'efforts que d'habitude pour en ignorer la raison.

Ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Maman ? Papa veut te parler.

Elle se figea une folle seconde puis se dépêcha d'essuyer les traces des larmes sur ses joues avec sa manche, même si elle ne tromperait personne, à commencer par lui.

Maellyn lui lança un drôle de regard en lui tendant le miroir, comme si elle était déçue, et elle se promit d'essayer de la cuisiner plus tard, même si c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Sa fille pouvait être un vrai coffre fort quand elle l'avait décidé.

Elle se racla la gorge avant de basculer le miroir à double sens vers elle, essayant de ne pas penser au fait que c'était la première fois qu'elle lui reparlait depuis qu'elle était venue chercher Maellyn le jour où elles avaient quitté Londres, quand bien même sa fille utilisait le miroir tous les jours.

C'était sûrement très lâche de sa part, mais elle avait assez de choses à gérer comme ça.

Ses yeux gris la détaillèrent, et il eut bien du mal à se retenir de hausser les sourcils, comme si elle allait répondre à sa question silencieuse.

Elle aurait cette discussion là avec lui, mais pas à travers un miroir magique.

\- Salut, souffla-t-il. Joyeux Thanksgiving.

\- Merci. Toi aussi.

C'était stupide, parce que c'était une fête typiquement américaine, mais elle l'avait répété à longueur de journée aujourd'hui, et elle avait de toute évidence du mal à aligner deux pensées intelligentes.

Il eut une sorte de grimace, à mi-chemin d'un sourire.

\- James a décrété que nous devions désormais respecter cette fête-ci aussi. Comme il n'a pas réussi à trouver de dinde, on a mangé du poulet et c'est un sacrilège d'après Maellyn.

\- Elle exagère mais ça c'est normal, puisque c'est ta fille.

Sa grimace se transforma en son sourire en coin et elle fut obligée de détourner le regard.

Elle pouvait se tromper, mais ses yeux devaient être soudainement bien trop brillants. Si son corps se mettait à la trahir, ça n'allait pas lui simplifier la tâche.

\- Elle m'a dit que vous aviez été rendre visite à Burt et Grant... Comment vont-ils ?

Après que son père et son oncle aient passé une bonne partie de la visite à maudire Sirius et promettre une vengeance sanglante s'il osait leur voler Maellyn, la question semblait presque irréelle.

\- Ça peut aller. Aucun des deux n'a été envoyé à l'isolement depuis plus d'un mois, ce qui doit être une sorte de record, et leur business de contrebande marche très bien.

Sirius pencha la tête sur le côté à la manière de Patmol.

\- Leur business de contrebande ? Ils ne sont pas en prison exactement à cause de ça pour commencer ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Bien sûr que si... Mon père affirme que c'est en lui et qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être bon en affaire, et mon oncle s'arrange pour qu'il n'aggrave pas son cas.

Sirius eut un regard blasé qui ressemblait énormément à celui de James, ce qu'elle s'abstint de lui faire remarquer.

\- Quoi de nouveau à Londres ?

\- Pas grand chose... La maison est trop calme sans Maellyn...

Elle serra les dents : pour avoir passé une semaine à tourner en rond dans une chambre d'hôtel, elle ne le savait que trop bien.

\- Vous atterrirez à quelle heure, le 22 ?

\- Vers dix-sept heures.

\- Lily dit que les aéroports ressemblent beaucoup aux gares et que je devrais réussir à me débrouiller si je connais le numéro de vol. Je viendrais vous chercher.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, je peux me débrouiller.

\- J'insiste, Adler.

Elle aurait aimé trouver des excuses et des raisons pour le convaincre que c'était inutile, que Terry pouvait s'en charger et que, de toute façon, il n'avait même pas de voiture pour commencer, mais elle était capable de reconnaître un Black décidé quand elle en voyait un.

Maellyn avait la même expression catégorique.

\- Je te redonnerai le numéro de vol quand j'aurai reçu les billets.

\- Parfait. Tu me repasses Maellyn ? J'ai promis de lui lire un des contes de Beedle le Bard.

\- A la prochaine, Black.

Il eut un clin d'oeil auquel elle ne sut quoi répondre, puis Maellyn récupéra le miroir et retourna dans sa chambre en sautillant, réclamant le conte des Trois Frères.

Elle réalisa avec un cruel temps de retard qu'elle se sentait mieux grâce à lui, et qu'elle avait hâte de retourner à Londres et que si elle se fiait à leur échange, il n'était plus en colère contre elle, même si elle n'expliquait pas un tel miracle.

Ce n'était pas le plan.

Non pas qu'elle ait cherché à ce qu'il la déteste, mais elle avait espéré que leur dernière discussion le lendemain d'Halloween – même si ça n'avait pas vraiment une discussion à cœur ouvert, ce dont elle se sentait incapable, pas face à Sirius – lui aurait au moins donné une bonne raison de rester froid et distant, comme lors de leurs au-revoir devant chez lui.

Elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à passer à autre chose s'il s'acharnait à vouloir rester un ami malgré tout.

Parce qu'après l'avoir retrouvé – et savoir enfin si, oui ou non, il avait survécu à cette foutue guerre – il lui manquait encore plus qu'avant et elle aurait payé très cher pour pouvoir reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, cinq ans plus tôt.

Mais elle l'avait blessé, et il avait souffert, et elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait tout lui pardonner aussi facilement, parce qu'il était Sirius Black, et qu'il avait tué l'un de ses meilleurs amis parce qu'il avait trahi les Potter...

Et quand bien même il réussirait à lui pardonner, cinq années loin de l'autre avait creusé un gouffre entre eux.

Ça finirait mal. C'était la seule possibilité...

Et Maellyn serait celle qui paierait le prix au final. Elle refusait que sa fille souffre encore à cause de ses propres erreurs.

A force de faire tourner en boucle les mêmes pensées, son cerveau lui donna l'impression de vouloir imploser. Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle avait une migraine presque aveuglante, et plus envie que jamais de se rouler en boule pour attendre que la douleur s'éloigne.

Maellyn la rejoignit bien plus tard, prostrée sur le fauteuil, la pièce plongée dans le noir, et des larmes coulant le long de ses joues malgré tous ses efforts pour les retenir.

Sa fille se glissa dans ses bras, déposa un baiser sur sa joue humide, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour la serrer très fort contre elle.

\- Arrête d'être triste, maman.

\- Je vais essayer, chaton, souffla-t-elle. Je te le promets.

…

Définitivement amer-doux ce petit chapitre.

 **J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :**

 **\- Le retour de Burt et Grant IRL** (ils m'avaient manqué ces deux-là!)

\- **Maelyn, toujours aussi cache et pas du tout impressionnable du haut de ses quatre ans** (c'est bien la petite-fille de son grand-père celle-ci!)

\- **Le plan de Burt et Grant concernant le problème de la garde alternée** (c'est Sirius qui va être content)

 **\- La petite discussion entre Judy et Sirius** (nan mais ces deux-là sans déconner).

\- **Le petit meltdown de Judy** (je plaide coupable).

Je prends toujours les câlins cette semaine, à direction presque exclusive de Judy pour le coup, et je vous dis à la prochaine !

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Soyez sympa, l'accouchement de ce projet a été douloureux.**

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 26/01/2019_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

 **RAR** :

 **Alice** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plus:) Merci pour tous tes compliments ^^ (je suis moi aussi team Blacker, mais faut avouer qu'ils sont plus buttés que des trolls des montagnes alors bon...). J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Sunshine :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **Tiph l'Andouille, Alice, Sun Dae V, mimi70** et **Sunshine** pour leur review. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça m'encourage et me faire trop plaisir de reçevoir des reviews !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Alors, comment va la vie de votre existence ?

De mon côté, je suis enfin en vacances (être la dernière zone implique de devoir réprimer des envies de meurtres envers mes élèves pendant la semaine de trop, donc il était temps qu'on se sépare pour deux semaines) et je ne suis pas mécontente d'avoir encore un peu de temps devant moi pour ne rien faire xD

J'ai enfin vu **Fanstic Beasts 2** et voici mon **verdict** : c'était tellement mauvais que je me demande si ce n'est pas pire que Cursed Child (ce qui n'est pas un compliment que je fais à tout le monde). Outre le fait que le scénario est moisi (il faut que Rowling arrête de tirer sur les mêmes ficelles, on commence à les voir) et qu'aucun personnage ne m'a émue trente secondes, sachez que ce film ne passe pas le teste de Beshdel, ce qui est quand même la grosse honte. Bref bref, je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir gâcher de l'argent dans un ciné pour une bouse de dragon pareille, et je n'irais certainement pas voir le troisième non plus.

A part tout ça, je suis un peu dans le creux de la vague niveau productivité (je blâme la fatigue, mais je crois que c'était surtout de la flemme). J'ai toutefois bon espoir de pouvoir inverser la tendance en me forçant un peu (j'ai terminé une scène de 38, c'est bon signe).

Je vous laisse avec la suite ici. Je pense que vous devriez aimé ce qu'il s'y passe, mais je ne veux pas trop m'avancer non plus ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, un grand merci à ****Sun Dae V**** pour la relecture et les retours ! Sa fic __La Course au Chien Sauvage__ est un ****must-read**** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **There Will Be Time...**

 **Chapter Thirteen.**

 _« So you get the lights and I'll lock the doors  
Let's say all of the things that we couldn't before  
Won't walk away, won't roll my eyes  
They say love is pain. Well, darling, let's hurt tonight  
If this love is pain, then, honey, let's love tonight »_

 _(One Republic – Let's Hurt Tonight)_

* * *

Ella Shacklebolt n'avait pas de cabinet à proprement parler. Ses rendez-vous se déroulaient chez elle, dans une pièce différente à chaque fois, et le salon était sans doute celle qu'il préférait. En plus d'être une sorcière passionnée par la psychologie, Ella aimait les plantes et son jardin aurait rendu jalouse Narcissa.

Il lui rappelait un peu le parc du manoir des Potter et les nombreuses fois où il avait aidé Euphémia au lieu de disputer une énième partie de Quidditch avec James.

Son frère pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était tout de même pas pareil à deux.

Cette fois, la neige était arrivée au nord du Pays de Galle et le jardin était recouvert d'une fine pellicule blanche, pas assez épaisse pour faire une bataille de neige, mais suffisante pour rappeler que Noël approchait à grands pas.

\- C'est aujourd'hui que Maellyn et Judy reviennent des Etats-Unis, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un sourire et fit face à Ella.

Il avait eu Maellyn juste avant que son avion ne décolle et elle lui avait semblé particulièrement excitée.

\- Oui. Je vais les chercher tout à l'heure à l'aéroport.

Elle hocha la tête. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que son sourire rassurant annonçait une question à laquelle il ne voudrait pas spécialement répondre, même si, au final, il n'aurait pas spécialement le choix.

Ella était au moins aussi têtue que lui et elle avait encore plus de tours dans son sac que James et Lily réunis quand il s'agissait de lui arracher des confidences.

\- Et bien, quel est le programme ?

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Elles doivent arriver vers dix-sept heures, alors je pensais les emmener au restaurant si Maellyn n'est pas trop fatiguée et...

Elle venait de hausser un sourcil impérieux, plus péremptoire encore que ce à quoi McGonagall l'avait habitué, du temps où il était un élève sans foi ni loi et qu'elle ne tolérait pas qu'il la mène en bateau.

Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il savait qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber le sujet aussi facilement, pas quand sa dispute avec Judy l'avait convaincu de revenir la voir.

Il lui avait fallu trois rendez-vous pour l'admettre et deux de plus pour qu'il accepte de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé le lendemain d'Halloween.

\- As-tu réfléchi à ce dont nous avons parlé la semaine dernière ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Mentir à Ella était un jeu dangereux : outre le fait qu'elle s'en apercevait aussitôt, elle avait tendance à se montrer nettement moins patiente avec lui.

\- Il faut que tu aies une vraie discussion avec Judy, Sirius. Pour toi, pour elle, et pour Maellyn. Il n'y a pas d'issue facile dans cette histoire.

Il eut un soupir et passa une main sur son front, essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il était fatigué que sa vie ne soit pas facile. Il avait l'impression de se battre en permanence depuis qu'il avait onze ans – et peut-être même avant cela – et en rencontrant Judy, il avait bien cru que rien ne serait jamais compliqué avec elle, parce que tout semblait couler de source quand ils étaient ensemble.

Bien entendu, ça avait été avant cette foutue guerre et son bannissement et Maellyn...

\- Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer, souffla-t-il finalement.

L'expression d'Ella s'adoucit et elle se pencha vers lui, faisant s'entrechoquer les nombreux bracelets autour de ses poignets.

\- Il n'y a pas de recette magique, mais peut-être par ce que tu ressens ?

\- Elle sait très bien ce que je ressens pour elle, grogna-t-il.

Ella ferma les yeux une seconde et quand elle les rouvrit, il réalisa un peu trop tard qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis presque certaine que le souvenir que tu m'as confié n'est pas corrompu et à aucun moment, tu n'as avoué à Judy que tu l'aimais en la regardant droit dans les yeux !

Il eut l'impression de recevoir une claque cinglante et une part de lui – celle qui avait tendance à considérer Ella comme une ennemie – voulut partir, sur le champ.

Le regard d'Ella, planté dans le sien, l'empêcha de se lever.

\- La séance est loin d'être terminée, jeune homme.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré le père de Kingsley, mais il savait depuis longtemps que l'Auror tenait son charisme écrasant de sa mère, et qu'elle aurait pu être bien plus dangereuse que lui si elle l'avait voulu.

Il resta toutefois silencieux – comme au tout début, quand Ella n'avait pas encore réussi à passer ses défenses et que leurs rendez-vous étaient majoritairement un long silence partagé – et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en retour.

\- Je vais te rappeler ce que je t'ai dit après avoir vu ce souvenir, Sirius : Judy et toi n'avaient pas parlé ce jour-là. Vous vous êtes dit ce que vous imaginiez que l'autre avait besoin d'entendre, parce que vous êtes aussi terrifiés l'un que l'autre de rouvrir vos plaies. Il va quand même falloir y passer.

Le visage de Judy, livide, les yeux rougis mais l'air décidé revint.

 _Je ne vais pas faire miroiter à ma fille que ses parents vont se remettre ensemble pour toujours, et lui briser le cœur quand on se séparera à nouveau. Elle a assez souffert comme ça._

Il secoua la tête. Il avait été assez hanté par cette foutue discussion, il n'avait pas besoin de la rejouer une fois de plus.

 _Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle s'est foutue dans le crâne qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance avec toi._

Non plus qu'il avait besoin d'entendre à nouveau le sermon d'Alice.

Il passa une main sur son visage, essayant de ne pas se laisser emporter trop loin dans les souvenirs et de se raccrocher au présent, même si le présent n'était pas vraiment plus plaisant.

\- Et si elle ne veut pas en parler ?

\- Tu ne lui laisses pas le choix. Elle en a autant besoin que toi.

 _Maman est très triste. Elle était moins triste quand on était à Londres._

Maellyn semblait s'être donnée pour mission de lui rappeler le plus souvent que Judy était misérable depuis leur départ de Londres, et il aurait eu du mal à la croire s'il ne l'avait pas constaté de ses propres yeux le jour de Thanksgiving. Elle venait de toute évidence de pleurer et il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas lié à son père et à son oncle.

Une autre fois, il aurait peut-être réussi à la faire parler, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de provoquer une nouvelle dispute.

Si elle avait été catégorique sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas reprendre leur histoire, elle n'avait rien dit sur une possible amitié...

Il était presque sûr qu'il pourrait se contenter d'au moins ça.

Il eut un soupir et Ella lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- En général, je n'aime pas ces clichés sur les maisons, mais ça ne sera certainement pas la Serpentarde qui prendra le risque de provoquer la discussion. Il va falloir faire preuve de ce fameux courage, Sirius.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui rappelait qu'il était un Gryffondor pour le pousser à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire, et le pire était sans doute que cela marchait presque trop bien.

Sa Répartition avait changé trop de choses dans sa vie pour qu'il ose se montrer indigne de sa maison.

Ella sembla se satisfaire d'un simple hochement de tête, puis passa à des sujets de conversation plus légers. Il eut largement le temps de réaliser à quel point il avait hâte de retrouver Maellyn aujourd'hui – et sûrement Judy aussi – et combien il était heureux de pouvoir passer son premier Noël avec sa fille.

\- Le Père Noël s'est montré raisonnable pour cette petite fille, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je pense que je suis le seul à ne pas être tombé dans l'excès, dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Ella leva les yeux au ciel.

Lily et lui avaient dû faire une leçon de morale à James parce qu'il voulait acheter un cadeau pour chacun des Noël que Maellyn n'avait pas passé avec eux. Regulus, lui, avait ouvert un coffre à Gringotts au nom de sa nièce et y avait fait basculer une part exubérante de la fortune Black. Remus avait été obligé de le menacer de faire chambre à part pour qu'il retrouve un minimum de bon sens... Même s'il restait convaincu que son frère allait trouver un autre moyen de gâter Maellyn.

Il s'était contenté de lui acheter plusieurs comics de Wonder Woman, une batte gravée à son nom, un beau vélo et une balançoire pour mettre dans le jardin, tout cela avec la bénédiction de Lily, Narcissa et Andy, ce qui n'était pas rien.

De toute façon, il savait déjà que Maellyn n'aurait d'yeux que pour son chaton – dont elle demandait des nouvelles tous les jours – et Lily semblait particulièrement ravie de son coup.

A la fin de la séance, il se sentait un peu plus serein, même si la perspective de devoir tirer les vers du nez à Judy ne l'enchantait guère...

Il transplana chez lui et prit tout juste le temps d'avaler un sandwich avant de partir pour l'aéroport, même s'il était sans doute bien trop tôt.

Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et il ne voulait pas arriver en retard.

Lily avait beau lui avoir expliqué qu'il devrait se rendre au terminal 2 et regarder les panneaux d'affichage pour trouver à quelle heure arriverait l'avion de Judy et Maellyn, et où elles iraient chercher leurs bagages, il choisit de demander de l'aide à la première personne qui semblait travailler là tant le bâtiment était immense et les panneaux nombreux.

La fille qu'il intercepta lui jeta un regard appréciateur qui disparut très vite quand il expliqua qu'il était venu chercher sa fille.

\- Il est trop tôt pour savoir où seront envoyés les bagages de ce Boeing-là... Il faut attendre que l'avion ait atterri.

\- Merci.

Il fit trois fois le tour du bâtiment, acheta un livre sans réussir à se concentrer assez longtemps dessus pour lire plus d'une page, puis s'obligea à s'asseoir près d'un des écrans d'informations pour être certain de ne rien louper.

Il ne comprenait pas comment les moldus pouvaient voyager de cette façon : de ce que lui avait expliqué Lily, il fallait venir des heures en avance parce que des policiers devaient vérifier les passeports et les bagages, puis passer le trajet assis dans une boîte en métal – souvent pendant des heures, et dans le cas de Maellyn et Judy, pas loin de dix – et patienter encore pour récupérer ses valises.

Il avait pris plusieurs fois un Portoloin pour aller aux Etats-Unis : on lui avait demandé d'arriver une demi-heure avant le départ, le trajet n'avait pas duré cinq minutes et personne n'avait fouillé dans ses affaires.

Il prit toutefois son mal en patience, observant les gens qui passaient, surprenant plus de langues étrangères qu'il n'en avait l'habitude au cœur de Londres et essayant de ne pas trop repenser à ce que lui avait fait promettre Ella...

Sauf qu'elle avait un don pour entrer dans sa tête qu'il n'expliquait pas, à part si la _Légilimencie_ comptait.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison dans le fond – elle n'était pas la seule à lui soutenir qu'il devait avoir une vraie discussion avec Judy pendant qu'elle serait sur Londres – mais ça ne lui donnait pas envie de la confronter pour autant.

Parce qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle accepte de l'écouter pour commencer... Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon de s'y prendre pour escalader les murs qu'elle avait dressé entre eux, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire à part qu'il l'aimait encore et qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour une deuxième chance, et il était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle ne veuille plus rien à voir avec lui, Maellyn exceptée.

James, Lily et Alice avaient beau lui soutenir que c'était loin d'être le cas, ce n'étaient pas eux qui avaient dû encaisser ses répliques le lendemain d'Halloween...

Il essaya d'imaginer plusieurs façons d'amener la conversation, autant de manières de lui expliquer à quel point il l'aimait, combien elle lui avait manqué et qu'il ne savait pas être vraiment heureux sans elle et Maellyn, mais il revoyait sans cesse son air buté quand elle lui avait assuré qu'ils étaient voués à l'échec et qu'elle n'infligerait pas ça à leur fille, que chacune de ses idées sonnait comme un paquet de conneries.

Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il réalisa plus tard que prévu que le Boeing en provenance de Chicago avait atterri depuis un quart d'heure, et qu'il avait intérêt de se dépêcher s'il voulait attraper Maellyn et Judy à la sortie de leur terminal.

Beaucoup de personnes attendaient derrière des barrières, et encore plus de monde passait les portes d'un air pressé.

Il crut une folle seconde qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à les retrouver ou qu'il allait devoir s'en remettre à Patmol, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention, quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Judy.

Il eut l'impression de respirer plus librement pour la première fois depuis son départ. Il ne put retenir un large sourire, et elle l'imita, même s'il était certain que le sien était un peu forcé et terriblement triste.

Elle baissa la tête, le pointa du doigt et Maellyn fendit la foule en courant.

\- Papa !

Il se baissa pour la réceptionner et la serrer contre lui, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons, réalisant avec un cruel temps de retard qu'elle lui avait encore plus manqué que ce qu'il pensait, même s'il lui avait parlé presque tous les jours.

\- Tu m'as manqué, papa, souffla-t-elle tandis qu'il se redressait, son petit corps toujours accroché au sien.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, chaton. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée dans l'avion ?

\- Pas trop... J'ai dormi et j'ai fait du coloriage.

Il pouvait se tromper, mais il était presque certain qu'elle avait surtout dormi et que les coloriages n'avaient pas dû l'occuper longtemps.

Judy les rejoignit péniblement, encombrée par deux larges valises, en plus d'un sac qu'elle portait à l'épaule et de son éternel sac à dos en cuir.

Il réajusta Maellyn pour libérer un bras et soulagea Judy d'une des deux valises.

\- Je peux me débrouiller, grogna-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, mais j'ai réservé une pizzeria pour dix-neuf heures.

\- Depuis quand fais-tu dans la ponctualité ?

\- Depuis que j'essaye de montrer l'exemple. On y va ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais lui emboîta le pas. Il essaya de vraiment écouter ce que lui racontait Maellyn – elle avait vu un orage par le hublot et elle avait eu des œufs et du bacon pour le petit-déjeuner – mais il avait bien du mal à lâcher Judy des yeux – son air décidé, la façon dont elle évitait soigneusement son regard et sa main gauche qui serrait la poignée de sa valise sans doute plus fort que nécessaire –.

C'était peut-être une impression, mais il était quasiment sûr que ça allait être encore plus compliqué que prévu.

\- Judy ! Par là ! On ne prend pas un taxi.

Elle le dévisagea.

\- Tu es venu en voiture ?

\- Mieux que ça. Viens !

Judy sembla hésiter, mais il avait Maellyn et une de ses deux valises, alors elle n'eut pas vraiment d'autre choix que de suivre. Il retrouva sans mal sa nouvelle Bonnie et il vit l'émerveillement adoucir les traits de Judy quand elle la découvrit.

Elle déposa son sac au sol et en fit le tour, effleurant la carrosserie du bout des doigts, avant de se baisser pour observer le moteur.

\- Tes amis ne se sont pas moqués de toi, Black. C'est un vrai bijou !

Il eut un sourire.

\- Tu veux la conduire ?

Elle releva si vite la tête qu'il eut presque mal pour elle.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire et haussa simplement un sourcil, ce qui lui tira un soupir excédé.

\- Quand une blague n'est pas drôle la première fois, elle ne l'est jamais après.

Il ne put retenir un ricanement plus longtemps et eut l'impression de remporter une victoire en voyant Judy se fendre d'un vrai sourire, même s'il ne dura pas longtemps.

Il sortit les clefs de la poche de sa veste et les lui lança.

\- Elle ne vole pas ?

\- Les Londubat ne sont pas d'aussi bons Aurors que ce qu'il se dit et ils n'ont pas réussi à mettre la main sur Max.

\- Oui, et comme Potter et toi n'êtes pas très doués en sortilèges...

\- Si tu avais une baguette, tu pourrais parler, Adler, mais aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

Il ignora son regard noir et fit rétrécir les bagages avant de les glisser dans une des sacoches à l'arrière de la Bonnie. Il aida ensuite Maellyn à s'installer dans le side-car, ajustant son casque sur sa tête et une couverture bien chaude autour d'elle.

\- Si tu as froid, tu me le dis, chaton. D'accord ?

Quand il se redressa, Judy n'avait pas bougé.

\- Un problème, Adler ?

\- Je n'ai pas de casque, pas de veste, et pas de gants. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu monter sur un engin pareil, mais je n'ai pas oublié les règles élémentaires de sécurité.

\- C'est juste. Une chance que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

Il récupéra le deuxième casque au pied de Maellyn et la veste de cuir qu'il avait retrouvé dans l'armoire de la chambre d'ami.

Le regard de Judy fit un étrange aller-retour entre sa veste et son visage, mais s'abstint de commentaires.

Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas envie de mettre les choses à plat avec elle dans le parking d'un aéroport, et encore moins devant Maellyn.

Il attendit que Judy soit installée avant de se glisser derrière elle. Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer la façon dont elle se tendit quand il posa ses mains autour de sa taille.

Elle mit le contact et fit vrombir le moto.

Son sifflement appréciateur précéda d'une folle seconde un éclat de rire ravi, puis elle démarra.

A cette heure de la journée, il y avait du trafic sur la route, et le sidecar ne leur permettait pas de se faufiler entre les voitures.

En temps normal, il se serait sûrement impatienté, mais il n'était pas celui qui devait resté concentré sur sa conduite, et écouter Judy insulter tous ceux qui essayaient de lui couper la route ou qui osaient la klaxonner était étrangement apaisant.

Ces crétins l'ignoraient sans doute, mais si Judy se décidait à descendre de la moto pour demander des comptes, il était fort probable qu'elle sorte gagnante de l'affrontement et il n'était pas celui qui se risquerait à l'arrêter.

Il avait au moins appris cette leçon-là.

Malgré les talents de pilote de Judy, ils eurent à peine le temps de déposer les bagages chez lui, avant de repartir – à pieds cette fois – pour la pizzeria quelques rues plus loin.

La patronne les installa à sa table habituelle – celle qui donnait sur la rue et offrait une parfaite vue sur les décorations de Noël – et il réussit à convaincre Maellyn de prendre une pizza pour enfant – il n'allait pas tomber dans le piège à chaque fois –.

Ça aurait dû être une parfaite soirée – quand bien même ça n'allait peut-être pas durer s'il se décidait à suivre les conseils d'Ella – mais la réalité en était loin. Judy semblait s'être lancée le défi de ne pas croiser son regard du repas – elle était visiblement très forte – et sans les bavardages incessants de Maellyn – à propos de son oncle, son grand-père, Grany Helga et ses copines – il était presque certain qu'il y aurait eu un silence de mort.

Judy ne parlait qu'à Maellyn et Maellyn était la seule à lui répondre.

Entre le moment où ils commandèrent leurs plats et celui où ils eurent terminer leurs desserts, il avait bien failli se glisser dans la peau de Patmol une dizaine de fois, Judy avait bu au moins trois litres d'eau à elle toute seule et même Maellyn s'était lassée de faire la conversation.

Il se leva pour payer dès que le serveur posa la note sur la table – Judy ne protesta même pas et il fit un effort pour ne pas lâcher un commentaire désagréable – et il fut particulièrement tenté de demander un verre du digestif le plus fort quand il passa devant le bar.

Ça ne l'avancerait pas à grand chose, mais il allait sûrement avoir besoin de plus de courage que prévu, si tant est que Judy ne fasse pas le choix du retrait stratégique dès qu'ils auraient passé la porte d'entrée.

\- Tout va bien, Monsieur ?

La voix du serveur le ramena à la réalité, sans qu'il ne soit capable de dire depuis combien de temps il était coincé dans ses pensées...

S'il se fiait à son bras tétanisé, sûrement trop.

Il tendit une poignée de billets sans vraiment vérifier le montant et prit une profonde inspiration avant de rejoindre Maellyn et Judy.

Sa fille glissa aussitôt sa petite main gantée dans la sienne.

Il se sentit un peu mieux...

Il croisa le regard de Judy, juste trop brillant comparé à son expression fermée.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Godric tout puissant, il avait envie de vomir.

Le trajet du retour se fit sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, Judy usa de son ton sévère pour convaincre Maellyn qu'elle devait aller se coucher – ce qu'elle accepta après un long câlin –. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans le salon, essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était pas si catastrophique et qu'il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'appeler James.

Son frère allait exiger _tous_ les détails et ça prendrait au moins la nuit.

L'escalier grinça et il crut halluciner en voyant Judy redescendre, une grande enveloppe serrée contre elle qu'elle vint déposer devant lui.

\- Il faudrait que tu regardes ça.

Il serra les dents.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle eut au moins la décence de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Les papiers de mon avocat pour le partage de la garde de Maellyn. Il faut que je les lui ramène signés.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, plus parce qu'il avait l'impression que ses mots étaient autant de claques qu'il venait de recevoir en plein visage que par réelles difficultés à mettre du sens derrière ce qu'elle venait de dire.

A quel moment, exactement, en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Même Regulus n'avait pas évoqué de faire appel à un avocat dans toute cette histoire et, Merlin en soit témoin, c'était sûrement son premier réflexe.

Judy se racla la gorge, ses yeux fixés sur l'enveloppe entre eux, comme si elle craignait d'attraper la Dragoncelle si elle croisait son regard trop de fois.

\- C'est la procédure habituelle dans notre situation... Je... J'espérais qu'on puisse régler ça à l'amiable. Ça serait moins difficile pour Maellyn.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots refusaient de passer ses lèvres, sûrement parce que la colère accélérait tellement son souffle et les battements de son cœur qu'il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus assez d'air dans ses poumons pour former des sons.

La seule raison pour laquelle il se retint de prendre la forme de Patmol était qu'il savait pertinemment que ça mettrait fin à leur discussion – si tant est qu'il puisse appeler ça une discussion – et qu'Ella avait peut-être raison quand elle affirmait qu'il avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair.

Il réussit à reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions in-extremis et ce fut à son tour de s'éclaircit la gorge.

Il n'était toutefois pas assez maître de lui-même pour ne pas exploser s'il attaquait le cœur du problème tout de suite, aussi choisit-il de s'offrir un petit répit.

\- Et quel serait le plan ?

Judy passa une main nerveuse à travers ses mèches blondes – plus longues qu'avant son départ – et sembla réfléchir soigneusement au choix de ses mots.

\- Je... Comme on ne vit pas sur le même continent, le plus simple serait qu'elle passe un an sur deux avec l'un de nous deux, excepté pendant les vacances scolaires où elle serait chez l'autre.

Cette fois, la colère s'imposa, lui donnant presque le vertige. Il fut debout avant de l'avoir vraiment pensé, faisant basculer sa chaise au sol au passage.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

Judy recula, son corps prit cette posture qu'il avait appris à associer avec sa garde de boxe, et elle n'eut aucun mal à soutenir son regard cette fois.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée ? Elle a quatre ans, elle ne va pas traverser l'Atlantique toutes les semaines !

\- Pourquoi pas ?!

\- Parce qu'il y a un décalage horaire de plus de six heures, Black ! Et cela voudrait dire qu'elle devrait aller dans deux écoles différentes ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle une enfance stable.

Il serra les dents. Elle avait l'avantage d'avoir réfléchi à ses arguments avant de lui balancer la situation au visage.

Il n'avait rien de tout cela, excepté la certitude qu'il n'allait pas supporter de ne voir sa fille que quelques semaines certaines années, pas après avoir déjà perdu quatre ans avec elle.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours si compliqué ?!

\- Tu pourrais t'installer à Londres, rétorqua-t-il finalement.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et releva le menton.

\- Ici, tu veux dire ? Et vivre dans ta chambre d'amis ? Je ne pense pas que ça serait une bonne idée, ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

Il faillit rebondir là-dessus. Il n'était pas le plus fin orateur, mais il savait reconnaître une ouverture quand il en voyait une.

Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas changer de sujet de conversation. Elle parlait de le priver de la moitié de la vie de Maellyn. Il n'allait pas supporter ça, surtout plus maintenant.

S'il ne pouvait pas reconquérir Judy parce qu'il était trop tard, ou parce qu'elle se montrerait trop butée, ou Godric seul savait quoi encore, il aurait besoin de sa fille pour ne pas sombrer.

\- Je peux t'acheter un appartement s'il n'y a que ça !

Elle plissa les yeux, comme s'il venait de l'insulter.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Black.

\- Rassure-toi, je comptais te faire payer un loyer, Adler.

Son ton glacial la fit à peine ciller, réfugiée comme elle l'était derrière un masque impénétrable.

Il avait envie de la frapper pour le faire tomber, mais ça ne l'avancerait probablement pas beaucoup.

\- Ma vie est aux Etats-Unis. Elle l'a toujours été, et le sera toujours.

Il éclata d'un rire grinçant malgré lui, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

\- Tu es serveuse dans un bar, ton oncle et ton père sont en prison, et le MACUSA a effacé ton existence magique, Adler. Je ne pense pas que tu perdrais grand chose à venir ici.

\- Ça reste mon pays, là où je suis née et où j'ai grandi. Je ne suis pas chez moi ici.

Il avait l'impression de discuter avec un mur : il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'arriverait pas à la convaincre.

\- Très bien. Alors c'est moi qui irait m'installer à Rowfer, ou peu importe l'endroit où tu as trouvé refuge ces derniers temps.

Sa façade se fissura et il fut certain que c'était de la panique qui faisait briller son regard.

\- Ne soit pas ridicule, Black. Tu as tes amis, tes cours de Quidditch et toute ta famille ici...

Il serra les dents à nouveau pour encaisser le coup : il savait que la perspective de se priver de Maellyn un an sur deux devait lui coûter autant qu'à lui, si ce n'était encore plus et, pourtant, elle semblait préférer cette possibilité plutôt que de le voir s'installer aux Etats-Unis.

Pendant une folle seconde, il se demanda si James, Lily, Alice et Ella ne s'étaient pas lourdement trompés et il vacilla en sentant l'espoir quitter ses entrailles.

Il aurait pu s'effondrer là, mais elle venait de lui donner une raison de plus pour ne pas abandonner Maellyn.

\- Je le pense vraiment. Avec une Cheminée Internationale, je ne serais pas vraiment si loin des Potter et je pourrais sans doute toujours donner mes cours. En plus, Regulus sera ravi de me savoir sur un autre continent.

Elle secoua la tête, ses yeux désormais exorbités, et une litanie silencieuse sur les lèvres qui ressemblait beaucoup à _non, non, non, non..._

Il fronça les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la rejoigne aux Etats-Unis...

Elle était proprement effrayée par cette possibilité.

 _Vous êtes aussi terrifiés l'un que l'autre de rouvrir vos plaies._

Il repoussa ses épaules en arrière et faillit presque sortir sa baguette.

 _Il va falloir faire preuve de ce fameux courage, Sirius._

\- Quel est le problème, Adler, hein ?

Elle lui tourna le dos, lui donna l'impression de vouloir s'arracher deux pleines poignées de cheveux, puis renifla sèchement.

Il ne fit pas surpris de lui trouver les yeux rouges. Elle pouvait toujours rêver si elle pensait qu'il allait arrondir les angles.

 _Pas ce soir._

\- Tu ne peux pas venir aux Etats-Unis.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle tremblant, comme une supplique.

\- _Pourquoi ?!_

Sa propre réplique sonna comme un aboiement de Patmol à ses oreilles et Judy recula plus encore, ses yeux fusant vers les différentes portes autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait une sortie de secours, avant de revenir se fixer sur lui un brève instant.

\- Tu ne peux pas... Tu... Ça ne serait pas une bonne idée.

\- Explique-moi pourquoi ça ne serait pas une bonne idée, Adler, hein ?! Maellyn a besoin de ses deux parents, et pas seulement un an sur deux !

Elle recula encore d'un pas, amorça un mouvement pour se retourner...

La porte la plus proche claqua, suivie aussitôt des deux autres.

De livide, Judy devint verdâtre. Sa respiration se fit étrangement sifflante et des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues.

Une part de lui – celle qui avait entretenu l'espoir depuis son retour, peut-être bien avant cela – voulut la prendre dans ses bras et lui assurer que tout irait bien...

Sauf que ses tripes lui assuraient qu'il ne devait rien lâcher, qu'il n'était pas loin d'un truc fondamental, qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre occasion comme celle-ci.

\- _POURQUOI,_ _Adler_?!

Elle sursauta. Les dernières traces du masque auquel elle se raccrochait tombèrent. Il eut l'impression de la voir se briser sous ses yeux, à moins que ce ne soient les cicatrices laissées par les cinq dernières années qu'il voyait pour la première fois.

Elle resserra les bras autour d'elle, comme si elle craignait de s'éparpiller aux quatre coins de la pièce et fixa un point au loin, ou plus certainement à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Il eut l'impression d'attendre une éternité avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler.

\- Si tu viens aux Etats-Unis, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier... Et ça finira sans doute par me tuer, Sirius. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Maellyn. C'est juste trop horrible de perdre sa mère.

Sa réponse n'était qu'un murmure tremblant, hachuré par des sanglots qu'elle semblait avoir énormément de mal à contenir.

Ils rallumèrent pourtant une véritable fournaise au fond de son cœur.

\- Et si je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies ?

Elle essuya ses joues d'une main tremblante, même si elle pleurait toujours en silence.

\- Alors tu me détestes encore plus que ce que je pensais.

Il eut à peine conscience du rire décharné qui lui échappa et Judy lui donna l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler.

Comment pouvait-elle se montrer aussi aveugle ?

Il verrouilla son regard dans le sien.

\- Parfois, j'aimerais bien savoir comment te haïr, Adler... La vérité, c'est que je n'y arrive simplement pas, sûrement parce que je t'aime trop pour ça.

Il pensait que ça suffirait à faire disparaître la douleur sur son visage, ou au moins apaiser un peu l'horreur au fond de ses yeux, mais ses traits se creusèrent davantage et elle commença à secouer sa tête frénétiquement.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas, Sirius. Tu aimes celle que j'étais _avant._ Je ne suis plus cette Judy-là... Je... J'ai changé, je... Tu finiras par me haïr... Et si tu me laisses... Si tu... Je ne pourrais pas... Pas deux fois.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas, Jud'... Je ne sais pas ne pas être amoureux de toi. J'ai tout essayé pour ne plus t'avoir dans la peau. Je suis même sorti avec un mec en espérant que ça changerait quelque chose mais... Je...

Il eut besoin de reprendre le contrôle sur les souvenirs qui tournaient à toute vitesse sous son crâne, au point de lui donner de nouveaux vertiges.

\- Je suis heureux avec toi dans ma vie et j'ai l'impression de mourir un peu quand tu n'es pas là. Je ne suis pas près de te haïr un jour, Adler.

Son corps était secoué par tellement de tremblements que c'était sans doute un miracle qu'elle tienne encore debout et il fit un pas vers elle.

Le besoin de la serrer contre lui était de plus en plus impérieux mais il avait aussi besoin qu'elle fasse une part du chemin, alors il se contenta de tendre sa main vers elle.

Elle tituba pour le rejoindre après ce qui lui parut une éternité, et il referma aussitôt ses bras autour de sa taille, la plaquant contre son torse à lui faire mal. Ses sanglots lui donnèrent l'impression de la déchirer de l'intérieur, elle s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces, son visage enfoui dans son épaule, et s'il ne la tenait pas comme il le faisait, elle ne tiendrait certainement pas sur ses deux jambes.

Il sentit ses propres larmes rouler le long de ses joues et il ferma les yeux, espérant que son odeur réussirait à l'apaiser un peu.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était malheureux – Merlin, s'il venait de réussir à abattre ses murs, il ne devrait plus être malheureux avant un long moment – mais son absence avait été une plaie béante pendant toutes ces années, et ça semblait avoir été pire pour Judy.

C'était comme si elle s'était retenue de pleurer pendant cinq ans et que sa résistance acharnée venait de rendre les armes.

Il fut le premier à retrouver un semblant de lucidité.

Il embrassa sa tempe.

\- Ça va aller, Judy, souffla-t-il, ses lèvres trouvant son oreille par réflexe.

Il lui sembla qu'elle hochait la tête, mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain puisqu'elle tremblait encore beaucoup trop. Il laissa sa main droite tracer des cercles lents sur son dos, une part de lui infiniment soulagée qu'elle le laisse enfin l'aider.

Après une éternité, ses sanglots finirent par s'espacer, elle trembla de moins en moins contre lui, pour finir par se raidir complètement.

Son corps fut incapable de l'imiter.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait parfaitement à sa place.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Sa voix était éraillée par les pleurs.

\- De quoi ?

Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour répondre.

\- Que tu m'aimes encore... malgré tout ce qui s'est passé ?

Il desserra légèrement sa prise autour de son corps puis glissa une main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à basculer la tête vers lui.

Elle avait fermé les yeux et il attendit qu'elle les rouvre pour croiser son regard, détaillant son visage, retrouvant chaque grain de beauté familier, résistant difficilement à l'envie d'effacer de baisers les traces laissées par ses larmes et encore plus difficilement à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Bordés de rouge comme ils l'étaient, ses yeux étaient encore plus saisissants et il eut l'impression de se noyer dans leur bleu plus foncé qu'une nuit sans lune.

\- Je t'aime, Adler, dit-il finalement.

C'était aussi simple et aussi compliqué que ça.

Elle eut un sourire – il le vit plus dans ses yeux que sur ses lèvres – et il retrouva avec soulagement la lumière qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir durant les deux mois qu'elle avait passé chez lui. Elle se détendit à nouveau, sa main droite relâcha son t-shirt et vint se poser sur sa mâchoire avec une douceur qu'il lui avait rarement connu.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Black, souffla-t-elle.

Son cœur accéléra.

Sans douleur.

Au moment où elle basculait sur la pointe des pieds, il se pencha un peu. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour la première fois en cinq ans, et c'était comme si leur dernier baiser datait d'hier.

C'était juste parfait.

La soudaine vague de chaleur qui satura son corps le fit chanceler en arrière. Judy le suivit sans la moindre hésitation et son dos fit un bruit sourd en rencontrant le mur entre le salon et la cuisine. Il n'était pas contre un peu de soutien à son tour, et il attira Judy encore plus contre lui, jusqu'à ce que chacune de ses courbes semble moulée le long de son corps. Quand se fut à leur langue de se retrouver à nouveau, il eut un gémissement qui l'aurait sans doute embarrassé une autre fois, sauf que Judy eut presque le même et que c'était le dernier de ses soucis maintenant.

La main de Judy qui n'était pas agrippée à ses cheveux se glissa sous son t-shirt, juste pour se poser à la naissance de ses côtes, et il eut l'impression que sa peau prenait feu au contact de la sienne.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué...

La voix de Judy se brisa à nouveau – sa douleur faisant écho à la sienne –, son corps fut secoué d'un violent tremblement et il sentit de nouvelles larmes sur sa peau.

Elle enfouit son visage dans la courbe de son cou, ses lèvres posées sur sa gorge et il embrassa son front.

Il savait.

Il avait bu jusqu'à oublier son nom pour la voir, même si ce n'était que des hallucinations qui le rendaient peu à peu fou, et qu'il se détruisait avec chaque verre de plus.

\- Ne me laisse plus jamais, Sirius.

Il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses propres larmes.

Il avait compris bien avant son retour qu'il devrait apprendre à vivre avec le trou que son absence avait laissé dans son cœur, mais s'il avait désormais une chance de ne plus sentir ce vide en lui, il savait qu'il ne la laisserait plus jamais partir.

\- Je te le promets, Jud'... Je te le promets...

Elle se détendit progressivement à nouveau, mais pas complètement, comme si elle restait sur ses gardes.

La pendule sur le manteau de la cheminée sonna minuit en douceur et Judy se redressa. Sa main glissa le long de sa peau et se posa sur sa hanche. Il eut pourtant l'impression que l'empreinte de sa paume s'était tatouée à jamais sur sa cage thoracique.

\- On devrait aller se coucher, souffla-t-elle.

Elle semblait exténuée et il prit conscience de sa propre fatigue.

Comme si ce qui venait de se passer avait drainé toute son énergie...

Pourtant, ils n'avaient fait qu'effleurer la surface.

La perspective de la libérer lui était toutefois intolérable, pas après si longtemps.

Il préférait passer la nuit adossé contre ce mur que de prendre le risque qu'elle trouve refuge dans la chambre d'ami.

Il n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi, mais il sentait que ça serait une grave erreur stratégique.

Et il voulait passer la nuit avec elle. Il en avait _besoin._

\- Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre si tu veux...

Elle déglutit bruyamment.

\- Juste dormir ?

C'était sans doute plus sage.

\- Juste dormir.

Elle sembla soulagée.

Il l'était un peu aussi.

Non pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de prolonger le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger mais il avait sans doute eu sa dose d'émotions fortes pour la journée.

Ce qu'il y avait entre Judy et lui allait bien au-delà du sexe.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et il la laissa faire, avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant son sourire tordre ses lèvres un bref instant.

\- Quoi ?

\- De tous les murs de cette pièce, on termine toujours contre le même.

Il secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis attrapa la main qu'elle tendit dans sa direction. Il eut un soupir satisfait à l'idée de pouvoir enfin entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

Ils montèrent à l'étage en silence et il dut quand même se faire violence pour ne pas la suivre dans la salle de bain.

Il s'obligea à enfiler un pyjama – parce que malgré ce que disaient ses cousines, il pouvait aussi se conduire en gentleman –. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser la porte de la chambre de Maellyn en quittant la sienne, et trouva sa fille en travers du large lit, sa peluche en forme de chien serrée contre elle et son autre bras étalé, comme si elle essayait d'occuper le plus de place possible... Pourtant, du haut de son mètre dix, elle réussissait à rendre le lit inhabitable pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Il l'observa dormir un long moment, gravant dans ses souvenirs ses traits détendus, le rythme de ses respirations profondes et ses cheveux déjà emmêlés autour de son visage.

La tuyauterie eut un bruit sec au bout du couloir qui le décida à aller embrasser sa fille – ce qui lui valut un grognement – puis à rejoindre la salle de bains à son tour.

Judy, enveloppée dans une serviette blanche, terminait de se laver les dents et si ses cheveux n'avaient pas été aussi courts, peut-être aurait-il loupé le tatouage sur son omoplate gauche.

Malgré les gouttes d'eau sur sa peau et la vapeur dans la pièce, il en reconnut le dessin aussitôt.

 _Canis Major._

Son cœur fit une embardée dangereuse et il eut soudainement plus chaud, tandis qu'il perdait le contrôle sur sa mâchoire.

Il releva les yeux à temps pour croiser son regard dans le reflet du miroir. Il était presque certain que le rouge sur ses joues n'avait rien à voir avec la température de sa douche.

Il s'approcha et encercla sa taille avec ses deux bras avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son tatouage, quelque part entre Sirius et Adhara, puis il embrassa l'endroit où son cou rencontrait son épaule gauche, lui arrachant un frisson familier.

\- Je suis presque sûr que ce n'était pas là à Halloween, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Le fond de teint sorcier est nettement plus efficace que ce que je trouve dans les magasins moldus.

Il grogna.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il la vit fermer les yeux une folle seconde.

\- Je... Je me le suis fait faire juste avant d'être arrêtée et... _hum..._ je...

\- Tu es stupide ?

\- Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre...

Il retraça le dessin du bout des doigts – il n'était pas prêt de s'en lasser – et l'obligea à lui faire face.

Cette fois, son expression butée et son regard sombre lui tirèrent un sourire. Il embrassa ses lèvres pincées, juste parce qu'il le pouvait – enfin –.

\- Je trouve ça très _sexy._

Elle plissa les yeux.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi.

Il ricana, soulagé de retrouver leur complicité _d'avant._

\- Non. Tu l'as fait parce que tu adores les chiens, c'est évident.

Elle s'empêcha de rire par principe, mais son regard s'adoucit et elle l'embrassa, glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Pas _les._ Juste un seul.

Il se retint de prendre possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser nettement moins chaste que les deux qui venaient de le précéder.

Elle était pour ainsi dire nue, il était nettement moins habillé, et il n'avait plus si envie de dormir...

Il s'obligea à s'écarter d'elle et la laissa quitter la salle de bains.

Il prit son temps pour se brosser les dents, juste pour être sûr d'avoir les idées claires, et retrouva Judy dans sa chambre.

Comme _avant_ ,elle avait enfilé un de ses caleçons et le t-shirt qui portait le symbole de l'Ordre du Phénix. Toutefois, elle semblait mal à l'aise.

Il faudrait sans doute du temps avant que tout redevienne comme _avant._

Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué – la seule chose qui comptait était qu'il puisse la tenir contre lui à nouveau, juste pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait rien rêvé – et tendit une main vers elle.

Ils retrouvèrent leur position habituelle – lui sur le dos, un bras passé autour de ses épaules, l'autre main entrelacée avec ses doigts elle, sa tête posée sur son torse, son oreille juste au-dessus de son cœur – puis il éteignit la lumière sans même utiliser sa baguette magique.

La seconde où il se retrouva dans le noir, il comprit qu'il n'allait pas trouver le sommeil aussi facilement qu'il le pensait.

Il avait beau tenir Judy dans ses bras, il avait presque peur de fermer les yeux et de les rouvrir pour réaliser que rien de tout cela ne s'était vraiment passé, que Judy et Maellyn étaient encore aux Etats-Unis et qu'il avait juste eu un rêve cruel.

Ça, sans oublier qu'il avait l'impression qu'une énergie bizarre saturait son corps, à mi-chemin entre l'excitation et la nervosité.

Même s'il avait ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde, sa vie venait de changer drastiquement une fois de plus en l'espace d'une journée...

C'était proprement terrifiant.

\- Sirius ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je... je suis désolée, pour Halloween.

Il ferma les yeux, même s'il n'avait même pas besoin de ça, parce qu'il l'avait tellement ressassé qu'il pourrait sans doute réciter ce que lui avait dit Judy mot pour mot.

Comme autant de coups parfaitement ajustés.

En plein cœur.

Même si ce n'était pas que ça.

Même en colère contre elle à ce moment là – et il l'avait été, parce qu'elle avait dit à haute voix l'une des choses qui le terrifiait le plus, qu'elle et lui étaient finis, pour toujours – il avait aussi vu l'étendue de sa douleur à elle.

Et c'était presque ce qui l'avait le plus alarmé...

\- Je... Ça été dur, sans toi... Pas seulement parce qu'il y avait Maellyn... Juste... Tu me manquais tout le temps...

Elle renifla, il sentit une larme couler sur son t-shirt et il resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Je sais...

\- Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, ce jour-là, avoua-t-elle finalement, l'écho d'un sanglot dans le souffle de sa voix.

\- Moi non plus.

Il aurait pu en dire plus, mais si ses séances avec Ella lui avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était que chaque jour suffisait sa peine et qu'ils en avaient sans doute eu leur dose de larmes.

Il embrassa son front à l'aveugle, mais sans louper sa cible pour autant, parce que son corps n'avait de toute évidence pas oublié le sien.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'on dorme, tu crois pas ?

Elle hocha la tête faiblement et serra la main qui tenait la sienne.

Il réussit à se concentrer sur le bruit de sa respiration, peut-être faisait-elle de même de son côté, enfermant ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête, parce que c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire.

Toutefois, il rouvrit les yeux à la seconde où Judy essaya de s'extirper de son étreinte.

Il verrouilla ses bras autour d'elle, décidé à ne pas la laisser reproduire sa fuite d'Halloween.

La lumière qui s'était infiltrée à travers les rideaux lui permirent de croiser ses yeux embués par le sommeil et de voir son sourire désolé.

\- Je vais juste chercher Maellyn. Je reviens.

Il tendit l'oreille et entendit distinctement le « _maman ? »_ depuis l'autre chambre, sans que cela n'ait réussi à le réveiller pour autant.  
Ça devait être l'instinct maternel.

Judy revint, leur fille lovée dans ses bras. Maellyn avait l'air particulièrement grognon et avait des traces de larmes sur son visage. Judy se rallongea contre lui sans la lâcher, puis bascula sur le côté, un bras passé autour de Maellyn, caressant son dos avec douceur.

Il fit de même avec elle, son torse contre son dos, essuyant le visage de sa fille du pouce. Tandis qu'ils attendaient qu'elle se rendorme en silence, il réalisa avec un temps de retard qu'ils formaient désormais une vraie famille, tous les trois.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Il glissa son bras autour de la taille de Judy, juste pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui – il eut l'impression que son corps se fondait contre le sien – puis embrassa l'endroit où son cou rencontrait son épaule, juste pour la sentir frissonner, avant de remonter ses lèvres près de son oreille.

\- Epouse-moi.

Judy sursauta et il se redressa sur son coude. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser – il avait toujours été accro à ses lèvres et il avait cinq ans à rattraper – mais elle le stoppa en attrapant son menton du bout des doigts.

\- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle.

La réponse était évidente, et sûrement gravée quelque part sur son cœur.

\- Parce que je t'aime et que je ne peux plus prendre le risque qu'on me prive de toi.

Elle soutint son regard une seconde de plus, comme pour juger de sa sincérité – il pouvait voir une pointe de doute dans le sien et c'était ça aussi qu'il voulait faire disparaître à jamais – puis ses lèvres furent sur les siennes.

Il y avait une urgence dans celui-ci qu'il ne souvenait pas avoir déjà goûté et il perdit le fil avec ses pensées, incapable de réfléchir et complètement abîmé dans la vague de sensations.

Ils furent obligés de se séparer pour reprendre de l'air. Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait voir le joli fard de Judy sur ses joues et l'arête de son nez, tandis que son regard était devenu nettement plus sombre.

Presque noir.

\- C'est oui ?

Au son de sa voix, beaucoup plus rauque que d'habitude, il ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état.

\- Je garde mon nom.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, Adler.

Elle haussa un sourcil, ouvrit la bouche, mais Maellyn gémit dans son sommeil et il se promit de remettre ça à plus tard.

Il déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, un autre sur la veine qui battait follement à la base de son cou, puis se rallongea, son visage enfoui dans ses mèches blondes et un large sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaam !

 **J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :**

 **\- Ella Shacklebolt, la seule, l'unique, la très talentueuse, qui arrive à faire entrer du plomb dans le crâne de Sirius** (amen).

\- **Le retour de Judy et Maellyn un brin tendu.**

 **\- THE TALK !** (c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il fait 25° en février...)

\- **LA RECONCILIATION** (un brin fragile, mais on a fait de gros progrès!)

\- **THE PROPOSAL !** (c'est comme ça chez les Black. Go big or go home).

J'avoue que je suis aussi très curieuse d'entendre vos prognostiques quant à la réaction de Maellyn et de celle du Gang (Qui va pleurer ? Qui va s'évanouir ? Qui va être surexité par la nouvelle ? Le suspens est à son comble!)

On est d'accord, pas besoin de câlins cette semaine, non ? (une première, je suis si fière xD)

Je vous dis à dans un mois (sans faute cette fois).

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Soyez sympa, l'accouchement de ce projet a été douloureux.**

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 2/03/2019_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer **: Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

 **RAR** :

 **Shadow** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! On dirait que tu as rejoint ce navire au bon moment, hein ? ^^ Je suis contente que la réconciliation de Blacker t'ait plu:) Ne t'inquiète pas, Regulus est plutôt calé niveau vengeance, il devrait réussir à arranger quelque chose. Merci pour Maellyn keur:keur:keur. Je te laisse avec la suite;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à **Nymueh, Julia13verseau, henrismh,** **Tiph l'Andouille,** **Constancelcd,** **Sun Dae V, mimi70** et **S** **hadow** pour leur review. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça m'encourage et à quel point vous me faites trop plaisir avec vos reviews !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

What's up ?

De mon côté, ça va pas si mal. Les vacances approchent (plus que deux semaines YAYE!) et c'est pas plus mal parce que j'ai des élèves qui n'ont pas oublié d'être super chiants depuis la reprise (c'est long quatre semaines passées à réprimer des envies de torture).

Malgré ça, j'arrive à avancer sur le chapitre 38 de BS (plus qu'une ou deux scènes, et déjà plus de 20k, la base) et je vais peut-être me laisser tentée par un petit Nano Camp pendant les vacances pour mettre un coup d'accélérateur (ça dépendra un peu de la météo ^^)

Sinon, nouveau chapitre ! J'avoue que je l'aime bien, que c'est doux et sucré, que je me suis fait plaisir et que j'ai zéro regret ! Promis, pour une fois, pas besoin de mouchoirs !

* * *

Spéciale dédicace à **Sun Dae V** cette semaine : en plus d'être une super bêta readeuse et une sœur d'arme dans l'écriture, elle m'a gentiment prêté un personnage pour ce chapitre ! de _La Course_ , vous risquez de retrouver un visage familier;)

* * *

 **There Will Be Time...**

 **Chapter fourteen.**

 _I breathe out now and we fall back in  
Just like before we can re-begin  
Let your lungs push slow up against my skin  
Let it all feel just right_

 _Gone is the emptiness  
We just take what's best and we move on  
All that the hurt gets left_

 _(James Bay – Incomplete)_

* * *

Au début, elle ne fut pas sûre d'être vraiment réveillée.

En cinq ans, elle avait eu son lot de rêves plus étranges les uns que les autres concernant Sirius et parmi ceux-là, certains avaient été si convaincants qu'elle avait fondu en larmes au réveil en réalisant que ce n'était pas la réalité.

Sauf que cette fois, le poids qu'elle traînait au fond de son cœur depuis que le MACUSA l'avait bannie semblait avoir disparu, ou sinon bien diminué.

C'était la première chose.

La deuxième était le bras passé autour de sa taille qui la maintenait plaquée contre une source de chaleur qui se soulevait régulièrement.

La troisième était l'odeur qui saturait l'air, un mélange entre celle sucrée de Maellyn et celle plus entêtante de Sirius.

Si elle était en train d'halluciner cette fois, elle pourrait officiellement considérer qu'elle était devenue complètement folle...

Même si elle craignait de s'être trompée et d'ouvrir les yeux sur le décor de sa chambre à Rowfer **,** elle céda à la lumière qui brûlait ses paupières. Un soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres, lui apprenant au passage qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenu sa respiration durant de longues secondes.

Malgré les rideaux, le soleil inondait la chambre de Sirius, promettant une journée glaciale. Maellyn avait naturellement trouvé une position impossible pour terminer sa nuit après qu'elle ait été la chercher, et dormait encore profondément, emmêlée dans les draps – à croire qu'elle se bagarrait dans son sommeil –.

Le temps que son cerveau se réveille complètement, elle prit lentement conscience qu'elle se sentait parfaitement détendue et heureuse pour la première fois depuis cinq ans. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien, à sa place, sans avoir l'impression d'être en permanence sur ses gardes... Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que lui réservait le futur, mais elle n'était pas terrifiée pour autant.

Elle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait être pire qu'une vie sans Maellyn la moitié du temps, à se battre contre elle-même pour oublier Sirius, quand bien même elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer _pourquoi_ elle n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil de leur relation.

Dieu tout puissant, si cinq années sans le moindre contact, à se répéter qu'il allait la haïr pour l'absence de nouvelles – même si ce n'était pas sa faute – n'avaient pas été suffisantes, elle doutait d'y parvenir un jour.

Savoir qu'elle n'aurait plus à se torturer faisait battre son cœur plus vite et plus fort, diffusant quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à de l'espoir dans ses veines.

Après tout, Sirius l'aimait encore et ses déclarations – une seule n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à la convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas mal compris ou entendu – raisonnaient encore à ses oreilles.

Le bras autour de sa taille se resserra, elle sentit Sirius se redresser légèrement, précédent d'une seconde ses lèvres en dessous de son oreille.

\- Bonjour, souffla-t-il.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle, certaine qu'elle allait effectivement passer une bonne journée.

Elle sentit son sourire sur sa peau.

\- Bien dormi ?

Entre les nuits baignées d'angoisse qui avaient précédé son arrestation, celles jamais sereines en prison, les suivantes rythmées par les pleurs de Maellyn, et ses cauchemars récurrents depuis sa libération, elle avait l'impression de se réveiller reposée pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

Elle bascula sur le dos et il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Elle détailla les traits de son visage encore apaisés par le sommeil – donnant l'impression qu'il était bien plus jeune – s'attardant bien plus longtemps que nécessaire sur ses lèvres, avant de verrouiller son regard dans le sien.

La veille, elle y avait vu le pire orage, sans aucun doute plus mauvais encore que celui qui avait trahi sa colère et sa haine quand elle l'avait revu pour la première fois, cinq mois plus tôt.

La nuit avait éloigné les nuages : il ne restait que cette étincelle espiègle et des pupilles sans doute trop dilatées.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le penser, sa main se posa sur sa joue et elle le guida vers ses propres lèvres.

Comme la veille, son souffle mêlé au sien lui donna l'impression de respirer _enfin,_ comme si elle était restée sous l'eau tout ce temps. Il grogna quand sa langue traça les contours de sa bouche, et elle le sentit jusque dans ses os.

Quand leurs langues se retrouvèrent, reprenant un ballet familier, parce que leurs corps n'avaient de toute évidence pas oublié celui de l'autre, elle glissa la main qui n'était pas occupée à emmêler ses longues mèches noires sous son t-shirt, retrouvant le grain de sa peau avec un soupir de soulagement. Il l'imita tandis qu'elle remontait ses flancs pour s'accrocher à une épaule.

Elle pouvait sentir chacun des muscles de son dos rouler sous ses doigts et sa respiration devenir de plus en plus erratique contre sa poitrine.

Il mit fin au baiser, embrassa sa joue, puis la veine qui battait follement dans sa gorge, la laissant presque étourdie par le manque d'oxygène et le désir qui saturait ses veines. Elle reprit son souffle aussi difficilement que lui, sans doute même plus encore parce que sa condition physique n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été à cause de ce maudit MACUSA.

\- On devrait arrêter, souffla-t-il finalement.

Son cœur loupa un battement et ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la panique gela ses entrailles. Malgré son cerveau encore engourdi, une petite voix lui souffla qu'elle avait peut-être mal interprété quelque chose, ou voulu aller trop vite... Ou pire, peut-être qu'il ne la trouvait plus aussi désirable qu'avant.

Elle se tendit malgré elle et il se redressa, un sourcil haussé.

A son regard particulièrement sombre, elle comprit que ce n'était certainement pas la dernière possibilité. Elle refusa de libérer le soupir soulagé qui torturait ses poumons.

\- Je crois qu'on a bien failli réveiller Maellyn, dit-il finalement, sa voix terriblement rauque.

La honte lui donna l'impression que ses joues avaient littéralement pris feu. Elle avait complètement oublié sa fille.

Sirius eut son foutu sourire en coin.

Elle pouvait se tromper, mais il semblait très fier de lui.

Il se pencha un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes, sans détourner son regard du sien.

Dieu tout puissant, son cœur allait exploser.

\- Et si on commence, Adler, je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de te laisser quitter ce lit de la journée.

Elle ignora le frisson qui venait de remonter son corps du mieux qu'elle put.

\- Prétentieux.

L'étincelle dans son regard devint un véritable brasier.

\- Tu veux parier ?

Elle fut assaillie par de nombreux souvenirs des moments qu'ils avaient partagé _avant_ et elle se rappela qu'une journée ne serait même pas un record, et qu'entre eux deux, elle serait sans doute celle qui aurait le plus de mal à tenir la cadence.

Elle ferma les yeux pour échapper à la brûlure de son regard et il rit doucement, avant d'embrasser ses lèvres nettement plus chastement, mais avec une douceur qui lui serra le cœur pour tout un tas d'autres raisons.

A commencer par lui rappeler que le sexe était certainement la dernière chose dont elle avait vraiment besoin.

Il entreprit ensuite de déposer un baiser sur chaque centimètre carré de son visage, et elle le laissa faire, sa main parcourant son dos du bout des doigts.

Toutefois, quand il entreprit de laisser une marque dans le creux formé par sa clavicule – ce qui l'obligerait très certainement à porter une écharpe –, elle fit glisser sa main plus bas et pressa une caresse bien plus suggestive que toutes celles qui l'avait précédée.

Il grogna et elle eut un éclat de rire.

\- Mauvaise joueuse.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé.

Il cessa d'argumenter et eut simplement un soupir de contentement.

Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment : elle pouvait sentir son cœur vibrer contre le sien et sa respiration était calquée sur la sienne. Une autre fois, elle l'aurait sans doute trouvé trop lourd, mais c'était étrangement réconfortant d'être coincée entre lui et le matelas.

Elle ne pouvait pas douter une seule seconde du revirement de situation dans sa vie.

La veille, elle était certaine qu'elle allait détruire le peu qui avait survécu entre eux en lui expliquant les termes de la garde alternée ce matin, elle était dans ses bras et il était évident qu'il n'était pas près de la laisser partir de si tôt.

Sa foutue bonne étoile s'était peut-être finalement remise au boulot...

Ce fut le bâillement de Maellyn qui mit fin à leur torpeur.

\- Papa ?

Sirius bascula sur le dos, non sans l'attirer contre lui au passage, et elle surprit le regard suspicieux de Maellyn, malgré son air encore endormi.

\- Bien dormi, chaton ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se frotta les yeux puis vint se lover contre son père, à la manière d'un chat.

Sirius embrassa le dessus de sa tête et elle commença à caresser son dos en attendant qu'elle retrouve une partie de sa bonne humeur naturelle.

\- J'ai faim, marmonna-t-elle après un long moment.

\- Très très faim ? répondit Sirius. Ou est-ce que tu penses pouvoir attendre un peu ?

Maellyn bâilla à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est tard et que je connais un endroit qui sert le meilleur brunch de la ville.

A la façon dont elle sauta du lit, Judy comprit que la journée risquait d'être aussi fatigante qu'un vol Chicago-Londres.

Elle se redressa à son tour avec un soupir résigné – elle n'était certaine de vouloir affronter le froid de si tôt – sauf que Sirius l'attira à nouveau contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, lui volant tout l'air dans ses poumons.

\- Je m'occupe de notre monstre.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il venait de la planter là pour disparaître à la suite de Maellyn.

Elle allait sans doute faire une crise cardiaque avant la fin de la journée...

Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et quitter le lit. Elle put profiter de la salle de bains pour s'habiller et se maquiller, tandis que Sirius essayait de convaincre Maellyn qu'il faisait vraiment très froid dehors malgré le soleil.

Ce fut sans doute un miracle qu'ils soient tous les trois dehors moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Maellyn coiffée et Sirius rasé – même si elle le soupçonnait d'avoir triché en utilisant la magie –.

Aucun d'eux trois ne s'attendait à découvrir Londres sous la neige. Il ne devait pas y avoir cinq centimètres au sol et si le soleil se maintenait, il n'en resterait pas grand chose la nuit venue, mais cela ajoutait indéniablement une touche de féerie à l'esprit de Noël qui s'était emparée de la rue – des chansons de Noël provenaient d'une fenêtre ouverte, les maisons étaient illuminées et quelqu'un avait décoré une cabine téléphonique à la façon d'un sapin –.

En levant les yeux, elle découvrit que le ciel n'était pas aussi bleu que ce qu'elle avait cru voir en ouvrant les rideaux un peu plus tôt, et qu'il y avait peut-être une bonne chance pour qu'une autre averse de neige épaississe la couche déjà tombée.

\- On pourra faire un bonhomme de neige tout à l'heure ?

\- Évidemment ! Mais seulement si tu me promets de m'aider à décorer le sapin dans le salon après.

Elle se détourna à la conversation. Sirius était en train d'installer Maellyn dans le side-car et vérifia non moins de trois fois que son casque était bien mis.

\- Il n'y a pas de sapin dans le salon.

\- Je l'ai mis dans la véranda parce que je voulais que tu choisisses où le mettre.

Sirius ignorait sans doute que leur fille n'avait pas l'ombre d'un sens pratique et il pourrait très bien se retrouver avec le sapin au beau milieu de la pièce...

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Maellyn était bien installée et qu'elle ne risquait pas d'attraper froid – il ne l'avait jamais vue sortir en t-shirt en plein hiver – il prit enfin place sur sa moto et elle s'installa derrière lui, encerclant sa taille et soulagée de pouvoir maintenir un certain contact.

Parce qu'elle en avait sincèrement besoin.

Si le trajet depuis l'aéroport avait été une véritable torture la veille – elle ne s'était certainement pas préparée à avoir Sirius plaqué dans son dos pendant plus d'une heure –, celui jusqu'au restaurant où ils devaient manger fut autrement plus agréable.

D'autant qu'elle était presque certaine qu'elle était responsable du manque d'attention de Sirius à chaque feu rouge.

Le brunch ne se révéla pas être aussi bon que ceux d'Helga, mais pour une tentative londonienne, elle supposait que c'était sans doute beaucoup mieux que ce dont elle pensait les anglais capables.

Et au fond, elle se fichait bien du contenu de son assiette.

Si elle n'avait pas rêvé la demande en mariage de Sirius dans la nuit – il n'en avait pas reparlé depuis leur réveil et quand bien même aurait-elle halluciné – elle avait réalisé entre leur départ de la maison et l'arrivée des premiers plats qu'ils partageaient tous les trois leur premier repas en tant que famille.

Elle avait bien pris soin de ne pas s'imaginer autre chose durant les deux mois et demi qu'elle avait passé chez Sirius, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il ne suffisait pas de vivre sous le même toit pour former une famille, non plus que les liens du sang pouvaient effacer le fait que Maellyn avait grandi avec elle et qu'elle connaissait très peu son père.

Quant à elle, elle avait fait très attention à garder ses distances, chaque jour, même si parfois, elle avait lamentablement échoué.

Elle n'avait plus à être constamment sur ses gardes, à contrôler jusqu'au nombre de regards qu'elle était tentée de lancer à Sirius, ou à lutter contre cette complicité entre eux qui lui donnait l'impression de mourir un peu de l'intérieur.

Dieu tout puissant, elle se sentait plus libre que le jour où elle était sortie de prison.

Elle sentit la main de Sirius sur sa cuisse et quitta ses pensées avec un sourire qu'il imita, avant de se pencher vers elle.

\- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, Adler.

\- La ferme, grogna-t-elle en retour, essayant de conjurer un véritable regard noir, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle faisait un bien piètre boulot.

Le rire de Sirius confirma ce qu'elle pensait et elle le réduisit au silence en l'embrassant, juste parce qu'elle le pouvait.

Sa main quitta sa cuisse pour sa joue et son pouce caressa sa peau avec douceur. Elle ferma les yeux une folle seconde, juste pour oublier qu'ils étaient au milieu d'un restaurant, et pour savourer le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il venait de terminer une gaufre et elle était certaine de retrouver la saveur du chocolat.

Ce fut un raclement de gorge insistant derrière eux qui les obligea à se séparer. Sirius tourna la tête pour incendier le couple de petits vieux du regard, ce qui arracha une exclamation outrée à la femme.

Et comme s'il s'était montré trop subtile avec tout ça, il rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne, passa un bras possessif autour de ses épaules et embrassa sa joue.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

 _Foutu_ _Gryffondor._

Elle remarqua avec un temps de retard l'expression ahurie de Maellyn en face d'eux, ses yeux si ronds qu'ils menaçaient de sortir de ses orbites, sa bouche entrouverte, et sa fourchette plantée à la verticale dans sa quatrième gaufre.

Elle grimaça et ce fut au tour de Sirius de s'éclaircir la gorge, ce qui réussit à sortir leur fille de sa torpeur.

\- Ça y est, vous êtes plus fâchés ?

Elle semblait étrangement railleuse pour une gamine de quatre ans, comme si elle avait toujours su que Sirius et elle finiraient par se rendre à l'évidence, mais qu'ils avaient décidément pris leur temps.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort, mais ce n'était pas la question.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, chaton ? demanda Sirius.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va habiter tous les trois pour toujours maintenant ?

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer en devinant que sa question lui tenait vraiment à cœur, et que la garde partagée l'aurait sans doute rendue malheureuse.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression.

Maellyn eut un large sourire, puis mordit dans sa gaufre, avant de reprendre, la bouche à moitié pleine.

\- Je vais avoir ma chambre pour moi toute seule, ça veut dire aussi ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- On pourra changer la couleur des murs ? J'aime pas trop le rouge.

Sirius lui donna l'impression d'avoir avaler de travers – quelque chose de particulièrement amer avec ça – et elle ne put retenir son éclat de rire moqueur.

Maellyn ne perdait pas le nord.

\- On verra ça plus tard, d'accord chaton ? intervint-elle finalement. Tu termines ta gaufre ?

Dehors, la neige tombait. Les flocons épais donnaient l'impression que le monde était devenu plus flou, d'autant plus qu'une sorte de brouillard s'était levée. Le froid était devenu plus mordant, accentué par le vent, et elle se plaqua davantage contre le dos de Sirius pour éviter de mourir gelée.

Maellyn, elle, était ravie par le programme météo. Ses cris de joie devenaient extatiques à chaque fois que la moto glissait légèrement sur la chaussée glacée, tandis que Sirius jurait copieusement.

De toute évidence, il n'avait pas l'habitude de conduire dans de telles conditions.

\- Tu veux que je prenne la main ?

\- Ça va aller, on est presque arrivés.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais comme elle était mieux à l'arrière, elle n'insista pas vraiment.

Une fois à bon port – après avoir manqué d'écraser une vieille dame, être monté sur un trottoir après une mauvaise trajectoire et grillé au moins un feu rouge – Maellyn réclama son bonhomme de neige, ce que Sirius ne put lui refuser.

Elle crut qu'elle pourrait les regarder faire depuis la véranda – ce n'était pas la pièce la plus chaude de la maison, mais elle y serait sans doute mieux que les pieds dans la neige – sauf que Sirius l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le perron.

\- Où crois-tu aller, Adler ? demanda-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

\- Chercher une carotte pour ce fameux bonhomme de neige.

Il haussa un sourcil.

De toute évidence, il savait encore reconnaître quand elle mentait.

\- Je n'ai pas de carottes.

\- Je pourrais aller en acheter. Je suis sûre que l'épicerie est ouverte.

\- On va faire sans. Allez !

Il recula, l'obligeant à suivre.

\- Je te déteste, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu serais tellement plus crédible si tu n'avais pas ce tatouage.

\- Mon père avait raison, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Il ignora carrément sa dernière réplique et attrapa sa main pour la mener à l'arrière de la maison, où Maellyn avait déjà commencé à faire rouler une boule pour la faire grossir. Elle ne tarda pas à être trop lourde pour elle et Sirius dut la relayer.

Malgré le froid, elle dut bien vite reconnaître qu'elle ne se serait pas autant amusée à les regarder. Maellyn semblait décidée à utiliser toute la neige qu'elle pourrait trouver pour faire le plus gros bonhomme de neige possible et Sirius utilisa la magie pour répondre à ses désirs. A la fin, leur création mesurait près de deux mètres et son sourire tordu était plus inquiétant qu'autre chose.

Naturellement, Sirius était très fier de lui.

Elle s'accroupit à côté de Maellyn et lui tendit une boule de neige.

\- Lance ça sur ton père, souffla-t-elle.

Maellyn eut un sourire tordu et prit le temps d'ajuster son lancer comme elle le lui avait appris pour le baseball.

Elle ne le toucha pas en plein visage, mais heurta son cou, ce qui était sans doute encore plus désagréable.

Maellyn éclata d'un rire satisfait.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, petit monstre ! dit-il en se baissant.

\- C'est maman qui m'a dit !

 _Traîtresse !_

Elle croisa le regard de Sirius et comprit qu'elle allait peut-être regretter sa petite vengeance finalement...

Elle réussit à esquiver son premier projectile et le sien le manqua de très peu. Maellyn se joignit à eux, les visant à tour de rôle et criant à chaque fois que Sirius faisait mine de vouloir la toucher.

Elle ne fut pas aussi tendre avec sa fille et lui appliqua une poignée de neige sur le visage, ce qui poussa Maellyn à se liguer avec son père contre elle.

Du temps où elle pratiquait la boxe au niveau de la compétition, elle se vantait d'avoir d'excellents réflexes, mais ce n'était de toute évidence plus le cas si elle se fiait au nombre de boules de neige qui s'écrasèrent sur elle.

Ça, ou Sirius se conduisait en odieux tricheur et utilisait la magie.

A la tombée de la nuit, proprement trempée et frigorifiée, elle capitula, ce qui donna l'occasion à Sirius et Maellyn de faire une étrange danse de la joie qu'ils avaient déjà dû répéter.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sirius sécha Maellyn d'un seul coup de baguette magique, ce qui allait sans doute éviter qu'elle attrape la mort et se transforme en petit dragon.

Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir gérer ne serait-ce qu'un rhume si elle ne pouvait pas la coller devant la télévision et lui faire regarder ses dessins animés préférés.

\- Va dans le salon te réchauffer, chaton. On arrive.

Elle s'éloigna en sautillant, de toute évidence ravie de sa journée. Elle secoua la tête... Si six heures de décalage horaire et une après-midi dans la neige n'avaient pas réussi à entamer sa réserve d'énergie, elle se demandait sérieusement ce qu'elle devait inventer pour y parvenir.

\- Tu as l'air gelée.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Quelqu'un a insisté pour que je fasse un bonhomme de neige...

Son regard noir lui fit hausser un sourcil, puis il fit un pas en avant. Entre son regard séducteur, son foutu sourire en coin et sa façon de se tenir plus droit, comme pour accentuer leur différence de taille, elle eut une forte impression de déjà vu.

Elle fit un pas en arrière à son tour – il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement – et son dos rencontra la porte dans un bruit sourd.

Sirius rit doucement... Pas celui qui rappelait sa forme Animagus, mais quelque chose de plus intense, presque envoûtant, face auquel elle avait bien du mal à rester lucide.

Et il le savait très bien.

Un pas supplémentaire et il fut dans son espace personnel, une main sur sa joue, l'autre sur sa taille.

En sentant son souffle sur ses lèvres, elle cessa de se battre contre l'inévitable.

Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas du tout envie.

\- Je peux t'aider à te réchauffer, chuchota-t-il.

Il était si près qu'elle pouvait sentir ses mots se former sur sa bouche.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt.

Elle eut littéralement l'impression de prendre feu quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent et elle aurait pu s'abandonner complètement.

Fermer les yeux, oublier le reste du monde, réduire son univers à ce baiser, ne penser à rien d'autre que son odeur, son souffle rapide contre son visage, la façon dont leurs deux corps avaient retrouvé cette synchronisation naturelle malgré les années de séparation, et la chaleur qui devenait presque insupportable, surtout après être restée aussi longtemps dehors.

Sauf qu'ils ne jouaient pas vraiment à ce jeu-là.

Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de ses flancs, trouva facilement le bas de son t-shirt et glissa ses mains sur sa peau nue.

Ses gants ne l'avaient pas protégée du froid très longtemps, elle avait bien du mal à sentir ses doigts. La peau de Sirius était brûlante et elle eut du mal à ne pas les retirer aussitôt.

Le sursaut de Sirius et sa plainte sifflante lui donnèrent une bonne raison de supporter les picotements agressifs, comme si des centaines d'aiguilles s'étaient enfoncées dans sa chair en même temps.

\- Serpentarde, grogna-t-il, sans toutefois se dégager.

\- Tu t'es si gentiment proposé pour m'aider à me réchauffer...

Il ne trouva rien d'intelligent à répliquer à ça, et l'appel de Maellyn depuis le salon les obligea à se séparer.

Le reste de la soirée fut nettement plus calme : ils burent un chocolat chaud pour annihiler toute possibilité de tomber malade, Sirius eut définitivement besoin de son aide pour convaincre Maellyn qu'il était hors de question d'accrocher le sapin à l'envers comme elle l'avait vu à la télé, magie ou non et à un moment, Maellyn leur fit remarquer que le sapin ne serait jamais prêt à temps pour Noël s'ils n'arrêtaient pas un peu de se faire des bisous.

Quand elle avait quinze ans, elle s'était fait surprendre par Grant et Burt en train d'embrasser un garçon et elle avait cru qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rougir plus que cette fois-là.

Elle avait tort et Sirius ne se gêna pas pour se moquer d'elle.

Elle termina toutefois la journée lovée contre lui dans le canapé, tandis que Maellyn construisait une maison défiant les lois de la physique avec ses légos.

Dieu tout puissant, si tout cela était un rêve, elle n'était pas prête de vouloir se réveiller.

...

Si on lui avait dit deux mois plus tôt qu'il débarquerait au manoir Londubat main dans la main avec Judy pour le réveillon de Noël, il aurait sans doute balancé son poings à la figure de l'inconscient pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Le mieux qu'il pensait pouvoir négocier dans tout ce merdier était une sorte de trêve, au moins pour que Maellyn ne soit pas prise entre deux feux.

Toutefois, il savait déjà que James allait se montrer insupportable dès le moment où il allait passer le pas de la porte, et il avait presque eu envie de ne pas venir, juste pour se venger par avance.

Il serra une dernière fois la main de Judy dans la sienne, parce qu'il le pouvait pour commencer, et parce qu'elle était sans doute encore plus stressée que lui.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage d'Alice – sur son trente-et-un, sa silhouette parfaitement mise en valeur dans une robe bustier rouge et or – et il vit sa bouche s'entrouvrir au moment exact où elle comprit.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras ou à ce qu'elle se fende d'un _enfin_ tonitruant, ce qui ne manquerait pas de rameuter James, mais elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et les fusilla du regard.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas attendre jusqu'à demain ?! J'avais planifié la parfaite stratégie en plus !

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de les rouvrir.

Godric tout puissant, il aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait un pari en cours.

\- Quelle stratégie ? demanda Judy, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui dire de laisser tomber.

Alice était au moins aussi dérangée que James et il craignait le pire.

\- L'ex de Sirius, beaucoup d'alcool et une pièce qui ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur. Lily a même accepté de me faire du _Veritaserum..._ Quel gâchis !

Elle accepta enfin de se pousser pour les laisser entrer. Maellyn enleva sa veste et fila en direction du bruit comme si elle avait attendu toute la journée de pouvoir se débarrasser d'eux.

Judy se racla la gorge.

\- L'ex de Sirius ?

Il passa une main sur son front.

Merlin, la soirée n'avait pas encore commencé et elle était déjà interminable.

\- Mackenzie, la petite amie de Daniel, mon petit frère adoré.

\- Ce n'est pas mon ex, précisa-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tout le monde le dit !

\- Sauf Mack et moi ! C'est quand même incroyable ça !

Alice plissa les yeux et son air mauvais lui fit craindre le pire.

\- J'aurais bien invité Paul mais il avait déjà des plans avec sa famille.

\- Horton !

Son ton menaçant n'eut pas l'ombre d'un effet sur elle et il décida qu'elle était définitivement plus insupportable que James.

Du reste, jusqu'à ce que son frère déboule dans l'entrée, l'air échevelé malgré sa robe élégante, et un sourire qui semblait douloureux sur le visage.

\- Horton, il paraît que tu me dois dix Gallions ?!

Alice eut un soupir excédé – comme si elle était la plus à plaindre de la soirée – et se détourna pour fouiller dans ce qui devait être le sac à main de sa belle-mère. James empocha sa mise avec un rire qui l'inquiéta _vraiment_ pour sa santé mentale, puis fit face à Judy.

\- Si tu lui brises le cœur à nouveau, je te brise les genoux, Adler. Sirius, je suis fier de toi, tu as fait de gros progrès !

Il lui asséna un coup dans l'épaule pour faire bonne mesure et Sirius ne put que le regarder s'éloigner d'un pas guilleret.

\- Il est encore temps de partir, souffla-t-il à Judy.

Elle fixa le vide une longue seconde, puis secoua la tête et releva le menton.

Évidemment...

Leur entrée dans la grande salle à manger – inspirée du château de Versailles s'il se fiait à Augusta, trop de miroirs et de dorures même pour lui – fut suivi d'un silence.

Parmi les invités, il trouva sans mal les visages ravis de Narcissa, Andy et Regulus – même si son frère essayait de rester impassible –. Remus leva son verre dans sa direction, Ted semblait très peu impressionné, Augusta secouait la tête et Drummond lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

Finalement, Lily s'approcha, courant à moitié malgré ses talons vertigineux et les prit dans ses bras, Judy et lui.

\- Vous avez mis le temps, mais je suis quand même très heureuse pour vous...

\- Merci, Bichette.

Elle embrassa sa joue, puis celle de Judy, laissant une empreinte d'un violet très foncé derrière elle.

\- Où est Maellyn ? s'inquiéta Judy.

\- Dans le salon juste à côté, avec les autres enfants. Elle était ravie d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Judy fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle a dit quoi, exactement ?

\- « Mon papa et ma maman ne sont plus fâchés et ils font que de se faire des bisous ». Elle a définitivement hérité du sens théâtral des Black.

\- Ne m'en parle pas...

Lily lui fit promettre de lui raconter _tout dans les détails_ avant de lui permettre de faire le tour de la piècepour saluer tout le monde.

Honnêtement, s'il n'avait pas eu la main de Judy dans la sienne et la possibilité de croiser son regard aussi souvent qu'il le voulait, il aurait sans doute eu besoin d'un verre d'alcool à un moment.

Bien sûr, il était plus qu'heureux de la tournure des événements – et il comptait bien profiter de la véritable bulle de bonheur dans laquelle il avait passé les deux derniers jours – mais une part de lui était légèrement inquiète que ses amis et sa famille réussissent à effrayer Judy à force de lui promettre les pires tourments si elle osait le quitter à nouveau.

Ce qui n'était même pas ce qui s'était passé la première fois pour commencer.

\- C'est une bonne chose que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, finalement... dit Regulus. Je suis certain que vous m'avez épargné tout un tas de démarches administratives ennuyantes grâce à une simple discussion.

Avec son masque de fin politicien sur le visage et sa voix volontairement guindée, il n'avait pas le moindre doute sur le fait qu'il y avait une menace subtilement cachée sous ses mots.

A la façon dont Judy plissa les yeux, elle devait avoir saisi laquelle bien mieux que lui.

Remus croisa son regard et eut une grimace d'excuse.

\- Puisse cela servir de leçon à toute la famille Black pour les siècles et les siècles, amen.

Judy eut un sourire un peu forcé.

\- Pour information, James s'est déjà chargé de la traditionnelle mise en garde fraternelle.

\- Et je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il se soit montré très graphique. Les Gryffondors manquent terriblement de finesse.

\- Tu devrais changer de discours, mon très cher frère, ça devient lassant. Sur ce, nous n'avons pas encore terminé de saluer tout le monde.

Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas en direction de Ted et Frank – en grande conversation – que Judy réclama un verre d'alcool.

Il faillit bien l'imiter, mais il n'avait pas envie de briser sa promesse à cause de Regulus. Il se contenta de lâcher la main de Judy pour passer un bras autour de sa taille et respirer son odeur.

Aussi loin qu'il était concerné, c'était la seule drogue dont il avait vraiment besoin.

Judy toucha finalement très peu à son verre et posa sa tête sur son épaule, les yeux fermés.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je crois que ton frère a menacé de t'obtenir la garde exclusive de Maellyn si...

Il faillit rejoindre Regulus pour lui vider le verre plein de Judy au visage, et peut-être même accompagner ça d'un ou deux maléfices.

\- Il oublie toujours que j'ai mon mot à dire... Je te promets que je ne te ferais pas ça, Jud'... Ni à toi, ni à Maellyn.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et il put lire la peur dans son regard bleu. Il embrassa son front et attendit qu'elle soit à nouveau détendue dans ses bras.

\- Regulus est un crétin prétentieux et Remus ne le laissera jamais faire un truc pareil.

\- C'est un crétin prétentieux qui a sauvé le monde sorcier...

\- Tu parles, sans Remus et moi, il aurait bien eu du mal à sauver son propre cul.

Cette fois, il réussit à lui arracher un éclat de rire, et elle ne tarda pas à se dégager, non sans déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Il semblerait que des félicitations soient de rigueur ?

Il reconnut sans mal la voix féminine et se détourna pour faire face à Mackenzie. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas croisée, principalement parce qu'elle était toujours exilée à Istanbul pour être avec son père.

\- Tu aurais pu envoyer une lettre, Black... Surtout que tu sais à quel point Alice déforme tout.

C'était sûrement un euphémisme : Alice était la pire commère qu'il connaissait. Elle oubliait la majorité des détails et en inventaient d'autres pour rendre ses récits plus saisissants. C'était sans doute sa faute – et celle de James – si autant de personnes pensaient qu'il était sorti avec Mackenzie...

Non pas qu'il n'aurait pas aimé, à une époque, mais il avait été englouti par la guerre dès sa sortie de Poudlard... Il n'était même pas sûr de s'expliquer comment Judy et lui avaient réussi à se trouver.

\- Ça n'a pas eu l'air de t'inquiéter non plus...

\- Tu plaisantes ? Toi, père d'une gamine de quatre ans du jour au lendemain ? J'ai prévenu tout le département des Aurors anglais de s'attendre à une catastrophe.

Il lui jeta un regard noir qui ne lui valut qu'un haussement de sourcils en retour – à force de l'utiliser contre elle, il avait sans doute perdu tout pouvoir – puis il réalisa que Judy les fixait avec attention, et même un brin de méfiance.

\- Judy, Mackenzie. Mack, Judy...

\- Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de dire n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas son ex petite-amie.

Judy eut une grimace.

\- Trop tard...

Mackenzie eut un soupir excédé.

\- Alice, je présume ?

Le silence répondit à sa question et à la façon dont ses yeux se mirent à fouiller la foule, il voulait bien parier qu'Alice n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement cette fois.

Mackenzie n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion d'aller lui demander des comptes, parce qu'Augusta Londubat annonça que le repas était prêt à être servi. Il se retrouva entre Judy et James. Son frère eut la décence de ne pas du tout évoquer le fait que Judy et lui s'étaient réconciliés, non plus de demander des détails et encore moins de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait eu raison, pendant tout ce temps, et qu'il ferait bien de l'écouter plus souvent.

Il faillit presque lui demander s'il allait bien, sauf que Lily lui lança un regard complice. Il comprit que la discrétion de son frère n'avait rien de miraculeux : Lily avait dû acheter son silence d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup ces rassemblements – auxquels il ne pouvait guère échapper au moment des fêtes de famille – il passa tout de même une bonne soirée. La nourriture était excellente, l'eau délicatement parfumée au citron, la main de Judy se glissait dans la sienne dès qu'ils n'étaient plus occupés à manipuler des couverts. Entre deux sujets de conversation avec Narcissa à sa gauche ou Mackenzie et Daniel en face d'elle – Alice avait visiblement pensé à tout –, ses yeux croisaient les siens, lui donnant l'impression que son cœur allait exploser à force d'accélérer aussi brutalement à chaque fois.

Maellyn, elle, était installée avec les autres enfants – tous plus ou moins sous le commandement de Nymphadora – et elle passait plus de temps à rire avec Anna et Alya qu'à manger la part de volaille dans son assiette.

\- Tu es étonnamment silencieux, Patmol, lui souffla James, peu après que le dessert eut été servi – et difficilement avalé –.

\- Je savoure mon vrai cadeau de Noël, marmonna-t-il, avant de se lever.

Il souffla un « je reviens » à l'oreille de Judy, parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin qu'elle ne le suive pas, et rejoignit Maellyn, non sans ébouriffer la tignasse de son filleul en passant près de lui.

\- Patmol !

Il répondit par un clin d'oeil à son regard noir, puis lui tira la langue, ce qui lui valut une affreuse grimace. Maellyn avait beau être abîmée dans un jeu – qui ressemblait beaucoup à sauter d'un canapé à l'autre sans toucher le sol –, elle se jeta dans ses bras tout pareil et il la serra contre lui.

\- Chaton, tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

Elle se redressa et hocha la tête.

\- J'ai une surprise pour ta maman et j'ai besoin que tu t'assures que Cornedrue se taise.

Son sourire tordu étira ses lèvres et une étincelle malicieuse embrasa son regard bleu.

\- Trop facile, dit-elle finalement.

Il la ramena dans la grande salle à manger et elle se hissa sur les genoux de son parrain, sans que James ne trouve rien à y redire. Il semblait même ravi.

Il attrapa la main de Judy.

\- Tu peux te lever ? demanda-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea.

Pour une fois, il remercia son éducation Sang-Pur et les quelques astuces qu'il avait glané pour maintenir un visage neutre quand il le fallait vraiment.

\- S'il te plaît ?

Ses yeux de chiot battu lui tirèrent un soupir, mais elle accepta quand même.

Il ne fit pas trois pas avant de poser un genoux au sol, prenant bien soin de garder sa main emprisonnée dans la sienne pour être certain qu'elle ne s'échappe pas, et sortant une petite boîte de sa poche.

Les yeux de Judy lui donnèrent l'impression qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbite et elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de reprendre, non sans s'être raclée la gorge avant.

\- J'ai déjà dit oui.

Sa voix était tremblante et ce fut à son tour de se racler la gorge.

\- Je veux des témoins.

\- Maellyn était là !

\- Elle _dormait_ !

Il eut vaguement conscience du « _quoi ?!_ » indigné de James sur sa gauche, avant qu'il n'ait une exclamation douloureuse.

Il réussit à ouvrir la boîte, dévoilant une bague qui avait appartenu à la mère de James, parce qu'il n'avait pas imaginé la demander en mariage avec autre chose, et qu'Euphémia la lui avait confié quelques jours avant de mourir, lui assurant qu'un jour, il en aurait besoin.

\- Quand as-tu été acheter une bague pareille ?

\- Je l'avais déjà avant.

Il crut qu'elle n'allait pas comprendre, mais elle sut lire entre les lignes et cette fois, son air bravache se fissura.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et elle déglutit difficilement.

\- Je peux continuer ?

Sa voix à lui tremblait aussi et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre.

\- Judy...

Il se stoppa.

\- Tu as un deuxième prénom, pas vrai ?

Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses mèches blondes.

\- Judith Sarah Adler.

\- Judith ?!

James eut une imprécation.

Évidemment.

\- C'est la pire demande en mariage de l'histoire des demandes en mariage.

Judy et lui se tournèrent en même temps vers lui. Il eut le temps de voir qu'il avait emprisonné Maellyn de telle sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en prendre à lui, ce qui n'empêchait pas leur fille de quand même essayer.

\- La ferme !

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais fit preuve d'intelligence en restant silencieux.

Sirius eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de retrouver le fil, son regard à nouveau plongé dans celui de Judy.

\- Judith Sarah Adler, ma vie sans toi craint et je veux juste être sûr que plus personne ne pourra me priver de toi...

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Judy et il perdit la suite.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge – sans doute Lily – et il réalisa qu'il avait oublié l'essentiel.

\- Je t'aime. Epouse-moi.

Elle essuya ses joues d'une main tremblante, hocha la tête et tira sur sa main pour l'inciter à se lever.

C'était comme s'il avait du caoutchouc à la place de ses os. Il tituba légèrement et se raccrocha à elle, avant de pouvoir lui passer la bague au doigt.

Magie oblige, elle s'ajusta aussitôt.

\- Tu es ridicule, dit-elle finalement, sa voix plus assurée.

\- Ça fait partie de mon charme...

Les applaudissements venant de la table n'avait aucune importance, et il n'avait certainement pas besoin que James réclame un bisou pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Si embrasser Judy n'était pas la définition même du bonheur, alors il ne le trouverait jamais ailleurs.

...

Judy aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement.

 **J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :**

 **-** **Ce petit réveil qui a presque un goût d'inachevé** (ça aurait peut-être pas été la même chanson si Maellyn était restée dans son lit xD)

\- **La réaction de Maellyn face à la réconciliation de ses parents** (j'adore cette gamine!)

\- **La bataille de boules de neiges** (c'est si agréable de les écrire heureux pour changer)

\- **La réaction d'Alice et James** (ils me manquent tous les deux, vous avez pas idée)

\- **La seule, l'unique, Mackenzie Atkinson** (pour information, je suis la présidente auto-proclamée du Blackenzie Ship Fan Club. Rejoignez-nous, on a de super badges)

\- **THE PROPOSAL !** (Bis).

 **Cette histoire touche à sa fin. Je posterais sans doute les bonus avec l'épilogue la prochaine fois, afin d'avoir la satisfaction de passer cette histoire en _complete._**

Toujours pas besoin de câlins cette semaine ! ( certains sont si mauvaise langue)

Je vous dis à dans un mois (Sans faute. Peut-être).

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Soyez sympa, l'accouchement de ce projet a été douloureux.**

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 06/04/2019_


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer **: Je considère que si Rowling autorise Cursed Child, elle autorise toutes les autres fanfictions, même celles qui naissent dans mon esprit tordu personnel.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RAR** :

 **Shadow** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait autant plu;) J'adore écrire la petite famille Black unie et heureuse. Bien évidemment que la demande en mariage de Sirius est un peu improvisée, mais ça leur va si bien xD. Awwww, je suis super touchée que tu ais été affronter la saga Mélindra Black ! (j'ai parfois du mal à imaginer que des gens les lisent encore ^⁾. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plus. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai bien aimé écrire à l'époque (dont la relation Mélindra/Harry parce qu'ils sont super fusionnels et qu'ils se complètent super bien). L'arc d'Aline était un peu capilotracté sur la fin, mais j'aime torturer mes persos, et parfois le retour de bâton est sévère. Je te laisse avec la fin ici ! Bonne lecture !

 **Constancelcd** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est sûr que le mariage va nettement arranger les choses niveau garde alternée ! Je te laisse avec la fin ! Bonne lecture !

 **MH** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu ! Je me suis bien amusée à y inclure Mackenzie:) Je te laisse avec la fin ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Merci à **Shadow** **,** **Constancelcd,** **Tiph l'Andouille, MH,** **Sun Dae V** et **Nymueh** pour leur review. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça m'encourage et à quel point vous me faites trop plaisir avec vos reviews !

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Alors, comment ça va bien ?

Personnellement, je suis en vacances, ce qui n'est pas plus mal puisqu'il fallait bien ça pour que je puisse me remettre du dernier Avangers (sachez que je suis en full mode déni pour certains points, jdçjdr).

J'en profite aussi pour écrire un peu. Je suis pas méga convaincue par ce que j'écris, mais au moins, j'avance bien (on peut pas tout avoir de toute évidence) et peut-être même que je vais finir 39 avant les vacances, sans trop de douleurs et sans que cela ne soit un monstre. Autrement dit, un miracle est en passe de se réaliser !

A part tout ça, je n'ai qu'un mot pour vous : Epilogue ! Enjoy;)

* * *

Encore un grand merci à **Sun Dae V** pour la relecture attentive de ce UA incontrôlable.

* * *

 **There Will Be Time...**

 **Epilogue.**

* * *

 _There is a time, a time to love  
A time to sing, a time to shine  
A time to leave, a time to stay  
There is a time, a time to cry  
A time to love, a time to hate  
There is a time, a time to sing  
A time to love_

 _(Mumford and Sons & Baaba Maal – There will be time.)_

* * *

L'île était idyllique : une végétation luxuriante, des plages au sable fin à perte de vue, une eau turquoise presque irréelle et plus de soleil en un mois qu'en un an en Angleterre.

Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi son frère avait évoqué un petit bout de paradis quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit où il voulait épouser Judy.

Il avait honnêtement pensé que Sirius et Judy profiteraient de leur pseudo tour du monde avec Maellyn pour se marier sans témoin ou presque – ce qui lui aurait donné une excellente bonne raison de le tuer – mais ils s'étaient montrés plus raisonnables qu'à l'accoutumée.

Du reste, aussi raisonnable que Sirius puisse l'être.

Sans surprise, la cérémonie était loin d'avoir été traditionnelle, les seules familles des Vingt-Huit Consacrées étaient la sienne, les Black et les Londubat, le repas n'avait rien eu de gastronomique et pour couronner le tout, la mariée affichait un joli ventre rond...

Et pour la première fois, rien de tout cela n'avait été orchestré pour faire enrager la société Sang-Pur – restée en Angleterre, dans le froid et les pluies diluviennes en cette fin d'été –. Sirius avait invité sa famille, Judy la sienne. Ils avaient échangé leurs vœux d'une voix enrouée – il avait pleuré – et il se demandait s'il avait un jour vu Sirius aussi heureux.

Maintenant que la nuit tombait en douceur sur la plage – laissant deviner un ciel étoilé comme jamais il n'en avait vu, même depuis Poudlard, Sirius et Judy dansaient au son d'une musique qu'eux seuls semblaient entendre.

Deux bras vinrent enserrer ses épaules et une joue se colla contre la sienne. Il reconnut l'odeur de Lily et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Tu crois qu'on avait l'air aussi douloureusement heureux le jour de notre mariage ?

Il attrapa la main de sa femme et joua avec l'alliance qu'elle portait à son annulaire.

\- Aucune idée. Mais je me souviens d'avoir passé une merveilleuse journée, pas toi ?

\- Bien sûr que si... Mais j'ai parfois l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Leur monde avait basculé depuis cet été 1979 : ils avaient bien failli tous mourir, Peter avait trahi, Harry, Jelena et Rhosyn avait agrandi leur famille Sirius, Remus et Regulus avait sauvé le monde sorcier, Judy avait disparu puis était revenue...

Au fond, ils avaient sans doute eu une chance insolente dans toute cette histoire. Si Regulus n'avait pas découvert que Peter était le traître, ils ne seraient plus de ce monde depuis longtemps.

D'un simple geste, il obligea Lily à le libérer puis à venir s'installer sur ses genoux, où il put l'embrasser sans craindre de terminer avec un torticolis.

\- Que proposez-vous, Madame Potter ? souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle se redressa légèrement – ses longues mèches rousses formant un rideau autour d'eux qui semblait les couper du reste du monde – et réajusta ses lunettes.

\- Avant que je n'entre à Poudlard, mes parents ont renouvelé leur vœux de mariage. Toute la famille était là et j'en garde un très bon souvenir.

Il sentit son sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres avant même de le penser.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on repartirait en Lune de Miel ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi ? Les jumelles vont bientôt être en âge d'aller à l'école et je risque de m'ennuyer sans monstre à garder. Tu es la première à dire que ce n'est pas une bonne chose !

Une étincelle de malice – sa préférée – embrasa son regard vert.

\- Peut-être que Sirius et Judy auront besoin d'une babysitter de temps en temps ?

\- Tu parles, Patmol peut se moquer de moi autant qu'il le veut, il n'est pas loin de pouvoir me voler mon titre de Papa Poule de l'année !

Elle éclata de rire, l'embrassa à nouveau et, cette fois, il aurait volontiers mis sa baguette à brûler qu'il s'agissait d'un peut-être.

\- Oye ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'avoir l'air plus amoureux que nous aujourd'hui !

Il soupira, Lily ricana, et il adressa un regard noir à Sirius, alors qu'il venait de s'installer sur la chaise voisine, Judy sur ses genoux.

Son frère haussa un sourcil provocateur et, Merlin en soit témoin, il avait de la chance que ce soit le jour de son mariage parce qu'il lui aurait bien jeté un maléfice digne de l'âge d'or des Maraudeurs.

\- Rassure-toi, Black, vous avez encore beaucoup de marge.

Si Judy ne lui avait pas fait goûter son fameux crochet du gauche deux jours plus tôt, il aurait bien commenté le délicat fard qui venait de s'épanouir sur ses joues, mais il n'était pas encore complètement cinglé.

Surtout que Burt et Grant pourraient y voir une invitation.

\- Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit où vous comptiez aller après cette escapade Hawaïenne, dit Lily.

\- San Francisco. Ou dans les environs, du reste, répondit Judy.

Sirius lui donna l'impression d'être un enfant boudeur de cinq ans, comme si Maellyn lui avait donné des cours sur la question.

\- Le tour du monde prend fin alors ?

\- Je vais mettre au monde un ou une petite Black d'ici trois mois, si tout se passe comme prévu... Et connaissant la tendance dramatique dans la famille, j'aimerais éviter de devoir vivre à l'hôtel avec un nourrisson. Il faut qu'on trouve une maison. Et Maellyn doit retourner à l'école.

L'expression de Sirius s'adoucit un peu à la mention de la naissance à venir, et il posa une main possessive sur le ventre déjà bien rond de Judy.

\- Où est ma filleule, d'ailleurs ?

\- Dans l'eau, indiqua Judy. Si elle continue, il va lui pousser des branchies et des nageoires.

\- Les Black sont doués en Métamorphose, mais elle est encore un peu jeune pour devenir Animagus.

La réplique de Sirius lui valut un regard dangereux de la part de Judy.

\- N'y pense même pas, Black !

\- Je lui ai déjà promis que je lui apprendrai quand elle serait plus grande.

Judy arma son poing – il était convaincu que les hormones la rendaient encore plus agressive que Lily – mais elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre sa menace à exécution car Sirius la souleva brusquement, et prit la direction de l'océan.

\- Pose-moi au sol !

Sirius l'ignora et continua à avancer.

Judy essaya de se débattre mais ne réussit à se libérer qu'après que Sirius ait de l'eau jusqu'à à mi-mollet. Il les observa s'arroser avec un sourire, puis éclata de rire quand une vague précipita Judy sous l'eau.

Sirius ne tarda pas à être aussi trempé qu'elle quand Maellyn se lança à la rescousse de sa mère.

\- Ça fait quand même du bien de les voir aussi heureux, souffla Lily.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Il était temps.

 _The End_

...

Et que cela soit la preuve que, oui, je sais écrire des happy endings !

 **J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :**

 **-** **Blacker, officiellement mariés** (amen)

\- **Maellyn bientôt grande-sœur -** (certains ont rattrapé le temps perdu, obviously)

\- **Burt et Grant libérés, délivrés** (j'insiste, c'est une fin heureuse _pour tout le monde)._

 _-_ **James, toujours aussi dramatique** (mais ça fait partie de son charme).

Bon, et puisque cet épilogue a un goût de trop peu, je vous laisse allez voir les Bonus, pour lesquels je blâme James et Maellyn.

 **Ca me fait un peu bizarre de me dire que mon travail est terminé ici (j'ai terminé l'écriture il y a un moment, mais c'est pas pareil). Merci d'avoir suivi cette aventure et big up à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews, à chaque fois ou ponctuellement.**

Je n'exclue pas de réécrire _Falling Through the Rabbit Hole_ pour fusionner ces deux UA. Tout comme je n'exclue pas une deuxième prise d'otage. Je ne manquerais pas de vous tenir au courant !

A très vite sur Black Sunset !

Orlane.

 **La review est mon seul salaire et la base du régime alimentaire de ma muse ! Soyez sympa, l'accouchement de ce projet a été douloureux.**

 _Mis en ligne le 04/05/2019_


	16. Bonus 1 : The Plan

**There Will Be Time...**

 **Bonus 1 : The Plan.**

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée raisonna au moment où il arrivait en bas des escaliers et aux éclats de voix depuis le salon, il comprit qu'il lui revenait d'aller ouvrir. Le livreur de pizzas lui tendit sept larges boîtes qu'il paya sans plus avoir besoin d'appeler Lily à l'aide. L'argent moldu avait perdu en exotisme depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et il y avait même des périodes durant lesquelles il ne dépensait pas un Gallion.

Il retrouva Lily, Frank, Alice, Remus, Regulus, Andy et Narcissa dans le salon. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait salué son entrée aussi chaleureusement s'il n'avait pas ramené les pizzas avec lui.

Il s'installa sur le fauteuil – la seule place libre – et récupéra sa bièraubeurre avec un soupir satisfait.

Les jumelles étaient au lit – enfin, dans leur lit, pour le moment –, Harry et Neville étaient sous la surveillance de Ted – ils devaient aller voir un film avec Alya et Draco, puis à un fast food, ce qui avait semblé les ravir – et Lux était chez ses grand-parents paternels. Il avait eu de la chance que les plannings de tout le monde coïncident pour cette soirée, ce qui était presque un miracle dans ce monde d'adultes où il était le seul à ne pas avoir de carrière avec Remus.

Et cette fois, Lunard n'aurait pas suffi pour ce qu'il avait en tête.

James crut qu'il allait avoir du mal à orienter la discussion en sa faveur quand Regulus prononça les mots magiques de lui-même.

\- Vous avez vu Sirius depuis l'article de Skeeter ?

Il y eut un blanc et James échangea un regard avec Lily, Alice et Frank.

Narcissa et Andy ne semblèrent pas surprises outre mesure – rien de ce que pourrait faire ou dire Sirius ne les émouvait plus depuis longtemps – Regulus soupira et Remus passa une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, encore ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire en choeur, ce qui sembla confirmer à Regulus qu'ils étaient des cas désespérés, du reste, selon ses propres critères.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas de Sirius dont je m'inquiéterais, dit finalement Frank.

\- Adler ? tenta-t-il, une grimace sur ses traits si nobles.

James porta sa bouteille de bièraubeurre à sa bouche, Lily et Alice eurent un sourire entendu entre elles, et Frank se précipita sur une part de pizza.

Regulus sembla se faire violence pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Maellyn...

\- Cette petite a un tempérament de feu ! dit-il. Je crois qu'elle s'est montrée gentille avec Skeeter.

S'il devait être honnête, il exagérait peut-être un peu. Maellyn avait quatre ans et son comportement du weekend dernier ressemblait énormément à une crise de jalousie de la part d'une petite fille qui venait de retrouver son père, et qui ne voulait certainement pas partager son attention avec quiconque, à commencer par Harry. Toutefois, elle avait fait preuve d'un mordant étonnant pour son âge – il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de gamine de quatre ans qui savait menacer des adultes comme elle le faisait – et elle avait le plus meurtrier des regards noirs – et il était marié à Lily Evans –.

Regulus resta silencieux, même s'il était évident qu'il avait du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Peut-être avait-il cru qu'un enfant aiderait Sirius à se calmer – ce qui lui simplifierait la tâche – ? Pour tout ce que James en savait, Maellyn pourrait très bien donner des idées à son frère qu'il n'en serait pas étonné une seule seconde. Ils étaient déjà complices... Maellyn serait sûrement partante pour aggraver la réputation de petit démon que lui avait taillé Skeeter, ce qui n'allait aider personne à faire oublier que Sirius Black était le vilain petit canard de sa famille.

\- Bien, je crois que le plus simple serait qu'il déménage aux Etats-Unis et qu'il devienne le problème du MACUSA, conclut Regulus.

James trouva enfin l'ouverture qu'il attendait.

\- En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Judy et lui ?

Il y eut un silence et de nombreux regards furent échangés. Lily haussa un sourcil en croisant le sien, puis salua son initiative d'un sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui.

\- Comment ça, Cornedrue ?

\- Franchement, Lunard ? Tu n'as pas vu les regards qu'ils se lancent quand ils pensent que l'autre ne va pas le voir ? J'ai déjà envie de les enfermer dans un placard jusqu'à ce qu'ils règlent leurs comptes, ou d'arranger un accident à Sirius pour que Judy puisse jouer à l'infirmière, et ça ne fait pas un mois que Judy est sur Londres !

Lily lui asséna un coup dans la cuisse à sa première proposition et Remus lui lança un coussin au visage à la deuxième, manquant de justesse de faire tomber sa bouteille.

\- Judy a un tatouage de la constellation du chien sur son épaule gauche, avoua Alice. On a essayé de la cuisiner un peu, avec Lily, mais elle nous a donné l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer si on insistait...

\- C'est évident qu'ils étaient malheureux l'un sans l'autre, continua Lily, et je suis prête à parier ma baguette qu'ils n'ont pas du tout reparlé des cinq dernières années...

\- Oui, vu leur tête quand James leur a lancé qu'ils devraient faire une petite sœur à Maellyn, dit Frank, je n'ai pas beaucoup de mal à imaginer un truc pareil.

Lily lui asséna un deuxième coup dans la cuisse, bien plus fort que le premier et qui lui vaudrait un bleu demain.

\- Tu as _quoi_ ?!

\- Oh ça va ! Je voulais tâter le terrain et comme la subtilité est particulièrement inefficace avec Sirius, il a bien fallu que je trouve quelque chose ! J'ai cru que Sirius allait vomir et que Judy allait m'assassiner. De toute évidence, c'est un sujet sensible.

\- Après cinq ans sans nouvelle l'un de l'autre, plus Maellyn, il n'y avait pas besoin de lancer du sel sur les plaies pour arriver à cette conclusion, siffla Regulus.

James grimaça. Il ne s'habituerait sans doute jamais à ce que Regulus soit le premier à prendre la défense de Sirius contre lui.

\- Peu importe. Ils sont de toute évidence encore amoureux l'un de l'autre, et je ne vais pas rester assis à rien faire alors qu'ils pourraient être ensemble à nouveau et heureux.

Personne ne trouva rien à redire à ça. Il fallait de toute façon être aveugle et stupide pour ne pas avoir compris que Judy et Sirius étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Ca avait été le cas pendant la guerre, Sirius avait été au fond du trou pendant trop longtemps parce qu'elle n'était plus dans sa vie, et Maellyn n'expliquait sans doute qu'en partie le fait qu'il semblait respirer plus librement pour la première fois en cinq ans.

Quant à Judy, il n'avait pas oublié que sa première question avait été de demander si Sirius avait survécu à la guerre, et le soulagement sur son visage en avait dit plus long que n'importe quel discours.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée, dit finalement Narcissa. Si j'arrive à convaincre Maellyn de porter une robe, Judy m'a promis que Sirius et elle seraient présents à ma fête d'Halloween...

\- Connaissant Sirius, il est très fort probable qu'il ne la lâche pas d'une semelle durant toute la réception, ajouta Andy.

\- Judy semble remontée contre la société Sang-Pur, conclut Remus. Ils vont peut-être même s'entendre pour inventer un nouveau scandale qui ravira Skeeter.

Ce dernier point ne sembla pas du goût de Regulus, mais il savait mieux que personne qu'il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices pour gagner une bataille, et Sirius n'était sans doute plus à un scandale près.

\- Il me semble que nous avons un plan, annonça Lily. Je ne suis pas loin de trouver une solution pour atténuer les effets du sortilège du MACUSA. D'ici à la fête d'Halloween, la potion devrait être prête. Ils n'auront pas d'excuses.

\- Je me chargerai de les rendre présentables, l'un comme l'autre, se proposa Andy.

La question cruciale resta suspendue dans l'air pendant un long moment, chacun essayant de deviner qui allait hériter de la tâche la plus compliquée, sur laquelle tout leur plan reposait.

\- Je suppose que Cissy et moi pouvons essayer d'avoir une discussion avec Maellyn, dit finalement Regulus. Elle est intelligente, elle verra bien qu'elle a tout à gagner à coopérer.

Si Maellyn n'avait pas été la fille de Sirius et Judy, un tel discours aurait sans doute paru absurde concernant une gamine de quatre ans, sauf qu'il y avait de bonnes chances pour que la petite accepte un marché si les termes étaient en sa faveur...

Sirius n'avait pas tout à fait tort quand il se plaignait que sa fille finirait à Serpentard.


	17. Bonus 2 : The Deal

**There Will Be Time...**

 **Bonus 2 : The Deal.**

A voir Maellyn assise toute droite sur la chaise en face du bureau, ses sourcils froncés et une légère moue sur son visage, Narcissa se demanda une folle seconde si sa petite cousine avait vraiment quatre ans.

Elle aurait dû être intimidée de se trouver dans cette situation. Deux adultes en face d'elle, dont Regulus et son masque de politicien. Au lieu de ça, elle les regardait droit dans les yeux et son menton était nettement relevé.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, dit-elle finalement.

\- C'est vrai, tu n'as rien fait de mal, lui répondit Regulus, sa voix bien plus douce que d'habitude.

Narcissa retint un sourire amusé. Maellyn était dans leur vie depuis à peine un mois, et elle s'était ménagée une place dans le cœur de chacun. Même Regulus était complètement sous son charme.

\- Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour aider ton papa et ta maman à être de nouveau amoureux.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, comme s'ils étaient particulièrement stupides.

\- Ils sont déjà amoureux.

Douce Circée, avec un esprit pareil, cette petite devait absolument faire ses classes à Serpentard !

\- Ils sont amoureux, mais pas vraiment comme les parents de Harry ou de Neville, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, puisque Regulus semblait avoir du mal à trouver une façon de répondre à ça.

Maellyn pencha la tête sur le côté, un tic qu'elle avait sans doute pris à son père, puis soupira.

\- Non... Ils ne se font pas de câlins comme Cornedrue et Bichette. Et en plus, maman dort avec moi.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'ils soient vraiment amoureux ?

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir.

\- Ca voudrait dire qu'on habiterait tous les trois ensemble pour toujours ?

L'espoir sur son visage lui serra le cœur. Elle espérait sincèrement que Judy et Sirius allaient se rendre à l'évidence, ou Maellyn risquait bien d'en être meurtrie. Narcissa quitta le côté de Regulus pour venir s'accroupir près de la chaise où était installée Maellyn.

\- J'espère, ma douce, souffla-t-elle en caressant la joue de la petite. Cela risque d'être compliqué, et il faudra te montrer patiente, mais si tout se passe bien, je pense sincèrement que oui. Tu comprends, Maellyn ?

Elle serra les lèvres, puis hocha la tête lentement.

\- Tu connais l'histoire de Cendrillon ?

Sans surprise, elle eut un sourire.

\- Je l'ai en cassette chez maman. J'aime bien les petites souris.

\- Tu te souviens comment le prince et Cendrillon tombent amoureux ?

\- Cendrillon va au bal grâce à sa marraine et elle danse avec le prince. Après, elle doit partir mais il la retrouve avec la chaussure.

\- Je voudrais que ton papa et ta maman viennent à un bal, chez moi, pour Halloween. Ta maman m'a dit que si tu acceptais de mettre une robe, ils viendraient.

Maellyn eut une expression horrifiée.

\- J'aime pas les robes, gémit-elle.

\- Même si c'est toi qui la choisit et si tu portes un short en dessous ?

Maellyn resta silencieuse une longue minute, et Narcissa vit à quel point elle réfléchissait à sa décision à la façon dont ses yeux bougeaient rapidement.

James Potter n'avait peut-être pas tort, finalement... Judy et Sirius devraient donner une petite sœur ou un petit frère à Maellyn. Leur famille ne s'en porterait que bien mieux.

\- D'accord... Mais je veux un costume de Wonder Woman en échange.

Narcissa réussit sans mal à cacher le fait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était cette Wonder Woman, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait peut-être promettre l'impossible...

Sauf que l'argent rendait possible presque tout et que les Black étaient loin d'être pauvres.

Elle se tourna vers Regulus.

\- Penses-tu qu'il s'agisse de termes acceptables ?

Regulus se leva et tendit la main au-dessus de son bureau, un air solennel sur le visage. Maellyn sauta au pied de sa chaise, sans pour autant donner l'impression qu'elle était d'accord.

\- Je préfère jurer-cracher. Comme ça, c'est sûr.

Et pour ne laisser aucun doute, elle cracha dans sa paume.

Narcissa fut certaine de voir Regulus blanchir et elle retint de justesse un éclat de rire.

\- Très bien. Mais pas un mot, Maellyn, à personne.

Et avec ça, il cracha à son tour dans sa main, échouant lamentablement à rendre ce geste élégant, puis serra la main de sa nièce.

Une fois le contrat signé de la façon la moins hygiénique possible, Maellyn essuya sa main sur le devant de son pantalon et quitta le bureau en sautillant.


	18. Bonus 3 : Mischief Managed (almost)

**There Will Be Time...**

 **Bonus 3 : Michief Managed (almost)**

Puisque les derniers invités venaient de partir – on pouvait toujours compter sur Crabbe et Goyle senior pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de restes, d'aucune sorte que ce soit – James en profita pour attirer Lily contre lui et l'embrasser sans plus se soucier de devoir se montrerdiscret et bienséant. Sa femme était magnifique dans sa robe émeraude, et il la trouvait tout simplement irrésistible avec ses joues rougies par trop de danse, ses yeux rendus brillants par l'alcool.

Elle éclata de rire quand il la fit basculer à la manière de ces danseurs espagnols dans les films et il savoura le goût de son sourire avec un soupir.

Merlin, Godric et même Salazar, il l'aimait plus que tout.

\- On devrait rentrer et faire un autre enfant, souffla-t-il dans le creux de sa gorge.

Elle s'agrippa à son cou pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

\- Je ne donnerai un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Roshyn et Jelena qu'une fois que je serai certaine qu'elles ne sont pas possédées.

Si elle n'avait pas été la mère des deux fillettes en question, il l'aurait sans doute laissé s'écraser sur le marbre brillant de la grande salle de réception des Malefoy.

\- Elles ne sont pas possédées, répliqua-t-il en l'aidant à se redresser. Elles ont juste hérité de ton sale caractère.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

\- Et de ton talent pour me rendre complètement folle ?

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de l'entraîner vers le petit salon qui jouxtait l'entrée. Remus lui avait donné rendez-vous là-bas pour faire le point sur leur brillant plan avant que chacun rentre chez soi. Il était fort probable qu'Alice ne soit plus assez cohérente, que Frank passe son temps à tenter de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait, et que Narcissa soit encore remontée pour cette histoire de coup de poing, mais il préférait en finir maintenant et profiter du reste de sa nuit en sachant que son frère était à nouveau sur la route du bonheur.

\- On a failli attendre, les accueillit Regulus, un air sombre sur le visage qui rappelait définitivement Sirius.

\- Il ne fallait pas. Je sais déjà que notre plan a marché. Vous auriez dû voir la tête de Sirius quand Judy est apparue en haut de l'escalier... J'ai bien crû que sa mâchoire allait se détacher du reste de son visage.

Les exclamations heureuses, sinon soulagées, qu'il attendait, ne vinrent pas. Il se laissa tomber sur un des canapés, l'estomac soudainement dans sa gorge.

\- Ce n'est pas Sirius, le problème, expliqua Andy. Je ne sais pas ce que Judy s'est enfoncée dans le crâne, mais je crains que le charme seul de Sirius n'y suffise pas.

Il maudit en silence l'entêtement prodigieux des Adler, parce que ce n'était certainement pas de sa faute à lui si leur plan ne se déroulait pas comme prévu et, pour une fois, ce n'était même pas celle de Sirius !

\- Je propose qu'on glisse une dose de _Veritaserum_ dans sa potion, juste pour en finir.

\- Comme elle risque de mourir si tu fais ça, c'est sûr que ça mettra un point final à toute cette histoire.

Alice éclata de rire, son sens du timing encore plus mauvais que d'habitude à cause de l'alcool.

Narcissa eut un soupir.

\- Andy a raison, Judy se montre récalcitrante. On a quand même été obligées de maquiller son tatouage... James, il va falloir que tu forces Sirius à prendre les choses en main parce que ce n'est pas elle qui fera quoique ce soit.

Il attrapa une coupe de champagne sur la table basse et en but une longue gorgée.

Merlin, il préférerait sans doute prendre Severus Rogue dans ses bras que de provoquer une discussion à cœur ouvert avec Sirius. Les démons de son frère en profitaient toujours pour revenir le hanter et il fallait lui arracher chaque confession les unes après les autres.

C'était sans doute dans ces moments-là que sa mère lui manquait le plus.

\- Très bien... Mais si quelqu'un pouvait se dévouer pour aider Adler à ouvrir les yeux, je ne serais pas contre. Sirius va être bien assez difficile à convaincre de tenter le coup.

\- Je vais le faire. Et si elle m'écoute pas, je lui balancerai mon poing dans la figure.

Frank eut un soupir dépité et, Lily, un sourire attendri.

\- Ne change jamais, Alice.


End file.
